La face cachée de l'ange
by Lalittledark
Summary: C'est l'histoire de ma mort... Nan, c'est pas vrai. C'est plutôt l'histoire de mon arrivée dans cette ville de dingue et de ma rencontre avec des gens encore plus dingues. Mon petit nom ? Moana. A retrouver dans une aventure pleine de rebondissements, de découvertes juteuses et d'humour ! Accompagnée d'un certain délégué...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! _

_Je pense que bon nombre d'entre vous ont dû apercevoir cette fiction sur le forum d'AS, je tiens donc à m'expliquer sur la raison de sa présence sur FF. C'est tout simplement pour le plaisir. Celui de pouvoir modifier plus simplement mon histoire que sur le forum, de laisser l'opportunité à ceux qui le souhaitent de laisser le commentaire de leur choix sans peur de grosses représailles (même si ça reste sympa de veiller à rester courtois XD) et de suivre comme ils le veulent cette fiction :) _

_Cette fiction me tient énormément à coeur, c'est la première que j'ai terminé et qui a été présente dans mon esprit de 2012 à 2019 mine de rien ! Et Moana doit être le personnage que je chéris le plus parmi tous ceux que j'ai créé ^^ je me suis beaucoup investie dans cette histoire, si bien que j'en ai fait exprès de ne pas toucher au style de chaque chapitre, pour marquer ma propre évolution comme celle de Moana dans cette fiction. _

_Mais sur ce, je vous laisse savourer mes expressions pourries et les péripéties de Moana ! _

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Beemoov à part Moana, Noémie et l'histoire _

_Rating : K_

* * *

\- MOAAAANAAA !, cria une voix.

Oh, quel est ce son si doux qui me réveille aussi agréablement qu'un chant d'oiseaux ? Ah oui, la voix de ma chère cousine et colocataire, Noémie. Elle avait réussi à tellement me faire sursauter que j'en avais atterri parterre dans un méli-mélo de couvertures et de couette. Quand je pense que j'étais confortablement installée contre un magnifique jeune homme, certes que je ne connais pas mais qui était très beau quand même. Merci les rêves …

Bon, séance de présentation maintenant. Mon petit nom, c'est Moana (merci personne ne s'en serait douté) Belleza. J'ai dix-sept ans et je vis avec ma cousine - étudiante en université de langues étrangères côté asiatique – Noémie qui a accepté avec plaisir (à moins que ça ne soit le sadisme de me réveiller tous les matins de la façon la plus diabolique qui soit ?) de m'héberger pendant mes quelques années d'études car mes parents avaient décidé de me laisser tranquille (merci le dieu très compréhensif des adolescents ! Hein ? Ça n'existe pas ? Ah zut ...) et de partir faire un tour du monde. Niveau caractère, je suis une personne pleine de vie qui aime profiter sans dépasser les bornes (oui il y a des limites tout de même), qui a souvent tendance à se perdre dans ses réflexions et qui a horreur de la solitude et des salopes (ainsi que des égoïstes, des hypocrites de la jolie brochette de style d'abrutis qui existent). Mais sinon j'adore les mangas avec des beaux garçons ! Un peu dans le genre de ceux de Vampire Knight, de Kiss Of Rose Princess, et même certains de One Piece (ben quoi ?). Mais bon, c'est dommage qu'ils n'existent pas en vrai, et si j'en trouve un, je l'épouse ! Enfin, voilà à peu près le topo de ma petite vie tranquille de lycéenne.

Lycéenne qui doit se lever d'ailleurs parce qu'il est déjà sept heures quinze et je devais faire plusieurs choses avant d'entrer en cours. Je soupirai bruyamment en réussissant à soulever quelques-unes de mes mèches châtaines qui se battaient en duel de celle-qui-se-placera-le-moins-bien sur mon visage et me mis debout en remettant tout mon attirail du « dodo parfait » sur mon lit. J'ouvris mes fenêtres, parce que, c'était pas comme si ça sentait le matin la dedans. Et hop ! La douche ! De laquelle je ressortis dix minutes plus tard, toute fraîche. Je choisis des vêtements simples, comme je les aime. En gros : slim noir avec t-shirt ample style 80's suivi de bottines et d'un foulard noué sur le côté. Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné après une rapide séance de maquillage. Je découvris ma cousine, buvant un café, tandis qu'elle essayait de voir dans le reflet du frigo si sa coiffure façon K-POP était toujours nickel. Elle se retourna et me vit.

\- Ça y est la Belle au bois dormant est réveillée ?, se moqua Noémie.

\- Oui mais ça aurait été bien plus agréable si la Belle au bois dormant avait été réveillée grâce à son beau prince charmant, lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Ma cousine me regarda avec une lueur spéciale dans les yeux. J'ai réussi à lui donner une idée de réveil. Et la connaissant, ça allait être foireux.

\- Bon sinon sur un autre sujet, ce soir je rentre tard et je dois bientôt partir donc oublie pas ta photo pour l'inscription, mange bien, te fais pas trop draguer mais toi tu as le droit de le faire en espérant pour toi qu'il n'y ai pas comme alternative d'aller faire la pêche au gros thon ou à la morue.

\- Oui maman !, dis-je en me mettant en position -ridicule- de l'armée.

Elle soupira en me voyant me bidonner comme une baleine enrhumée et cinq minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle se retourna pour poser sa tasse, je passai furtivement par derrière et lui ébouriffai les cheveux de sorte que même la vieille de Blanche-Neige avait plus d'allure qu'elle maintenant. Elle partit en courant à la salle de bain en pestant contre moi. Je ricanai et alla prendre mon sac avec, bien sûr, ma photo. Direction le lycée de Sweet Amoris !

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, je tombai enfin sur le lycée. Eh ben dites donc... Il n'était pas très grand mais loin de faire pauvre. Sept heures cinquante-deux, je n'étais pas en avance. J'entrai donc et arpentai le couloir principal pour trouver le bureau d'administration. Haha, à dix mètres de la porte d'entrée et je n'avais pas réussi à le voir. Pauvre fille. Allez, on s'étire, on souffle, on toque et on rentre. Je pus découvrir la salle, digne d'une salle d'administration soit y en passant, mais ce qui était au milieu me plut davantage. Un blond à la tête d'ange semblait concentré à remplir un papier. Je restai ainsi à le regarder un petit moment lorsqu'il leva la tête et me remarqua.

\- Bonjour, me dit-il avec un grand sourire, tu es nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et on m'a dit que je devais m'adresser au délégué principal pour quelques informations, lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Eh bien, tu l'as devant toi.

Il se leva et me tendit sa main que je serrai.

\- Je m'appelle Nathaniel. Tu dois être Moana Belleza, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact.

\- Tu dois juste remplir deux ou trois petites choses et si tu veux, je peux te faire visiter le lycée tout à l'heure ou plus tard.

Il alla chercher quelque chose dans une armoire et me donna les feuilles. Cinq ou dix minutes plus tard, mon dossier était complet avec ce qu'il fallait dedans. Nathaniel me donna mon emploi du temps et m'indiqua où se trouvaient mes premiers cours. Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour se rejoindre devant la salle des délégués en fin de journée.

La journée passa plutôt rapidement, j'avais sympathisé avec quelques filles de ma classe du nom de Kim, Violette, Iris et Rosalya. La question que l'ont m'a beaucoup posée a été celle de savoir si oui ou non j'avais des origines espagnoles. Ben j'en savais rien. Possible avec un nom qui voulait dire « la beauté » en espagnol.

Lorsque mon dernier cours se finit, je courus tout de suite devant la salle des délégués rejoindre Nathaniel. Ce mec était un ange très gentil, très mignon mais sûrement très coincé sur les bords. Ah justement, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue (pas de jeu de mots pervers ! Hein ? Je suis la seule à y avoir pensé ? Ah, bon ...)

\- Excuse-moi du retard. Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?, dit-il, l'air gêné.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas je viens d'arriver.

Il m'emmena vers la cour et me fit découvrir quasiment l'ensemble du lycée tandis que nous bavardions joyeusement sur la pluie et le beau temps.

* * *

_Je vous mets la suite très vite ! Dès que j'aurais fini de corriger les affreuses fautes d'orthographe que je trouve encore et qui piquent sincèrement les yeux XD _

_A toute !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! _

_Et effectivement, j'avais décidément l'âge de Moana quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre XD _

_Disclaimer : toujours à Beemoov sauf Moana_

_Rating : K_

* * *

Nathaniel me montra la serre -magnifique- qui pourrait facilement rivaliser avec les jardins de Versailles. Bon j'exagère peut-être un tantinet. Mais en tout cas, elle était vachement (devrais-je plutôt dire floralement ? Parce que vachement, ça fait un peu campagne avec plein de vaches alors que là, y a des fleurs...) bien entretenue. Voyant mon air émerveillé, mon cher nouveau délégué m'informa.

\- Tu sais la personne qui s'occupe de la serre traite les fleurs comme si elles étaient des personnes ou des joyaux fragiles. Comme tu as l'air d'apprécier cet endroit, je pourrais te présenter à Jade si tu veux.

Tout cela dit avec un sourire colgate total blancheur.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu penses qu'elle acceptera si je lui demande de l'aider en jardinage ?

\- Elle ? Euh...Moana ? Jade est un homme.

La tête que j'avais en me rendant compte de mon truc devait être digne d'une tête d'autruche parce que je voyais Nathaniel se mordre la lèvre inférieure en s'efforçant de ne pas rire. Oui bon hein, ça va je pouvais pas deviner, j'suis pas Tata Irma. Mais si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide pour savoir comment vous ridiculiser devant un beau garçon, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, j'ai plein de ressources.

\- Bon, je vais te montrer l'endroit où j'aime bien aller parfois quand il n'y a personne, me dit-il soudain.

L'endroit en question se trouvait derrière le lycée. C'était là où il y avait le moins de bruit et où l'on pouvait être le plus tranquille. Étant un coin sombre, effectivement, peu de personnes voulait s'y aventurer de peur de se faire attaquer (dit avec pleins de trémolos dans la voix). Nan, sans rire. Tiens, Nathaniel ne disait plus rien, ne souriait plus et regardait dans une direction. Direction que je suivis. Ben, un autre garçon ? Cheveux rouges, look de rockeur, et en prime, une tête qui donnait envie qu'on vienne lui dire coucou avec une bonne tape sur l'épaule. Heureusement que cette tête en question n'était pas trop désagréable à regarder... Quand il posa ses yeux sur moi, il vint vers nous avec une espèce de vieux sourire bizarre. Ou-la. Par instinct, je me mis un peu en arrière derrière Nathaniel. La grosse trouillarde me direz-vous. Et bien vous avez parfaitement raison ! En plus c'était pas vers Nathaniel qu'il allait, mais vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le corail ?

\- Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? La nouvelle protégée de ce cher abruti ?

Le-dit abruti serra les dents mais ne répliqua pas.

\- Une nouvelle venue. Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cet intello coincé ?, continua Mister Tête Rouge en me prenant un poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la tête de poisson rouge ? Je te connais pas alors tu me lâche.

Le concerné me lâcha et ricana. Bon ça va j'ai essayé de faire celle qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et j'ai foiré, j'avais compris.

\- Le grand et magnifique Castiel pour te servir, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

J'eus le réflexe de regarder si ses chevilles n'étaient pas trop enflées. En relevant la tête, les deux me regardaient bizarrement. C'est sûr que je devais avoir l'air ridicule à fixer ses pieds comme ça d'un coup. Parfois j'ai tellement peur de moi-même que j'en pleurerai presque, ou en rigolerai. Le questionnement mental passé, Castiel reprit.

\- Et quel est ton nom, ma jolie ?

\- Moana.

\- Et ...

\- Et nous, on s'en va, coupa sèchement Nathaniel.

Ce dernier m'attrapa le poignet, le même que celui que Castiel m'a attrapé (pauvre poignet), et me tira vers la salle des délégués. J'entendis la tête de corail nous crier quelque chose mais nous étions trop éloignés pour entendre. Roh, qu'est-ce qu'il a le délégué maintenant ? Coup d'œil discret dans sa direction … Enfin discret à ma manière. Il semblait énervé. C'est sûr que l'autre fraise était un peu lourdingue. Bah, il est mignon … Chiant mais pas mal foutu. Bref. Devant la salle, Nathaniel me regarda, un peu gêné.

\- Je suis désolé d'être intervenu, je …, me dit-il, embarrassé.

\- T'inquiète c'est pas grave, lui répondis-je with a big smile. Merci pour la visite, c'était sympa. Je dois y aller, à demain !

Un grand signe de la main et me voilà partie pour chez moi. Contente de rentrer enfin à la maison, l'envie me prit de faire des grands sauts de gazelles tout aussi gracieux que si un pachyderme avait tenté d'essayer. Je comptais pas devenir ballerine de toute façon... Arrivée dans la maison, j'étais essoufflée mais sereine. Oui, je suis sereine en ayant l'air idiote. Sans commentaire. En plus, j'avais mal aux mollets, ça sent la sportive du dimanche ou du sport tous les trente-six du mois. Sans commentaire non plus. Mais pas grave ! J'avais la maison pour moi toute seule. J'allais pouvoir me faire des gâteaux monstrueux avec pleins de pâte à tartiner à la noisette et tous pleins de schokobons sur le dessus. Owaiii... Mince, j'étais en train de presque baver. Bravo, la classe féminine jamais égalée. Je sautillai donc jusqu'au frigo et piquai deux trois trucs pouvant satisfaire ma gourmandise.

Puis, j'allai dans ma chambre et m'installai dans la position d'étoile de mer sur mon lit. Et maintenant, la séquence rêvasseries. Pour une première journée, j'avais connu un peu plus calme. Le début de journée, ça l'avait été et puis il avait fallu qu'on tombe sur l'autre corail. Quand on regardait Nathaniel et Castiel, il était vrai que je ne les connaissais pas encore bien mais rien qu'à les voir, on avait l'impression de voir deux grands opposés. Ou le Rubis contre l'Ambre. Je prends les noms de pierres précieuses parce que rien ne me vient en noms de choses dorées. Rouges, oh oui beaucoup ! Il m'avait saoulé avec ses grands airs du, je cite, "grand et magnifique". Donc j'avais envie de me foutre de lui ! Oui, je sais il n'a fait en fin de compte, que m'aborder, me parler bizarrement et ... Ben c'est tout. Puisqu'après ça, Nathaniel est survenu et m'a tirée plus loin. Je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, si c'était le poisson rouge qui le gênait, il aurait pu me laisser et partir. J'étais loin d'être mécontente qu'il m'ait entraîné avec lui au contraire ! Enfin, bon on va arrêter de se plaindre et d'essayer de comprendre, ça met en surchauffe mes cellules grises. La psychologie d'habitude ça allait mais comme je venais à peine de les connaître, ça m'aidait pas. Ça me faisait penser aux filles dans ma classe. Violette est adorable et tellement mignonne qu'on pourrait la prendre dans nos bras et la serrer comme une peluche. À côté de ça, il avait Kim, jolie mais le contraire de Violette genre garçon manqué. Iris qui était très gentille et Rosalya qui était... Disons ... Très extravertie.

_Bzzzz bzzzz_

Ah, cher vibreur. Toi l'unique sauveur de mes moments solitaires sans amis, tu m'en amène ! Je voyais l'ami d'ici :

_"Bonjour, il ne vous reste plus qu'une certaine somme. _

_Votre compteur crédit. »_

Les amis comme on les aime. Ah bah non un message d'un numéro inconnu en plus d'un numéro que je connaissais, d'accord ...

_"Salut Moana ! Ça va ? Tu es partie tellement vite tout à l'heure qu'on a même pas eu le temps de parler plus que ça. Un rencard ? _

_Rosalya"_

Comment. Avait-elle. Eu. Mon. Numéro ? La cruche ... C'était moi qui lui avais donné à la pause de midi. Ok. Mémoire de Dory, bonjour. Ah oui, l'autre message. Un message de mon opérateur. J'vous l'avais dit, je suis trop forte. Mon portable revibra.

_"Salut, c'est Nathaniel. Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ça que tu es partie aussi vite."_

Il croyait vraiment que c'était à cause de lui ? Bah oui apparemment. Le pauvre devait se blâmer tout seul. Je voulais simplement rentrer plus rapidement pour avoir la maison à moi toute seule et faire ce que je voulais ! Minute, je ne lui avais pas donné mon numéro à lui. Comment l'avait-il eu alors ? Je lui demandai et lui dit par la même occasion que non ce n'était pas à cause de lui et qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire pour si peu. Dans la foulée, je répondis à Rosalya en m'excusant et en lui disant que le délégué avait promis de me faire faire le tour du lycée et qu'il m'attendait. Sa réponse ? Elle me dit qu'elle voulait savoir tout le lendemain avec les détails, comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours et qu'elle était ma meilleure amie. Mollo ma fille, calme tes ardeurs. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de passionnant à raconter mais bon...

_Re-Bzzzz bzzzz_

Oui, on m'appelle ? Nathaniel qui me dit d'accord, qu'il a eu mon numéro dans mon dossier et à demain. Bon ça c'est réglé. Une chose assez importante me revint en mémoire. Fallait que je fasse mes devoirs sinon j'en connaissais qui ne seraient pas contents si je débarquais sans rien avoir fait. Et ça occupe... Vite fait à l'arrache et hop ! Fini ! Effectivement, vingt minutes plus tard mes exercices étaient faits à la va-vite. Je regardai sur mon réveil, il était déjà dix-neuf heures. Et justement Noémie rentrait pile à ce moment. Je descendis la voir et nous préparâmes le dîner. Excusez, je rectifie : JE prépare pendant que ma chère cousine me sort les plats et met la table. Ben oui, je dis pas que je suis une pro de la cuisine mais elle, c'est une cata en popote. La soirée se passa normalement, aussi normalement qu'une soirée spaghettis/carbonara pouvait se passer. Je me mis au piano, et joua un air que j'aimais bien interpréter (NDA : la musique que Moana joue : [url] watch?v=k7CD88A7OY4[/url] ). Puis j'allai me coucher, tranquillement et apaisée.

Les jours suivants étaient passés à une vitesse folle. A tel point que je vis pas la semaine passer. Comme prévu, le lendemain de la rentrée, Rosalya eut tôt fait de me demander comment s'était passé ma fin d'après-midi. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit après que je lui ai raconté l'épisode « Castiel », m'avait un peu effrayée. Elle s'était mordu légèrement la lèvre en me disant de faire attention. Okaayy. D'ailleurs peu de temps après, j'avais fait l'honneur de rencontrer la sœur du délégué. Ou devrais-je plutôt l'appeler, elle et ses deux acolytes, Shenzi, Banzaï et Ed. Bref, de vraies hyènes.

Nous étions déjà mardi à présent, et je devais avoir cours d'allemand (oui j'étais folle d'avoir pris cette langue mais comme ça faisait un moment que j'en faisais, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter de ci tôt, étant trop habituée) mais ma prof n'était pas là. Heureusement, je ne l'aimais pas. Elle nous prenait pour des abrutis congénitaux qui ne savent pas parler un temps soit peu sa langue maternelle. Désolée si on est que des malheureux frenchies qui ne sortent pas de chez eux ou qui n'ont eu jusqu'à maintenant aucun cours potable. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se permettre de lui envoyer en pleine face. Parce que et BIM ! Elle n'aurait plus rien dit, niark d'abord.

Ayant donc une heure de creux, j'avais pris un livre et étais partie voir si le coin que Nathaniel m'avait montré à la rentrée était « libre ». Ouf, il n'y avait personne ! Je m'adossais tranquillement sur un mur et commença à lire. Même pas cinq minutes après (non ils avaient pas réussi à me laisser en paix cinq malheureuses minutes !), une voix que je reconnus m'interpella. Le corail : the return.

\- Tiens, la protégée du blondinet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut Simba ? A moins que ce ne soit Mufasa ?, dis-je sur la défensive de la méfiance (quel français dites moi).

\- Haha très drôle merci, me répondit-il railleur.

\- Oui, merci. En ce moment, je m'inspire beaucoup du Roi Lion. Mais dis-moi, aurais-tu perdu Zazu ?

\- Bon t'as fini, là ?, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Ouais, bon. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Tu sais Simba finit avec une lionne à la fin...

Euh, ouais... Et donc ? Je le questionnai des yeux et compris soudain en voyant le regard qu'il me lançait. Je suis pas Nala !

\- Euh, dis tu me fais quoi, là ? Ça fait une semaine que je suis là, à peine. Tu ne me connais pas. Alors tu calmes tes hormones de grand mâle.

A ma grande surprise, il me prît par la taille.

\- Tu sais quoi, ça fait justement une semaine que je t'observe et tu me plais. J'ai vu que tu restais souvent avec l'autre délégué. Laisse-le un peu et viens avec moi.

\- Euh... je...

On était à deux centimètres de s'embrasser et un certain charme, malgré le fait que je le trouvais assez narcissique, s'opérait. Collision dans trois... deux… un... Finalement, c'est lui qui m'embrassa. L'action était passée comme la foudre sur moi. Vive l'électrification que je reçue car, grâce à elle, je repris vite contenance. Je m'écartai rapidement et lui mis une gifle monumentale. Énervée plus par moi-même que par ce qu'il venait de se passer, je partis à grand pas loin de lui. J'entendis tout de même ce qu'il me cria.

\- Je sais que je te plais aussi. Je finirai par t'avoir comme je te l'ai promis !

C'était donc ça qu'il avait crié la dernière fois ? Et puis non, il ne me plaisait pas. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a déjà bien regardé au moins une fois, mais je n'avais rien qui faisait que je pouvais plaire. En revanche, ce que je ne vis pas, c'était l'ombre au coin du mur...


	3. Chapter 3

_Suite ! _

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Beemoov sauf Moana et Noémie_

_Rating : Allez, on va dire K+_

* * *

Mais quel ABRUTI, j'vous jure ! Quel … quelle BOUTEILLE DE KETCHUP ! A-t-on idée d'embrasser comme ça une personne qu'on connaît que depuis une semaine et à qui on a peine parler ?! Tandis que je m'éloignai du corail (tout en pestant contre lui), mes pas me guidèrent inconsciemment vers la serre, toujours aussi floralement magnifique. Mais oh drame ! Il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Un qu'est pas banal non plus : cheveux entre gris et blanc, style victorien … avec un prénom qui commence par un nom de fleur … Zut ! Je le trouve plus ! Ah si ! Lysandre. Qui est soit y en passant, dans ma classe. Et qu'a l'air dans la lune. Il était assis sur un banc et regardait le ciel pour enfin marquer quelque chose dans un petit carnet. Étant encore énervée et ayant la flemme d'aller autre part, je m'assis à côté de lui.

\- Bonjour Moana.

Je le regardai, surprise. C'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais me saluer ou même parler tout simplement. Quand je pense que la plupart du temps, où du moins ce que j'en ai vu, il était avec l'autre fraise. Eh ben. Ah oui, lui dire bonjour aussi, soyons polie.

\- Bonjour, Lysandre, dis-je finalement sur un ton plus sec que je l'aurais voulu.

Gros blanc. Et puis un ange passa, puis deux puis trois … Bref au bout d'une trentaine d'anges passés, je regardai discrètement par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il marquait depuis tout à l'heure et par la même occasion, essayer de me sortir de la tête ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant. Mais vous connaissez ma discrétion légendaire ...

\- Aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de regarder ailleurs ?

Grillée.

\- Désolée. Mais je suis curieuse … Et j'essaie de penser à autre chose que ce à quoi je pense en ce moment.

\- Et à quoi penses-tu ?, me demanda-t-il en levant son nez de son carnet pour me fixer.

\- Euh... à des choses compliquées je dirais. Dis, tu ferais quoi si une personne que tu connaissais seulement depuis une semaine venait se pointer comme une fleur devant toi pour te dire que tu lui plais? Surtout que dans ton lycée de l'année dernière, personne ne faisait réellement attention à toi, encore moins le sexe opposé ?

Et m*rde. J'ai encore raconté ma vie. Merci cher cerveau de m'avoir tout de même permis de faire une phrase à mots couverts.

\- Je vois que Castiel est venu te voir.

Ah ben aussi couverts qu'un ciel de juillet à Bora Bora apparemment… En même temps, je suis débile, je vais parler de ça avec quelqu'un avec qui, justement, la personne dont laquelle je parle est amie.

\- Et t'as deviné comment que c'était Simba, la personne en question ?

\- Élémentaire, mon cher Watson. Il m'en a parlé.

C'est sûr que c'est logique. Je soupirai et m'adossai contre le banc. Sans le vouloir, je m'assoupis.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'entendis la voix de Lysandre me dire que le prochain cours allait bientôt commencer. Je me levai d'un bond, fraîche et dispo. Enfin surtout dispo. Parce que je venais juste de me réveiller là donc fraîche, ça sera pour plus tard.

J'allai donc à mon prochain cours, de maths, ce qui m'assomma. Et pendant une heure je dus lutter contre le non-endormissement. Merci Rosalya qui s'était mise à côté de moi et qui me parlait de l'éventuelle prochaine fête qu'elle allait faire.

La fin du cours sonna et je me ruai dehors. Là, à ma plus grande surprise, Shenzi, accompagnée de ses fidèles Benzaï et Ed, marchait d'un pas énergique vers moi.

\- TOOOIII !

Oui ben quoi moi ?

\- T'avise plus jamais de toucher à mon Castielinou Chéri ! Il est vrai que je ne t'avais pas prévenue mais trop tard ! Sache qu'il est à moi ! Et on ne touche pas à ce qui est à moi !

\- HOP HOP HOP ! Je t'arrête tout de suite et faut te calmer, ça va te faire des rides avant l'âge. Alors, premièrement ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte de se faire soumettre ainsi d'après ce que j'en ai compris et deuxièmement, c'est pas moi qui suit venu le chercher c'est lui qui m'a trouvé ! Alors t'excite pas sur moi et va plutôt voir ton toutou qui doit, d'après toi, te suivre à la trace.

Sur ce, je la plantai magnifiquement au milieu du couloir la laissant taper des pieds comme une gosse de cinq ans. Pauvre Nathaniel ! Quand je pense qu'il est son frère et qu'il doit sûrement se la farcir tous les soirs...

La fin de la journée arriva et je repartis pour chez moi ou plutôt chez Noémie. Elle était au conservatoire et ne revenait qu'un peu plus tard. Je ne savais même plus ce qu'elle y faisait là-bas. Roh, la cousine indigne ! Quand elle rentra, elle semblait radieuse. C'était exactement le mot. Lui demandant prudemment, de peur de se faire agresser (non j'exagère !) ou d'avoir affaire à un nouveau réveil spécial façon Noémie, le pourquoi du comment elle semblait d'aussi bonne humeur.

\- Oh, eh bien tu sais, quoi ? J'ai rencontré un garçon très sympa et très beau surtout et on a sympathisé, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. En plus je crois qu'il a le même âge que toi et qu'il est dans ton lycée. Ah là là, deux ans de moins que moi !

Quand elle me décrit à quoi ressemblait le garçon en question, j'ai cru tomber à la renverse. Ma. Cousine. Avait. Rencontré. Lysandre. Et en prime, elle n'y était pas insensible. Eh ben … Ça va pas être banal comme histoire, ça.

Le lendemain, les professeurs nous ont annoncé qu'on aura des examens deux semaines plus tard. Soi-disant pour voir si les élèves avaient manqué certaines choses l'année précédente pour que dès le départ, ils puissent savoir si oui ou non, on était des gros débiles auxquels il fallait inculper des heures de bourrage de crâne et de rattrapages en plus.

Et pendant la semaine et demie qui suivit, je n'ai eu le temps de rien voir. Chaque jour j'entendais Noémie me parler de Lysandre, Rosa' de me parler de sa prochaine fête qui devrait se passer le mois prochain. Et malheureusement ce qui m'occupait le plus : les cours. En clair, c'était passé très, très vite.

On était vendredi soir à présent, il était dix-huit heures et l'envie d'être tranquille encore un peu au lycée me prit. Le nez dans mes bouquins, j'étais concentrée sans voir l'heure qui tournait et mes yeux commencèrent à clignoter. En même temps, je me couchai de plus en plus tard pour réviser et donc j'étais de plus en plus fatiguée. Normal. La tête posée sur le mur, mes yeux se fermèrent pour de bon.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Mazette, il était quelle heure ? Dix-neuf heures trente ! Et personne n'était venu faire un tour dans le lycée au cas où des petits rigolos auraient tentés de rester toute la nuit pour faire les imbéciles ?! Suis-je c*nne. Demain, personne n'avait cours. On était samedi. J'espérai au fin fond de moi que je n'avais pas réussi à me faire enfermer ! J'aurais l'air intelligente, tiens... Je me voyais très bien le lendemain matin devant la directrice en lui disant que je m'étais faite enfermée dans le lycée par faute de sommeil. Je me dirigeai donc vers la sortie, une lueur d'espoir avec moi. OH ! HALLELUJAH ! Et la lumière fut ! Il y en avait dans la salle des délégués ! Toute contente et soulagée de ne pas être seule dans le lycée à cette heure qui commençait à se faire tardive, j'entrai sans frapper dans la salle et fermai la porte. Et en me retournant, gros choc.

Nathaniel était assis sur le sol contre le mur, une jambe légèrement repliée contre lui. Il avait retiré son éternelle cravate et quelques boutons du haut de sa chemise étaient enlevés. Je le contemplais, la bouche ouverte, prête à baver en cas de problème. Euh pardon en cas de … en cas de rien du tout en vrai. Un charme séducteur planait au dessus de lui. Il remarqua ma présence, sourit perversement et se leva.

\- Moana, dit-il d'une voix, disons-le franchement très, très sexy.

Je ne réussis pas à répondre. Il s'avança à pas lents vers moi tout en me regardant bizarrement jusqu'à ce qu'il me bloque contre la porte, les deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Il me faisait quoi là ?

\- J'ai... Je..., fut tout ce que e réussis à sortir.

Il approcha son visage du mien et au lieu de m'embrasser comme je me l'étais attendue, il plongea vers mon cou et le lécha. Je n'osai pas bouger, pour une raison inconnue. A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Il me prit par la taille et passa sa main sous mon t-shirt mais n'alla pas plus loin que mon ventre. Cependant, il passa un de ses genoux entre mes jambes pour les écarter et se mettre entre elles.

\- Nath...aniel... a...rrête...

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et c'est à ce moment que je m'évanouis.

Lorsque je revins à moi, la première chose que je me dis fut que j'étais bien, au chaud sous la couette. Minute. Quelle couette ? J'ouvris grand les yeux et constatai que je n'étais ni dans ma chambre et encore moins au lycée, ça sentait une odeur que je connaissais. Me rappelais plus d'où elle me disait quelque chose... Je sentis monter en moi comme un vent de panique et regarda sous la couette. Ouf ! J'étais seule dans le lit et toujours habillée ! Fiuuu... J'avais eu peur sur le coup. Je me mis en position assise et scrutai où j'étais. Une chambre, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, d'un bleu pâle, et étrangement bien rangée (je vous assure que quand on a l'habitude d'être toujours dans une chambre aussi bordélique que la mienne, ça fait bizarre de voir une pièce nickel comme ça !). De gauche à droite, il y avait : une porte, puis contre le mur une grande bibliothèque et à côté un bureau (aussi nickel que la chambre, je précise) pour avoir au mur d'en face une autre porte. Ensuite vers la droite, un petit canapé où dormait un beau blond et une fenêtre. Deux secondes. Revenons avant la fenêtre. Sur le sofa Nathaniel était en train de dormir, un bras sur ses yeux, habillé comme à son habitude avec sa cravate bleue, bien que desserrée, sa chemise et son slim beige. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce biiiinz ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il me ramène chez lui, si chez lui j'étais ? Zut j'ai un trou. Soudain je le vis bouger son bras pour me regarder.

\- Nathaniel ?

\- Bonjour Moana, me fit-il avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

Ça y est, ça me revenait. Hier soir, je m'étais endormie dans les escaliers et je l'avais trouvé dans la salle des délégués, très différent de d'habitude et puis je m'étais évanouie, dans ses bras en plus je crois. Je rougis légèrement à ce qu'il m'avait fait hier soir. En revanche, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir après ?

\- Euh … Je suis où ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Je demandais quand même où je me trouvais, sait-on jamais, y a des moments je suis pas douée, je peux pas deviner. En prime, j'avais oublié le bonjour qui aurait dû aller avec. Bah, ça a pas l'air de l'inquiéter plus que ça. Il se leva pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu es chez moi. Hier soir, je t'ai retrouvée endormie dans les escaliers et comme je n'avais pas le cœur à te réveiller et je ne savais pas où tu habitais alors je t'ai porté jusqu'ici puisque j'habite à cinq minutes à pieds du lycée.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Comment avait-il pu me trouver dans la cage d'escalier alors que j'étais moi-même venu le voir ? Je me permettais donc d'éclaircir ce point.

\- Mais pourtant je suis venue te voir hier soir dans la salle des délégués. Tu étais même très bizarre. Tu m'as … ,dis-je embarrassée.

Il m'observa un moment.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne t'ai pas vu hier. Tu as peut-être dû rêver, me répondit-il doucement.

Ah ouais, possible. Mais non c'est pas possible ça semblait trop réel ! Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air de savoir de quoi je parlais. Plusieurs choix s'offraient à moi : penser qu'il feignait l'ignorance, qu'il avait un frère jumeau caché ou bien que c'était effectivement lui. Roh, ça m'embrouillait cette histoire ! Bon on va faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu, on jouera à Sherlock plus tard.

Alors que j'allais le remercier tout de même pour avoir dû surmonter des épreuves avec moi dans les bras, quelque chose vibra dans ma poche. Mon portable ! Je décrochai et ...

\- MOAANAAA ! J'ETAIS FOLLE D'INQUIETUDE ! T'ES OÙ ?

La douce voix de ma chère cousine : le retour. Toujours aussi agréable, elle semble comme du miel pour les oreilles. En clair, chaleureuse en toute circonstance et qui vous fait chaud au cœur. Et maintenant sans l'ironie. Je crois bien que mes cheveux s'étaient envolés avec le cri qu'elle avait poussé dans le téléphone. Pauvre appareil ...

\- Noémie, zénifie-toi, je ne suis pas morte et personne ne m'a agressé. Disons que j'ai eu un problème de sommeil au lycée et un ami m'a ... _proposé_ (regard vers Nathaniel) de dormir chez lui. Enfin je te raconterai les détails plus tard.

\- M'EN FOUS ! T'aurais pu au moins me répondre sur les quarante fois où je t'ai appelé et la bonne trentaine de messages que je t'ai laissé. J'ai l'air de quoi, moi ? Avec ta mère qui m'appelle comme une fleur pour avoir de tes nouvelles, en plus. Je lui ai dit que t'étais sous la douche pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Tu rentres quand ?

\- *soupire* Euh … Ben sûrement dans la matinée. Il est quelle heure, là ? Sept heures ! La vache ! T'as dû réveiller toute la maison à crier dans le portable.

\- Oui bon hein, t'avais qu'à répondre aussi. T'es où exactement sinon ?

\- A cinq minutes de mon lycée apparemment donc je dois être à une quinzaine de minutes de chez nous.

\- D'accord. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, oui t'inquiète. A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai et vis que Nathaniel me fixait. Ben quoi ?

\- Comme les examens sont lundi, veux-tu rester ? Comme ça on pourrait réviser tranquillement tout les deux, me dit-il soudainement.

\- Tu t'es embêté à me porter jusqu'ici et d'ailleurs je t'en remercie, et t'accepterais en plus que de me supporter encore un moment ? Pourquoi pas alors, déclarais-je avec un sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

_Suite ! _

_Disclaimer : Tout à Beemoov sauf Moana et Noémie_

_Rating : K_

* * *

Quand je vous disais que Nathaniel était tout mignon, tout sympa. Parce que pour me supporter pendant des révisions, faut le faire … J'aime pas les révisions alors je papillonne souvent. Mais ça, ce cher délégué allait l'apprendre à ses dépends plus tard. Parce que pour l'instant Monsieur était sous la douche et moi et bien … Je farfouillais tranquillement sur son étagère. Il y avait quelques CD en plus de livres. Et en parlant de CD, je crois que je n'avais jamais autant vu de musique classique sur une étagère de quelqu'un de mon âge ! Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin, Vivaldi … En regardant le nom du dernier compositeur, la musique « Spring » s'imposa automatiquement dans ma tête (« Bonjour, vous êtes bien au ASSEDIC de Paris, le temps d'attente est actuellement de deux ans » merci _Intouchables_...). Je saisis l'album de Beethoven pour voir si _La Sonate Au Clair De Lune_ était ! Elle y était ! Avec un peu de chance, un bout de partition était dans la boîte... Sauf que ce n'était pas la partition que je trouvai, mais un autre CD que du Beethov'. Surprise ! Tatataaaa ! Un disque où « DragonForce » était marqué dessus. Gné ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Au lieu de chercher pendant des heures comme une débile, autant aller voir mon ami google. Ave internetus illimitus ! DragonForce... DragonForce... Hein ? «_ Groupe britannique de power metal_ ».OKAAAAYY ! Narmol ! N'empêche, en rentrant, direction mon autre copain visionneur de vidéos pour voir à quoi ça ressemble !

\- Qu'est-ce que …

Je sursautai si violemment que je faillis en lâcher la boîte. Je me retournai et découvris un Nathaniel, certes torse nu, mais légèrement -beaucoup- agacé. En même temps il avait dit de pas fouiller dans ses affaires. Désolée, quand c'est un endroit que je ne connais pas, ma curiosité n'a aucune limite ! Et puis j'avais dans l'idée de tout bien ranger avant qu'il sorte mais j'ai eu un fâcheux petit contretemps...

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ?

\- Oh, ti...i...iens, Nathaniel t'es déjà sorti de la douche ?, dis-je pour changer de sujet. Au fait, Ambre et tes parents ne sont pas là ?

Je le vis froncer légèrement des sourcils.

\- Mes parents sont partis en voyage et Ambre était de soirée hier, me répondit-il en me prenant la boîte du CD des mains. Je t'avais dit de ne toucher à rien, pourtant.

\- Ben quoi ? Tout ça pour cacher que t'écoutes complètement autre chose que du classique ? T'as quand même le droit d'aimer la musique que tu veux, non ? Ou … C'est parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on pense que tu copies sur Castiel ?

Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit, semblant réfléchir. J'eus le droit à :

\- Mon père n'accepterait jamais d'avoir un fils qui aime du rock alors lorsqu'il est là, c'est Schubert, Bach ou autre … Et comme ma mère vient de temps en temps dans ma chambre, je préfère être prudent et cacher les autres CDs.

\- C'est juste par rapport à tes parents ?

\- Ça casserait l'image du délégué aussi, tu ne crois pas ?, me fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Ben tiens, en parlant de l'image du délégué, c'est naturel ou ça se cache aussi derrière une boîte de Mozart ?

Ton un poil cynique. Juste un malheureux poil, hein, pas tous ceux récoltés sur une bande de cire. Ok, là, je suis dégueu. Bref, reprenons.

\- Non, celle-là est vrai. Bien que j'aie pris ce poste encore par rapport à mes parents, mon caractère est réellement comme ça.

Ça tournait un peu conversation spécial psychologue. Bah, je découvrais des choses donc ça m'était totalement égal. Je ne répondis rien pour le moment mais pensai au fait que si ça se trouve, notre cher Nathaniel pourrait être un peu plus rock'n'roll. Sans ressembler à Castiel, bien entendu, parce que lui c'est la crème des crèmes des abrutis un peu vulgaire juste comme il faut un peu sur les côtés. N'empêche un qui écoute du presque métal en ayant un caractère très, très coincé à la limite du « je-veux-surtout-pas-qu'on-me-fasse-une-blague-avec-un-peu-d'allusions-légèrement-obscènes-dedans ». Wuaaaaah …. J'en sortirai presque mes lunettes de soleil tellement je suis éblouie par cette logique.

\- Et donc ?

\- C'est tout.

Ça, ça veut dire « cours Forest pour savoir la suite ! ». Mais je voulais savoir moi ! Enfin je n'allais pas le forcer à me raconter des choses qu'il ne voulait pas débiter. Affaire à remettre plus tard ...

Plus tard justement …

12h30. Séance de : manger - révisions - bullage total - remise de pieds sur terre - révisions - papillonnage – un « Moana ! » bien sorti - re-révisions - fin révisions. Tout cela en presque trois heures. Aaaaaaaah … Long … Trop long … Moi vouloir sucre après grosse séance de travail des cellules grises … Yeah ! Moi arriver chez Noémie donc moi bientôt manger ! Je suis bizarre là … Mais bon, je m'étais assise à table et j'avais quand même réussi à sucrer mon steak pour l'assaisonner. No comment. Je mange sucre, je sens sucre, je vois sucre, je vis sucre, je lave sucre … En gros, je vis de sucre et d'eau fraîche (mais avec un peu de sirop, c'est meilleur). Après le repas, j'allai tranquillement dans ma chambre pour continuer de réviser. Sauf qu'au bout d'à peine dix pauvres minutes, je n'arrivai toujours pas à me concentrer. Un prof m'a dit un jour « Si tu n'arrives pas à réviser, ce n'est pas la peine de forcer, de toute façon rien ne rentrera ! Donc libères-toi l'esprit, va faire un tour dehors ou va lire un livre mais pas d'écran ! Quand tu te sentiras plus apaisée, reviens vers tes leçons, tu verras, ça ira beaucoup mieux. » A chaque fois, ça avait marché, sa technique. Je me levai de mon lit, mis ma veste et sortis dehors. Je me dirigeai vers le parc en face de l'appartement de Noémie. Je m'assis sur le premier banc libre venu.

Bien pépère(oni, ok je sors …), mon portable vibra dans ma poche.

« Salut ! Fête dont je t'avais parlé prévu dans trois mois pour le week-end juste après Noël ! Donne-moi vite ta réponse ! Rosa »

Message lu puis portable qui vole de mes mains. Hééé ! Je levai la tête et m'apprêtait à saluer copieusement le magicien qui arrivait à donner des cours d'envol aux téléphones. Gné ? Depuis quand La Vache Qui Rit a des pouvoirs surnaturels ?

\- La casserole qui fait une soirée ? Leigh a encore été trop gentil avec elle …

Casserole ? Attendez … casserole → blanc/argenté → cheveux Rosa. D'acceurd.

\- Eh ! La Vache Qui Rit, elle me rend mon portable ?, m'exclamais-je.

\- Vache … Qui Rit ?

\- Tu préfère Babybel ?

J'eus un grognement pour unique réponse. Héhé, c'est bien ce que je pensais, ça aboie beaucoup mais ça ne mord jamais … Brave bête.

\- Pourquoi y a qu'à moi que tu trouves des vieux surnoms pourris ?

\- Le rouge, ça m'inspire. Et t'as qu'à pas être aussi débile.

\- Parce que je ressemble pas à môsieur le délégué, c'est ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que Nath' vient faire là-dedans ? T'es jaloux ?

\- De lui ? Non. Mais du fait que tu sois sorti de chez lui tout à l'heure, oui. De toute façon, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, il est tellement pudique qu'il fera jamais rien.

Hein ?

\- Arrête tu le connais pas, il est pas comme ça !, m'exclamais-je.

\- Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que c'est vrai. J'te propose un truc : t'as jusqu'à la fête de Tefal pour soit me prouver qu'il est pas si coincé que ça ou de me le pervertir un minimum. Et à la soirée, je jugerai si c'est bon ou pas, sinon tu feras ce que je veux.

« Défi » accompagné d'un rictus moqueur. Puis, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa, comme pour sceller ce qu'il venait de faire comme marché.

\- Si tu ne t'en souviens pas, t'inquiètes, moi j'oublierai pas.

Et il m'avait planté comme ça au milieu du parc. Euh … Il s'était passé quoi, là ? Attendez, petit temps de réflexion … Mais qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait fait encore ?! Que je pervertisse Nathaniel … Mais j'avais pas envie de le forcer à quoi que ce soit, moi ! « sinon tu feras ce que je veux » … Il m'avait eu pour le coup. Saloperie de Simba ! Petit manipulateur, petit c*n imbu de lui-même, un sale petit pervers de merde … En levant les yeux vers le ciel, je le vis se couvrir petit à petit par des nuages noirs. Par peur de me faire trempée, je pris la direction de la sortie du parc mais malheureusement pour moi, il commençait déjà à pleuvoir. J'entendis un :

\- Exprès pour une fois que je sors, il pleut. Fait chier. Frérot, je te hais.

Bien senti qui sortait du cœur. Un brun tentait désespérément de protéger sa console sous sa veste.

\- Ben, Armin. T'es tout seul ?

\- Salut Moana ! Ouais Alexy m'a traîné de force dehors pour je cite « prendre l'air avant les exams » sauf qu'il s'est enfui je-ne-sais-où et que maintenant je suis sous la pluie à plus de vingt minutes à pieds de chez moi.

Je pris le temps de me plonger dans ses beaux yeux bleus comme le ciel que ces saloperies de nuages sont en train de cacher avant de balbutier :

\- J'habite juste en face du parc, tu veux venir le temps que ça se calme ? Y a la wii.

Je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça mais juste assez pour savoir qu'il adorait tout ce qui touchait aux jeux vidéo. J'étais un peu plus proche de son jumeau Alexy. On s'était tombé dessus tous les trois dans les couloirs et on avait pas mal bavardé. Et voilà que j'invitais Armin à venir se réfugier chez Noémie. Ma cousine allait s'éclater, elle était presque imbattable à tous les jeux qu'on avait.

Pourtant, il avait souri et m'avait suivi. Nous étions rentrés trempés dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Noémie accourut en entendant la porte et se retint de crier en voyant l'eau qu'on avait ramené sur son plancher. Au lieu de me disputer, elle soupira et partit. Elle revint peu après avec des serviettes et me regarda avec insistance. Ah oui, c'est vrai.

\- Armin, ma cousine Noémie. Noémie, Armin qui est au bahut avec moi.

\- Bonjour Madame, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Noémie la serra et balança de façon un peu flippante que s'il la rappelait encore une fois « madame » alors qu'elle avait seulement deux ans de plus que nous, il retournerait faire mumuse avec les gouttes de pluie avant de repartir dans la salle. De l'autre côté, j'avais un Armin mi-figue mi-raisin. Il me regarda l'air de demander comment il devait réagir.

\- Je suis désolée. Noémie n'aime pas trop qu'on la prenne pour plus âgée et elle est assez sensible dessus. Ça a empiré depuis que j'ai emménagé chez elle et qu'elle a l'impression d'être la vieille nounou. Mais je pense surtout que c'est parce que dans quelques mois, elle va passer le stade de la vingtaine et qu'elle aurait préféré rester une adolescente.

Je l'entendis râler.

\- Ça m'énerve, j'ai jamais réussi à vraiment beaucoup comprendre les pensées des gens et toi, juste en sachant qu'elle aime pas qu'on la vieillisse, tu me fais presque une analyse psychologique.

\- T'exagérerais pas un tantinet ?, me moquais-je doucement.

Je n'eus pas de réponse. Je lui fis signe de rentrer et de faire comme chez lui. A mon grand étonnement (gnéhé, vive l'ironie), il s'assit sur le canapé et commença à bidouiller la télé et la console. Un « Ouaaaaiis » ce fit entendre avec la musique de MarioBros. Joue bien hein, t'occupes pas de tes hôtes banane. Enfin si lui ne se préoccupait pas de nous, Noémie avait accouru et avait pris une deuxième manette. Bon ben, on va prendre la troisième …

Deux heures. Deux heures de « Mince ! J'ai perdu ... », « T'es un boulet! Pousse toi », « Ah ! Mais tu m'as fait tomber ! », « Saloperies de bombes de mes ... », et j'en passe … Nous avions arrêté de jouer lorsque Alexy avait appelé Armin pour lui dire qu'il le cherchait depuis une heure au moins car il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir. Ensuite Armin en nous lançant un « c'était bien sympa ! Merci et à la prochaine ! ». Okay.

Il était à peine 18h et pourtant je me sentais exténuée. Ce soir, on va faire un gros dodo tôt. En plus ce n'était pas la peine que je me remette à mes révisions, je n'avais pas la tête à ça. De toute façon, ça faisait deux semaines que je révisais à fond, donc ça devrait aller. Je décidais d'aller prendre une petite douche pour me détendre. Puis, vêtue d'un peignoir, je me mis à regarder One Piece en anime. Lorsque les épisodes eurent fini d'être diffusés, Noémie m'appela pour passer à table. A la fin, j'avais rejoint mon lit après cette longue journée pleine d'émotions révélation → proposition → rencontre (j'ai pas trouvé de mot en « -ion » pour le dernier … ). Je m'endormis tout de suite. Mes rêves furent peuplés de Nathaniel en marin, de Castiel en pirate et de Armin en corsaire qui se bataillaient pour diverses raisons sur un bateau. Et j'étais au milieu de tout ça en vendeuse de glace avec Alexy. Saloperie de One Piece et d'Armada. Saloperie de journée aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

_Suite (encore)_

_Disclaimer : à Beemoov sauf Moana et Noémie_

_Rating : K_

* * *

Je crois que si on m'avait comparé à quelque chose à ce moment-là, ça aurait été à une larve. Ou à un phoque. J'étais allongée, dos au mur avec mon oreiller, couette sur les jambes avec l'ordinateur, aussi vive et pleine d'énergie qu'une tortue en pleine hibernation. En même temps, je n'avais pas bougé de mon lit, sauf pour manger (bah oui, hein, c'est que y a des fois où il se fait faim). J'étais à fond, en train de réviser pour les contrôles du lendemain et de découvrir le fameux groupe de Nathaniel. Si on m'avait dit, qu'il écoutait ce genre de musique, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru. Mais fallait avouer que c'était plutôt pas mal, en plus ils ont des supers jeux de guitares c'est assez impressionnant. Enfin, moi et mes goûts … Je terminai tranquillement de relire la dernière page de cours à revoir lorsque Noémie rentra dans ma chambre. Elle me regarda intensément.

\- On dirait Patrick dans Bob l'Éponge. Allez, lève-toi feignasse, on mange.

\- Challenge accepted, j'ai faim … Raaah nan les abdos c'est pas pour moi.

Je n'avais pas réussi à me lever par la seule force de mon ventre alors un roulé-boulé jusqu'au bord du lit tandis que Noémie se tenait contre la porte, au bord des larmes, à force de rire.

\- Ça y est ? T'as fini de te marrer comme si t'avais vu un pingouin bourré ?

\- Désolée, c'était trop beau de voir ta souplesse légendaire en pleine action.

\- Merci, très drôle.

J'entendis un « héhé » derrière moi et nous sortîmes toutes les deux de ma chambre. Je vous épargne le blabla de la suite, celui qui raconte comment Noémie est un excellent cordon bleu. Naaan, j'rigole ! Elle avait juste décongelé/mis au four une pizza. Après manger, nous étions en mode phoques de la pub pour canapé à lire Vampire Knight pour la cuisinière et à regarder Les Frères Scott pour moi.

\- Il me saoule Kain avec ses airs de chevalier mystérieux, me lança soudainement ma cousine.

\- Noémie, on dit son nom en prononçant bien le « -i » parce que là, ça fait frites McCain.

Elle me regarda puis partie pliée en deux de rire sur le canapé. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle en rigolait encore. Oui, elle a le rire facile. Au moins sa stupidité la rend hilare. Ce que j'aime faire dans ses moments-là, c'est attendre que la personne se calme un peu et lui redire la bêtise. Les trois quarts du temps, elle repart dans un fou rire pire que le premier. I am sadique and I love it. Et j'étais littéralement en train de m'endormir sur le canapé alors que Noémie continuait encore et toujours à rire. J'avais oublié l'examen de demain ! L'imbécile ! Il était déjà vingt-trois heures en plus … Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Après avoir mis ma chemise de nuit cent pour cent coton, pas super sexy mais super confortable (la chemise digne de Mamie Nova, comme dirait Noémie), je me glissai sous les couettes et clignai un peu des yeux avant de m'endormir complètement.

Mon cerveau se reconnecta peu à peu à la réalité et je réalisai que je m'étais sûrement réveillée avant mon réveil. Je me collai, encore dans un demi-sommeil, contre un grand truc à l'air moelleux. Grand truc à l'air moelleux … ? J'ouvris carrément les yeux et criai puis déguerpis de mon lit. Je me calmai un peu et une grande poupée habillée comme un prince était mis dans mon lit. Une vague de colère s'empara de moi. Noémie, je te hais. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle allait se rappeler de ma remarque de la rentrée comme quoi j'aurai préféré être réveillée par un prince charmant. Saleté. En plus, il était six heures quarante-cinq, trois quarts d'heure avant la sonnerie de mon réveil. Raah, ça me rend de mauvais poil quand on me fait me lever comme ça. J'allai partir lorsque j'entendis une « rmrpffff... » à moitié étouffé venant de mon armoire. Je l'ouvris d'un coup en grand et découvris l'abrutie. Ma cousine favorite avait une caméra dans la main, l'autre servant à couvrir sa bouche pour étouffer les sons, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

\- Je suppose que tu t'amuses bien ?

\- Oh ouais, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! J'ai pas pu résister ! T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! Au moins, t'as été réveillé par un prince charmant. OUAHAHAHAHA nan c'était épic, je vais pouvoir repasser ça en boucle et en boucle, me dit-elle entre deux rires.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Oui, je sais j'ai pas d'humour. Mais c'était le matin, faut pas m'en vouloir. Et avec les examens que je devais passer dans un peu plus de deux heures, c'était pas le jour. Grrrr. Fallait que je vois Castiel, je pourrais passer mes nerfs dessus. Je pourrais voir à quoi ça ressemble du corail en purée, héhé. Ah oui petit truc : je fais un mètre soixante et lui bien plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts … M'enfin c'est qu'un détail. Je me préparais tranquillement et pour une fois, je pris un peu plus de temps pour me maquiller vu que j'étais large. Un peu de marron/doré apparemment c'est ce qui va le mieux avec mes yeux bleu foncé. Bref, on s'en fout. Comme j'étais prête, je pris mes affaires et partis pour le lycée. Pendant les dix minutes de marche à pieds, j'écoutais en boucle « Papa Don't Preach » de Madonna, une vieille chanson comme on en fait plus. Dommage d'ailleurs. Comme les chansons des 80's, pourquoi on en fait plus non plus des comme ça ? J'arrivai enfin au lycée. Plein de monde. C'est sûr qu'avec les examens, tout le monde a dû tomber un peu du lit. Et vu la tête de certains, il y en a qui se sont pris le sol en beauté. Je rigolai intérieurement après avoir croisé un élève portant encore la marque de l'oreiller mais m'arrêtai une fois tombée sur Castiel. Il avait une mine renfrognée (pour changer), grognant après tout ce qui bouge (encore pour changer), cependant lorsqu'il me vit, il eut un petit sourire perfide et rentra dans le lycée. Ah oui, le défi. Je ne devais pas l'oublier, sinon il allait encore m'arriver des bricoles. Ce n'est pas que Castiel me dégoûtait, non, je le trouvais vraiment pas mal mais ça me faisait trop bizarre qu'un mec m'aborde de cette façon. Je fuyais mais vu comment il s'y prenait OH OUI FUYONS ! Quelque chose tomba tellement bien sur le dos que je faillis partir vers l'avant. Rosalya s'était amusée à me sauter dessus.

\- Comment ça va mam'zelle mauvais poil ?, me demanda-t-elle.

\- J'suis pas de mauvais poil. J'aime pas qu'on me saute dessus et en plus ma cousine a fait mumuse à mettre un mannequin dans ma chambre pour que je cite « je me réveille dans les bras d'un prince charmant ». Rah, la sal...eté !

\- Haha, je l'aime bien ta cousine. C'est bien elle qui s'est un peu liée d'amitié avec Lysou ? Faudrait que tu me la présentes.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- Lys-chou nous en a un peu parlé la dernière fois.

Ben c'est bien, ça, j'allais pouvoir le dire à Noémie. Je remarquai enfin la pauvre petite Violette qui se cachait à moitié derrière sa pochette à dessins. Elle s'avança timidement vers moi et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

\- Les filles, il faut qu'on aille devant la salle il est déjà presque huit heures cinquante-cinq, coupa Rosalya avant de s'en aller plus loin.

\- Je suis désolée Violette, on parle juste après les examens si tu veux ?, dis-je à notre timide nationale.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et nous allâmes à notre salle de classe. Les élèves commençaient déjà à rentrer. On devait s'asseoir à une place réservée et nous étions rangés par ordre alphabétique. Le professeur de surveillance nous distribua les questionnaires et à son signal nous pouvions commencer. A neuf heures piles, nous pouvions retourner nos feuilles. Au bout de dix minutes, je relevais la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Ah, monsieur Candelor nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ?

J'entendis Castiel marmonner un « pas le choix » et aller s'asseoir. Je soupirai discrètement et retournai à mon travail. Après deux heures de recherches dans mon cerveau pour avoir les réponses, je pus enfin rendre ma copie. J'en avais marre, j'avais faim, j'avais envie de sucre. Je sortis de la salle et ouvris mon sac pour chercher ma carte de cantine. Un petit sac rempli de toutes sortes de sucreries était au fin fond de ce qui me sert de gouffre scolaire accompagné d'un petit mot : « C'est pour me faire pardonner de ce matin, même si c'était bien marrant. T'as intérêt à avoir bien bossé ! ». Noémie, je t'aime. Je pris un paquet de bonbons cent pour cent sucre et alla m'asseoir sur un banc. Violette arriva vers moi et avant de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se mit à rougir. Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je lui fis signe de se mettre à côté de moi et de me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Je voyais bien qu'elle voulait parler mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas alors elle sembla se résigner et me tendit sa pochette. En l'ouvrant, mes lèvres formèrent un « o » parfait. C'était donc ça qu'elle essayait de me dire ? C'est marrant, de ce que j'en avais vu, je n'aurais jamais pu deviner. Je refermai son bien et lui rendis, attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Tu sais, on se connaît depuis qu'on est à la maternelle. On a grandi ensemble, on se faisait même des soirées tous les trois. Ils sont mes deux meilleurs amis et pourtant à chaque fois c'est avec lui que je dormais. Au début, j'avoue que j'avais des sentiments pour Alexy mais au fur et à mesure je suis tombée amoureuse d'Armin. Du coup je me suis éloignée un petit peu de lui et depuis je dis bien plus de choses à Alexy qu'à Armin, me confia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je trouve ça super mignon comme histoire ! C'est gentil de ta part de venir m'en parler.

\- Je trouve que c'est plus facile de te raconter quelque chose plutôt qu'à Rosa.

Je rigolai et lui dis qu'on se voyait plus tard. Je partis vers la serre pour finir mon paquet de bonbons tranquillement. Avec un peu de chance, je tomberai sur Lysandre que je pourrais un peu asticoter avec Noémie. A la place, un jeune homme aux cheveux verts prenait soins des plantes. Ce qu'il était mignon … Pourquoi les gars de cette école étaient tous bien foutus tout bien tout bien ? Tiens d'ailleurs, Nathaniel m'a dit que le jardinier s'appelait comment ? Jade, je crois.

\- Jade... ?, tentais-je doucement.

\- Oui ?, fit-il en relevant la tête.

Bingo.

\- Ce ne serait pas toi la fameuse Moana qui aurait envie de m'aider pour les plantes ?

\- Ben si, Nathaniel t'en a parlé je suppose ?

Il me sourit pour réponse et me demanda ma fleur préférée.

\- L'impatiente ! Je trouve ça simple et joli.

\- Ah ? C'est rare qu'on pense à cette fleur, d'habitude c'est soit les roses ou les lys ou même les orchidées.

La conversation continua comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que finalement il me dise que c'était gentil de ma part de me proposer à l'aider mais qu'il préférait travailler seul. Vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver … Ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Je préférai le laisser tranquille et partis vers la cour pour aller manger.

\- Ah, Moana, je te cherchais justement.

Nathaniel venait d'apparaître comme une fleur devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Le lycée organise une fête dans deux semaines environs et tous ceux qui voudront s'occuper de l'animation le pourront !

\- Sérieux ? En gros, la directrice ne veut pas débourser d'argent et préfère que ça soit les élèves qui fassent ça bénévolement quoi ...

\- Oui, je pense que c'est à peu près ça …, me répondit-il, gêné.

Je lui souris doucement et mon ventre choisit ce moment pour faire le même bruit qu'une baleine. J'avais faim. Je m'excusai auprès de Nathaniel et partis à la cantine. Je tombai sur Rosa à l'intérieur.

\- Salut toi !, m'apostropha-t-elle. A ta tête, t'as des choses à raconter. On se met à une table toutes les deux pas de discussion. Moana, au pied, on va s'asseoir.

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait rire ou … Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'avais rejoint à une table, au fond du réfectoire.

\- Je t'ai vue avec Nathaniel, tout à l'heure. Il te voulait quoi ?

\- Rosa, deux secondes, je peux poser mon plateau au moins ?, répliquai-je.

\- T'as le temps de faire les deux.

Je soupirai bruyamment devant son impatience à tout vouloir savoir. Je m'assis, mon plateau devant moi et lui répondis.

\- Il venait juste me dire que le lycée organise une espèce de fête où ça sera aux élèves de faire le spectacle, donc la musique.

\- C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que t'as envie de faire quelque chose par rapport à ça mais t'es bloquée. C'est quoi ton plan ?

Je la regardai, surprise. « Ça se voit à ta tête » avait-elle ajouté.

\- Va falloir que je te raconte tout le truc … Tu me promets de ni me secouer comme un arbre fruitier ni d'hurler comme une hystérique.

Elle me lança un regard, suspicieuse, et me fit signe de continuer.

\- Au parc, près de chez moi, je suis tombée sur Castiel. Il m'a pris mon portable des mains pour lire ton message sur ta soirée et ma fait une espèce de scène parce que j'étais sortie un peu plus tôt de chez Nathaniel. Me regarde pas avec ces yeux d'affamée, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le Diable attendant mon âme en face de moi. Donc, pour après : suite à cette scène, il m'a lancée une espèce de pari où j'ai jusqu'à ta fête pour rendre moins coincé notre délégué national. S'il juge que je n'y suis pas arrivée, je vais devoir faire ce qu'il veut. Sauf que je suis coincée : je sais que peu importe ce que je ferais, il me dira qu'il n'est pas satisfait. Et ...

\- Et comme idée, tu as de faire en sorte que Nath' aille sur scène, termina Rosalya.

\- Exact. Mais, au lieu que monsieur ne monte avec son éternelle chemise blanche et slim beige, lui faire porter une tenue un peu plus « trash ». Et quelque chose de rock aussi ! Parce qu'il serait bien capable de nous chanter du Françoise Hardy.

\- T'exagère pas un petit peu, là ? Avant de planifier tout ça comme tu fais, tu as pensé à lui en parler ?

\- Rosa, comment tu veux que je le fasse, il m'a dit qu'il y aurait un concert, mon ventre a gargouillé, je me suis éclipsée jusque dans la cantine et c'est en me servant que l'idée a germé. De toute façon, il faut que je revoie les détails.

\- Tu te débrouilles avec tes trucs. Et sinon, pourquoi tu sortais de chez Nathaniel ?

\- Pour réviser … ?

Elle fit une moue, peu convaincue. Nous terminâmes notre repas et sortîmes. Le soir, je rentrai chez moi et fis un petit détour par le parc. Justement, près de la fontaine se trouvait Armin, concentré à griffonner quelque chose sur son cahier. Je m'approchai doucement et remarquai plusieurs « V » gribouillés. Violette ? Armin leva légèrement les yeux et sursauta en fermant rapidement son cahier.

\- Je les ai vus les « V », tu sais ?, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui tandis qu'il soupirait. Tu veux en parler ? Violette est venue m'expliquer votre espèce de relation de toute façon alors tu peux me donner ton point de vue.

Il soupira de nouveau.

\- C'est vraiment parce que je me sens obligé, hein ? Avec Alexy, on connaît Violette depuis l'enfance et … j'ai toujours été amoureux d'elle en fait. Le problème de notre relation comme tu dis, c'est qu'elle sait que je l'aime autant que je sais qu'elle m'aime mais elle m'a toujours repoussé, disant à chaque fois qu'elle n'est pas prête.

\- Par contre, toi, te la faire comme un pervers en rut, y a pas de problème.

Celle-là, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Par étonnement, il avait failli se retrouver dans la fontaine. En revanche, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi tourmenté.

\- Hé ! Arrête c'est pas drôle ! Je la comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui la gêne ? Je ne la force même pas ou quoique ce soit.

\- C'est à elle de te le dire.

\- Je le sais mais si je lui demande, tel que je la connais, elle va fuir. Je suis désolé Moana, je dois te laisser, Alexy m'attend.

\- D'accord. A plus tard !

Alors qu'il partait d'un côté, je vis Lysandre arriver de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à tous aller au parc ?

\- Bonjour Moana.

\- Bonjour Lysandre.

Haha, avec lui on a toujours les mêmes débuts de dialogues, c'est pratique. C'est vrai qu'il faut bien commencer par quelque chose ...

\- Exprès, j'allais m'en aller avant que Noémie ne parte de l'appartement mais veux-tu venir ?

\- Non, c'est bon, merci. De toute façon, je vois ta cousine dans une vingtaine de minutes justement, me dit Lysandre dans un sourire.

\- Voir ? Voir où ?

\- Au conservatoire. Comme d'habitude.

\- Rappelle-moi ce que Noémie fabrique là-bas. Ma mémoire de poisson rouge ne me permet plus de me souvenir.

\- C'est elle qui s'occupe de faire apprendre le solfège aux enfants et c'est le cours juste avant le mien. Elle reste pendant mon cours pour justement revoir une partie bien plus difficile que le niveau qu'elle enseigne, répondit-il avec un petit rire.

\- Ah ouiiiiii c'est vrai !

Nous allâmes tous les deux jusqu'aux grilles et chacun prit un chemin différent de l'autre. En arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement, cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Noémie à l'air possédée qui me cria « EN RETARD, COURS, LYSANDRE, TOUT A L'HEURE ! », du moins c'était ce que j'avais compris. La tornade passée, je rentrai et m'installai sur le canapé. Me souvenant du problème « Violette/Armin », je pris mon portable et envoyai un message à Alexy.

Moi : « Je suis tombée sur ton frère tout à l'heure, il m'a expliqué sa relation avec Violette. J'aurai bien dans l'idée de les pousser ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Ainsi que la conversation.

Alexy : « Armin doit bien t'apprécier quand même pour te le dire. Mais vas-y doucement si tu veux faire quelque chose. Ils sont assez … compliqués tous les deux, crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé de m'en mêler et ça a été un désastre. Elle est tellement timide qu'elle préfère fuir. »

Moi : « Il a été obligé parce que j'ai vu tout plein de « V » dans son cahier. Et le noyau du problème à l'air de venir de Violette. Comme je suis une fille, j'aurai sûrement plus de chance de savoir ce qu'elle pense que toi ;) »

Alexy : « Eh ben bon courage alors :) »

Comme l'a dit Alexy, ça n'allait pas être simple. Je me levai et mangeai un morceau. Je me réinstallai sur le canapé et attendit Noémie pour aller me coucher.

Le lendemain, pour une fois, Noémie était prête en avance et moi aussi. Et c'est avec bonne volonté (ou surtout parce que de toute façon le lycée est sur sa route), qu'elle me proposa de me déposer en voiture. En arrivant, je fus étonnée de voir qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne. Trois pleupleus et un Nathaniel tout seul sur un banc. Je partis le rejoindre. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je remarque que sa chemise était boutonnée du premier au dernier bouton. Idem pour la cravate serrée au maximum. Je soupirai en voyant ça. Ça me faisait penser à l'autre défi de Castiel. Une tenue plus décontractée serait un bon début, non ?

\- Dis-moi, Nathaniel, pourquoi tu t'obstines toujours à fermer jusqu'au bout ta chemise ? T'as peur qu'on te viole si tu la laisses ouverte en haut ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça ...

\- Bah viens là, je vais t'en enlever, dis-je tout en me jetant presque sur les pauvres boutons.

\- NON !

Il se débattit un peu mais je réussis tout de même à desserrer la cravate et à enlever deux ou trois boutons. Je m'arrêtai cependant en route en voyant un hématome peu anodin sur son torse.

\- Nath, comment … as-tu eu ça ?, lui demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Dis-toi que je suis tombé chez moi.

Le ton était sec, cassant. Je m'en voulus, beaucoup. Je m'éloignai un peu de lui.

\- Je … excuse-moi.

Et je partis en direction de ma salle de cours. Cours de maths en plus. J'aime pas les maths. Je pris tout l'heure pour y repenser. Mon cours suivant était éducation physique. Je fis en sorte de jouer l'actrice s'étant fait mal à la cheville. Mon professeur tomba dans le panneau et je pus rejoindre Armin qui était assis contre un mur parce qu'il avait soi-disant « oublier ses affaires ».

\- Salut, la tête en l'air.

\- Salut, l'actrice, répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Pourquoi actrice ?

\- Parce que tu n'as mal nulle part. Si tu avais mal, tu ne te serais pas accroupie pour t'asseoir.

\- Excuse-moi Sherlock. Au fait, j'en ai parlé avec ton frère de ton « problème » et il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà mis les pieds dans le plat.

\- *****gros soupir* En fait, il a essayé de pousser Violette mais il n'a fait que la rendre encore plus peureuse. Et suite à ça, tout ce qu'il a réussi à savoir, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas m'ennuyer avec sa timidité maladive.

\- Pourtant, à chaque fois que vous vous voyez, c'est avec toi qu'elle dort.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?, me demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- C'est elle-même qui me l'a dit. Et elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

Je vis ses joues prendre une teinte rosée. C'est mignon la façon dont il rougit … Un blanc s'installa mais cela ne nous gênait pas, nous étions tous les deux dans nos pensées. Je repensais aux bleus que Nathaniel avait, se faisait-il frapper chez lui ? Ou se battait-il ? L'image d'un Nath' boxeur était certes séduisante mais l'idée n'était pas très plausible. Je suis une éternelle curieuse donc oui, j'avais très envie de savoir comment il avait eu ça. Avant toutes choses, il faudrait déjà que j'aille m'excuser pour ce qui c'était passé. A la base, je n'avais pas à me jeter dessus. Et puis faut qu'il accepte pour le concert ! Même si je savais que Castiel trouvera bien toutes les raisons pour me donner tort, je pouvais toujours essayer.

Je profitai de la récréation après le cours de sport pour aller le voir en salle des délégués. Heureusement, il n'y avait que lui a l'intérieur. Je m'avançai vers lui.

\- Nathaniel, pour ce matin … je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le sais.

\- Et t'en fais pas, hein, je le dirai pas et si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je force pas les gens à me dire ce qu'ils ne veulent pas, donc … attends, quoi ?, m'arrêtai-je, abasourdie.

\- Je le sais que tu es désolée, tu me l'as dit ce matin avant de partir comme une voleuse. Je te demanderai juste, bien évidemment, de ne pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis, même plus tard.

\- D'accord.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et me sourit doucement. C'est … craquant comme manière de faire. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine de cinq ans, là comme ça.

\- Et, euh … sinon … sur autre chose…, tentai-je.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que … tu voudrais y participer au concert du lycée ?

\- Non.

Il m'avait dit ça d'une manière où il n'y avait pas de discussion après. Il alla ranger un dossier dans un des tiroirs.

\- Trouillard.

Ça m'était sorti tout seul.

\- Pardon ?

Il s'était vivement retourné vers moi.

\- J'ai dit « trouillard ». Je suis sûre que t'assurerais sur scène et en plus tu pourrais rendre Castiel vert de rage.

Héhé, jouer la carte de la provocation pour le « débloquer » un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Pour moi, je veux dire.

\- Arrête t'as assez de charme pour ça. Une tenue et une musique adéquate et hop !

Il rougissait à vue d'œil. Ben qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

\- …

\- ….

\- Ce serait quelle musique ?

J'avais gagné.

\- J'avais pensé à « One More Night » de Maroon 5.

\- Je la connais.

\- Donc tu acceptes ?

\- Ça dépend. J'avoue qu'énerver Castiel me tenterait bien mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire porter ?

\- Une tenue plus rock'n'roll que celle que tu portes aujourd'hui en tout cas !

\- Je ne sais pas trop ...

\- Mais si ! Je te vois très bien avec un slim noir, un Marcel noir avec une veste en jean sans manches et des bottes en cuir.

Il ne me répondit pas mais me dit de venir un peu plus tard chez lui.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Beemoov, à part Moana et Noémie_

_Rating : Allez, va pour K+_

* * *

Eh bien, voilà, le « un peu plus tard » était arrivé, ou si vous préférez, la fin des cours et donc l'heure d'aller chez Nathaniel était arrivée. Je sortis du lycée avant de me rendre compte que ma superbe mémoire de poison ne me permit pas de me rappeler quelle direction prendre pour aller chez môssieur le délégué. A cet instant précis, mon portable vibra joyeusement au fond de ma poche, attendant impatiemment le moment où il recevrait la douce chaleur de mes mains. Oui, je pars loin. Je le pris donc et vis le message que j'avais reçu.

Nathaniel : A la grille, tourne à droite et continue toujours tout droit. Je t'attends devant chez moi.

Hé. Héhé. Héhéhé. Comment a-t-il deviné ? « Ben c'est pas trop dur de savoir que t'es un boulet ! » me souffle une petite voix dans ma tête. Oui, bon, ça va, hein. Je tournai à droite et marcha tout droit, comme Nathaniel me l'avait dit. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je vis une tête blonde, au loin, semblant m'attendre. Je pressai le pas et faillis partir en courant en criant « T'as vu?! Je m'suis pas perdue ! ». Brave fille. Heureusement, qu'il me reste encore un peu de bon sens. Non, je blague, j'avais juste des talons et une flemme absolument énorme de courir.

J'arrivai devant Nathaniel qui m'accueillit avec un sourire.

– Tu t'es reconnue finalement ?

\- Honnêtement non, mais la dernière fois je dormais encore à moitié, tu m'avais bourrée le crâne de leçon de mathématiques en tout genre et en prime, j'avais pas eu ma dose de sucre.

\- Oh, la mauvaise foi. Comme si c'était de ma faute si on avait un examen le lendemain.

Un point pour lui. Il me fit entrer et je retrouvai naturellement (ou bizarrement ?) le chemin de sa chambre. Je posai mes affaires sur son lit et commençai à ouvrir son armoire, sans son autorisation bien entendu, sinon c'est pas drôle. Je l'entendis soupirer, comme s'il savait que même s'il râlait, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Bon garçon. Dans l'armoire, je ne trouvai que des vêtements bien sages, à l'image de Nathaniel, ou du moins celle qui veut se donner. Cependant, une planche dans le fond me gênait. Je m'avançai plus et cognai contre la planche. Ça sonnait creux.

\- Nathaniel ? Peux-tu venir s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, me dit-il en s'approchant.

\- Tu peux retirer la planche qu'il y a au fond s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Non.

Non ? Comment ça non ? Bon comme monsieur avait apparemment des trucs à cacher eh bien, on va aller les découvrir ! Je rentrai entièrement dans l'armoire et mis toutes mes forces pour pousser la planche. Qui devait peser dans les 400g à tout casser. Oui, j'ai une force de crevette. Et une mémoire de poisson rouge aussi, oui je sais. Je devrais peut-être finir avec Castiel, au moins je serais dans mon milieu naturel avec l'autre corail.

Ce que je découvris derrière était assez étonnant. Enfin, plus trop quand on connaissait mieux Nathaniel en fait. Des vêtements de métaleux tout partout. Du noir, du cuir, du jean. Pas de rouge par contre. Bon c'est pas sa couleur et en plus ça aurait fait copier-coller sur Castiel. Compréhensible. Je cherchais et cherchais encore et trouvai enfin ce que je voulais je pris les vêtements et accessoires et sortis de l'armoire. Nathaniel s'était rassit.

\- Tu m'as trouvé quoi finalement ?, me demanda-il.

\- Déjà, pas de panique je ne demanderai rien par rapport au pourquoi du comment ils sont cachés vu que je pense que ça doit être la même chose que pour les CDs et ensuite des jolis petits trucs où tu seras tout beau tout mignon dedans !

Il rougissait à vue d'œil. Pour l'aider à se cacher, je lui lançai les vêtements et lui ordonnai d'aller se changer tandis que je sortis les paroles de « One More Night ». Nathaniel revint deux minutes plus tard, habillé comme je lui avais demandé. Ce qu'il est gentil, il obéit tout bien comme il faut, brave bête. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain (NDA : au début j'avais écrit « salle de beau » lapsus !) puis il s'adossa dessus et attendit. Je fis donc le tour du propriétaire jean en cuir, marcel noir, veste sans manches en jean, bottines en cuir et accessoires à clous pour « accessoiriser » le tout, sans jeu de mots. Ah bah si, y en avait un. Bref. La seule pensée qui m'est instantanément venue était que s'il venait comme ça, tous les jours au lycée, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Non pas par rapport à Castiel, mais par rapport à toutes les nanas qui vont courir derrière parce que, il fallait l'avouer, il était très sexy habillé comme ça. A en battre Ian Somerhalder et Robert Pattinson (pour celles qu'aiment). Pour m'éviter de baver (oui un peu comme je fais quand je vois du sucre), j'aillai chercher les paroles et les lui donnai.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûre que je sais chanter ?

\- Ben j'en sais rien, on verra bien. Au pire, je suis la seule à t'entendre.

\- Bon d'accord, mais d'abord je vais me changer. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être habillé comme ça, mais ça me … gêne, disons.

\- Du moment que tu chantes.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et revint peu après, avec ses vêtements de d'habitude, la cravate en moins. Tant mieux, je ne l'aime pas cette fichue cravate. Faudrait que je la brûle un jour.

Nathaniel se mit donc à chanter et je vis rapidement qu'il n'avait ni besoin des paroles, ni de se faire modifier la voix. Juste des fois où il n'était pas trop dans le rythme mais j'ai entendu pire ! Comme Noémie par exemple, heureusement qu'elle apprend seulement les notes aux gamins, les pauvres sinon …

J'applaudis tout de même Nathaniel qui me fit un sourire. Au même moment, on entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Je vis Nathaniel devenir blanc comme un linge.

\- Merde ! Mon père ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il te voit !

\- Je fais quoi du coup ?

\- Prends vite tes affaires, on passe par la chambre d'Ambre.

\- Hein ?

Il ne fit pas attention et me prit la main tandis que j'attrapais mes affaires de l'autre. La chambre d'Ambre était à côté. On y entra et la première chose qui me frappa était le nombre incalculable de miroirs dans la chambre. Une hyène narcissique. Ça sonne bizarre. En revanche, il y avait une baie vitrée et un balcon qui donnait sur le jardin.

\- Si on passe par là, mon père ne nous verra pas. Ce n'est pas haut. J'y vais le premier et tu n'auras qu'à sauter, je te rattraperai.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il passa la barre du balcon et sauta sur le sol. Comme un chat. Puis, il me fit signe de venir. Je fis comme lui et atterris dans ses bras. Puis contre lui sur le sol. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas trop bien prévu ma mythique souplesse. On se redressa rapidement et nous partîmes en courant. Arrivés au bout de la rue, essoufflés, je lui demandai :

\- C'était si grave que ça que ton père nous voit ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée, mais non je ne t'expliquerai pas. Comprends-moi, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout.

\- Bon d'accord … Et toi, tu vas rentrer comme ça ? A moitié débraillé l'air « je viens de me taper une escapade en sortant pas le balcon » ?

Pour toute réponse, il me montra un sac. Son sac de cours plus précisément, duquel il sortit sa cravate pour la mettre ensuite. Je vois.

\- Super ton plan. Sinon, à part ça, j'aimerai quand même que tu t'entraînes pour le concert. Pas que tu chantes faux ou quoi que ce soit mais histoire d'être totalement au point.

\- D'accord.

Bon au moins, il est ok. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir et partis.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, les préparatifs pour le concert avançaient de plus en plus et Nathaniel et moi nous retrouvions dès que nous le pouvions.

Nous étions le jour J et je terminai de me préparer pour ensuite me rendre au concert. Je m'étais habillée le plus simplement possible, pour être à l'aise au maximum durant le concert : j'avais une petite robe noire et des chaussures plates. Un coup d'eye-liner et hop ! J'étais en route. Noémie me rejoindra plus tard, de ce qu'elle m'avait dit du moins parce qu'elle « avait des choses à faire avant ». Comme aller voir Lysandre, par exemple... J'arrivai au lycée et me dirigeai directement vers « la loge des artistes » que l'on avait faite rapidement. Si vous préférez, sous un autre nom, ça donnerait « salle des professeurs aménagée ». Par contre, je ne trouvai pas Nathaniel. Ah, rectification, il s'était caché dans un coin, le vilain. Je m'approchai doucement et lui dis tandis qu'il sursautait :

\- Si tu ne te bouges pas tout de suite, je te raconte l'histoire farfelue d'un canard boiteux qui découvre une fabuleuse machine à milk-shake.

Ma bêtise eut l'air de le faire rire, puis il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Que j'aime le stress. J'attendis cinq bonnes minutes qu'il termine et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Les vêtements étaient les mêmes que ceux que je lui avais sorti et les accessoires étaient tous en place. J'avais presque envie de le maquiller un peu. Mais on va se retenir, ça va pas lui plaire sinon.

\- Maintenant que tu as fini de rire et que j'ai tout vérifié, tu te sens prêt ?

\- J'avoue être un peu stressé mais ça devrait aller.

\- Surtout que tu me connais, si tu te dégonfles, tu vas en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Et je suis tout à fait capable de continuer à te le rappeler même après ta mort.

\- T'es pire que Rosalya, en fait.

\- C'est pas que je suis pire, c'est qu'elle a fini par déteindre sur moi l'andouille.

Ma remarque le fit sourire et je partis pour voir le début du concert. Normalement, on ne sait pas qui allait passer sur scène. C'était la surprise du chef ! On aurait dû l'appeler « Kinder » ce concert, ça lui aurait été à merveille. Je vis au loin Noémie tenter péniblement de me rejoindre juste avant que ça ne commence. Elle semblait totalement euphorique. Le concert débuta avec comme présentatrice Mélody (oh ! Grand étonnement de la journée, notez l'ironie). Je ne connaissais pas les premiers élèves. Puis vint le tour de Lysandre. D'un chic et d'une grâce victorienne incomparable, il s'avança doucement sur la scène. Je sentis Noémie défaillir à côté de moi. Je lui pris la main au cas où elle s'évanouirait. Lysandre nous interpréta « Raise Me Up » de Corson. Déjà que Lysandre avait une voix et un style mélancolique, avec cette chanson c'était le pompon. Mais c'était vraiment joli. Plusieurs personnes passèrent après lui, ainsi que tous les genres de musique. Castiel y passa aussi mais je ne connaissais pas la chanson. Je crois que c'était du Avenged Sevenfold par contre. Et pour changer plusieurs filles qui ont failli s'évanouir. Simba et sa tribu de hyènes. J'adore.

Alors que le concert était sur le point de se finir quand, finalement, alors que je commençais par ne plus y croire, Nathaniel arriva. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas fait gaffe mais depuis le début, il y avait Alexy à la batterie. Le boulet, j'avais rien vu encore, ça faisait pourtant plus d'une heure et demie que j'étais en train de regarder la scène.

La chanson commença et Nathaniel, bien que moins assuré que lorsque nous étions que tous les deux, capta l'attention de tout le monde. Encore plus que Lysandre et Castiel. Le premier couplet passa puis des cris. Des cris de filles en mode grosses dindes devant leur idole. Je vis Nathaniel prendre peur un court instant puis, au fur et à mesure, il sembla apprécier. Le charme se fit plus insistant, Nathaniel plus en confiance et il devint le même Nathaniel que celui de la salle des délégués qui apparemment n'était qu'un rêve. Et ça me fit peur, très peur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette facette, qui j'en étais sûre maintenant était vraie, m'effrayait. Soudain, les yeux de Nathaniel rencontrèrent les miens. Et je partis en courant de la salle. J'atterris par je ne sais quel moyen dans les couloirs du lycée. Logiquement vu que le concert se passait dans le gymnase et que là j'étais en cet instant dans le lycée, je dirai, en passant par dehors.

J'errai tranquillement, reprenant mes esprits, me demandant pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça sans trouver de réponse. J'allai trouver un endroit où me poser mais un bruit m'interpella. Un peu plus loin, se trouvaient Armin et Violette. Elle était collée au mur, les bras contre elle, Armin au-dessus. Savoir qui embrassait qui, je n'aurais pas su le dire mais pour deux jeunes gens qui n'arrivaient pas à avancer, je trouve qu'ils ont évolué bien vite. La scène était mignonne en soit. Jusqu'à ce que notre geek national joue les pervers et passe une main sous le t-shirt de Violette. Qui le poussa et partit en courant, couleur rouge pivoine, avec des larmes je crois. Au moins Armin ne courait pas derrière, bien, il avait juste l'air déphasé et abruti. Je m'approchai de lui et lui collai une gifle monumentale.

\- Celle-là, c'est parce que t'es un porc doublé d'un abruti congénital.

Le dit-abruti porta sa main à sa joue mais ne dit rien. Je m'en allai et en passant devant les toilettes des filles. J'entendis des pleurs. Violette. J'entrai et frappai à la seule porte verrouillée.

\- Violette, c'est moi, Moana. Ne restes pas là-dedans comme ça, sors on va parler.

L'attente n'a pas été longue. Ni une, ni deux, Violette était dans mes bras à pleurer. J'attendis qu'elle se calme et elle me raconta d'elle-même ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Il a voulu qu'o … on se balade dans le ly-lycée.

Reniflement.

\- J'ai a-accepté et quand on é-était tous seuls, i-il m'a pla-aquée au mu-ur et m'a embra-assée. J'é-tais conten-ente depu-uis le temps que je le voula-ais mais ...

Pause puis nouveau reniflement.

\- … Quan-and il m'a touchée, j'ai pas pu.

Encore reniflement.

\- J'a-avais peur alors, je suis pa-artie.

Encore nouveau reniflement.

\- Oui je sais, je vous ai vu. Je l'ai frappé d'ailleurs, j'étais obligée.

\- Fa-allait pas ...

\- Mais si, il l'a méritée. Allez, viens. On va rejoindre les autres.

Je la relevai, lui enlevai toutes traces de larmes et nous partîmes vers le gymnase. Le concert était terminé. Nous rejoignîmes Alexy auquel, j'ai laissé le soin de s'occuper de Violette alors que je lui expliquai brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'avais jamais vu Alexy en colère et je n'aimerai vraiment pas le revoir comme ça. Désolée Armin, mais c'est pour le bien de Violette.

Je partis voir Noémie puis nous commençâmes à nous en aller. J'entendis une voix m'appeler. Je me retournai et vis Nathaniel. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler ni de le voir maintenant. Je l'ignorai royalement et revins chez moi avec Noémie.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Beemoov sauf Moana et Noémie_

_Rating : K+_

* * *

J'avais beau me tourner encore et encore dans ma couette (je vous jure, j'étais à deux doigts de ressembler à un nem), je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Ou celui-ci s'amusait à se ficher royalement de moi et à se carapater à chaque fois que je voulais le rattraper. Fallait dire aussi que la soirée m'avait bien plus secouée que je l'aurais cru. En fait, j'étais énervée. Contre Nathaniel, contre Armin et contre moi-même aussi. Contre Nathaniel parce qu'il m'avait menti et j'ai une sainte horreur du mensonge, d'Armin par ce qu'il a fait à Violette, et contre moi parce que je trouvais que c'était peut-être un peu ma faute si Armin a poussé le bouchon aussi loin (et non pour une fois c'est pas Maurice …) et surtout car, maintenant que je savais que les événements le soir où je m'étais endormie au lycée étaient bien réels, je me surprenais de plus en plus à me remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé, et a … regretté que Nathaniel ne m'ait pas fait ça plus souvent. Je voulais qu'il recommence. Qu'il me coince de nouveau entre ses bras et qu'il me ….

Je soupirai franchement et me levai de sous ma couette. Penser à ça m'avait donnée chaud, mes joues étaient en feu et j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable. Deux heures quarante-six du matin. Avec huit appels manqués et trois nouveaux messages. Attendez, comment ça HUIT appels manqués ? J'aurais dû entendre mon portable … J'avais peut-être dû dormir une heure alors … J'avais sept appels d'Alexy en à peine dix minutes et …. bah il est où le huitième ? Ah, trouvé. En toute sincérité, j'avais espéré que c'était Nathaniel mais non. C'était Armin. Sûrement pour « m'expliquer » son délire. En tout cas, je n'avais pas de messages de sa part puisque les trois messages étaient d'Alexy. Et ils me disaient chacun que Violette allait un peu mieux mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'approcher aussi facilement que d'habitude car, dès qu'elle le voyait, elle rougissait fortement et se protégeait de ses bras. A mon avis, comme Alexy et Armin se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau malgré la différence de couleur de cheveux et d'yeux, Violette devait voir Armin quand elle regardait Alexy et ça devait énormément la gêner. Il fallait que j'aille la voir.

Même si je n'allais pas débarquer chez les jumeaux à trois heures du mat' (surtout que, de toute manière, je ne sais pas où ils habitent, gnéhé), je pris néanmoins mon manteau, une paire de baskets et sortis dehors. L'air était frais mais restait doux sur le visage. J'inspirai un grand coup et partis en balade autour de mon quartier. A 3H du matin, je ne pensais pas que j'allai rencontrer grand monde. Normalement …

Cinq minutes plus tard, je me rendis compte à quel point je pouvais avoir tort. Je crois que j'aurais préféré voir Castiel plutôt que lui. Il était nonchalamment adossé contre un mur et semblait totalement dans ses pensées. Il ne m'avait pas vu. Tant mieux. Je passai devant lui et fit de mon mieux pour l'ignorer royalement. Je sursautai violemment en sentant une main s'abattre sur mon poignet.

\- Moana, attend, je …

\- Lâche-moi. Je parle pas aux pervers.

Il ne me lâcha pas mais desserrera néanmoins sa prise.

– Et puis, repris-je, plutôt qu'être par ici, tu devrais pas être chez toi à essayer de te faire pardonner auprès d'elle ? Non en fait, laisse tomber, tu ferais mieux de te faire oublier au maximum. Je crois que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte de l'état dans lequel elle est et de ce que tu lui as fait !

Bon, vu la forte pression sur mon pauvre petit poignet qui perdait de plus en plus son compagnon de toujours, ma main que je ne sentais plus, il devait s'en rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

D'un habile mouvement, je me retrouvai plaquée contre lui. J'étais prête à lui crier un nombre incalculable de noms d'oiseaux mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Il m'avait entourée de ses bras et pleurait silencieusement contre mon cou. Il s'en voulait … Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et m'entraîna avec lui, me « permettant » d'atterrir entre ses jambes, toujours contre lui et toujours avec sa tête contre mon cou. Faudrait qu'on me dise un jour ce qu'il a de si spécial mon cou, d'ailleurs, parce que les garçons ont l'air de « l'apprécier ». Je n'osai rien faire, juste attendre. Un sanglot étouffé me fit craquer, moi et ma compassion. Je passai mes mains autour de sa tête en lui caressant les cheveux et essayai de le consoler. J'avais toujours été trop gentille, la preuve est que je consolais un gars qui s'était comporté comme le pire des abrutis avec une de mes amies il y a quelques heures. Au bout d'un moment, il semblait enfin s'être calmé. Je le lâchai mais il resta dans sa position.

– Désolé … En fait, je sais même pas ce qui me met dans cet état …

\- Armin …

Je fis un mouvement d'épaule pour qu'il relève la tête. Ses yeux bleus embués de larmes me donnaient l'impression de regarder l'océan. Y en a qu'ont de la chance … Mes yeux, quand je pleure et qu'ils deviennent plus foncés, ben, ils sont sombres comme la caverne à Gollum quoi, c'est tout, pas à effet « paysage ». J'essuyai les joues du brun d'un revers de pouces.

– Je sais moi, ce qui te met comme ça. C'est que t'as fait le con et que tu t'en rends compte. Parce que tu tiens à Violette et que tu l'aimes assez pour pleurer comme ça juste parce que tu as eu peur de la perdre. En même temps, tu nous as fait quoi tout à l'heure ? C'était quoi cette pulsion débile d'animal en rut ? Pour un peu, j'aurai juré que c'était fait exprès.

\- Et pourtant, non, me répondit-il. Je sais pas je l'ai trouvée tellement jolie avec ses joues rouges que je l'ai embrassée, après, je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que tu interviennes.

Je me relevais en soupirant. Quel débile, j'vous jure.

– En attendant, monsieur l'amnésique, elle a été assez gênée par ce que tu as fait pour en fuir Alexy lui-même. Alors, si tu veux un conseil, t'évites de t'approcher d'elle pendant un moment, le temps au moins qu'elle se calme encore et que je lui parle. Et même avec ça, je ne peux même pas te promettre qu'elle acceptera que tu la touches. Parce que, si ce sont les hormones qui travaillent, trouve-toi une nana qui voudra bien les calmer, ça passera mieux. Mais dans ce cas, oublie Violette, ce n'est pas la bonne fille. Donc soi tu l'oublies et tu t'en trouves une un peu plus ouverte, soit tu te calmes et tu pourras peut-être la reconquérir.

\- Et si j'arrive à faire les deux … ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, demandais-je, suspicieuse.

\- Et bien, si le temps que Violette se remette assez pour qu'elle veuille bien de nouveau de moi, je trouve une fille qui soit d'accord pour ce genre de relation ?

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu proposes ? Je disais ça comme ça moi ! Pas pour que tu prennes ça au pied de la lettre ! Et puis, personne ne voudra, les filles préfèrent du romantisme et une vraie relation plutôt qu'être un catalyseur à ta disposition au gré de tes envies.

Il sembla réfléchir et ce qu'il me dit me fit faire un grand bond en arrière.

\- Et toi ?, me dit-il.

Je crois qu'on aurait pu faire une raclette avec la chaleur de mes joues. Se déstresser, caaaaaaaaaaalme. Il est plus de 3H du matin, tout est normal. J'eus un bug d'au moins deux bonnes minutes.

– Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes, là ? T'es obsédé à ce point ?

\- J'ai rien dit, oublie. Fais comme si j'avais rien demandé.

Il s'était relevé entre deux. C'était exactement ce que j'allais faire : oublier ce qu'il venait de sortir comme absurdité. Il y eut un silence gêné de plusieurs minutes.

\- Moana ? Il est plus de 3h30, je vais sûrement rentrer. Et merci pour …

Je lui fis un signe de tête et le regardai partir, plantée là, les joues rouges.

Personnellement, j'étais claquée. Il m'avait littéralement crevée. Si on m'avait dit, qu'en me couchant tout à l'heure, j'allais me relever pour aller dehors à 3h du matin et avoir ce genre de scène, je crois que soit j'aurais pas cru la personne en traitant cette personne de dégénérée soit je serais restée dans mon lit sans bouger.

Et en parlant de mon lit, je l'entendais d'ici hurler à la mort parce que je lui manquais. Bouge pas Kiki mon lit, j'arrive.

Dix minutes plus tard, je l'avais rejoint et n'eus, cette fois-ci, aucun mal à trouver le sommeil.

Je fus réveillée par des rires venant de la cuisine. Quelle heure était-il, que j'aille tuer ces andouilles qui ont eu l'idée absolument saugrenues de me tirer aussi tôt de mon sommeil ? Il était 13h02. Oui, il était tôt. La nuit avait été difficile avec tous ces rêves … Ah oui, la partie « Armin » était réelle je crois. Flûte. Je rougis et me terrai au fond de mon lit en repensant à son « Et toi ? ». J'aurais préféré ne jamais me lever, tiens. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir prendre l'air en pleine nuit.

Mon estomac manifesta sa présence d'un coup en faisant un bruit sorti tout droit du tréfonds des enfers. Bon ben, j'avais fin quoi. Suuuuuuuuuucre. Avec mousse au chocolat. Vous voyez à peu près la fin que je me tape au quotidien ? Eh ben, tout à fait entre nous, je sais pas ce que ça fera quand je serais enceinte (si je le suis un jour) mais j'ai un peu peur du budget « bouffe ».

Je sortis du lit et de la chambre pour atterrir devant le spectacle le plus bizarre à supporter au réveil. J'avais Noémie et Lysandre au milieu de la cuisine : ma cousine était assise sur la table pendant que le musicien lui roulait une pelle à en déterrer un mort. Ils avaient de la chance que je ne sois pas assez au taquet pour me plaindre du fait qu'ils m'aient réveillée. Mon estomac gargouilla très bruyamment, permettant aux deux amoureux de remarquer ma présence. Le truc, c'est que je n'en avais rien à faire. Je les entendis descendre à toute berzingue de leur petit nuage et mettre une bonne distance entre eux deux. Je me servis dans le frigo et pris le plat entier de mousse au chocolat munie d'une grosse cuillère. Je ne les avais toujours pas regardés mais je savais qu'ils attendaient un quelconque mouvement de ma part indiquant soit que j'étais contente pour eux soit complètement outrée. Je partis dans ma chambre et lançant ZE réplique qui tue bien :

\- Noémie, tu le sais que je m'en fiche de ce que tu fais. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ne rien voir et surtout, SURTOUT ne rien entendre. A plus Lysandre.

Quand je suis sadique comme ça, je m'aime. Vous n'avez pas idées à quel point. Fière de ma bêtise, je réprimai le fou rire qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez en imaginant leur tête mi dépitée mi très mal à l'aise. Gnéhéhé.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et m'installai sur le rebord de ma fenêtre pour déguster le Graal du Graal. Comment je m'étais présentée dans la cuisine, moi, au fait ? Ah, en nuisette. Oui, bon, ça va que c'était Lysandre dans la cuisine, ça aurait pu être pire. Genre Castiel. L'image de Castiel et Noémie dans la cuisine s'est imposée toute seule. Et je maudis sincèrement mon cerveau. Plus jamais de vision comme ça, s'il-vous-plaît, plus jamais … Je veux dire, Noémie représente la grande et sainte image familiale, de la même manière que mes parents (bon en largement plus cool, fallait l'avouer) et voir ça me faisait le même effet que voir mes parents, et … ça me gêne. Donc veux rien voir, rien entendre. Point. A part ça, cette mousse au chocolat était diantrement délicieuse.

– Ah mais non pas çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !, hurlais-je dans ma chambre.

– Moana, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Noémie avait accouru dans ma chambre en m'entendant hurler et était aussi blanche que lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'elle a loupé un grand événement (pour elle) tel que le passage d'un groupe de K-POP parce qu'elle n'avait pas été au courant. Bon, pour faire plus clair, vous voyez un morceau de sucre ? C'est blanc, hein ? Bah voilà, l'exact même couleur.

– Mais, cousine, cette fiction est horrible, Hermione et Drago meurent à la fin, je voulais paaaaaaaaaas !

\- C'est une blague, j'espère ?

\- Non, c'est important ! J'adore ce couple, genre je le vénère et en plus Drago est exactement mon type ! C'est ignoble !

Noémie était restée plantée au milieu de ma chambre, l'air plus que dépitée et désespérée (et encore, c'est un euphémisme). Soudain, elle me regarda intensément et me fit le sourire le plus maléfique que j'ai pu voir sur elle jusqu'ici. Genre la sorcière de Blanche-Neige qui vous fait « coucou » pendant que vous faites une tarte aux pommes.

– Donc, si j'ai bien compris, t'aimes les gars comme ça, hein ?, me demanda-t-elle. Et tu ne peux pas voir Castiel en peinture. Soi c'est pas logique du tout, soit ça va finir comme dans les fictions que tu lis : tu vas le haïr jusqu'au moment où vous allez vous sauter dessus …

\- Ah non, hein ! J'ai dit j'aime le style « Drago », donc blond, taquin, terriblement sexy et tourmenté à souhait ! Pas roux, débile et maladroit !

\- Fais-moi penser à dire à Lysandre que tu compares Castiel à Ron Weasley, je suis certaine que ça va le faire rire, ria Noémie.

Ah ça, j'y avais pas pensé. Mais, après réflexion, la description tenait parfaitement. J'en ris franchement avant de m'en remettre, cinq minutes plus tard. Si Castiel, c'était Ron dans Harry Potter, je me demande qui serait Rogue … Ah si M. Faraize ! Parfait ! Et la directrice en Dumbledore, excellent ! L'idée m'a tellement plu et fait rire que j'ai envoyé l'attribution des rôles à Alexy.

Le lendemain, en arrivant au lycée, la première chose que j'ai pu remarquer a été le fait que Violette était accrochée à Alexy. Non non, pas littéralement. Elle le tenait par le pull, cachée dans son dos, et faisait un pas dès qu'il en faisait un. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller les voir. Quand elle me vit, elle se mit à rire silencieusement contre Alexy.

– Ah, excuse-la, elle est comme ça depuis que je lui ai montré ton message d'hier avec la distribution des rôles, me dit Alexy. Hier, ça a réussi à assez bien l'amuser pour que je puisse l'approcher et depuis, elle ne me lâche plus et se cache presque sous mes vêtements lorsqu'elle voit un mec venir.

\- Elle a passé le week-end chez toi ?

\- Et t'es jalouse ? Oui, elle n'a pas voulu rentrer chez elle en fait, continua-t-il devant mon air médusé. Et Armin n'a pas été beaucoup là non plus alors …, attend Moana c'est quoi cette tête bizarre ? Tu rougis ou c'est moi ? Il était avec toi ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Rien, rien ! Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien eu, juste pendant la nuit samedi, vers 3h du matin, je me suis levée et je suis partie faire un tour dans mon quartier, et je suis tombée sur lui. A vrai dire, il m'est tombé dans les bras et il a beaucoup pleuré. Et …

\- Il a pleuré ?

Je sursautai en entendant la voix timide de Violette. Elle était aussi rouge que les cheveux de Castiel et semblait plus troublée que jamais. Ah, et dans l'attente d'une réponse aussi.

– Oui, lui répondais-je enfin. Il s'en veut de s'être comporté comme ça mais il semble assumer ce qu'il a fait en tout cas, et il veut bien attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu lui fasses de nouveau confiance comme avant.

D'un coup, je la vis se reculer, puis se cacher directement sous le gilet d'Alexy. Trop. Mi. Gnon. Alexy me fit un signe et articula silencieusement « Et ensuite ? ». Mince, l'avait deviné qu'il y avait une suite … Je pris mon portable et lui indiquai du bout du doigt. Il hocha de la tête et prit Violette par les épaules pour la forcer à sortir de son gilet et à le suivre. Je me saisis de mon portable et lui racontai ce qu'il s'était passé, sans omettre le fait que c'était le souvenir de son « et toi ? » qui m'avait fait rougir.

Ensuite, j'allai tout de même rejoindre ma salle de cours, dont je connaissais le numéro mais impossible de me souvenirs du cours que j'avais dedans. Si, en fait. Des maths. J'en frissonnai d'avance d'horreur. J'aimais pas ces sales bêtes.

En entrant en cours, je vis Rosalya me faire des grands signes m'indiquant bien que si je ne me mettais pas de suite à côté d'elle, ça serait une déclaration de guerre. Cette fille était impossible. Je la rejoins quand même. Elle ne me demanda pas de nouvelles de mon week-end (taaaaaaaant mieux) mais me parla pendant une heure de sa soirée. En fait, elle se déroulerait pour l'anniversaire de Lysandre et de Leigh. C'était bien ce que je pensais, il y avait une raison à cette fête. Et qu'au final, ça serait juste avant Noël.

\- Lysandre est scorpion alors ?, lui demandais-je.

\- C'est ça, pourquoi ? Tu t'intéresses aux signes astrologiques ?

\- Un peu, je trouve ça intéressant. T'es quel signe, toi ?

\- Balance !, me dit-elle. Et toi ?

\- Cancer. Si t'es balance, c'est plus que logique que ça marche avec un sagittaire tel que Leigh.

Elle pouffa légèrement devant ma remarque.

\- Tu y crois vraiment à tous ces trucs-là ? Non, j'ai rien dit, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. Mais de ce que j'ai entendu dire, bon d'accord c'est Peggy qu'a fait ses petites recherches comme d'habitude, Nathaniel est verseau, Castiel est lion et je crois que tes amis jumeaux sont gémeaux.

Ah bah me voilà avancée maintenant ! Et comme, oui, j'y croyais, je comprenais mieux certaines réactions des garçons.

Je n'avais pas vu ni Nathaniel ni Armin de la journée. Dans un sens, tant mieux. Parce que je savais pas du tout dans quel état ça m'aurait mis de les voir. Bon, j'ai une petite idée quand même : j'aurais sûrement rougi dans les deux cas. Ouais, le tapage d'affiche, je suis moyennement pour. Répétez tous après moi : la honte, c'est tabou, on en viendra tous à bout ! La honte, c'est tabou, on en viendr … Ben, j'étais où, moi ? Me suis perdue dans le lycée, ah bah bravo ! J'étais au fond fin d'un bâtiment que je ne connaissais pas et qui semblait être un refuge parfait pour tous ceux qui veulent la paix la plus totale. Les trucs vides comme ça, ça me fait peur. On s'attend toujours à voir débarquer un fantôme ou un zombie du coin du mur, c'est une horreur. Faire demi-tour, en voilà une excellente idée ! Quand je connais pas, j'aime pas ! En plus, il faisait noir … Un bruit, j'ai entendu un bruit ! Y une vilaine bestiole qu'arrive, j'en étais sûre ! Le bruit se rapprocha plus de moi et une main m'agrippa le bras. J'ai crié. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se mette devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de faire un bruit de plus. La lumière du couloir s'alluma et me permis de voir qui était mon tortionnaire. Des cheveux rouges, et l'air … inquiet ? Bah qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à Castiel ? Il enleva sa main de sur mon visage et me lâcha le bras.

– Moana, ça va ?

\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi, au juste, répondais-je du tac au tac une fois la surprise passée.

\- Ah, ça va, hein ! T'es devenue toute blanche et tu tremblais comme une feuille ! Je sais que t'as pas une image de moi glorieuse mais je suis pas débile au point de laisser quelqu'un terrorisé comme ça !

\- Tiens, donc, monsieur joue les chevaliers servants alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, t'en aurais profité pour m'embrasser ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Si c'est ça qui te manque …

Il prit mon visage entre ses doigts et m'embrassa furtivement.

\- C'est bon ? Contente ?

Je lui répondis d'un regard noir.

\- Oh, ne fais pas cette tête c'est bon !

\- Faudra quand même qu'un jour tu m'expliques cette envie à chaque fois que tu me vois ! C'est quoi, je débarque depuis pas longtemps donc je suis parfaite pour que vous puissiez passer vos hormones sur moi ?

\- « Vous » ?

Mince ! J'en avais trop dit ! Je me mordis violemment les lèvres.

\- Non, euh … laisse tomber …

\- Et toi, il faudrait quand même qu'un jour tu m'expliques ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me rejettes à ce point. Naaan, me dis pas que … ? C'est ça ? T'as toujours été célibataire ?

\- Et alors ? Tu me désespères bien trop pour que je sorte avec toi, donc fous moi la paix.

\- De toute façon, à Noël, j'aurais gagné mon pari.

\- Parce que Nathaniel à la fête ne t'as pas suffi ?

\- Si tu crois que je vais me contenter d'une seule pauvre soirée pour que le lendemain, il soit aussi coincé qu'avant, y a vraiment rien de drôle. Donc, non, ça m'a pas suffi.

\- Pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'il devienne comme ça de toute manière ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu n'y arriveras pas. C'est tout.

Le tout avec un sourire narquois. Je rêve ou c'est juste un prétexte à la con pour faire ce qu'il veut de moi ? C'est quoi ce truc, sérieux ? Va voir, si je ne vais pas y arriver … Et après, il me demande pourquoi je le rejette à chaque fois ? L'est débile, et profondément contradictoire, c'est pas possible autrement …

\- T'es vraiment ignoble …

\- Oui, mais, en attendant, je suis sûr que tu vas quand même essayer jusqu'au bout.

Il m'énèèèèèèèèèèèèèèrve. Je le poussai légèrement et passai à côté de lui. Je pris les escaliers les plus proches et partis.

* * *

Nathaniel avait passé le week-end à se traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles. Il avait fallu que son espèce de « deuxième lui » se réveille ! Dans un sens, ça lui avait fait du bien de se laisser aller un peu mais ça avait fait fuir la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir partir du concert. Elle avait croisé son regard et était partie, comme effrayée. Il était sur scène à ce moment-là et il n'avait aucune envie de la quitter. C'est quand il est « revenu à lui » qu'il avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait vu qu'il lui avait menti. Et ce n'était pas le plus grave dans l'histoire : elle avait eu un aperçu de son autre personnalité, et de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il est vrai que ce soir-là, si elle ne s'était pas évanouie dans ses bras, il ne sait même pas lui-même jusqu'où, ça aurait pu aller … Il se serait sûrement passé quelque chose d'irréversible. Et bien que cela plaisait à « l'autre », sa deuxième moitié de conscience lui dit que ce n'était pas bien, pas un petit être aussi enfantin et aussi pure qu'elle. Mais son odeur continuelle de sucre le rendait fou, lui comme son « double ». Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à y résister : déjà Castiel s'en était manifesté dès le début et Armin, aussi. Il était tombé sur eux en pleine nuit. Il connaissait son adresse presque par cœur et, alors qu'il avait besoin d'air, ses pas l'avaient guidé jusqu'à son quartier. Il était tombé sur une scène qu'il avait espéré ne jamais voir : elle était là, dans les bras du brun et semblait lui rendre son étreinte. Il avait senti le monstre de la jalousie ramper dans son ventre et était prêt à sortir ses griffes. Seulement, le visage de la belle lors du concert lui était revenu d'un coup. Son visage de pauvre animal effrayé puis le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé après quand il avait essayé de l'approcher et de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Et en toute sincérité, il ne voulait revoir ni l'un ni l'autre. Il avait simplement serré les dents et les poings et avait fait demi-tour. Quand il était rentré, il avait saisi le tissu qui avait recouvert son oreiller quand elle avait dormi dans son lit. L'odeur de sucre y était toujours accroché malgré le temps. Il l'avait senti à ne plus en pouvoir puis l'avait jeté au sol en se traitant mentalement de dangereux psychopathe pervers. Puis s'était couché, énervé en pensant à ce qu'il avait vu.

Il avait passé le dimanche enfermé dans sa chambre. Et le lundi matin, il l'avait vu discuter avec Alexy. Même en sachant ce dernier gay, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours ressentir cette petite pointe de jalousie qui lui serrait le cœur. Il fallait qu'il arrête ! Elle ne lui appartenait en aucun cas ! Il n'était pas son petit-ami, ils n'étaient pas mariés et lui avait menti alors qu'il aurait pu lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'était qu'un lâche … Un lâche jaloux, certes, et possessif. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait devenir comme Castiel ! Et ce n'était vraiment pas son objectif ! Il la dégoûtait, c'était clair, ou du moins l'espérait-il.

Pourquoi était-il devenu comme ça ? Elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire pour qu'il s'accroche à elle de la sorte pourtant. A part les quelques bons moments, qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, le fait qu'elle est découvert en peu de temps bien plus que ce que la plupart des gens qui disaient le connaître. C'était ça le truc ! C'était que pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il avait l'impression d'avoir une réelle amie. Elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire quand elle avait découvert son style – en total décalage avec l'habituel, il fallait le reconnaître – et l'avait même poussé à être plus « lui ». Mais elle déclenchait le « mauvais lui ». Il l'appréciait, c'était un fait, mais malgré le nombre de questions-réponses qu'il a pu se faire, il ne se comprenait toujours pas lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cet élan de possessivité et de jalousie dès qu'il la voyait avec un autre homme.

Il était dans la salle des délégués lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir énervée du vieux bâtiment. Son cœur avait loupé un battement et il était parti la rejoindre dehors.

Il était à présent devant elle, ne sachant absolument pas quoi lui dire. Son regard ne se fit plus en colère mais pétillait de curiosité.

– Salut …, lâcha-t-il, enfin.

\- Salut.

Le ton était sec. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce ton-là de la bouche de la jeune fille et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet.

– Euh … Je …. Pour le concert, euh … désolé.

Elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte ! Il se mit de nouveau devant elle.

– Attend, Moana ! Je sais que je t'ai menti et je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il se passe encore, je n'y arrive pas …

\- C'est tout ?

\- Non ! Je veux dire, je sais ce que j'ai fait mais … comment expliquer … je ne le fais pas de plein gré, tu comprends ?

\- Nathaniel, tu as fumé ?

\- Non, non. Je te promets que ce que je te dis est vrai. Je sais que ça te fait peur … Dis- moi comment je peux me faire pardonner, s'il-te-plaît …

C'est bien, maintenant il passait pour un dégénéré en manque. Il s'était imaginé pas mal de dialogue pendant le week-end mais aucun ne ressemblait à celui qui était en train de se dérouler.

– Aide-moi à gagner mon pari.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Attend, quel pari ?

Il la vit se mordre les lèvres avant de répondre d'une voix timide.

\- Castiel m'a donnée un pari pour lequel je dois te « décoincer », voire même te pervertir dans un sens et si je ne réussis pas, je deviendrais son jouet en quelque sorte.

Il se sentit presque humilié. Il avait l'air si strict que ça ? Apparemment oui. Le pire, c'est que si elle avait accepté, c'est qu'elle devait le penser un minimum aussi. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut a été de dénouer sa cravate et de l'enlever. Rien de bien exceptionnel, mais il la vit se détendre un peu, sûrement avait-elle compris qu'il acceptait de l'aider.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à te faire gagner …, dit-il dans un souffle.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Beemoov sauf Moana et Noémie_

_Rating : K_

* * *

\- C'est-à-dire ? Tu dis ça positivement ou négativement ?, dis-je, avec une lueur d'espoir.

\- Euh, négativement, malheureusement... Je te l'ai expliqué, avec mon père, je …

\- Ton père, toujours ton père ! Tu comptes rester planqué derrière cette excuse indéfiniment ou tu veux bien m'aider comme l'ami que tu prétends être ?

Cette fois, j'étais vraiment en colère. Cet imbécile était prêt à me laisser entre les griffes de la Vache qui Rit des neiges juste pour ça ? Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que j'en fais peut-être un petit peu trop avec Castiel, mais qui ne réagirait pas comme ça s'il se sentait épié comme un objet convoité ? Oh et puis zut ! Au diable Nathaniel, qu'il aille se faire voir, je me débrouillerai toute seule. J'espère juste que Castiel sera tout de même clément...

\- Arrête, ça me tue de savoir que tu peux être avec lui.

\- Malheureusement, ça risque de finir comme ça puisque je te tiens toujours mes promesses. Alors, je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion, juste de ton aide. Tant que tu n'auras pas décidé d'arrêter d'être un lâche, ce n'est pas la peine de venir me parler.

Je tournai le dos au délégué et m'en allai. Moi qui pensais avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais vraiment m'épauler, qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour moi et qui m'aurait aidé dans n'importe quelle situation, me voilà bien avancée. Le fait que Nathaniel refuse de me prêter main forte m'a plus blessée que je ne l'aurais cru. Et ce n'était pas le pari le cœur du problème mais plutôt le fait que je me sente vraiment délaissée. Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je réagis comme ça dans le fond. En revanche, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne voulais plus qu'il m'approche.

En rentrant à la maison, Noémie se jeta sur moi avec plus de délicatesse qu'un éléphant.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ?!

\- Non, je sais pas, non.

\- Mon petit frère vient vivre avec nous ! Papa veut bien qu'il revienne dans une école normale ! Soi-disant que, je cite, « c'est un vrai homme », il peut se débrouiller.

\- Ouah, c'est extra cool ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai vu ! Il arrive quand, hein, hein, dis, il arrive quand ?

\- Mercredi.

Donc dans deux jours. Je sautais littéralement de joie quand un bruit de vase qui se brise sur le sol m'indiqua que mes sautillements n'étaient pas que littéraux. L'est douée fifille. Une autre brave fifille qui est douée, c'est Noémie qui avait réussi pour la première fois de sa vie à me rendre toute la bonne humeur que Nathaniel m'avait prise. Et cette dernière était d'ailleurs en train de pester contre moi et ma maladresse. Elle partit pour revenir trente secondes plus tard, munie d'un magnifique balai qu'elle me tendit. J'avais cru qu'elle allait me frapper avec mais me dit juste que je n'avais plus qu'à ramasser mes bêtises. Je me penchai pour récupérer les morceaux brisés et Noémie s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, me regardant faire.

\- Au fait, comme tu le sais, je sors avec Lysandre. Et, eh bien, … Tu sais la fête dont tu m'avais parlée la dernière fois pour son anniversaire ? Ben, j'y vais aussi.

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre. En gros, Noémie allait assister à la démonstration de ma soumission. Boooon. Je ne répondis rien et me relevai quand j'eus fini.

Les deux jours qui suivirent passèrent très vite. Nathaniel avait essayé plusieurs fois de me parler mais je l'avais ignoré à chaque fois. Et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Rosalya avait vu tout ça de loin mais n'avait rien dit. Genre rien de rien. Pas une question ni remarque. J'ai eu presque peur qu'elle soit malade et j'avais commencé à la traîner à l'infirmerie. Elle avait été surprise, puis avait compris, et m'avait dit que si elle ne faisait ou ne disait rien, c'était parce qu'elle considérait que c'était un problème que seuls Nathaniel et moi devions régler. Ah. Me v'là bien. Parce que je n'avais aucune espèce d'envie de régler ce différend puisque pour moi ce qu'il y avait à dire et à savoir était dit et su.

A cette pensée, je m'étais assise sur le sol au beau milieu de la cuisine pour bouder en paix, les bras croisés.

\- Bah, Moana, ça va pas, non ? Tu m'as faite peur !

\- Ah désolée, Noémie, mais là c'est le quart d'heure boudin. Donc laisse-moi 'quille.

\- Ouais bah la charcutière va se bouger le derrière, production ou non, on a besoin de toi là ! Y a plus de valises que je l'aurais cru.

Je râlai en me relevant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être pénibles ! Je sortis de l'appartement pour rejoindre mon oncle et ma tante.

\- Ah, Moana, on t'attendait pour te dire au revoir, me dit ma tante. Oh, pendant que j'y pense, tes parents sont arrivés où maintenant ?

\- Sûrement au fin fond d'un trou perdu, ma mère m'aurait appelée depuis longtemps sinon. Je crois qu'ils sont arrivés du côté du Pérou...

\- Encore quelques pays et ils rentrent alors ?

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. J'adore mes parents mais disons qu'ils sont un peu … collants. A tous les coups, ils allaient débarquer un beau matin devant le lycée pour me dire coucou. Ça allait être mignon, ça, encore.

\- Bon, Gabrielle, c'est bon, il est installé ton gamin, on va pas y passer la nuit.

\- Tu as faim, Charles ?

Ce qui était drôle avec eux, c'était la manière dont ma tante semblait être toujours à côté de la plaque. C'était encore pire quand elle perdait ses lunettes. En revanche, elle avait toujours raison en ce qui concernait l'estomac de son mari mais, vu l'armoire à glace que c'était, ce n'était pas trop dur à deviner qu'il devait avoir facilement faim. C'est qu'il fallait le nourrir le bétail.

\- Noémie, chérie, on te confie ton frère, dit Gabrielle en prenant les mains de sa fille dans les siennes. Je sais que tu vas faire beaucoup de baby-sitting mais c'est une manière de le rendre un peu plus indépendant de tout ce qui se passe autour de lui.

\- M'man, tu parles encore de moi comme si j'avais encore dix ans ! C'est pénible à la fin !

\- A sept ans près, je suis pas trop loin. Bon allez, on vous laisse …

Elle nous embrassa tous les trois et ils montèrent dans la voiture. Après un dernier signe de la main (non pas le vulgaire ! Le gentil signe voyons, bande de malotrus), ils disparurent au détour d'un virage.

J'entendis mon cousin soupirer de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir souffler un peu... enfin, le croyait-il parce qu'avec une cousine comme moi, c'est pas de la tarte à la myrtille ! Je l'empoignai fermement par le bras et le traînai avec moi dans la cuisine. Je le fis s'asseoir sur une des chaises et me mis juste à côté.

\- Bien. Comme ça fait dix mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je veux tout savoir sur ta petite vie. Non, non, non, je ne veux entendre aucune protestation, la règle la plus importante ici, c'est de tout se dire. Alleeeeez, on est en famille là ! Depuis quand t'as peur de me raconter quoique ce soit ? Je suis ta cousine quand même, Kentin, s'il te plaiiiit !

\- Tu ferais mieux de lui dire, elle va pleurer et je vais encore devoir la supporter au milieu de la cuisine parce qu'elle sera en train de bouder pendant la prochaine semaine à venir !, rigola Noémie dans mon dos.

\- Je crois que je vais retourner vivre avec papa et maman en fait.

Roh, qu'est-ce qu'il est pas drôle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il est sensé me dire au fait ? Apparemment, Kentin ne semblait vraiment pas déterminé à me parler. Je m'installai mieux sur ma chaise pour pouvoir m'asseoir en tailleur, croiser mes bras et gonfler mes joues.

\- Tu sais que t'es vraiment insupportable quand tu t'y mets ?, me dit-il soudain. Remarque, tu me fais une scène pour que je te raconte des choses mais que je sache, toi non plus, tu ne m'as jamais rien caché. Donc, on fait un marché : tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi ces huit derniers mois et je fais de même, ça marche ?

Je serrai la main qu'il me tendit. Pour ce qu'il y avait à dire de ma vie... je n'avais vraiment rien à cacher. Je le vis se lever et partir de la cuisine.

\- Hey, Kentin, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Ben, tu veux pas faire ça comme on faisait comme on était plus petits ? En pyjama avec les biscuits, la couette et tout ?

Oh. Comme il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus fait de soirée comme celle-ci ! Depuis, ben …, depuis qu'on avait douze ans. Wouh, si loin que ça ? Il semblerait J'hochai la tête, rêvant à l'avance du petit nid douillet qu'on allait se faire. Et qui dit couette/pyjama, dit douche avant ! Ah, c'était ça qu''il était parti faire … J'eus une soudaine illumination. Pour l'arrivée de notre Kentinou préféré, j'allai lui préparer son plat favori ! Alleez, hop, tournée de croque-monsieur pour tout le monde ! Bon, par contre, Kentin avait vraiment changé physiquement. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus que moi, avait pris bien plus de muscles que je ne l'aurais pensé en voyant « l'ancien » Kentin, et semblait avoir pris une bonne dose d'hormones en gellules. En d'autres termes, l'unique croque-monsieur spécial « appétit de moineau » ne conviendrait sûrement pas. J'appelai Noémie à la rescousse et celle-ci me dit qu'au vu du gabarit, une bonne demi-douzaine devrait être une portion raisonnable. Ah oui quand même. Je ne pensai pas que ça serait à ce point. Bon, ben, ils allaient pas se faire avec la sorcellerie du magicien d'Oz. Allons-y mes compagnons, c'est parti pour la soupe au potiron ! Euh, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi … Mais aussi, croque-monsieur, ça rime pas avec « compagnons » ! Bah on va changer, hein. Allons-y mes aïeux, c'est parti pour des croques-monsieur ! Ouaaiis, on va s'arrêter là, je crois, hein. Je retroussai mes manches, même si je savais que pour le peu d'ingrédients qu'il y avait à mettre, j'étais encore capable de me tartouiller de la crème partout sur ma chemise.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les sandwiches étaient en train de cuir dans le four et mes cousins me surprirent à boulloter le pot de crème fraîche. Oui, bon bah ça va hein. C'est bon. Je suis petite et j'ai besoin de beaucoup de calcioum pour que mes os poussent. Non, ça marche pas comme excuse pourrie ? C'est pas grave. Au point où j'en suis, je vais finir quand même, je n'en suis qu'à la première moitié, après tout, il me reste la seconde. Faut pas perdre. C'est pas bien, c'est vilain de gâcher. De toute façon, ils peuvent bien se moquer de moi et de ma crème fraîche, je sais bien que le lendemain matin, ils vont se battre pour savoir qui pourra gratter le pot de pâte à tartiner (NDA : pas de pub, mais TOUT le monde voit TRES bien de quoi je parle, oui, oui, toi aussi cher lecteur, je sais que tu adores ça et que tu as hâte de finir ce chapitre pour aller en manger une cuillère).

En attendant la fin de la cuisson, je partis vite fait à la douche pour me mettre ensuite avec un vieux sweat à mon père et un pantalon de pyjama. Pendant ce temps-là, Kentin et Noémie avaient préparé tout ce qu'il fallait. Ils avaient poussé la table basse pour mettre toutes les couettes et couvertures qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement, avaient déposé trois assiettes avec les croques-monsieur tout chauds, avaient allumé juste quelques lampes pour une bonne ambiance tamisée et un petit fond de musique. Parfait.

Je me glissai sous la couette et mis une couverture sous mes épaules. Je pris une assiette et mordis dans la nourriture.

\- Allez, Kentin, honneur aux plus jeunes. Tu commences.

\- Moana, je suis plus vieux que toi je te rappelle. T'es de juillet alors que je suis de mars.

\- Exact. Mais je m'en fous, tu commences quand même parce que je l'ai décidé.

Il soupira et engloutit un croque-monsieur en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « baguette ». Effectivement, un seul ne lui aurait pas du tout suffit. Le petit moineau est devenu un gros rapace …

\- Tu connais, l'histoire, au lycée, on se foutait de moi et mon père a préféré m'envoyer en école militaire. J'ai passé au moins quatre bons mois à souffrir le temps de me faire les muscles et surtout de commencer à vraiment me faire respecter. Enfin, ça s'est surtout fait le jour où j'ai envoyé un mec au sol parce qu'il venait toujours me piquer des choses. Depuis, les autres ont eu peur et voilà. Après, ça a été beaucoup mieux. Je me suis fait une place, j'ai montré aux parents que j'avais arrêté de me laisser faire et mon père a jugé que je pouvais retourner au lycée. Bon, pour le mois qui vient de s'écouler, mes parents ne s'inquiètent pas trop pour les cours vu que tu pourras me passer ce que vous avez fait depuis le début de l'année. Quoi, me regarde pas comme ça, on nous a mis dans la même classe, j'y peux rien.

J'étais en train de m'étouffer avec le pain de mie. Kentin venait au lycée ? C'est-à-dire que le lycée où il avait joué les boucs émissaires, c'était celui où je suis ?

\- Bon, à toi, maintenant. Et tu peux dire les noms, hein, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de nouveaux venus pendant mon absence.

\- Euh, ouais. Concrètement, en nouveau, je crois que je suis la seule. Alors, par où commencer … Ben, à mon ancien lycée, c'était pas la fête tous les jours mais ça allait. Je n'ai gardé contact avec personne par contre. Et comme mes parents sont partis, j'ai atterri ici. J'ai rencontré les gens aussitôt. Mais, ça reste assez spécial pour certains … Genre Castiel par exemple, qui m'a lancée un défi pour m'avoir, Armin qu'est très bizarre avec Violette et voilà, continuai-je devant le regard curieux de mon cousin.

\- Je peux savoir de quel défi tu parles ? Et t'as pas sympathisé avec Nathaniel ? Ça m'étonne ça. Tout le monde ou presque sympathise avec lui.

Mon visage avait dû s'assombrir. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Mais, il le fallait bien. On avait conclu un pacte.

\- Si, j'ai sympathisé avec … Nathaniel. Et c'est pour ça que Castiel m'a donnée comme pari de réussir à rendre le délégué plus rebelle. Si je n' arrive pas, en gros, je deviendrais son jouet à l'autre roux, crachai-je.

Kentin semblait abasourdi et Noémie avait commencé à manger mais avait stoppé son geste en entendant ça. Mon cousin me demanda rapidement quels étaient les réels problèmes, et que j'avais intérêt à les dire et à ne surtout pas les garder pour moi.

\- Les problèmes ? Tu veux savoir quels problèmes j'ai en ce moment ? J'ai appris que Nathaniel avait une espèce de deuxième personnalité et semblait se plaire à me mentir et à se couvrir derrière l'excuse de son père, Armin se comporte comme un pervers puisqu'il ne peut pas l'être avec Violette dont il est amoureux et pour finir j'ai Castiel qui est constamment derrière moi pour s'amuser à m'embrasser à tout moment et qui est extra possessif ! Ça te va comme ça ?

Ah, j'avais perdu Kentin. Allô la tour de contrôle, on a un problème ! Il ne bougeait plus, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter moi ! C'est pas possible, j'avais dû lui faire une crise cardiaque avec mes âneries … Ça m'apprendra à balancer ma vie, tiens. Bon ben, on va attendre qu'il s'en remette, hein. Pendant ce temps, je vais vous faire un cours détaillé sur les tortues de mer. C'est bien les tortues de mer. C'est mignon tout plein. C'est gentil en plus parce que ça mange pas les autres poissons. A mon humble avis, la tortue doit être l'animal le plus pacifiste qui puisse exister. Avec les pandas aussi. C'est cool un panda. Il bouffe toute la journée et personne ne lui dit rien. C'est tout doux, ça fait des calîns. Ah, un bon point pour les pandas, parce qu'à côté, les tortues, ça fait pas de câlins. Fichtre. En fait, je veux un animal mi-panda mi-tortue. Je sais pas si ça se trouve surtout. Pas grave, je vais m'en dessiner un, je vais le montrer à une couturière et elle va me le fabriquer ! A contrario d'avoir un vrai, je vais peut-être au moins avoir la peluche … Owaai une jolie peluche et tout … Genre une tête de tortue avec des oreilles de panda trop choupi-choupinettes et puis ..

\- … Tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Toi ? Qui a Nathaniel, Armin et Castiel qui te courent après ? C'est possible ça ? Enfin, je veux dire, ça existe ? Et Noémie, t'étais au courant de ce délire là ? Et on me dit jamais rien à moi !

Ah, Kentin venait enfin de se réveiller. Il en avait mis du temps. J'espérais quand même que c'était le temps que les informations arrivent au cerveau, parce que je commencerai vraiment à avoir peur si c'était parce que son cœur avait mis un moment à se remettre en route.

\- Ben, je le savais pour Castiel en fait, vu que je sors avec son meilleur ami, j'ai eu des échos, dit Noémie.

\- Ah oui, tu m'avais dit que tu sortais avec Lysandre, c'est vrai. Bon, Moana, je vais te poser la plus grande question de ta vie : lequel te plaît le plus ?, me demanda Kentin, l'air malicieux.

Mon esprit partit aussitôt partout, sauf dans ma tête, avec moi, pour m'aider. Le grossier personnage. Laisser sa propre maîtresse dans une détresse pareille, tu parles d'un bon compagnon de route. La prochaine fois, je vais prendre un Hobbit, ça sera plus pratique.

Sinon, mes cousins attendaient impatients ma réponse. Eeeeeeuuuuuh. Nan, j'ai pas envie. La relation que j'ai avec eux est tellement spéciale que je ne m'étais jamais posée la question. Alors, qui je préfère entre Nathaniel, Armin et Castiel … Been... Je … Bon, d'accord, la réponse me semble plus qu'évidente mais au vu des événements, c'est non, je l'avouerai pas. Plutôt finir affublée comme Ursula dans la Petite Sirène.

\- Oh ! Un croque-monsieur !, dis-je en essayant de changer de conversation.

\- Moana, sois un peu sérieuse, me réprimanda Kentin.

\- Roh, ben quoi, pourquoi ça t'intéresse à ce point ? Je te demande, moi, si il y a une fille qui te plaît ?

Je le vis pâlir d'un coup, puis rougir, puis être complètement gêné. Il regarda sa sœur.

\- Bah, il faudra bien qu'elle le sache un jour, lui dit Noémie.

Kentin se tourna vers moi et joua avec un coin du coussin qui traînait devant lui. Ça s'annonçait bien la nouvelle.

\- En fait, je suis gay.

\- Et donc ?

\- Quoi, tu n'es pas étonnée ? Ou même en colère ou je sais pas ?

Il s'attendait à une réaction bien plus vive de ma part apparemment. Oui, c'était assez inattendu mais bon, je suis pas sa mère, il fait et choisit ce qu'il veut. Et être en colère pour ça ? Je serais bien la plus indigne des cousines si j'avais fait ça.

\- Pourquoi, j'aurais dû ? Et bien, non, et je n'ai pas à être en colère quand même, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses.

Noémie me fit signe dans le dos de son frère que je m'étais exprimée avec la finesse la plus évidente qui soit. Parce qu'il fallait lui écrire un poème envoyé par lettre avec le sceau de la famille et tout ? Ben voyons.

\- Bon, en attendant, revenons au sujet principal. Ce que tu m'as dit, je veux le voir de mes propres yeux. Donc, ne t'étonne pas si je t'observe un peu de temps en temps.

J'hochai de la tête, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter. Il pouvait être protecteur quand il le décidait.

Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour aller nous coucher. Comme il y avait assez de place dans ma chambre, on avait décidé de mettre Kentin dans ma chambre. C'est que Noémie y tenait à sa tranquillité personnelle.

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis au lycée, Kentin à mes côtés. Il y eut plusieurs chuchotements à notre arrivée.

Rosalya fut la première à nous accueillir. Elle était accompagnée de Violette qui avait lâché complètement les jumeaux.

\- Coucou toi !, me dit-elle. Tu présentes ?

\- Euh, Rosalya, tu le connais pourtant, c'est...

\- Kentin ?, demanda timidement Violette.

Elle avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et ne semblait pas croire du tout les deux soucoupes en question. Elle dit tomber son carton à dessin et se jeta dans les bras de mon cousin. Deux amis heureux de se retrouver. Ça, c'est cool.

Il lâcha Violette et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, un grand sourire collé sur son visage. De l'autre côté, Rosalya ne semblait pas en revenir.

\- Sérieusement ? Ken ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est toi Kentin ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et puis tu connais Moana ? Et …

Mais déjà, je voyais bien qu'il n'écoutait plus. Il fixait un point au loin et semblait plus que déconnecté de la réalité. Je suivis des yeux ce qu'il regardait. A mon plus grand étonnement, il observait Alexy qui riait au loin avec des gars que je ne connaissais pas. Naaaaaaaan, c'est pas ce que je crois quand même ?

Je coupai Rosa en lui disant simplement que Kentin et moi étions de la même famille puisqu'il est le petit frère de Noémie. Puis je tirai le fameux petit frère par le bras plus loin.

Je m'arrêtai dans le lycée, juste à côté de la salle de cours où nous étions sensés être.

\- Tu matais Alexy tout à l'heure.

\- Écoute, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler. Dis toi juste que j'étais très ami avec les jumeaux avant de partir et c'est tout, ça s'arrête là. Maintenant, viens, on va être en retard sinon.

Et c'est sur cette magnifique déclaration qu'il me planta joyeusement toute seule en plein milieu du couloir. J'aime pas quand on me laisse à avoir l'air d'une abrutie toute seule.

En rentrant dans la salle, je vis que tout le monde avait une discussion concentrée sur Kentin. Surtout les filles. Ça me dégoûtait. Elles qui ne disaient que du mal de lui avant qu'il ne parte, les voilà à baver dessus et à faire leur lèche-bottes.

Histoire de bien faire alimenter les rumeurs parce que c'est drôle et que j'aime ça, je m'assis à côté de lui, les rendant toutes vertes de rage.

La prof rentra et présenta Kentin à toute la classe. Là, les filles devinrent vite rouges. C'est cool ce genre de nana, c'est comme les poissons arc-en-ciel : c'est débile et ça change tout le temps de couleur.

Pendant le cours, je reçus sur ma table un petit bout de papier plié en quatre avec mon nom marqué dessus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Je me retournai pour voir d'où ça venait mais impossible de deviner l'auteur : tout le monde était concentré sur son exercice. Bon, on va le savoir tout de suite alors. Je dépliai le papier et y découvris une fine écriture soignée et penchée.

« Moana, j'aimerai vraiment t'expliquer pour la dernière fois. S'il-te-plaît, laisse moi au moins une chance de tout te dire, N. »

De me dire quoi, exactement ? Que son père était sévère ? Non, c'est bon, je l'ai déjà eu celle-là. Et je n'avais ni envie de le voir ni de lui parler à Nathaniel. Il veut en faire des efforts, lui ? Non, je ne crois pas, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, j'en ferais. Point à la ligne. J'écrivis un gros « non » sur la feuille avant de l'envoyer sur sa table. … De quoi, je suis cruelle avec lui ? Faut pas exagérer non plus. J'aurais pu ne pas lui répondre du tout et le laisser mariner.

Je repassai une énième fois ce que j'avais dans mon armoire. Impossible de me trouver quoi que ce soit à mettre pour la fête de Rosa. La fête était le lendemain et comme la bonne fille que je suis, même avec un millier de fringues, je n'aurais toujours rien à me mettre.

Car oui, nous étions enfin en vacances et les professeurs nous avaient laissés partir en nous faisant bien comprendre de profiter un maximum de ces vacances-ci car après, ça sera révisions sur révisions pour le bac blanc et bien sûr le tant attendu bac.

Il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire avant les vacances. La frénésie « Kentin » s'était vite passée et Nathaniel n'a plus tenté de m'aborder. En revanche, Violette a recommencé à traîner avec les jumeaux, sûrement qu'Armin avait réussi à se faire pardonner, et Castiel s'était calmé. Je m'explique : il avait dû avoir un déclic parce qu'il était bien plus naturel avec moi, il ne forçait plus pour quoi que ce soit et me taquinait juste gentiment de temps en temps. Mais je soupçonne néanmoins Kentin d'être passé par là. Si c'est le cas, je le remercie, Castiel est bien plus reposant comme ça. Mon cousin avait réussi à se faire inviter par Rosa d'ailleurs, sous le « recommandement » de Lysandre, avec qui il avait de bons rapports et surtout parce qu'il sortait avec sa sœur.

Donc nous disions, les vêtements. Et non, décidément, je n'avais rien. Soit ça faisait trop chic, soit trop tenue boîte de nuit soit beaucoup trop décontracté. Il y avait urgence : j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle tenue. Je pris une veste chaude et mon sac à main puis sortis dehors

Je ne croisai personne dans les rues et atteignis rapidement le magasin de vêtements de la ville. Je flânai un moment dans les rayons avant de tomber sur LA perle rare : une petite robe rose pâle mignonne comme tout qui était cintrée par une espèce de ceinture intégrée, un décolleté relativement raisonnable et un voile léger légèrement pailleté en mousseline recouvrait le reste de la robe de la taille jusqu'en haut du genou, et dont les manches étaient longues, eux aussi en voile, et se terminaient serrées de la même manière qu'une manche de chemise. Pour finir la tenue, je pris un blazer manche trois-quarts noir et une paire d'escarpin noirs. Une fois sûre de mes vêtements, je partis à la caisse et sortis toute contente de mes achats.

La nuit était tombée plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé et les rues s'étaient vite vidées. Fallait pas que je traîne. Au détour d'une rue, des ricanements me firent sursauter et je pressai le pas. Soudain, on m'envoya contre un mur avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe et quatre jeunes hommes m'encerclaient.

\- Là, les gars, je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était carrément mignonne, dis l'un d'eux.

\- Ouais, t'as raison. Dis ma jolie, tu veux pas venir faire un tour avec nous ? Tu verras, on est gentils.

\- N-non, laissez moi tranquille..., répondais-je d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée que je ne le voulais.

\- Mais si tu veux. Viens, je te dis.

Je ne sais pas qui me prenait vraiment le bras, il faisait trop noir. Mais je me débattis comme je pus. Un des hommes me prit mon sac des mains.

\- Et c'est quoi ça, c'est pour ton copain ?, me demanda-t-il en me fourrant la robe sous le nez.

\- Oui exactement, c'est pour moi. Maintenant, lâche la, lui répondit une voix plus loin.

Puis je vis la personne qui venait de parler se mettre entre moi et les autres gars. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Beemoov sauf Moana et Noémie _

_Rating : K+_

* * *

\- T'as vraiment cru qu'on allait te la laisser ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'elle est bien à toi ?

\- J'ai rien à prouver à un connard comme toi.

\- Vous avez vu ça les gars ? Il a même pas le courage de le montrer ! Ouais, bah c'est mort, elle sera bien mieux avec des vrais mecs comme nous.

Sous ces doux mots, il prit un de mes seins dans ses mains. Ça me dégoûtait. Plus ça allait et moins je me sentais bien. Soudain mon sauveur m'arracha à l'emprise que les autres abrutis avaient sur moi et envoya son poing s'écraser contre le nez de celui qui me tenait depuis tout à l'heure. Il ne réussit pas à rester longtemps debout et s'écroula sur le sol, le nez en sang.

\- Et surtout, s'il y a d'autres volontaires pour apaiser les démangeaisons de ma main, ne vous gênez pas.

Castiel avait l'air plus menaçant que jamais. Les autres gars ne prirent pas le temps de réfléchir deux fois. Ils relevèrent leur pote qui traînait lamentablement au sol et partir sans demander leur reste.

La tension tomba d'un coup et je réalisai ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais eu peur, tellement peur … Une larme s'échappa. Puis une deuxième. Puis d'autres avant que Castiel ne me cale contre lui. Il me serra tendrement dans ses bras, laissant le temps à mon angoisse de s'apaiser.

Plus ça allait et plus je m'accrochai à son t-shirt. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas été là. Je l'avais encore plus mal jugé que je ne l'avais cru. La preuve en était qu'il était bien une des dernières personnes que j'aurais vu apparaître pour m'aider. A vrai dire, je pensai vraiment que personne ne viendrait. Mais c'était fini. Ils étaient partis.

\- Ça va mieux ?

J'hochai la tête. J'avais arrêté de pleurer mais je ne me sentais pas encore au meilleur de ma forme. Il y avait même de grandes chances pour que je tombe si Castiel me lâchait.

Je le vis se reculer un peu, ramasser mon sac avec ma robe et prendre dans sa main mon sac à main. Puis il me reprit dans ses bras. Enfin, du moins, je le croyais jusqu'à ce que je me sente soulevée du sol pour qu'il puisse me porter comme une princesse.

\- Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ben, je te ramène chez toi, ça se voit pas ?

Il allait pas me porter jusque là quand même ? Il avait l'air bien parti pour en tout cas … Je pouvais marcher. Je lui fis signe de me laisser par terre. Il me reposa au sol mais je faillis tomber aussitôt. Mes jambes tremblaient encore. Il leva les yeux au ciel en me reprenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant tu m'indiques par où il faut que j'aille, je vais pas y passer ma soirée non plus. En plus, il commence à geler sévère.

Toujours aussi élégant dans la parole. Un vrai poète on vous dit. Le futur Victor Hugo du vingt-et-unième siècle. Je savais qu'il faisait de la musique mais j'espérai vraiment qu'il n'y ai que Lysandre qui écrivait les paroles des chansons.

Me souvenant que je devais servir de GPS humain, je lui indiquai brièvement la route qu'il devait prendre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions devant mon immeuble. Noémie habitait au quatrième. Rien de bien méchant, surtout avec l'ascenseur. Que Castiel ne prit pas. Il monta un à un les étages sans broncher une seule fois quant à mon poids ou les marches à grimper. Il ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse non plus. Je sais, c'est que quatre étages, c'est rien, tout ça tout ça … Mais bon quand on se trimballe un sac à patates de plus d'une cinquantaine de kilos, ça doit pas être l'enjaillement non plus. C'était donc grâce à mon valeureux destrier que j'avais décidé de rebaptiser Philibert, nous atterrissions tous les deux devant la porte de l'appartement.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ta cousine déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai. Y a plutôt intérêt à ce qu'elle soit là.

D'un coup, il l'appela d'une voix forte (pour pas dire un autre mot plus vulgaire). Noémie accourut aussitôt pour nous ouvrir. Quand elle vit la scène, elle s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer et Castiel avança jusqu'au canapé où il me déposa doucement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!, s'écria ma cousine.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est qu'elle a voulu faire la grande à sortir seule alors que la nuit tombe et qu'elle a failli se faire avoir par des dégénérés prêts à lui faire pleins de choses.

\- Mais ça va, hein, tout va bien ? Dis Moana, ils t'ont rien fait hein ?

\- Elle a juste réussi à se faire peloter. Mais si je peux me permettre, là, elle est gelée surtout.

Noémie hocha rapidement la tête et partit chercher je-ne-sais-trop-quoi. Castiel s'accroupit devant moi et porta sa main à mon front. Je ne savais pas s'il essayait de voir ma température ou de m'enlever un vilain souvenir à la manière qu'on voit dans les mangas. Il n'avait jamais été aussi prévenant avec moi. Il était passé où le poisson rouge Simba ? Il avait dû courir au loin rejoindre la vache qui rit …

\- Dis, pourquoi t'es gentil comme ça avec moi ?, lui demandais-je.

\- Parce que.

Alors ça s'était clair, précis et circoncis. Genre bien avec sujet, verbe et complément. Et sinon avec plus de détails, ça donnait quoi ?

\- J'veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi … ?

\- Je … Tu le verras bien assez tôt.

Sur ce, il se leva et quitta sans un mot de plus l'appartement. C'est à ce moment là que Noémie revint avec un chocolat chaud et une couverture.

\- Ben, il est parti où ?

\- Rentré chez lui, sûrement.

Elle haussa les épaules et m'enveloppa avec la couverture. Elle me posa quelques questions mais déjà, je n'écoutais plus. Mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Castiel. Comment j'avais pu le juger aussi vite et aussi mal surtout ? Et qu'entendait-il par « tu le verras bien assez tôt » ? Il était encore sur l'histoire du pari ? Et en parlant de ça, je pensais prendre une décision qui n'allait peut-être pas plaire à tout le monde …

Ça faisait une bonne demie-heure que Kentin nous regardait courir partout dans l'appartement. Car le problème entre fille, c'est qu'on a souvent tendance à se piquer nos affaires. Par exemple, j'avais fait un nombre incalculable de fois le tour de l'appartement à la recherche de mon précieux : mon mascara. J'avais fouillé partout en gambadant telle une autruche derrière une poule pour finalement le retrouver dans l'une des trousses de Noémie. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle en a une pour chaque couleur de sac à main qu'elle a. Logique, ça va ensemble, tout ça tout ça. C'est cooool. Mais pas quand mes pauvres affaires crient à l'oubli au fin fond de ces trucs. Si ça se trouve, ce n'était pas la faute de Noémie mais de ces vilaines bêtes qui avaient mangé mes produits. … Nan moyen crédible. Pas vilaine trousse. Vilaine Noémie, oui beaucoup. Bref.

Mais revenons au plus important : ma coiffure. Disons que mes cheveux sont une espèce quasiment disparue dont le seul but et de faire tout sauf de tenir en place. Ça faisait déjà un moment que je me débattais avec eux et je sentais pointer une crise de nerf.

\- NOÉMIIIIIIE !

J'aurai beau dire n'importe quoi sur ma cousine, il n'empêche qu'elle a un vrai don de coiffeuse. Je la vis arriver en panique dans ma chambre avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. En effet, j'avais deux peignes de coincés, des pinces qui sortaient de partout et je devais avoir autant de classe capillaire que Cruella D'enfer. Elle soupira et tenta d'arranger tout ça. En plus, c'était trop agréable de se faire papouiller les cheveux. Genre vraiment trop bien.

\- Oh, t'endors pas, reste droite, je peux rien faire sinon.

Le truc, c'est que je me remis un peu à piquer du nez et Noémie me fit promettre que la prochaine fois que je bougeais, elle obligerait Kentin à me coiffer. Tout de suite ça réveille.

C'est donc un quart d'heure plus tard que je sortis de ma chambre avec un chignon plus qu'adorable entouré d'un ruban aussi rose que ma robe trop mignon. Là, j'étais fin prête.

\- C'est bon les filles ? Parce qu'on va arriver en retard, là, nous dit Kentin.

\- On était pas déjà en retard ?

\- Non, j'avais demandé à Rosalya de vous donner une demi-heure avant la vraie heure, je savais que vous n'auriez pas été à l'heure sinon.

La saloperie. Elle nous avait bien eu sur le coup. Bon, dans un sens, il nous connaissait trop bien. Il ria tout seul de son idée et nous sortîmes tous les trois de l'appartement avant de monter dans la voiture de Noémie.

Et c'est, non sans s'être perdus, que nous arrivions enfin devant la maison de Lysandre. Bon qui ne se serait jamais perdu au fin fond de la campagne hein, je vous le demande. Surtout avec trois doués comme nous.

Nous disions donc, maison Lysandre. C'était une espèce d'énorme (et je pèse mes mots !) ancienne ferme refaite avec assez de goût pour qu'elle fasse campagne mais riche. Très riche. Genre vraiment. Avec de la jolie verdure autour et quelques animaux qui se baladaient à leur guise. Et en parlant d'animaux, je voyais un truc gris s'approcher de nous en courant. Je plissai des yeux pour me rendre compte de ce que c'était... Mince. C'était Rosa. Bon, on va se taaaaaire.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Noémie, Lysandre t'attend à l'intérieur et Moana, Castiel est là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Ben et moi ? Personne m'attend, moi ?

Le pauvre Kentin se sentait complètement délaissé. Je vis Rosa se sentir … stupide, pour pas dire un autre mot. Elle nous fit signe de rentrer et tenta tant bien que mal de rattraper sa gaffe. Bah qu'ils se débrouillent. Je savais que Kentin avait dit ça pour l'embêter et bien sûr, elle n'avait pas marché dedans, elle s'était tapé un sprint.

L'intérieur de la maison faisait plus moderne que jamais mais avait gardé les colombages d'antan. Tout avait été aménagé pour accueillir un maximum de personne. Bref, c'était beau, c'était grand, c'était brillant et sûrement organisé par Rosa. M'étonnerai que Lysandre ait autant de mémoire pour se rappeler de tout ce qu'il aurait dû mettre sur la table …

Noémie me lâcha rapidement pour aller s'accrocher au cou du-dit poisson rouge. Ça dégoulinait tellement d'amour que s'en était écœurant. Et désespérant aussi. Je vis même Kentin faire une grimace en voyant sa sœur comme ça. Tu m'étonnes. Fallait que je fasse absolument passer la vision que je venais de voir. Pitié, faites que ça ne soit pas autant guimauve quand j'aurais un copain … Et sur un tout autre sujet, j'avais complètement oublié de faire le tour pour dire bonjour aux gens. Je vis Kim, Iris, Violette, les jumeaux bien sûr, Peggy, et quelques personnes que je ne connaissais pas mais que je savais du lycée. Je ne voyais pas Shenzi et ses acolytes. Tant mieux. La meilleure nouvelle de la soirée. En revanche, je ne vis pas Nathaniel. J'avais beau regardé partout autour de moi, je ne vis de masse blonde nul part.

Je sursautai d'un coup. Une main venait de s'abattre sur mon épaule et le problème c'est qu'autant je connaissais la propriétaire de l'épaule mais alors celui de la main …

\- T'as fini de gigoter à droite, à gauche ?

Je me retournai lentement, prête à me faire incendier par la pauvre personne qui devait me courir après depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Je n'étais même pas surprise en voyant la personne. C'était Castiel, évidemment, et il avait la même expression que doit avoir le diable quand vous signez sur les petits pointillés pour lui donner votre âme. Super. Il était loin le Philibert de la soirée précédente. Il n'empêche que ma décision était prise. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je le tirai à ma suite par le bras jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

\- Faut qu'on parle.

\- Ouais, je sais, j'avais cru comprendre en te voyant me traîner ici.

Bon c'est bien, la conversation n'a pas l'air d'être agressive, ça commençait vraiment super bien. Je ne savais pas comment j'allai tourner le sujet mais il le fallait, on allait pas y passer la semaine (remarquez, vu qu'on était samedi, il allait pas en rester grand chose de la semaine). J'inspirai un grand coup et me lançai.

\- Quel était ton vrai but avec ce défi ?

Vu la tête qu'il faisait, il s'attendait à pas mal de trucs sauf à cette question. Pas grave, il va s'en remettre.

\- T'avoir pour moi, bien sûr.

Là, c'était à moi d'être surprise. C'est qu'il rebondit bien sur ses pattes le chaton. Bon, au moins, j'avais la preuve que ce que je pensais depuis un moment était vrai.

\- Et dis-moi, c'est la seule technique que tu as trouvé au lieu de simplement me demander de sortir avec toi ?

\- Parce que t'aurais accepté comme ça ?

\- De la manière que tu l'as fait, non, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je veux bien apprendre à mieux te connaître ou même essayer de sortir avec toi.

Je me sentais rougir comme une enfant. Je devais avoir l'air joyeusement ridicule.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Oui. Mais du coup tu peux laisser Nathaniel tranquille, du coup, tu n'as plus besoin de te servir de lui.

\- Tu veux rire, j'espère ? Ton pari, tu l'as perdu, c'est tout. Donc tu vas quand même faire ce que je te dis, mais allez, j'vais être cool, juste le temps de ce soir.

Trop d'honneur. Ah, là, tout de suite, on se sent privilégié. Il se pencha vers moi et me dit quelques mots à l'oreille. C'était ça qu'il voulait ? Mais là, genre là ? Booon. Ben c'est parti.

Je le tirai de nouveau à ma suite et vins me planter au milieu du groupe de gens. Je me mordis la lèvre, n'osant croiser le regard de personne car je me doutais bien que certains étaient intrigués et nous regardaient. Il fallait bien que j'assume. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser très léger sur les lèvres de Castiel. Quand je redescendis, je vis que tout le monde s'était tut. Bah qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ? Ce n'était pas si exceptionnel non plus de … Ah, oui d'accord. Ce qui était étonnant était derrière nous. Nathaniel me regardait comme s'il venait de voir un film d'horreur. Mais mon dieu ce qu'il était beau. Et il avait respecté le contrat. Il portait merveilleusement bien un t-shirt blanc manche trois-quart, un jean slim foncé et une paire de Dr Martens. Classe, rock et divin. Il me semblait même apercevoir une veste en treillis dans sa main. Avec un style pareil, je ne sais pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas se faire violer en venant jusqu'ici. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas vraiment pourquoi les autres observaient la scène de cette manière. Vont-ils réussir à se remettre d'un tel choc ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode …

Je compris rapidement quand Nathaniel se jeta sur Castiel et le prit par le col de son t-shirt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, hein ?!

Il fallait que j'intervienne. Je le fis lâcher tant bien que mal Castiel et me mis entre eux deux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passa dans sa tête mais il nous lança un regard noir avant de tourner les talons. Autour de nous, le brouhaha avait repris, comme si les gens semblaient avoir vu ce qu'ils souhaitaient voir et voilà. Ou j'espérais vraiment qu'ils ne soient pas hypocrites à ce point et qu'ils savaient juste que cette histoire ne les regardait sous aucun prétexte. Et ils avaient bien raison si c'était ça.

Je voulus rejoindre Nathaniel mais une main m'en empêcha.

\- Autre chose, ne t'approche plus de ce mec.

\- Je suis désolée Castiel mais ça tu ne pourras jamais me l'interdire. Maintenant laisse moi, je veux juste aller lui parler.

\- Il a juste intérêt à ne plus te tourner autour. T'as rien remarqué, hein ?, continua-t-il en me voyant froncer les sourcils. Bah, si t'as rien vu, vas-y alors.

Je ne dis rien et me dépêchais de partir avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Après des recherches digne du meilleur GPS (notez l'humour), je trouvai mon blond préféré dehors, sa veste sur les épaules. Il semblait prêt à partir.

\- Nath', attend !

Il ne se retourna pas et ne répondit pas non plus. Je m'avançai et posai ma main sur son bras mais il se dégagea vite. J'ai dû faire une énooooorme c******e pour qu'il soit comme ça. Bon oui, c'est vrai, j'en avais fait une, enfin ça dépendait du point de vue. J'avais embrassé le mec qu'il détestait le plus au monde, pas de quoi en faire tout un boudin. En plus, je ne comprenais même pas sa réaction, il n'avait pas de sentiments pour moi que je sache. Ce qu'il peut être susceptible. Et puis, je l'avais juste fait parce que ça faisait partie de cette espèce de pari de mes deux. Et là, il allait partir pour une bêtise pareille. Mais je n'allai pas me laisser faire, foi de Moana (foi de morue, ça peut marcher aussi, ça commence pareil) !

\- Je sais que tu t'es habillé comme ça pour moi et … merci, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il resta stoïque un moment, pas un mot, pas un mouvement. Commence à me faire peur avec ses réactions de mes deux … Soudain, je le vis froncer des sourcils et se dégager de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et ça t'amuse à ce point d'embrasser tout le monde ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est pas …

\- C'est quoi alors ? T'as perdu ton fameux pari alors ? Celui bien humiliant pour moi que tu as accepté ? C'était pour ça ?

\- Non ! Laisse moi t'expliquer ! Castiel ne l'avait pas lancé pour te rabaisser mais pour pouvoir sortir avec moi ! Mais pari ou non, j'ai quand même bien voulu, c'est pour ça que je l'ai embrassé.

Plus je parlai, plus il avançait vers moi et plus je reculai. Sauf qu'à force de reculer, mon dos rencontra un mur de la maison. Je ne savais plus quoi dire ou faire. J'avais froid, nous étions dans une quasi pénombre et je tentai tant bien que mal de récupérer une personne qui comptait pour moi. Et plus le temps passait, plus ça s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Je commençai à en avoir vraiment marre de leur plan stupide. Une larme se fraya un chemin pour descendre le long de ma joue. La pauvre a dû se dire « nan c'est trop la dawa la dedans, je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans un tel boxon » et elle avait bien raison.

Je sentis une main essuyer la vilaine lâcheuse puis relever mon menton. Nathaniel plongea sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Ça m'énerve, j'arriverai jamais à te faire la tête. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de ton odeur de sucre. En plus, si je comprends bien, il n'y a plus rien que je ne puisse faire …

\- Tu n'es plus fâché … ?, lui demandais-je timidement.

\- Pas contre toi. De toute façon, en tant qu'ami, je me dois de respecter tes choix.

\- Tu restes alors ?

Il hocha la tête et me serra dans ses bras de manière très tendre.

En rentrant dans la maison, j'eus du mal à me détacher de lui mais il me laissa en pointant du doigt Castiel qui avait l'air de me chercher un peu et me fit signe qu'on se verra plus tard. Avant de rejoindre l'Internet Explorer (long à la recherche, héhé) qui me servait de ce qu'on pouvait appeler de copain, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose : je rejoignis ma cousine et Lysandre pour me planter devant eux.

\- Désolée.

\- De quoi tu t'excuses, Moana ?, me demanda Lysandre.

\- Ben je dirais au moins de l'espèce de scène de tout à l'heure. On est là pour ton anniv' à la base, pas pour mes histoires.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, quand les choses doivent être dites, autant que cela soit fait de suite.

Ah, d'accord. Il me fit un sourire et je compris que c'était le moment pour moi d'aller vaquer à mes occupations.

D'un autre côté, je sentais toujours que Castiel tournait en rond pour essayer de me choper. Et j'ai une sainte horreur qu'on me colle. Genre ça fait sangsue, ou stick géant. Je me retournai d'un coup et me plantai devant lui.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui dis-je.

Je levai mes bras en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds et atteins son cou tant bien que mal. Avec ma délicatesse et mon côté adroit en toute circonstance, je lui enlevai tant bien que mal sa chaîne noire et me la mis moi-même autour du mien.

\- Voilà, comme ça tout le monde a bien la preuve que je suis bien à toi, mais par pitié, arrête de me suivre partout ! T'étais un canard dans une autre vie ?

Là, ça au moins, c'était fait. Pour une relation qui commençait bien, pour la nôtre, ça se passait vraiment à merveille tiens.

Je rejoignis Kentin qui me regardait suspicieusement depuis un bon moment. Le pauvre attendait dans un coin, son verre à la main, à l'extrême opposé de là où se trouvait Alexy. Fallait qu'il arrête avec ça, il allait pas le manger. Ce qu'il était pénible à faire son timide, en plus c'était pas comme s'il était tout jeune, tout nouveau ce n'était que des gens qu'il connaissait. Bon, il me gave. Je le pris par la main et le traînait devant Alexy.

\- Coucou, Alexy. Kentin, Alexy. Alexy, Kentin. Voilà.

Alexy ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. Il avait la même tête qu'un gamin qui venait de retrouver son jouet préféré. Il était effrayant en vrai comme ça … Soudain, il se jeta dans les bras de mon cousin, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

\- KEEEEEEEEEEN ! C'est toi ? Pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi t'as jamais répondu à mes messages ! On s'inquiétait, nous !

\- Euuuh, b-ben … Je … Par-parce que … je crois …

Oh, très éloquent. Avec les joues rouges et tout. Il pouvait être sûr de l'emballer avec ça. Je levai les yeux au ciel et informa Alexy en lui disant que Kentin était simplement à l'école militaire sur ordre de son père pendant tout ce temps-là. Moyen top pour continuer d'entretenir le contact avec quelqu'un.

J'entendis Alexy se lancer dans un grand débat comme quoi Kentin aurait pu au moins envoyer une lettre ou autre, tout en l'engueulant, mais toujours avec le sourire.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont amoureux ?

Je sursautai vivement. D'où ça sortait ça ? Faut pas me faire des peurs pareilles, j'veux vivre encore un peu, moi ! Je cherchai qui venait de parler et vis à côté de moi Violette qui regardait les deux garçons d'un air amusé. Armin se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Donc au final, je ne savais pas si elle avait posé la question à Armin ou à moi. Voyant qu'Armin ne semblait pas du tout enclin à répondre, je le fis à sa place.

\- Je ne sais pas Violette, et concrètement, ça ne nous regarde pas. S'ils ont besoin d'aide, ils viendront nous en parler je pense.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, me répondit Armin. Et sinon, c'est normal le fait que tu te trimballes avec le collier de Castiel ? C'est la nouvelle mode ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça rassure monsieur parce que je montre que je suis à lui. Mais je t'avouerai que j'ai plus l'impression de porter un collier avec une laisse pour chien qu'autre chose. J'ai fait ça de mon plein gré mais ça m'entrave quand même.

\- Parce que tu sors avec Castiel ?

J'hochai la tête. Armin semblait totalement déconcerté et Violette aussi. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas remarqué plus que ça la petite scène avec Nathaniel. Ah si peut-être. Je les vis se regarder pour lâcher un « aaaaaaaah, c'était pour ça tout à l'heure ! » absolument mignon. Et là, Violette posa la question que je redoutais tant : mais pourquoi Nath' était intervenu alors ? En voilà une question qu'elle est bonne. Comment j'aimerai savoir y répondre … Mais à moins de demander au principal concerné qui, bien évidemment, ne répondra pas, je n'avais aucune solution à proposer. Je leur dis néanmoins ce qu'il s'était passé la soirée précédente et que, comme j'avais vu une facette insoupçonnée jusqu'ici chez Castiel, j'avais décidé de lui laisser une chance.

Violette semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais la musique s'intensifia d'un coup et couvrit le son de sa timide voix. Rosalaya était à l'autre bout de la pièce et avait l'air complètement possédée. Elle entraîna le maximum de monde à danser avec elle, en rythme et en sautant partout surtout. Peut-être avait-elle cru qu'elle était dans High School Musical … Si c'était le cas, tu t'es trompée de film, chérie. Elle me tue cette fille, c'est pas possible. Elle m'épuise aussi.

Je fis signe à Armin et Violette d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, laissant Kentin et Alexy à leur retrouvaille. J'avais vite compris que les laisser tous les deux ne leur ferait pas de mal et de toute façon, je commençai à avoir sincèrement mal aux pieds avec ces foutus talons.

S'asseoir c'est vraiment le bonheur. Mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'installer, je fus soulevée pour me retrouver assise sur une paire de genoux. La pauvre Violette était coincée entre Armin et Castiel et n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi apeurée. Castiel vit sa détresse et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de paniquer, il n'allait pas la manger. En revanche, c'est quand il me regarda moi que j'ai eu l'impression de servir de dessert. Finalement, il leva la main pour retirer l'unique pince qui servait à retenir la masse informe qu'était mes cheveux, détruisant par la même occasion tout le boulot de Noémie.

\- Voilà, t'es mieux comme ça.

Je râlai intérieurement contre lui et finalement, je cédai à la tentation. Je lui assénai une claque derrière la tête, ce qui le fit automatiquement râler à son tour. Violette ria et nous dit qu'elle me préférait aussi les cheveux détachés. Ça va, j'avais compris, ils avaient gagné.

Après une bonne heure à être assis tous les quatre à écouter les dernières âneries de Castiel, Rosalya coupa la musique et se mit au milieu des gens pour faire une espèce d'annonce.

\- Allez les gars, vous vous endormez ! On va faire un jeu qui va réveiller tout le monde, le jeu de la bouteille !


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Beemoov sauf Moana et Noémie_

_Rating : K+_

* * *

Nous étions tous en cercle, les uns à côté des autres, à attendre patiemment que Rosalya finisse son délire.

\- Dis, Lysandre, tu penses qu'elle a bu en cachette ?, demandais-je au victorien qui était assis à ma droite.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Et avec Rosa, même un verre de Coca lui fait de l'effet.

Eh beh. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être quand elle buvait du café. Elle avait déjà l'air surexcitée et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir dans quel état elle pourrait être avec une bonne dose de caféine. Oui, oui, je l'avoue, cette idée me faisait peur. Genre beaucoup. C'était plus effrayant que d'imaginer Rogue d'Harry Potter mettre un string léopard avec des pompons roses. Quoique, ça s'était marrant, très très marrant même. Je me mis à avoir un fou rire toute seule et j'entendis dire Rosalya « complètement débile » qui devait sûrement faire référence à moi, moi-même et mon imagination. Je me calmai doucement, essuyant une larme (une deuxième lâcheuse !) au coin de mon œil.

\- Bien, maintenant qu'elle est calmée, je vais tout vous expliquer. Dans un premier temps, tout le monde sait le principe de ce jeu-là ? Oui ? Parfait. Ensuite, oubliez que vous êtes en couple avec quelqu'un jusqu'à la fin du jeu. Bah oui, c'est pas drôle sinon. Et tout le monde participe ! Rassurez vous, si ça tombe de trop sur les mêmes personnes, on refait tourner la bouteille, chacun a le droit à sa chance ! Oh et faites-vous à l'idée tout de suite que vous pouvez embrasser quelqu'un du même sexe que vous … Oula, euh … Vu la tête que vous faites, je crois qu'on va supprimer cette dernière règle, hein ? Héhé, hé … Bon. Petit point quand même, un gage pour ceux qui ne se prêtent pas au jeu ! Allez, je fais tourner la bouteille, et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

D'accord, là, elle avait vraiment pété un bon câble. Genre un câble de la taille de ceux qui servent à illuminer New York. Rosa continua dans son truc en faisant la même tête que le président Snow au moment des Hunger Games. Quand je vous disais qu'elle m'inquiète.

Les premiers à être choisis étaient Leigh et Iris. Ça, s'était comique. Rosa semblait regretter amèrement d'avoir mis ce jeu en place et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs aux deux désignés. D'un côté, si Iris avait les joues rouges et était intimidée, Leigh avait l'air de s'en moquer éperdument. Il attrapa la rousse par le menton, l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres et s'était déjà rassit à côté de Rosalya, laissant la pauvre Iris pantoise au milieu du cercle (oh, comment cette dernière phrase faisait secte). J'entendis Leigh balancer un magnifique « c'est toi même qui a dit qu'on devait oublié qu'on était en couple » à sa chère moitié. C'était bien dit et bien fait.

Rosa se leva, plus qu'au taquet, pour faire tourner la pauvre bouteille qui devait subir les pires commentaires et qui n'avait absolument rien demandé. Cette dernière indiqua majestueusement la place vide qu'occupait Rosalya puis tomba sur mon -à présent- copain, qui se mit à marmonner que ce n'était pas conventionnel d'embrasser des casseroles Tefal. Il me serra la main, sûrement avait-il peur de disparaître par un tour de magie de Rosa, et partit la rejoindre. Et c'était avec beaucoup de mal, de « oublie pas que je te hais » et d'encouragements qu'ils se firent enfin un pauvre petit bisou de rien du tout. Je les vis, morte de rire, s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de main tandis que Rosa clamait haut et fort qu'elle n'oserait plus jamais embrasser Leigh après avoir toucher ce truc. Que d'histoire pour un pauvre bisou, j'vous jure.

Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire parce que à cet instant, je n'en menais vraiment pas large. J'étais devant Lysandre à présent et j'attendais patiemment que ça soit lui qui m'embrasse. Vous connaissez ma légendaire délicatesse, si je bougeais, il y avait de grandes chances pour que je glisse, que je tombe sur le pauvre victorien pour finalement lui offrir le baiser le plus baveux qui soit. Oui, on est d'accord, pas bouger Moana. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je ne sentis rien, mais alors rien du tout, si ce n'était que Lysandre était largement plus soft que Castiel.

Il s'en suivit quelques embrassades sans aucune espèce d'importance. Ah si, il y en avait un. La bouteille avait choisi Kentin et Alexy. Et bien que Rosalya avait dit qu'il n'y aurait rien entre deux personnes d'un même sexe, à peine s'était-elle rapprochée de la bouteille pour la faire tourner de nouveau, Alexy avait pris le visage de mon cousin entre ses mains et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il y eut un gros blanc, un Kentin qui nous dit avec amabilité « oui, bon, c'est bon » et je crus voir qu'Alexy s'était légèrement senti con.

Le sort tomba sur la pauvre Violette qui semblait espérer au fin fond d'elle-même qu'on l'oublierait pour ce jeu mais non et sur Jade. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué de toute la soirée. Pourtant, un mec plutôt pas mal quand même, il fallait l'avouer, aux cheveux verts, ça se repère, non ? Ou pas pour tout le monde apparemment … Elle se leva toute tremblante, embrassa Jade le plus vite qu'elle le put mais réussit je-ne-sais-comment à glisser et à atterrir joliment contre le torse du vert qui l'a rattrapa. Tout le monde put entendre Armin grogner et presque sortir les griffes devant cette scène, que je trouvais décidément trop mignonne.

Noémie semblait sur pause. Sa respiration aussi et ça commençait à franchement m'inquiéter. Elle regardait son petit ami (oui oui Lysandre) embrasser une certaine rousse (oui oui Iris) dont le destin avait visiblement décidé qu'elle aurait toute la famille. Je ricanai et bousculai gentiment ma cousine pour la faire réagir. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Violette et Kentin de se lever. Mais cette fois-ci, Armin avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Armin qui tomba sur Rosalya juste après. Ça s'était à mourir de rire. Tout le monde savait qu'ils s'aimaient bien mais jamais ils ne l'auraient montré pour rien au monde. Ils avançaient donc tous les deux, comme deux condamnés allant à la potence pour finalement que Armin lui dépose un baiser sur le bout des lèvres mais vraiment sur le bout, hein ! On se demandait même s'il y avait vraiment eu un contact. Tout le monde râla évidemment, puis se leva, les prit par les bras et les traînèrent sur le bûcher où on les regarda brûler en riant pendant deux heures. Oui, j'avoue ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça. On n'a fait que leur dire qu'ils auraient pu faire un effort, moi la première et Rosa nous tira la langue en signe de mécontentement. Le jeu durait depuis un bon moment maintenant et Rosa nous dit qu'une dernière pour la route ne nous ferait pas de mal histoire de clôturer le tout.

La bouteille eut le plaisir de tomber sur moi. Bizarrement j'avais un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite. J'avais fermé les yeux par réflexe et de l'autre côté mon cerveau était content parce qu'il aurait tout le loisir d'avoir la surprise quand je les ouvrirai. Et quelle surprise ! La personne que je devais embrasser était Nathaniel. Il avait l'air aussi surpris que moi. Je sentis Castiel resserrer un peu la prise qu'il avait autour de ma taille. Pour essayer de calmer un peu le jeu (pas pour lui avouer des sentiments, hein, j'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir une autre scène comme plus tôt dans la soirée), je serrai sa main dans la mienne puis me levai, l'obligeant à me lâcher. J'avais les mains tremblantes comme jamais. Je venais de faire deux pas mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir parcouru plus de mille kilomètres. Je vis Nathaniel se pencher lentement vers moi mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue de mon blond préféré et partis me rasseoir entre les jambes de mon petit-ami. Je n'osai pas relever la tête de peur de croiser son regard. Je bénis intérieurement Rosa à ce moment là car elle avait compris que j'avais pas mal plombé l'ambiance avec mes bêtises et elle avait remis la musique à fond pour que les gens puissent recommencer à danser à leur guise. Chacun se leva et je tentai un coup d'œil vers Nath. Je ne saurais dire s'il était troublé ou en colère. Je crois qu'il ne comprenait pas ma réaction surtout. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça qu'Alexy se jetait sur moi.

\- Bah alors, toi, tu nous as fait quoi, là ?

\- C'est … compliqué. Non, Castiel, ne dis rien, s'il-te-plaît, ajoutai-je en le voyant commencer à protester.

\- Bon allez, viens, on va faire mumuse. Le jeu des dix questions, ça te dit ?, me proposa Alexy qui essayait tant bien que mal de changer de sujet.

J'hochai la tête et on se cala tous les deux sur le sofa. Le but du jeu étant d'avoir un quota de dix questions maximum par personne, il nous fallait un compteur. Et si la personne ne répondait pas sincèrement ou qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre, elle avait un gage. Donc notre compteur. On devait choisir quelqu'un de confiance (oui parce que la réponse allait écouter nos réponses quand même), qui ne soit pas tête en l'air pour bien tout prendre en compte et faire l'arbitre sans avoir la tête ailleurs, qui ne soit pas hystérique à chaque réponse et qui ne juge pas. Par élimination, on enlevait automatiquement Lysandre (aka Poisson Rouge pour les intimes), Iris, Rosa (soit la lauréate du prix de la tarée du samedi soir), Armin, Kim et Melody (je ne les connaissais pas encore assez pour avoir confiance). Restaient donc dans le lot Castiel, Nathaniel, Violette, Kentin et Noémie. Alexy me fit très vite comprendre qu'au vue des questions qu'il allait me poser, on pouvait retirer Castiel et Nathaniel et avec ce que je comptais lui demander, on pouvait enlever mon cousin. Bon, Violette ou Noémie ? Noémie. Aucune chance qu'elle raconte ce qu'on allait dire, je lui pourrirais la vie sinon. Elle râla copieusement, fit comprendre à Lysandre qu'il pouvait rejoindre Castiel et se posa à côté de nous, son portable dans la main, prête à compter.

\- Allez, honneur aux dames et aux plus jeunes, me dit Alexy.

\- Tu parles de moi ou de toi ? Ok, ok, détends toi, c'était pour rire, roh, ce que t'es susceptible. Euh … Quel est ton animal fantastique préféré ?

\- Sérieusement ? Sais pas, un truc plein de couleur, genre un bisounours ! C'est débile, c'est mignon et ça court partout ! Ah non, pardon c'est toi ça, héhé. Mais si, c'était drôle. Bon à mon tour. La grande question qui me taraude depuis tout à l'heure : pourquoi tu n'as pas embrassé Nath ?

\- Et bien … Je ne sais pas en fait. Je ne voulais pas. Je crois que c'est le contexte qui m'a pas plue.

\- Ah parce que …, me coupa Alexy.

\- TOP, une question à la fois ! Moana, c'est à toi, nous calma Noémie.

\- Ah oui, on va faire l'inverse. Pourquoi t'as embrassé Kentin tout à l'heure ?

\- Parce que je … euh ...je …

\- Tu ?

\- Roh, bon, voilà, l'histoire : je l'ai toujours bien aimé ton cousin, hein, mais là, le voir comme ça et tout, je l'ai juste trouvé trop beau et j'ai craqué. Bon, j'ai pas pu finir tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Nathaniel ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il y en a qui ne savent pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie de répondre, d'autres parce qu'ils ont la flemme d'y réfléchir mais moi, j'aimerai bien avoir une réponse à cette question et j'y ai réfléchi en plus. Mais, il n'y a rien à faire, je ne sais pas.

\- Bon, j'ai ma question qu'est toute prête là mais on va attendre que tu me poses la tienne.

\- Pourquoi tu ne tentes rien avec Kentin ? Si ça se trouve, il n'attend que ça …

\- Parce que je sais que je ne l'intéresse pas. Je suis trop extravagant, trop plein d'énergie, trop extraverti, trop plein de choses. Non franchement, je l'ennuierai, c'est tout. A moi. Quand tu dis que tu ne sais pas pour Nathaniel, tu ne sais vraiment pas où tu ne veux pas te l'avouer ?

\- Je, je …, bafouillai-je en ayant sincèrement l'impression que quelqu'un venait de me donner une claque.

\- Non, t'inquiètes, tu peux t'arrêter là, j'ai ma réponse.

\- Pas d'accord, elle a pas répondu, elle doit avoir un gage de ta part, dit soudainement Noémie en nous faisant sursauter.

Je vis Alexy me regarder, jeter un coup d'œil sur tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, sourire sadiquement et reporter son regard sur moi. J'avais peur. Très peur.

\- Tu vas venir toute une journée au lycée habillée avec un pull du mec de ton choix mais qui doit être le plus grand possible.

\- Le pull ou le mec ?

\- Bah, le pull, banane. Je disais, avec un pull et tu dois être la plus mignonne possible sans talons ni maquillage, ou le minimum syndical alors. Voilà.

\- Tu prends des cours pour te payer des délires pareils ou ça te vient naturellement ?

\- Non, non c'est naturel. Donc, c'est à ton tour pour les questions.

\- Ah oui, exact. Attend que je réfléchisse … Qui te dit que Kentin ne t'aime pas ? Ou mieux qu'il n'est pas gay ?

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un message subliminal gros comme le Brésil. Après, c'est mon instinct qui me dit ça, c'est tout. Et toi, pourquoi tu sors avec Castiel, je veux dire, c'est quoi la vraie raison ?

\- Il m'a sauvée hier soir de mecs qui allaient m'agresser, je me suis dit qu'après tout il existait peut-être un gentil Castiel et puis, je n'ai jamais eu de copain de toute façon, donc autant commencer par quelqu'un qu'on sait qu'on plaît.

\- Je vois, je vois, effectivement, c'est un point de vue. Noémie, on est à combien de question ?

\- Cinq chacun.

\- Bon, à moi, dis-je. Si Kentin venait vers toi, tu ferais quoi ?

\- Je pense que je le repousserais parce que j'ai pas envie de me faire de fausses idées.

\- Menteur ! Noémie, il ment, c'est gros comme une maison, il est tout rouge et il bafouille !

\- C'est vrai que, Alexy, t'es pas crédible. Moana, un gage pour Alexy je te prie.

\- Alors, un truc aussi c** que ce que tu m'as donnée … Je sais ! Tu vas venir une journée entière, la même que moi pour mon gage, et tu vas venir sans ta coloration ni tes lentilles de couleurs ! Et les vêtements les plus normaux possibles !

\- Tu sais combien de temps ça me prend pour la faire cette fichue couleur ?! Et ton but, c'est que je ressemble à Armin ou je me trompe ?

\- Nop ! J'aimerai bien voir qui est réellement capable de vous différencier, héhé.

\- Bon, ça va, ça va, je vais le faire. A mon tour pour la question. Laisserais-tu tomber Castiel si Nathaniel se déclarerait amoureux de toi ?

\- Ben déjà, faudrait qu'il le soit. Et ensuite, et bien, pour tout avouer … Je crois que oui. Je sais, c'est super cruel mais c'est comme ça. Bon changement de conversation. Pourquoi t'as eu envie de te teindre les cheveux ?

\- Pour qu'on arrête de nous confondre avec Armin. Et aussi parce qu'il arrivait que ce soit Armin qui soit la cible des moqueries homophobes des autres alors que c'est moi le gay. Donc comme ça, les gens ne se trompent plus et mon frère a la paix ! Et je me suis toujours demandé, ta vie était comment avant que t'arrives ici ?

\- J'habitais Rouen. Dans mon lycée, je me suis faite des amis mais comme personne ne m'a plus contactée depuis que je suis partie, je ne les considère plus comme tels. Sinon mes parents ont décidé de faire le tour du monde tous les deux du coup, ils m'ont envoyée chez Noémie directement et voilà. J'avais une petite vie tranquille, y a pas à dire. Et toi, comment t'as su que t'étais de l'autre bord ?

\- C'est bizarre à dire mais c'est à cause de Violette. Je sais qu'elle était amoureuse de moi pendant un courte période avant de se tourner vers Armin mais disons que, comme elle était toujours avec nous, elle était si timide si mignonne et là, je me suis dit que vraiment, je préférais quand les réponses étaient plus virils et que je ne m'imaginais vraiment pas sortir avec une fille. C'est tout. Donne le nom de ton personnage préféré, que ce soit de livre, de manga, de série, n'importe.

\- Heureusement que c'est pas elle qu'on a choisi comme compteur, hein. Et mon perso à moi, c'est Drago Malefoy. Noémie, no comment, merci. Parce que c'est un beau blond, bien torturé comme il faut, avec ses problèmes, il me donne envie de m'occuper de lui et de le chouchouter et puis il a la classe quoi ! Enfin, je pense que t'as lu les bouquins ou vu les films, j'ai pas besoin de te faire un portrait. Et toi ? Ton perso préféré ?

\- Tatsumi d'Akame Ga Kill. T'es au courant que ton perso c'est Nath ?

\- T'es au courant que ton perso, c'est Kentin ?

\- Eeeeeet top ! Fini ! Vous avez eu votre quota de liquidé !

Noémie semblait heureuse d'en avoir enfin terminé avec notre jeu débile. Elle sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à Lysandre et resta avec lui. La scène nous fit rire avec Alexy. On se mit d'accord de faire notre gage le lundi qui arrivait et chacun rejoint une autre personne. Même si on savait que la conversation n'était pas terminé, on en avait pris tous les deux pour notre grade et on avait assez de questions en tête pour ne pas en rajouter. Il n'empêchait qu'une seule sortait vraiment du lot ? Étais-je amoureuse de Nathaniel ?

J'avais l'air fraîche, tiens. On était lundi et le fameux jour de l'accomplissement des gages avec Alexy était arrivé. J'étais donc affublée d'un pull plus grand que nature qui appartenait à Castiel que celui-ci ne mettait que dans des occasions particulières comme le dimanche où il était seul ou qu'il promenait son chien. La légende raconte que sa mère, absolument pas ménagère, avait voulu faire une machine mais avait détendu le tissu plus que raison, faisant passer le vêtement d'un bon M à un XXXL. Non, moi non plus, je ne sais pas comment elle avait fait. Ça me faisait une robe qui m'arrivait au dessus du genou, plus un gilet que j'avais piqué à Kentin et je m'étais fait une tresse sur le côté. Comme Alexy m'avait dit d'avoir l'air la plus petite et mignonne possible, j'avais mis une paire de ballerine et m'était maquillée simplement, avec une touche de mascara et du blush pour avoir de bonne joue rose.

\- Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression que t'as douze ans là, pas dix-sept.

\- Merci Noémie, je me suis faite la même remarque tout à l'heure devant la glace.

\- En plus, ton machin, il est tellement long, ça me fait penser à quelque chose. Bouge pas je reviens.

Deux minutes plus tard, je pris le balai qu'elle me tendit, me mit quelque chose sur la tête et me mit un bâton dans les mains.

\- Voilà, là, t'as l'air d'Harry Potter. Allez ma petite sorcière, tu vas être en retard pour Poudlard !

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

\- Oh oui, t'as pas idée ! T'en dis quoi, toi ?, demanda-t-elle à un Kentin plus qu'hilare.

\- J'en penses que si tu vas en cours comme ça, t'auras mon respect le plus profond jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et de la mienne. Surtout qu'au vu de la réaction de McGonagall, ça serait marrant.

Ben voyons. Le respect de Kentin et voir la tête de la dirlo valaient son pesant d'or mais j'étais moyennement intéressée par l'aspect ridicule du projet. Je posai sur la table ce que m'avait donnée Noémie et partis en cours.

En arrivant, j'étouffai une exclamation. J'avais deux Armin en face de moi. Quoiqu'à la différence près que l'un avait les yeux bleus et l'autre ah bah non, les yeux bleus aussi. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? A-t-on idée de se ressembler autant ? Ah oui, ce sont des jumeaux, héhé, suis-je bête. Sans commentaires. Alors, Alexy, il était … Euh … Je m'approchai d'eux et tenta de sentir leur odeur. L'un sentait le frais, un parfum un peu mentholé et poivré et l'autre sentait une odeur, certes, un peu comme du déo mais une odeur bien plus masculine. Non, pardon, les mecs, préfèrent le terme de « viril ». Ouais. Donc, celui qui sentait le frais, c'était Alexy.

\- Salut, Alex. Armin.

Et pour prouvé que je ne m'étais pas trompée, je vis M. Odeur Masculine sortir une console de sa poche. Alexy se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main.

\- Tu nous as reconnus comment ?

\- Simple comme bonjour, Watson : vous n'avez pas le même parfum. Tu fais tout frais, tout pimpant, alors qu'Armin sent le renfermé en fait.

\- Pas mal, pas mal. Oh attend, y a Violette qui arrive, on va voir si elle nous reconnaît.

Je vis la timide jeune fille s'avancer vers nous, les yeux dans le vague, rencontrer du regard Alexy et :

\- Alexy ?

Sans aucune hésitation. J'ai bien dit AUCUNE. Alexy s'empressa de lui demander comment elle avait fait et la réponse fut cinglante : depuis le temps qu'elle les connaissait, elle avait toujours remarqué qu'Armin avait les yeux bleus qui tiraient vers le turquoise alors qu'Alexy avec les yeux bleus aussi mais qui tiraient vers le gris et qu'Armin avait un grain de beauté dans le cou que n'avait pas son frère. Je dis chapeau l'artiste parce que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, jamais je n'aurais réussi à voir cette différence. Il était clair que je voyais Violette d'un œil neuf à présent.

\- Bah Moana, t'as rétréci au lavage ?, me dit naïvement Violette.

Je faillis tomber à la renverse. Alex était mort de rire et je vis Armin pouffer derrière sa console et son écharpe. Naturellement, je me mis à bouder. Il était vrai que j'avais pour habitude de porter tous les jours au lycée des talons donc quand y a pu talon et bah y a pu grande taille non plus, donc Moana retourne à son pauvre mètre soixante…

D'un coup je me mis à voler. Genre vraiment. J'étais soulevée du sol par une force suprême qui... Ah non, c'était Castiel en fait qui me portait dans ses bras comme si j'avais cinq ans.

\- Allez, ma fille, on va à l'école ! J'espère que t'as pensé à prendre tes crayons de couleurs, j'ai entendu dire que M. Faraize nous avait prévu du coloriage.

\- Tu veux parler des cartes à apprendre pour le bac ? Oui regarde, j'ai pris ma trousse et tout !

J'avais fièrement sorti de mon sac ma vieille trousse Totaly Spies qui datait de Mathusalem et j'étais heureuse comme tout.

\- M. Candelor, vous comptez emmener votre petite sœur avec vous en cours ?! Vous n'avez pas d'autres idées encore plus dé... Oh, Mlle Belleza, c'est vous. Désolée, je ne vous avez pas reconnue. Il n'empêche que vous pouvez la lâcher jeune homme.

La directrice avait l'air d'une hystérique shootée aux calmants de différentes sortes. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à ses occupations. Réellement, aucun d'entre nous n'avait compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Je veux pas dire, cousine, mais elle vient quand même de te confondre avec une maternelle. Ah, j'en peux plus ! Quand Noémie va savoir ça …

Ce sale traître à son sang de Kentin avait son portable entre les mains et avait dû filmer à loisir toute la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait vu la vieille arriver. Il aurait pu prévenir mais non, apparemment, ce n'était pas drôle.

Bref. Nous disions trousse Totaly Spies, carte de géo et M. Fraise. Faraize, pardon. Je regardai l'heure et vis que nous n'avions plus que deux pauvres minutes avant d'arriver dans la classe. Ce qui était aussi court qu'un short d'Ambre.

Toute la journée les gens ont bugué. Entre moi qui était plus petite qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé et Alexy qui ressemblait encore plus à son frère que dans leurs souvenirs, les pauvres étaient perdus. Mais c'était assez drôle de voir les jumeaux embrouiller les profs. Ça l'était moins par contre quand ils m'interpellaient dans les couloirs pour me dire que le collège était à l'autre bout de la ville. Et dans tout ce beau monde, Castiel était plus qu'heureux de me voir avec son pull. Nan sans rire, il a rayonné toute la journée. C'en était épuisant. On m'avait rebaptisée « la naine » et à l'occasion « le pingouin » parce que j'avais la manie de secouer les mains comme ces volatiles pour qu'elles rentrent dans les manches.

J'avais bien ri toute la journée mais ce qui m'a inquiétée en revanche, c'était que je n'avais pas vu Nathaniel et j'avais la très forte impression qu'il m'évitait. J'avais dû le blesser plus que je ne l'aurais cru à la soirée...


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Beemoov sauf Moana et Noémie_

_Rating : K+_

* * *

Il l'avait évitée le plus possible. La voir lui broyait le cœur plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir la réponse sous son nez, de l'avoir à portée de main sans jamais pouvoir l'attraper.

En attendant, ça faisait un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole, ou presque. Nathaniel voyait bien qu'elle trouvait ça bizarre, mais il ne pouvait pas l'approcher à moins d'un mètre sans avoir envie d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de son cher petit-ami. Car, oui, depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, il était sur les nerfs. A cause de Castiel ? Ça, c'était tous les jours. Mais il était en colère aussi contre Moana. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser à l'anniversaire de Lysandre, il avait passé l'âge d'en vouloir à quelqu'un pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, mais parce qu'il se sentait abandonné depuis qu'elle sortait avec l'autre abruti de service. Et le pire, c'était qu'ils avaient l'air très bien ensemble.

Nathaniel soupira en rangeant une pile de papier dans un tiroir.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, lui demanda Melody, qui se tenait à côté de lui.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Ça fait deux heures qu'on est sur ces dossiers-là, je commence un peu à fatiguer.

Il lui avait servi le sourire le plus faux qu'il avait en magasin mais son homologue semblait n'y voir que du feu. Elle lui proposa de finir toute seule, ce qu'il accepta avec entrain. A vrai dire, Melody avait beau être adorable, elle était le plus gros pot de colle qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Elle pouvait avoir des qualités mais ce défaut là était un des plus difficiles à supporter selon lui. Au moins, Moana, elle préférait suivre son chemin tranquille, même si elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Nathaniel secoua la tête et prit son manteau. Il ne voyait pas ce que Moana venait faire là-dedans … Et en parlant de la jolie brune, il la vit en sortant du lycée. Elle était encore avec Castiel. Elle le remarqua plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru car elle l'appela aussitôt. Pourtant, il ne répondit pas. Il ne lui fit pas de signe de la main ni ne vint la voir. Car, après tout, quoi de mieux que l'ignorance pour mieux faire passer la jalousie. Oui, il était jaloux. Jaloux à en crever de la voir aussi de proche de son pire ennemi alors que lui, il … il … il quoi, au juste ? Rien du tout. Au final, il n'était rien pour elle. Juste le pauvre gars, un peu trop coincé à son goût qu'elle a essayé de changer. Dans un sens, elle a réussi au delà de ses espérances.

Quand il rentra chez lui, c'était le même cinéma habituel. Ambre était la meilleure. Il n'était qu'un bon à rien qu'y en méritait plus d'une … Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Mais hors champ de vision de sa sœur et de sa mère bien sûr.

Nathaniel venait vraiment de passer la journée la plus rasoir de toute sa vie. Il attendit qu'Ambre soit enfin bel et bien couchée -histoire d'être sûr d'avoir la paix- et se fit un bain bien chaud. Le temps que l'eau coule, il s'examina devant le miroir. Le bleu de la semaine précédente commençait un peu à s'estomper mais un gros se formait peu à peu sur son épaule. Son père avait fait fort ce soir. Il sortit de la pommade et la posa sur le bord du lavabo, histoire de penser à s'en mettre avant d'aller se coucher.

Il y resta longtemps, jusqu'au moment où il faillit s'endormir sur le bord de la baignoire. Il s'étala de la crème sur tout le corps avant de se coucher. En posant le tube, Nathaniel se fit la remarque qu'il était bientôt vide.

\- Il va falloir que j'en rachète, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le lendemain, à peine réveillé, Ambre vint le bassiner. Elle voulait qu'il trouve des dossiers sur Moana pour la virer et qu'elle puisse avoir Castiel pour elle seule. Il lui répondit avec toute la lassitude possible qu'elle n'avait qu'à aller se faire voir. Ce qui lui a valu une nouvelle claque de la part de son père qui passait justement dans la cuisine.

Nathaniel se frotta discrètement la mâchoire et partit préparer son petit-déjeuner, comme à son habitude. Une matinée normale, en somme.

Quand il arriva au lycée, il eut aussitôt le droit à un accueil made in Melody. Dégoulinant de gentillesse, niais mais enthousiaste. Autrement dit, à des années-lumières d'un réveil chez lui. Il fallait néanmoins qu'il fasse bonne figure : il revêtit son masque de délégué parfait, « pour se cacher derrière une boîte de CD Beethoven » comme dirait Moana, et lui répondit avec autant d'entrain.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avancer plus. Celle qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées était devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Toi tu viens avec moi. Par pitié, Melody, je vais te le rendre, prend pas cet air de chien abattu.

Moana le traîna jusqu'à une salle vide. Réellement, rien en elle n'avait changé. Elle était toujours aussi mignonne, portait toujours le même style de vêtement barrés et sentait toujours aussi bon le sucre. Bref, elle était à tomber quoi. Ce qui plaisait encore plus à Nathaniel, c'était qu'aucun détail ne montrait qu'elle sortait avec Castiel. Parfait.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, enfin plutôt que tu me parles. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ça fait un mois que tu ne me dis plus rien ! C'est à cause de la soirée, c'est ça ? Mince, je le savais, je pensais pas que ça t'aurais blessé comme ça, désolée... Mais sinon, je sais ! Tu me le dis si c'est ça, et moi je t'embrasse, comme ça c'est réparé !

Elle semblait très fière de son idée. Pas Nathaniel. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il lui en voulait de lui avoir proposé ça, il était déçu. Il aurait plutôt préféré qu'elle l'embrasse, oui, mais pas dans ce genre de contexte.

\- Tu me dégoûtes. J'ai juste l'impression d'être un jouet pour toi, surtout depuis que tu sors avec lui. Et puis, à vouloir embrasser tout le monde comme ça, je savais pas que t'étais à ce point une traînée.

CLAC. Le coup était sorti tout seul. Elle avait les yeux baignés de larmes et les joues rouges. Son visage s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure qu'il avait parlé. Le teint blanc, Nathaniel sentit bien qu'elle était sur le point de lui hurler quelque chose à la figure mais, finalement, elle lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il n'ait jamais vu et partit.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire ! Son double faisait des siennes encore ? Non, il fallait qu'il arrête avec cette excuse, bien qu'elle soit justifiée de temps en temps. C'était exactement le contraire de ce qu'il aurait voulu. C'était clair qu'il l'avait perdu maintenant. Parce qu'après tout, il le comprenait enfin : qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer cette fille.

\- Bravo, franchement, t'as fait fort, Nath, dit quelqu'un derrière lui en applaudissant.

Il se retourna vivement. Kentin venait de parler et Alexy était toujours en train de frapper dans ses mains. Les voir comme ça tous les deux lui donnait vraiment l'impression d'être un phénomène de foire. Il n'était pas mais alors pas du tout d'humeur. Nathaniel était prêt à les envoyer sur les roses mais Kentin le coupa.

\- J'ai briefé Moana pour qu'elle vienne te voir. Après tout, ça fait un mois qu'elle se fait un sang d'encre pas possible, mais comme t'avais pas l'air prêt à te bouger autant qu'elle vienne à toi, non ?

Mais que lui voulaient-ils exactement ? Il venait de balancer des horreurs -qu'il ne pensait même pas en plus- à Moana. Avait-il besoin que son cousin lui remonte en prime les bretelles ?

\- Écoutez, les gars, je me doute que vous êtes inquiets pour elle mais ce n'est pas vos affaires que je sache.

Kentin et Alexy se regardèrent, puis ils semblèrent se mettre d'accord : « On lui dit ? On lui dit. ».

\- Vois-tu, mon cher délégué, le problème ne vient pas d'elle mais de toi, donc on a décidé de te donner un petit coup de pouce. Non, pas de refus, c'est ni repris, ni échangé !, lui dit Alexy en osant son coude sur son épaule.

Pile poil sur son hématome tout frais du soir précédent. Nathaniel ne put réprimer une grimace. Malheureusement, Kentin le vit. Il poussa Alexy et tira sur le pull de Nathaniel. On pouvait clairement voir une marque bleue-violette qui s'étalait sur son épaule. Kentin et Alexy avaient les yeux ronds.

\- Ça, c'est pas le genre de blessure qu'on se fait en se cognant, j'en sais quelque chose, lui dit le brun. Si ...

\- Si rien du tout. Je l'ai dit, ce ne sont pas vos histoires. Vous ne savez rien.

Nathaniel se rhabilla rapidement et en sortant, Alexy lui dit quelque chose.

\- On est pas là pour te faire la morale mais pour t'aider, on voit que ça va pas. En tout cas, si tu veux avoir une chance de te faire pardonner, on ne pourra pas lui cacher à elle.

Le blond secoua la tête de dépit et partit rejoindre son cours. Avec toutes ces bêtises, il allait arriver en retard !

Il n'avait pas été attentif du tout au cours de la journée. Heureusement, cela avait tellement surpris les professeurs qu'ils avaient préféré le laisser tranquille. De même pour Kentin et Alexy d'ailleurs. Sauf que pour eux deux, Nathaniel se doutait bien que c'était loin d'être fini.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis ces incidents. Personne ne l'avait embêté, n'était venu le saouler pour quelque raison que ce soit. La paix. Tant mieux. Ce dont il avait besoin. Même Melody lui parlait un peu moins. En revanche, ça, c'était étrange.

En se regardant dans un des miroirs des toilettes du lycée, il se rendit compte qu'il avait une mine abominable et que l'aura qu'il renvoyait était à des années-lumières de celle du gentil délégué habituel. En prime, il avait frôlé Moana plus tôt dans la journée. Au lieu de faire comme d'habitude et de lui offrir un sourire rayonnant en s'excusant, elle avait fait un bond de dix mètres sur le côté en affichant un air dégoûté. Et son père était rentré le soir précédent énervé à cause d'une réunion qui s'était mal passée et avait bien évidemment passé ses nerfs sur lui. Y avait pas à dire, ça allait du tonnerre.

En sortant, il remarqua qu'il était le dernier au lycée. Par précaution et par réflexe du bon délégué qu'il était, il fit un rapide tour des salles. On ne savait jamais.

Il n'y avait personne au premier, ni au deuxième. En revanche, au troisième … Moana était seule dans une salle, elle dessinait avec entrain quelque chose entre le panda et la tortue et se parlait à elle-même.

\- Comme ça, Rosa et Violette vont pouvoir mieux m'aider à la fabriquer, cette peluche !

Hein … ? Nathaniel secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il fallait parfois ne pas trop chercher de détails ou ne pas trop rentrer dans les délires de Moana.

Il était resté trop longtemps l'esprit dans le vague à l'observer. Elle l'avait repéré et rangeait rapidement ses affaires en le regardant avec haine. Elle passa à côté de lui et Nathaniel sentit bien qu'elle bouillait intérieurement.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte mais qu'elle reste, qu'il s'explique, qu'il s'excuse, qu'elle arrête de lui en vouloir … Inconsciemment, il avait attraper son poignet et l'empêchait de s'en aller.

\- Lâche-moi. Nathaniel. Lâche. Ce. Poignet.

Le ton était froid. Glacial plutôt, et cassant. Ça lui brisa le cœur.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, elle fut plaquée contre le mur et Nathaniel l'entourait de ses bras.

\- Ne me touche pas, dit elle en essayant de se dégager.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

\- De quoi, t'es désolé ? Tu veux bien toucher la traînée que je suis maintenant ?

En entendant le mot tabou, il resserra un peu plus sa prise sur elle. Il continua à lui répéter combien il s'en voulait tout en essayant de se calmer en inspirant son parfum de sucre.

\- Je voulais pas te blesser. Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.

\- Ouais, étoffe un peu.

\- J'étais et suis toujours malade. Malade de jalousie. Depuis que tu es avec Castiel, j'ai l'impression que tu m'as abandonné. De réels amis, je n'en ai pas beaucoup et sans toi je me sens encore plus seul.

\- Nath …

Elle posa sa main sur un des hématomes qui couvraient son torse. Ce que c'était douloureux … Il avait mis une bonne dose de crème pourtant, il devrait peut-être essayer d'en prendre une plus forte la prochaine fois.

En attendant, il n'avait pas pu retenir une exclamation de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je te dégoûte encore ? Non, t'as …

Elle souleva directement tout son pull et put admirer toutes ses jolies marques sur son torse. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de crier et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Malheureusement pour Nathaniel, il semblait qu'elle avait mieux compris ce qu'il se passait qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle le prit doucement par la main et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise dans la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Nath ? S'il-te-plaît, dis le moi, c'est assez horrible de savoir que tu as des marques comme ça, alors dis moi, dit-elle en continuant de pleurer.

\- Mon père me bat. Dès qu'il en a l'occasion et que ma mère et ma sœur ont le dos tourné.

\- Mais enfin, ne reste pas comme ça, préviens la police ! C'est grave ce qu'il t'arrive ! Depuis combien de temps c'est comme ça ?

\- Depuis que je suis enfant. J'étais très turbulent et c'est le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour me corriger apparemment. Et non, on ne préviendra personne. Il y a des chances pour qu'il se retourne contre ma mère et Ambre et puis, je ne veux pas avoir plus de soucis familiaux que je n'en ai déjà.

\- Mais … mais …

Elle pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes et reniflait de temps en temps. Elle était trop mignonne. Tellement mignonne qu'il l'aurait bien … Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Ni à aucun autre d'ailleurs. Il fallait aussi qu'il règle ce problème de son autre lui …

Tout en contenant au maximum ses pulsions, il l'amena sur ses genoux, comme une enfant qui a besoin d'être consolée -c'était d'ailleurs un des aspects qu'il préférait chez elle- et la serra doucement dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Moana se rende compte de l'heure et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là normalement.

Nathaniel lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à personne, ou juste à une personne de confiance si c'était vraiment trop dur pour elle à porter seule. Mais qu'en aucun cas, elle n'en parle aux autorités sans son autorisation. Elle hocha la tête, l'embrassa sur la joue, le serra contre elle et partit en essuyant ses joues. Nathaniel espérait fortement qu'en « personne de confiance » Moana n'aille pas choisir Castiel …

Néanmoins, Nathaniel et elle en avaient fini de leurs coups de gueule. Elle était aux petits soins avec lui et rembarrait Castiel à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose à ce propos. De son côté, Nathaniel se sentait quand même plus léger. Il avait vidé une partie de son sac, ce qui n'était pas négligeable.

Au bout d'un moment, Kentin et Alexy étaient revenus à la charge. Ils l'avaient traîné dans un coin à part et attendaient sa réponse.

\- Avoue-le que t'es raide dingue d'elle,dit Alexy.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, ça ne vous regarde en aucun cas.

\- Si ça ne nous regarde pas ? Tu veux qu'on te montre quelque chose ?, répondit Kentin. Regarde Castiel et Moana là-bas. Tu trouves qu'ils ont l'air d'un couple ? Non, nous non plus. On dirait un grand frère et sa petite sœur, c'est tout. Bon avec quelques gestes d'inceste, d'accord, mais on s'en fout, ils ne sont pas de la même famille. Notre soucis à nous, c'est qu'on s'est vite rendu compte que Castiel n'est absolument pas amoureux d'elle. Il l'adore, c'est tout. Et Moana n'a jamais eu de relation amoureuse alors elle ne sait pas ce que ça fait. Mais elle, ça fait longtemps qu'on sait qu'elle n'a aucun sentiment pour son copain. Donc t'es la solution à nos problèmes !

\- En quoi c'est moi la solution … ?

\- Bon, ben, quand on est aveugle, on est aveugle, hein Kentin ?, dit Alexy.

\- Tout à fait d'accord.

Sur ce, ils le plantèrent royalement là. Nathaniel était sûr d'une chose : il n'avait rien compris du tout à ce qui venait de se passer.

Un jour, Moana était revenue le voir toute contente.

\- Nath, faut qu'on parle de … ce que tu sais. Allez, viens, on va dehors. Mais allez, je t'emmène quelque part ! Tu vas voir !

\- Mais attend ! J'avais des choses à finir avant de partir ! Moana ! Attend moi !

Rien à faire, elle était déjà partie. Nathaniel la suivit en accélérant un peu le mouvement pour la rattraper. Il eut beau lui demander où elle l'emmenait, elle ne voulut pas répondre.

Soudain, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, elle s'arrêta devant un immeuble les mains sur les hanches, toute fière.

\- Allez, viens !

Elle lui prit la main et monta les escaliers en le traînant à sa suite. Elle s'arrêta au quatrième étage -si Nathaniel avait bien compté- et ouvrit une porte.

Elle le laissa entrer et il tomba sur un appartement mignon à souhait. Ce n'était pas le plus étonnant, le fait qu'elle l'ait traîné jusqu'ici sans raison apparente mais plutôt que sa cousine Noémie se tenait en plein milieu de la pièce et semblait l'attendre.

\- Bonjour, Nathaniel. Tu veux bien t'asseoir, s'il-te-plaît ? Il faut qu'on discute de quelque chose, dit-elle et montrant de la main des chaises hautes dans ce qu'il semblait être la cuisine.

\- Noémie, sérieux, t'as besoin de faire ton adulte là, tu peux pas parler comme tout le monde, comme d'habitude ? L'autre, on dirait le père Fouras dans Fort Boyard, j'y crois pas.

\- Mais elle va se taire la demie portion ? Tiens, voilà le pot de confiture à la groseille que tu réclames depuis ce matin et une cuillère. Éclate-toi le temps que je discute tranquille, non mais oh.

Moana se jeta sur le pot et l'entama à grandes cuillerées. Nathaniel s'assit prudemment et se prépara psychologiquement à ce que Noémie s'apprêtait à lui dire.

\- Comment tu trouves l'appartement ?

\- Cosy, assez sympathique et très chaleureux. Loin de ma maison en fin de compte.

\- Moana m'a tout racontée. Tes problèmes avec ton père, tes blessures, tout. Oui, oui, la personne de confiance, c'est moi, pas de panique, je suis la seule. Kentin ne sait rien. Et j'écoute ses conversations avec Alexy pour être sûre.

\- Bon, euh, c'est … bien.

\- Attend, je finis, je me suis renseignée. Concrètement, il serait bien plus long pour toi de te faire émancipé et vas-y que le juge demande le pourquoi du comment puis trouver un appartement, tout ça tout ça, en espérant déjà que tu ais eu le courage d'affronter ton père sur ce sujet. Mais comme je suis une adulte qui assume ses responsabilités, j'ai contacté mon père qui est dans l'armée et qui a d'excellents contacts dans la justice. Non, rassure toi, il ne sait rien de ta condition. En revanche, j'ai une dernière question à te poser : que dirais-tu si on te proposait de vivre ailleurs que chez toi en ce moment même ?

\- J'avoue que ça ne pourrait pas être pire que ce qu'il se passe chez moi. Alors pourquoi pas, oui.

\- Ah oui, en effet, Moana, tu m'as dit que c'était grave ce qu'il vivait mais au point de dire oui aussi vite, c'est affolant.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Moana !

\- Ben, Nath, bienvenue chez toi !

Il tomba de sa chaise. Bienvenue chez lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Noémie se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se rasseoir. Elle lui tendit une lettre. Elle stipulait que Noémie était son tuteur jusqu'à son dix-huitième anniversaire, le 16 février. Et qu'il était assigné à vivre au domicile de son désormais tuteur au minimum jusqu'à cette date.

\- Attendez, c'est quoi cette blague ? Comment se fait-il … ? Et ça semble trop simple, il y a anguille sous roche …

\- Non, du tout, lui répondit calmement Noémie. J'ai appelé ton père et je me suis montrée très persuasive, dirons-nous. Je lui ai dit que j'étais au courant de ta situation et que j'avais quelques contacts qui pourraient le mettre très mal. Il ne m'a pas crue, à appeler son avocat en lui donnant mon nom et à étrangement très vite accepté ma proposition de te prendre sous mon aile. Et je lui ai évidemment fait promettre de ne toucher à aucun membre de ta famille. Par contre, j'ai dû mettre ta mère au courant de ce qu'il se passait, je suis désolée, sauf qu'elle je suis allée la voir directement. Je me suis faite renvoyer de chez elle, faite insulter mais j'ai tenu bon jusqu'à ce que ton père rentre et avoue.

Nathaniel n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. L'histoire était complètement farfelue. Ce n'était pas possible autrement, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer aussi simplement... En tout cas, il voyait Noémie comme un ange gardien. Et en regardant de plus près, il y avait la signature de ses deux parents en bas de la feuille qui stipulait que Noémie était son tuteur.

\- Par contre, il va quand même falloir que tu ailles chercher tes affaires …Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux mais je pense que ça sera mieux pour toi d'y aller seul et que tu t'expliques avec eux. Je t'attendrai quand même dans la voiture en cas de soucis et quand tu auras fait ton premier aller-retour, je viendrais t'aider à récupérer ce qu'il reste.

Non, ça semblait trop irréel. Il allait se faire frapper à la moindre occasion. C'était un rêve … Un cauchemar ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne se sentait pas si bien que ça, c'était trop soudain. Personne ne lui avait demandé son avis. Ah si, Noémie, quelques minutes auparavant. S'il avait dit non, elle aurait sûrement déchiré le papier …

Il se leva, les jambes flageolantes, et s'affala dans le canapé.

\- Noémie, tu as réussi à faire peur à mon père et à les convaincre de me laisser sous ta garde alors qu'ils ne te connaissent pas. T'es quelle sorte de mutant, exactement ?

\- Ça, je sais pas, mes parents ont bien accepté eux aussi de me laisser ici. Ça doit être une psychopatate anti conflits parentaux, quelque chose de ce genre …, dit Moana, le nez toujours dans le pot de confiture.

Quand il arriva devant le portail devant chez lui, il n'eut jamais aussi peu l'impression de rentrer à la maison. Tout lui semblait étranger et ses parents l'attendaient.

Sa mère n'arborait pas son air fier habituel mais semblait inquiète. Son père, au contraire, l'ignora complètement. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il lui en veuille mais qu'il s'en veuille aussi à lui-même de s'être laissé convaincre par une jeune femme.

Personne ne dit quoique ce soit. Du moment où Nathaniel passa la porte de chez lui jusqu'au dernier carton qu'il porta jusqu'à la voiture de Noémie.

\- Tu penses revenir nous voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, maman, répondit calmement Nathaniel. Pour l'instant, c'est encore nouveau ce qu'il se passe, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Mais je pense que je reviendrais bien un jour prendre de vos nouvelles, oui.

Il n'y eut ni grands adieux, ni larmes, ni crises, ni embrassades. Une réaction à l'image de ses parents.

En rentrant dans son désormais chez-lui et le moral au plus bas, il se passa dans sa tête tellement de sentiments différents qu'il s'écroula à genoux au sol. La tension accumulée depuis des années tombait, ses nerfs lâchaient, et en prime, la scène qui se présentait devant lui était à mourir de rire.

Moana et Kentin se battaient tous les deux avec un matelas de deux personnes et la brune était empêtrée dans un drap. Nathaniel n'avait aucune idée de comment ça avait pu arriver.

\- Mais tire de ton côté, à la fin ! J'ai pu de place, j'étouffe moi !, dit Kentin.

\- T'es drôle, toi, suis petite, je vois même pas le haut du matelas et encore moins les poignées !

Le bip du four se fit entendre et Moana sursauta, en laissant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains tomber sur son cousin.

\- J'ai fait chauffer des pizzas ! Comme je suis pas sûre de ce que tu aimes, alors …

\- T'en fais pas, tant que c'est fait par toi, ça devrait aller.

C'était sorti tout seul et ils se surprirent à rougir tous les deux dans leur coin. Noémie les avait laissé se débrouiller et avait remonté le dernier carton de Nathaniel.

\- Voilà, les quatre cartons sont montés. Maintenant, j'ai une question. Kentin, Moana, vous avez deux mains gauches tous les deux. Vous comptiez faire quoi à bouger tout comme ça dans mon appartement, sans aucune crainte de casser quelque chose ?

\- Euh, ben … T'inquiète, hein, Noémie, tu fais peur là, on a juste bougé les lits, tenta Moana.

\- On s'est dit que ça serait plus logique de faire une chambre fille et une chambre garçon. On a mis le lit de Moana dans ta chambre et le clic-clac du dressing à la place dans l'autre.

\- Vous avez eu le temps de faire ça tous les deux ?, dit Noémie, surprise.

\- Ben oui, entre nous, cousine, ton appart' ne fait pas cent mètres de long.

Noémie haussa les épaules et partit couper les pizzas.

\- Tout le monde à table, on finira de ranger plus tard.

\- On laisse le matelas comme ça en plein milieu ?, demanda Moana.

\- J'ai. Faim. Ton derrière. Sur la chaise. Maintenant.

L'ambiance du repas était très loin de ce que Nathaniel avait toujours connu. La télévision était allumée sur le premier programme qui passait -enfin jusqu'à ce que les deux cousines se battent pour savoir quelle chaîne, entre la musique et les mangas, serait mise-, chacun racontait les derniers potins, le tout dans une atmosphère bonne enfant, à mi-chemin entre le repas familial et entre meilleurs amis colocataires. Malgré le fait qu'il était étranger à tout ça, il ne fut pas laissé de côté et Nathaniel se surprit même plusieurs fois à avoir des fous rire.

La soirée s'était terminée aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé. Tout avait été rangé et chacun était tranquillement en pyjama dans le canapé à regarder un Disney. Et étrangement, Nathaniel se dit que ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il n'avait jamais connu ça et essayait toujours d'avoir l'air le plus mature et adulte possible. Alors posé là, avachi dans le canapé, un vieux t-shirt qu'il n'avait plus mis depuis longtemps et un coussin sur les genoux, Nathaniel se fit la remarque que, réellement, il n'avait jamais eu de vraie enfance. Ses parents ne les avaient jamais autorisés, sa sœur et lui, à regarder des dessins animés quelconques car ils trouvaient ça trop puéril pour des enfants de leur condition et les avaient rapidement poussés à lire de nombreux livres, à être dehors pour jouer à différents sports stratégiques et surtout à leur apprendre à rester tranquille. Ça devait être à ce moment-là que Nathaniel s'était mis à être turbulent, à embêter constamment Ambre et à faire sa propre loi. Il n'avait jamais le droit de rien faire et n'avait que très peu d'amis, autant de choses réunies pour lui faire péter les plombs en somme.

En attendant, il était bien là. Moana était à côté de lui et sa cleptomanie pour les vêtements masculins avait refait surface : elle portait un t-shirt de son cousin qu'elle avait été chercher directement dans son armoire et avait pris le premier gilet de Nathaniel qu'elle avait vu. Bref, habillée comme ça et avec sa tresse sur le côté, elle était à tomber.

Le film s'était fini avant que Nathaniel s'en rende compte, trop absorbé à observer sa voisine qui s'était endormie. Kentin et Noémie ne s'en préoccupèrent pas et lui dirent de venir se coucher, elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Chacun alla dans sa chambre et laissa Nathaniel avec Moana.

La pauvre avait l'air de très bien dormir … Il n'eut pas le courage de la prendre dans ses bras au risque de la réveiller ou de la secouer légèrement. Il prit une couverture qui traînait et la couvrit avec. En arrivant au niveau de ses épaules, il se pencha près de son visage.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres et partit dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Moana avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne dormait plus. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle était même bien réveillée.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Beemoov sauf Moana et Noémie_

_Rating : K+_

* * *

J'écrasai allégrement le bouton de mon réveil pour le faire taire. Je venais de passer la nuit la plus courte de toute ma vie. Pourquoi ? Parce que Nathaniel m'avait embrassée la soirée précédente et j'avais passé plusieurs heures à me triturer l'esprit, voilà pourquoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Et moi, que devais-je faire ? Lui hurler dessus en lui demandant des explications ou faire comme si de rien était ? Après tout, j'étais sensée dormir à ce moment-là … Ouais, donc ne pas être au courant de ça. Bon ma décision était prise, on va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était la solution la plus lâche mais la plus rationnelle.

Je me levai et soupirai. On toqua à ma porte. En ouvrant, je fus surprise de découvrir mon blond préféré debout, les bras ballants et les joues rouges.

\- Ben quoi ?, dis-je.

Là, Nathaniel changea complément de physionomie. Il rentra dans ma chambre et ferma doucement la porte. Il me fit reculer, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes rencontrent mon lit et que je dus m'asseoir. Le blond s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur le lit, me bloquant de toute sa hauteur. Ce que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'ici était la lueur dans ses yeux, indéfinissable, perverse et envoûtante. Il se pencha et me murmura à l'oreille.

\- Tu pensais à quoi en m'ouvrant dans cette tenue ?

Je sursautai. Je penchai la tête et vis. Enfin, me vis. J'étais clairement en quasi petite tenue devant lui. Si lui était en jean et t-shirt, moi, j'étais en débardeur et culotte. Ben quoi, j'aime être à l'aise pour dormir ! En plus, j'avais eu chaud pendant la nuit à force de psychoter sur ce foutu baiser ! Je sentis mes joues me brûler et j'espérais vraiment que Nathaniel prenne ça pour sa phrase plutôt que mes pensées. Et je n'arrivai même pas à faire quelque chose. J'aurais pu hurler, le jeter hors de ma chambre, le taper, non, non, non et non, il fallait que je reste là à le regarder avec des yeux de merlan fris, les joues rouges (un peu dans le style karpe koï mais avec une culotte).

Il souleva mon menton de son index et me scruta. Il semblait prêt à dire quelque quand Noémie cria dans l'appartement.

\- Vous me saoulez les deux, là-bas ! Pour une fois que je cuisine, je vais pas attendre que les pancakes refroidissent ! Maintenant, si ces messieurs-dames veuillent bien se donner la peine de lever leur royal derrière pour que je puisse leur botter, ça serait très aimable ! En plus, j'ai pas accepté de vous emmener au lycée pour que tout le monde soit en retard à cause de ces majestés, merde !

Plus coupés dans un élan, tu meurs. Nathaniel se releva vivement, balbutia quelques vagues excuses (même si j'aurais juré qu'il avait continué de me mater, non mais!) et sortit de ma chambre en rougissant.

Donc pour résumer, j'avais encore rien dû voir, le jumeau maléfique de Nathaniel était entré et quand Noémie s'est mise à beugler comme un veau, il avait échangé sa place avec le jumeau gentil. Voilà, très plausible. Et si je raconte ça à des gens, il est clair que personne ne se moquera de moi. Non, non.

Je soupirai et pris sur ma chaise ma robe de chambre, histoire d'éviter une deuxième fois la scène précédente.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et, allez savoir, je n'avais pas envie de comprendre plus que ça. Surtout qu'en entrant dans la cuisine, Nathaniel m'adressa un sourire très timide et baissa rapidement les yeux sur son assiette.

\- Je sais bien que t'es pas du matin, mais bouge toi un peu, on est sensé partir dans un quart d'heure, me dit Kentin. Nath était pas sensé te le dire en venant te chercher ?

J'haussai les épaules -faignant l'indifférence alors que j'étais encore troublée par ce qu'il venait de se passer- et mangeai mon petit-déj, en m'extasiant plus d'une fois sur le bon goût de ce que Noémie avait préparé. « Je sais lire une recette de cuisine, quand même » avait-elle répondu.

J'avais dû speeder pour être pile poil prête à l'heure. Noémie était près de l'entrée et tapait du pied. Quand elle me vit, elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Eh beh, on y croyait plus. Allez, on y va.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était devant le portail. En revanche, ce qu'il fallait souligner, c'était les regards de la plupart des élèves qui nous avaient vu arriver avec Nath. En même temps, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui avait pris ce matin mais son style vestimentaire avait radicalement changé. Il se rapprochait plus de la tenue qu'il avait porté pour l'anniversaire de Lysandre. Plus décontracté et un peu plus rock aussi. Il n'y avait qu'à sa tête qu'on voyait qu'il était toujours notre délégué national. J'entendis plusieurs greluches glousser en le voyant passer devant elle. Pimbêches en rut : le retour. Non mais, y a vraiment que les beaux gosses qui les intéressent, ces nanas ?

Un point était plus que jouissif : Ambre sirotait un café et le recracha sur son satellite Charlotte quand elle vit son frère. Je vis Kentin et Alexy se tenir mutuellement pour éviter de tomber à force de rire. Même s'ils étaient ensemble, ces deux andouilles me faisaient vraiment penser à Timon et Pumbaa. Bon, l'un est un petit maigre et l'autre est un gros cochon. Je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir qui est le gros cochon entre les deux, ça casse l'image qu'on a des gens.

Sur un tout autre sujet, Nathaniel avait rejoint sa sœur et avait dû lui demander de parler en privé puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux plus loin, dans un coin. Ambre vira rapidement au cramoisie et fonça droit sur moi. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, elle me gifla.

\- Castiel te suffisait pas ?! Il fallait que tu me prennes Nathaniel en plus ?! Tu comptes me pourrir la vie encore longtemps ?

J'étais incapable de bouger, parce qu'en plus, je ne savais pas de quoi elle m'accusait. Elle était prête à m'en mettre une deuxième quand elle fut arrêtée dans son geste.

Castiel lui tenait le poignet et la regardait sévèrement.

\- Déjà, Barbie, tu vas te calmer, je ne t'ai jamais appartenu de ce que je sache. Ensuite, je ne pense pas que t'accuses la bonne personne.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, intervint Nathaniel. Moana n'y est pour rien dans l'histoire et en plus, ce n'est même pas elle qui a demandé à ce que je parte de la maison. Tu ferais mieux de demander plus d'explications à papa et maman ce soir.

Ambre rougit de honte et tourna les talons. Tout le lycée s'était regroupé autour de nous. Certains me regardaient comme si j'étais un alien. J'avais eu Castiel et Nathaniel pour venir à ma rescousse et en prime, ils étaient d'accord pour la première fois sûrement depuis longtemps. De quoi faire parler de nous pendant un bon moment …

Dans la journée, personne ne nous avait posés aucune question. Même pas Castiel, qui avait eu l'air de comprendre que la situation était plus grave que ce qu'on laissait paraître. Temps mieux. Et d'après lui, j'étais digne d'avoir sa confiance, donc aucune chance qu'il se mette en colère contre moi. De mieux en mieux. Un vrai miracle. En parlant de ma relation avec Castiel, Kentin et Alexy étaient venus m'en parler.

\- Moana, je sais que t'as jamais eu de points de comparaison, tout ça, mais elle devient ridicule votre relation!, me dit Alexy.

\- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir ce qu'elle a de si ridicule ?

\- T'es amoureuse de lui?, me demanda Kentin.

Là, j'avouais que c'était une bonne question. Je connaissais la réponse depuis le début, bien entendu. Je lui souris tristement.

\- Réellement, non. Pas comme je le croyais …

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! Maintenant, je vais te dire ce que tout le monde voit, ici, me dit Alexy. Que ce n'est pas parce que vous vous embrassez de temps en temps que vous avez l'air d'un couple ! Je peux même t'assurer qu'on vous voit comme deux frères et sœurs. Tu te doutes que c'est pas possible, ce genre de relation, vous vous bloquez tous les deux alors que vous pourriez trouver chacun quelqu'un de vraiment amoureux de vous mais non, vous vous obstinez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ?

\- Quitte-le. Je sais que c'est cruel et que ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider mais vous vous faites du mal pour rien, surtout qu'on est tous sûr à 99 % qu'il n'est pas amoureux de toi non plus.

Ce dernier point était assez difficile à avaler. Moi qui pensait avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un, ça n'avait été qu'utopique, et ça n'avait pas duré. Je soupirai, résolue, quand Alexy m'indiqua du pouce Castiel qui passait pas loin.

Je le rejoignis et l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue.

\- Coucou, toi. Ouh là, à ta tête, t'as quelque chose à me dire.

\- Oui. Dis, Castiel, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- C'est quoi cette question soudaine ?

\- Bon, ben, j'en conclus que non, vu que tu évites la question...

\- Mais, j'ai rien dit et …

\- Non, mais t'inquiète, je m'en doutais, de toute façon …

\- Tu vas me laisser finir, oui ?!

Je m'arrêtai brusquement dans mon monologue. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et me regardait avec une lueur indéfinissable.

\- Tu veux en venir où avec ta question ?, me demanda-t-il.

\- Ben, ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchis déjà, tu trouves vraiment qu'on forme un vrai couple ? Avec les deux qui sont vraiment amoureux, qui ne se lâchent pas et qui ont un coup de foudre à chaque fois qu'ils se voient ?

\- Ah bah oui, mais si t'as des idées aussi filles et aussi arrêtées aussi …

\- N'empêche que tu démens pas. Avoue toi aussi, qu'on s'adore mais que c'est tout. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu, pas le copain dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

\- T'es clairement en train de me plaquer, là.

Gênée, je pris sa main dans la mienne. Je lui adressai un sourire triste et attendis qu'il explose. Mais rien ne vint. A mon grand étonnement, il eut une réaction bien plus douce que je ne l'imaginais : il me prit dans ses bras.

\- De toute façon, fallait que je te parle d'un truc. Au début, c'est clair que tu me plaisais mais c'est tout. Et puis, y a une fille, ça fait un moment que je ressens des trucs bizarres pour elle. Rah, p****n, j'aime pas être comme ça, ça fait grand romantique à l'eau de rose, là ! On se croirait dans un vieux bouquin genre Twilight. Mais, je crois que t'as raison, fillette, on arrête là, c'est mieux.

\- Amis ?

\- Amis.

Ça faisait vraiment bizarre de voir Castiel aussi adorable qu'un bisounours. Je ne sais pas qui avait pu lui jeter un sort de zenitude, mais ça marchait du tonnerre ! Comme quoi, tout peut arriver un jour.

Après cette discussion, Castiel me ramena en moto jusque chez moi. Je descendis de l'engin et lui rendis son casque.

\- Tout ça, y a aucun rapport avec l'autre blondinet, hein ?

\- Castiel, t'es terrible ! Il n'y a aucun rapport avec Nathaniel ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il y en aurait un, d'ailleurs.

\- Ah, bon, OK. A plus, alors.

Je lui rendis son salut et rentrai.

Dans la cuisine, Kentin et Nathaniel semblaient en grande discussion.

\- Kentin, c'est pas un blague quand je te dis que cette formule ne marche pas sur cet exercice.

\- Mais elle a marché tout à l'heure !

\- Tout à l'heure, c'était tout à l'heure, là on parle d'un autre problème !

Visiblement, mon cousin avait toujours autant de difficultés en mathématiques, option que Kentin, Nathaniel et moi avions pris en plus de notre bac L. Et là, Kentin semblait proche de la crise de nerfs et Nathaniel s'arrachait les cheveux à faire rentrer quelque chose dans le crâne de piaf du brun.

Je m'assis à coté d'eux et entrepris également de m'avancer dans mes devoirs. En une heure, j'avais tout fini alors que Kentin était toujours bloqué sur la même question.

\- J'abandonne, j'y arriverai jamais, dit-il.

\- Ah non, hein ! Ça fait pas deux heures qu'on est là dessus pour que t'abandonne!, répondit sèchement son professeur attitré.

\- Vous savez quoi, les gars ? Vous en avez marre tous les deux, le mieux, ce serait de faire une grande pause, non ?

Ça devait être ce qu'ils avaient envie d'entendre car, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « chèvre », les cahiers étaient fermés et ils étaient tous les deux avachis dans le canapé. Genre deux pachydermes-phoques en étalage total. Affligeant. Mais je venais d'avoir une idée.

Cinq minutes plus tard, des bougies parfumées étaient allumées un peu partout dans tout le salon, la table basse avait été bougée et Nathaniel et Kentin étaient tous les deux à plat ventre contre le tapis, la tête dans un coussin.

\- Et maintenant ? C'est quoi ton plan ?, me demanda Kentin.

\- Attends, tu vas voir, ça va vous faire du bien, lui répondis-je.

Sans crier gare, je soulevai son t-shirt pour qu'il ait le dos bien dégagé. Là, je l'aspergeai d'huile essentielle.

\- Nan mais, oh, tu fais quoi là ? Mais attends, Moana ! Aïeeeeuuh …

J'étais montée sur lui et lui marchai dessus le long de la colonne vertébrale. J'entendis à plusieurs reprises son dos craqué mais Kentin ne se plaignait plus.

\- Heureusement, que t'es restée petite et mince, sinon ça serait vraiment difficile, me dit-il.

\- Hé, c'est la réplique dans Kuzco, ça ! T'es au courant qu'il dit ça à Pacha qu'est gras comme un loukoum ? Ben tiens, si je suis si grosse, je vais tester ça sur un vrai homme qui va supporter mon poids.

Nathaniel eut droit au même traitement, à la différence qu'il s'était laissé faire et qu'il n'avait rien dit. J'entendis Kentin râler parce qu'apparemment, ça le soulageait vraiment et qu'il avait dit ça pour rire. Nan, trop tard, pas envie. Kentin bouda et partit à la douche.

Ça faisait au moins vingt minutes que je marchais sur Nath et je commençai à avoir mal aux jambes. En voulant descendre de son dos, je glissai magistralement, tel un pingouin sur sa banquise et atterris à califourchon au niveau du bassin du blond. Ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'était qu'il s'était à moitié retourné en me voyant tomber. En tout cas, je lui avais fait moins mal que je le pensais. Il tenait mes poignets et s'était mis complètement sur le dos. L'autre problème, en plus de notre position légèrement indécente, c'était que je m'étais étalée comme une crêpe contre lui et nos visages n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres. A ce moment, là j'eus vraiment très envie...

\- Oh, pardon ! Je crois que je dérange quelque chose, là, faites comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu ...

Noémie venait de rentrer à l'improviste. Elle nous avait faits sursauter. Je me levai à toute berzingue et mis rapidement une paire de chaussettes, histoire d'éviter de se faire tuer parce que j'aurais collé de l'huile essentielle partout sur le parquet. Sans un mot de plus, j'allai vite à la douche. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne me posera de question...

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. J'étais devant mon assiette à subir un interrogatoire digne de ce nom.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez tout à l'heure, tous les deux ?, demanda Noémie.

\- Ben les gars bossaient sur les maths de Kentin depuis un bon moment alors je les ai massé, enfin tu vois, et en voulant descendre, j'ai glissé et puis voilà, répondis-je en balbutiant.

\- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Et puis, en sachant Moana en couple, il est clair que je n'aurais rien tenté, ajouta Nathaniel.

Cette dernière partie était très intéressante, et apparemment, elle n'eut pas l'air de surprendre que moi.

\- Ah, parce que célibataire, c'est la fête du slip ? dit Noémie.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est …, répondit Nathaniel

Je le vis se ratatiner sur sa chaise et il n'osa plus rien dire du repas. Pour ma part, j'étais stupéfaite. Allez donc savoir ce que notre beau blond pourrait me faire dans le noir …

\- A ce propos, je ne sors plus avec Castiel.

\- Sérieux, tu nous as écoutés ?, s'étonna Kentin. Comment il a réagi ?

\- Bien, en fait. Il a compris ce que j'ai voulu lui dire et on reste amis, c'est tout.

Nathaniel affichait un visage indescriptible. Noémie hocha la tête, l'air de s'en battre royalement les œufs durs, et la soirée se passa le plus calmement du monde.

Le lendemain, après les cours, ce fut nettement plus folklorique.

J'étais dans ma chambre, à regarder le dernier épisode de Games of Thrones et soudain, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais. Je posai mon ordinateur sur mon bureau et ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Il n'y avait rien dans le couloir. Nathaniel était rentré une dizaine de minutes plus tôt de son footing et venait de finir sa douche. Je l'entendis râler quelque chose comme quoi il avait oublié de je-ne-sais-quoi et il sortit. Torse nu. Vêtu uniquement de son pantalon de jogging. Il ne fit pas du tout attention à moi et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kentin. Noémie avait entendu son manège et était sortie voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le problème ne se trouvait pas là. Il se trouvait dans le salon. Lysandre se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et son regard fit la navette entre Noémie et Nath. Sans rien dire, il plaqua le blond contre le mur et mit son avant-bras sur sa gorge.

\- Noémie, je peux savoir ce qu'il fait chez toi ? Dans cette tenue ?

\- Lysandre ! Lâche-le ! Il habite ici maintenant !, dit Noémie.

Lysandre n'était décidément pas prêt de le laisser. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je crois que si les yeux pouvaient tuer, il y aurait eu deux morts.

Le victorien ne semblait pas enclin à écouter Noémie et hésitait à frapper le blond. Elle avait beau s'égosiller sur le fait qu'elle ne le trompait pas avec Nathaniel et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle le trompe d'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien à faire. En même temps, c'est sûr que voir un camarade de classe se balader presque à poil chez sa copine, il y avait de quoi avoir des doutes. C'était le moment pour moi d'intervenir.

Je m'avançai vers eux.

\- Tu peux le lâcher, tu sais bien que Noémie ne ferait jamais ça. On va te raconter ce qu'il se passe, ne t'en fais pas.

Bizarrement, ça marcha. Lysandre laissa tomber. Il fit même encore mieux pour prouver qu'il me croyait : il prit Noémie dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec une fougue que je ne lui connaissais pas. Apparemment, c'était sa manière à lui de faire comprendre qu'elle était à lui, et rien qu'à lui.

Tout le monde s'assit, même Kentin qui s'était réveillé après la guerre. La conversation fut assez grave mais Lysandre comprit ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je vois. Nathaniel, toutes mes excuses pour m'être énervé. Et puis, je n'avais pas à rentrer ici sans autorisation. Je vous prie de me pardonner pour la gêne occasionnée. Je sais que cela ne se fait pas de partir comme un voleur après ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'étais simplement venu voir rapidement Noémie, je dois rejoindre Leigh maintenant.

Sur ce, il embrassa Noémie et partit sans demander son reste.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Lysandre avait gardé le secret de Nathaniel sur la véritable raison de son emménagement ici. Chacun avait pris ses marques et les vacances de Noël arrivèrent même plus vite qu'on ne le pensait. A ce propos, Noémie nous demanda de tous nous asseoir autour de la table pour « une réunion du conseil ». Y avait plus qu'à se demander qui allait être éliminé façon Koh-Lonta...

\- Les gars, mes parents viennent passer le réveillon avec nous. Nous avons donc très exactement quatre jours avant le jour fatidique. Je veux que tout soit absolument parfait. Pas une miette qui traîne, un plat mal préparé, une vieille blague pourrie balancée en plein milieu du repas. RIEN.

J'échangeai un regard surpris avec Kentin, et je crois que nous étions tous les deux d'accord pour dire que c'était bien la première fois que je voyais Noémie aussi stressée de voir ses parents à la maison. A moins que …

\- Noémie, qu'est-ce que t'as prévu de faire ?, lui demandai-je.

\- En plat ? Eh bien, je pensais commencer avec du saumon fumé puis …

\- Je parlais pas de ça.

Je pense qu'elle s'en doutait. Elle baissa les yeux et son visage devint très très pâle.

\- J'ai fait une bourde au téléphone avec papa !, avoua-t-elle en cachant son visage de ses mains. Je lui ai dit sans faire exprès que j'avais un copain et maintenant, il tient à ce que je lui présente ! Maman a même renchéri sur le fait que Noël était une fête en famille et que ça serait parfait pour le rencontrer !

\- Et le problème, il est …, commença Nathaniel.

\- Ils ne savent pas que Lysandre est plus jeune que moi. Et s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas ? Et si ils nous reniaient ? Et si …

\- Et si ça se passait bien ?, dit Kentin.

Ma cousine ne répondit pas mais sembla se détendre un peu. Elle nous regarda Nathaniel et moi mais posa de grands yeux ronds sur son frère.

\- Pourquoi tu ne leur présenterais pas Alexy ?

\- Tu veux que je meures ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Il n'empêche que ça minimiserait carrément ma relation avec Lysandre !

\- Bah oui, tu m'étonnes, je vais devoir leur avouer que je suis gay !

Déjà, je n'écoutais plus leur débat. A les entendre, on croirait qu'ils n'assument pas leur copain. Nathaniel avait le visage fermé.

\- Hey, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas.

\- A d'autres. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? C'est à cause de cette histoire ? Tant fait pas, ils vont s'en remettre que ça soit les deux lâches là-bas ou leur parents.

Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais Nathaniel se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Sans me poser plus de questions, je le suivis.

Il était assis sur son lit, dos à la porte et regardait à travers la fenêtre. Je me doutai qu'il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix, mais depuis le temps que vous me connaissez, vous vous doutez bien que j'ai fait l'exact contraire !

Je me postai donc devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu comptes dire quelque chose ?

\- Non, parce que tu vas trouver ça plus que stupide, me répondit-il.

\- Eh bah, au pire, c'est pas grave, je suis la seule à écouter.

La preuve à l'appui était qu'on entendait Kentin et Noémie qui continuaient à s'engueuler. Nathaniel se résigna.

\- Ce qui me fait drôle, c'est que je n'ai rien reçu de mes parents pour me dire de venir au moins à Noël. J'ai passé l'âge du Père Noël, bûches et tout ce que tu voudras, mais ta tante a raison quand elle dit que c'est une fête familiale, et savoir que la mienne ne pense pas à moi, je me sens, disons, un peu …

\- Rejeté ? Indésiré ? Mal-aimé ?

\- Ça fait un peu l'enfant perdu sans ses parents, mais, c'est l'idée, ouais …

Comprenant ce qu'il devait ressentir, je le pris contre moi, faisant en sorte que sa tête repose contre ma poitrine (beh non pas plus bas, je rappelle que je suis aussi grande qu'une poule sur la pointe des pattes), et lui-même m'entoura de ses bras.

\- Tu sais, quand mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient faire un tour du monde et que comme je ne pouvais pas partir avec eux, j'irai ici. Je me suis vue comme une gêne pour eux et ça m'a mise en colère. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens. Laisse du temps à tes parents. Pour les miens, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas être le boulet qu'ils allaient traîner toute leur vie et puis, il faut bien qu'ils fassent la leur. De toute façon, qui a dit que tu allais être seul à Noël ? T'as une famille, c'est nous maintenant ! Crois pas que y aura rien au pied du sapin pour toi !

Je le sentis sourire contre moi. Sans rien dire, il m'attira encore plus contre lui et je dus m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. J'avais gardé mes mains sur sa nuque, ce qui faisait que nos visages n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Nous nous rapprochions lentement l'un de l'autre, nos lèvres se frôlèrent et …

\- Oh, ils dressent des licornes en cachette, à s'enfermer comme ça ou ça se passe comment ? Z'avez cru que le sapin il allait se faire par l'opération du Saint Esprit ?

Trois fois. Ça faisait la troisième p****n de fois que Noémie nous coupait. Elle en faisait exprès, ou bien ? Je fis comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et me dégageai rapidement. J'essayai de ne pas le montrer mais j'étais clairement frustrée.

Cela dut se voir quand j'entrai dans le salon car Noémie s'excusa aussitôt (c'est plus rare qu'on le croit!). Derrière moi, c'est un Nathaniel tout déstabilisé qui arriva. Comme d'habitude, et c'est pour ça que j'aime beaucoup ma famille aussi, tout le monde se mêla de ses affaires, et à mon image, Nath ne dit ni ne demanda quoique ce soit sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au contraire, même s'il semblait avoir tourner la page sur ce qui le tracassait plus tôt, il réfléchissait intensément à autre chose.

Étrangement, les deux jours qui suivirent, on s'évita le plus possible. Ça devait être inconsciemment mais c'était comme ça. D'un côté, ça tombait parfaitement bien puisque je pris le plus clair de mon temps à chercher des cadeaux de Noël pour mes proches. Le réveillon était jeudi et on était déjà mercredi soir. Noémie avait fait une liste de choses à faire pour chaque personne, et croyez-moi, c'était assez amusant. Surtout qu'après un grand moment de réflexion, mes cousins avaient cédé et Alexy et Lysandre étaient invités à venir. De l'autre côté, le 25, Noémie allait être présentée aux parents de Lysandre et Kentin à ceux d'Alexy. Oui, oui, vous avez très bien compté. Nathaniel et moi-même allons rester tous les deux ce jour-là. Et même si on évitait de rester seuls tous les deux, ça ne nous dérangeait moins qu'il n'y paraît (paradoxe du jour bonjour), surtout qu'on s'était prévu une petite journée en paix, en pyjama, à boulotter les restes de la veille devant le plus de films de Noël et pour enfants possibles et en regardant la neige tomber dehors sur le balcon.

\- Les gars, c'est compris ? Vous allez chercher ce que j'ai commandé chez le traiteur pendant que Moana et moi faisons le ménage, d'accord ?

\- Oui, chef, soupira son petit frère, un peu las de la voir stresser tout le monde.

Le lendemain, nous passâmes la matinée avec Noémie à récurer de fond en comble tout l'appartement et à le décorer en mettant quelques bougies et guirlandes de ci, de là.

Les gars rentrèrent dans l'appartement pour le déjeuner. On eut le droit à un sublime haricots verts/jambon parce que je cite « on va bien manger ce soir et vous êtes pas des oies. Maintenant, passe moi le sel ». Un pauvre déjeuner sans sucre que mon estomac eut bien du mal à accepter. Je confirme, il était bien en train de me faire un caprice. Donc ordre de Noémie ou non, je me levai pour prendre une grosse cuillère de cette superbe pâte à tartiner que tout le monde connaît.

\- Te plains pas si tu rentres pas dans ta robe ce soir, me dit Noémie.

Je lui tirai la langue. Le pot faillit me glisser des mains quand on sonna à la porte.

\- On attend quelqu'un?, demandai-je.

Noémie haussa les épaules et alla ouvrir. Ma surprise fut très grande quand je vis Alexy arriver, un tablier sous le bras.

\- Euh, salut. Pourrais-je avoir la raison de ta visite en ces lieux avant l'heure fatidique?, dit Noémie.

\- Ben tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé Nath et Kentin. Comme ils avaient l'air vachement inquiets pour la cuisine, je viens aider.

Ma cousine et moi lancions un regard noir aux deux concernés. De quoi ils étaient inquiets pour le repas ? Je sais cuisiner non mais, oh ! Noémie je peux comprendre, mais j'étais là quand même ! Et ils pensaient nous regarder galérer les deux zoives ?

\- Les regardez pas comme ça et puis, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non?, dit Alexy.

Sur ce, nous nous mîmes au travail. Kentin embrassa rapidement son copain et alla mettre une chaîne de musique.

Nathaniel se révéla être un grand maniaque sur la présentation des aliments sur les plats et fut donc assigné à cette tâche (au moins, si c'était mal fait, il pouvait se blâmer tout seul!). Noémie, de son côté, fut très vite attachée à une chaise, après avoir magnifiquement réussi à louper des pauvres blancs en neige. Alexy, plus que blasé, était tranquillement parti chercher son écharpe et avait attaché Noémie avec. Sur une chaise, les mains liées, elle ne pouvait plus causer grand tord à la cuisine. Restait donc Kentin, Alexy et moi. Kentin s'occupa du chapon et Alexy et moi du dessert. Après plusieurs rappels à l'ordre, il fallut qu'Alexy me menace de m'attacher comme Noémie pour que j'arrête de goûter aux plats.

C'est dont en fin d'après-midi, une heure et demie avant que tout le monde n'arrive que justement, Alexy partit se préparer et nous laissa à la décoration de la table. Je détachai Noémie.

\- Pas trop tôt ! Je rêve quand même, c'est moi qui paye et c'est à moi qu'on dit de rien toucher !

Mais oui, mais oui, on sait. Elle n'avait fait que ça de nous le répéter tout l'après-midi.

Elle avait choisit de faire sa table argentée et pourpre, ce qui faisait très joli, il fallait l'avouer.

L'heure H était arrivée. J'avais enfilé ma robe noire préférée et m'étais maquillée assez simplement. Noémie courait dans tout l'appartement pour finir de préparer les toasts, sous l'œil amusé de Lysandre et d'Alexy, qui étaient arrivés un peu en avance.

Dans le salon, j'avais quatre jeunes hommes en costume. La seule différence était la couleur de la chemise ou celle de la cravate. La cravate de Lysandre (et non, pas de costume victorien!) était bleue-verte, Alexy n'en avait tout simplement pas (et en parlant de simplement, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu habillé aussi soft !), Kentin était en jean (classe en haut mais jean en bas car « c'est bon, j'vais pas ressembler un pingouin cent cinquante ans, non plus », je cite) et Nathaniel avait opté pour une chemise bleu ciel qui lui allait à merveille.

Mon oncle et ma tante arrivèrent enfin.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors, Noémie m'a dit qu'il y avait un couple en plus du sien à nous présenter ! Attendez, je vais essayer de deviner vos noms, les garçons !(elle désigna Lysandre) Toi, il est clair que tu es Lysandre, le petit-ami de ma fille !(elle s'approcha d'Alexy) Toi, tu es Nathaniel, celui que Noémie a pris sous son aile. (et s'avança enfin vers Nathaniel) Et toi, Alexy, le copain de Moana ! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, les garçons !

A côté d'elle, mon oncle avait serré la main de chaque personne présente. Il n'empêche qu'il y eut un blanc phénoménal. Ma tante pensait que je sortais avec Nathaniel et on avait rougi tous les deux devant cette exclamation soudaine.

Noémie se racla la gorge.

\- Maman, tu as confondu. Tu as reconnu Lysandre mais Nathaniel est là et Alexy, là. Moana ne sort avec personne.

Le chemin se fit très rapidement dans la tête de Giles. Il empoigna son fils par le col.

\- Toi ? Tu sors avec un homme ?! Tu m'expliques ? Depuis quand tu me prends pour un abruti congénital ? C'est pour me faire payer le fait de t'avoir envoyé à l'école militaire, c'est ça ?

\- Non, papa, répondit Kentin. J'étais comme ça avant que j'aille là-bas et j'avais déjà des sentiments pour Alexy.

Giles semblait sur le point de péter un sérieux câble. Il se tourna vers Alexy, les poings serrés.

\- Giles, non.

La mère de Kentin s'était mise devant Alexy, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce garçon n'y est pour rien dans les préférences de ton fils. Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'accepter les choix de tes enfants avec amabilité et avec le sourire. Son bonheur ne compte pas plus que ça pour toi ? Tu ne pensais pas l'avoir sous ton commandement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie j'espère ? Il n'est pas un de tes soldats que je sache !

Wouh. Il était très très rare que Manon s'énerve mais quand elle le faisait, ça m'étonnait toujours autant.

Giles se calma instantanément. Les traits durcis par la colère encore présente, il partit s'asseoir à table.

\- Le message est valable pour Lysandre, Alexy et Nathaniel. Le premier qui fait du mal à ma famille, je le bute. C'est clair ? Maintenant, à table. Et je veux entendre vos histoires, que je vois si je vous accepte ou non.

Seigneur, que la soirée commençait à merveille. Tout le monde souffla discrètement et alla s'asseoir. Il s'en était fallu de peu … Par contre, pourquoi mon oncle avait cité Nathaniel ?

Lysandre avait fini d'expliquer comment il avait rencontré Noémie et dans quel environnement il avait grandi. Nathaniel avoua ensuite le pourquoi du comment il avait fini par être hébergé par Noémie.

\- Et je vous remercie encore pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportez et pour la place que vous m'avez donné ici.

\- Tu sais, réellement l'appartement n'est pas à nous, dit Manon.

\- Noémie est locataire, je sais mais …

\- Les propriétaires sont les parents de Moana. Mon frère possède plusieurs agences immobilières qui tournent toutes seules. Quand Noémie a voulu prendre son envol, il lui a proposé celui-ci et comme c'est sa nièce, elle ne paie aucun loyer réel, elle donne juste un peu pour l'eau et l'électricité grâce à son job au conservatoire, continua-t-elle.

Nathaniel était plus que surpris. Il devait me voir différemment maintenant, il était vrai que je ne faisais pas spécialement fille de papa riche. Et puis, il pensait vraiment que c'était le lapin de Pâques qui donnait l'argent pour leur voyage autour du monde ?

\- Et toi, Alexy, comment vous êtes-vous mis ensemble avec Kentin?, demanda Manon.

\- Le week-end d'Halloween, c'était l'anniversaire de Lysandre et tout le monde est venu le fêter chez lui. On a joué à un jeu où chacun devait embrasser quelqu'un et j'ai embrassé Kentin mais il l'a mal pris et m'a beaucoup fait la tête alors je suis venu en parler avec lui mais à force, je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais déjà avant qu'il ne parte à l'école militaire et voilà …, finit Alexy, rouge de honte.

\- Oh, c'est adorable, tu ne trouves pas, Giles? dit Manon à son mari qui semblait bien plus intéressé par la tranche de foie gras qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Et toi, Moana ? T'es sûre que tu n'es avec personne ?

En disant cela, elle appuya son regard sur Nathaniel qui le remarqua et fut vite gêné. Vu qu'il ne répondait rien, je dus le faire moi-même.

\- Non, tata, je suis célibataire. Et oui, merci, j'en suis sûre tout de même.

Elle hocha la tête et partit dans un sujet complètement différent avec sa fille.

Minuit venait tout juste de sonner. C'était le moment des cadeaux ! Noémie me fit un signe de tête pour que je l'accompagne chercher les paquets qui se trouvaient tous dans sa chambre.

Les bras chargés, je dus sortir trop tôt car je surpris un bout de conversation que je n'aurais pas du entendre. Mon oncle faisait la morale à Nathaniel.

\- Tu crois que je ne vois pas comment tu dévores ma filleule des yeux ? Que je suis le dernier des imbéciles ? A ton avis, pourquoi je t'ai dit ça tout à l'heure ? Tant que son père n'est pas là, la figure paternelle, c'est moi !

\- Écoutez, je comprends votre point de vue, mais je ne lui ferais rien. Elle est un joyaux trop précieux à mes yeux pour j'ose quoique ce soit.

\- Bien. Donc si j'apprends que tu l'as blessée, tu sais ce qui en coûtera, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

Noémie s'était mise à côté de moi. Je tentai de la questionner silencieusement sur ce qu'on venait d'entendre mais un haussement d'épaules de sa part me fit comprendre qu'elle non plus ne savait rien.

Comme c'était une conversation qu'on n'aurait pas dû entendre, nous entrâmes dans le salon, l'air de rien.

\- Cadeaux pour tout le monde ! On va sur les canapés !

Chacun alla s'asseoir, impatient, moi la première.

\- Je prends au hasard, les premiers qui me tombent sous la main ? Et on attend tous avant d'ouvrir !, demanda Noémie. Oui ? Bon alors le premier … Maman ! Ensuite …

Noémie nous cita tous et tout le monde avait au moins six à sept cadeaux sur les genoux. Globalement, de la part de mon oncle et ma tante, tout le monde reçut une carte cadeau. Giles avait un gros paquet sur les genoux et quand il l'ouvrit, quelle surprise ! On s'était tous cotisé pour lui offrir une caisse d'un très bon vin. L'attention dut beaucoup le toucher puisqu'il nous remercia avec le sourire.

Ensuite, je me mis à ouvrir mes cadeaux. Je reçus une boîte de crayons aquarelles d'une excellente marque de la part de Kentin (une jolie petite boîte de soixante crayons tout de même!), un parfum que je cherchais depuis des lustres (j'avais appris qu'il ne se faisait normalement plus mais grâce à l'aide de Leigh qui avait déjà travaillé pour ce créateur, Lysandre avait pu se le procurer sans trop de peine). Noémie m'avait offert quelque chose de plus personnel (un joli album photo, touchant à souhait, de ma naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui et qui retraçait à merveille notre amitié entre cousine. Le cadeau d'Alexy était un magnifique casque audio (« quand on écoute de la bonne musique, on le fait avec les bons instruments ! » avait-il écrit sur un petit mot qui l'accompagnait).

\- Oh, Moana, j'allais oublié, Castiel m'a donné ça pour toi. La forme est un peu bizarre mais il m'a dit que tu comprendrais, me dit Lysandre en me tendant un truc très mal emballé et d'une forme plus qu'étrange.

Je le pris avec précaution et l'ouvris. C'était la peluche mi-panda mi-tortue dont j'avais parlé à Rosa il y a un bon moment déjà. Le résultat était très bizarre mais un fou rire me prit en voyant ce que ça donnait : la base était une tortue, avec les pattes et la tête noires, le ventre blanc et la carapace toute noire. En prime, elle avait des oreilles toutes rondes et toute noires aussi. Je ne saurais toujours pas dire si c'était adorable ou si ça ne ressemblait vraiment à rien.

Un mot était dessus et il y avait trois écritures différentes.

« Tiens fillette, un cadeau de gamin pour une gamine. Joyeux Noël. C. »

« On s'en est donnée du mal avec Violette pour la faire ta machine ! J'espère qu'elle te plaît et que ça reste ce à quoi tu t'attendais. J'ai hâte de te voir arriver au lycée avec ça 3 ! Rosalya. PS : en vrai, la peluche est une idée de Castiel, apparemment t'arrêtes pas de le tanner avec les tortues et il a trouvé le dessin dans ton sac. »

« Joyeux Noël Moana, ce n'est pas grand chose à côté de l'aide que tu m'as apportée dans mes problèmes avec Armin mais j'espère qu'elle égayera un peu ta journée. Violette »

La belle brochette que voilà. C'était adorable ce qu'ils avaient fait quand même et je me sentis vraiment touchée. Je serrai fort contre moi la peluche (qui deviendra sûrement mon emblème) et arrachai le papier du dernier cadeau que j'avais sur les genoux. C'était une boîte pas plus grande qu'un cookie. Attendez, c'était une boîte de bijoutier. Les mains tremblantes en pensant à la folie que la personne avait dû faire en achetant le contenu, j'ouvris et tombai sur le bracelet le plus magnifique que j'eus jamais vu. Il ressemblait à une gourmette dont la chaîne était tressée finement et mon nom était écrit dessus. Il était en or. Il était si beau, si brillant que j'osai à peine le toucher.

\- Donne ton poignet, je vais te le mettre.

Nathaniel, qui était assis à côté de moi, me prit la main et m'attacha le bracelet.

\- Merci, mais tu...

\- Joyeux Noël, me dit-il en souriant.

C'était lui. Cette petite merveille venait de lui ! Mais il était fou ! Il avait dû se ruiner ! Pour moi en plus …

Je ne résistai pas et l'embrassai sur la joue avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Merci, je l'adore ! Tu es complètement malade d'avoir fait ça, c'est …

\- Un cadeau presque à la hauteur de ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- J'avais pas fait ça pour ça, tu sais.

\- Je sais, t'en fais pas …

Remarquant que tout le monde nous regardait, je lâchai Nathaniel, les joues roses. Heureusement, Noémie détourna rapidement l'attention en hurlant de joie à travers tout l'appartement.

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Deux places pour le concert de EXO à Paris, devant la scène en plus, comment t'as pu … ? Le concert a été prévu à la dernière minute et tout était complet en deux heures !

\- A vrai dire, il y a eu quelques fuites sur leur concert et quand j'ai su ça, je suis allé camper devant le guichet jusqu'à ce que ça ouvre, répondit Lysandre.

\- T'es un amour !

Elle partit sur les genoux de son copain et l'embrassa. Après elle courut dans tout l'appartement pour trouver un cadre où elle mit les places et je l'aperçus le mettre sur son étagère, dans sa chambre. Elle revint, heureuse comme une licorne sur son nuage de sucre. A croire qu'après ça, même lui offrir la lune n'aurait pas eu le même effet.

Elle ouvra néanmoins le cadeau commun qu'on lui avait pris. Le fameux sac sur lequel elle bavait depuis des mois et dont elle collait des photos partout dans l'appartement pour être sûre d'avoir ça pour Noël.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de voir ce que les garçons avaient reçu. Bah, je leur demanderais plus tard.

Tout le monde se remercia les uns les autres et la soirée continua d'une humeur bien plus légère qu'avant. Entre nous, je ne pus m'empêcher d'exhiber avec fierté mon bracelet et je n'avais pas résisté à l'envie de me mettre le parfum que Lysandre m'avait trouvée. Non, je ne fais pas de favoritisme mais avouez que je n'avais pas vraiment l'occasion sur le coup de me servir du casque et des crayons. En revanche, au moment du café, ma tante insista pour qu'on regarde l'album photo que Noémie m'avait offert. Il y eut plusieurs fou rires (disons que la coupe presque afro de Noémie quand elle était petite était hilarante, bon et l'espèce de couette sur la tête que ma mère me faisait aussi, voilà, c'était le moment honte).

Il y était bien trois heures du matin quand tout le monde partit.

Manon traîna un peu mais on sentait qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose en privé à ses enfants.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certaine que votre père a adoré tout le monde, mais il ne le montre pas comme d'habitude. Kentin, ne fais pas cette tête-là, même s'il n'a plus rien dit, tu sais qu'il ne renierait ses enfants pour rien au monde, et puis, je ne lui accorderai jamais ce luxe. Bonne nuit, mes amours. Moana, tes parents ont laissé quelque chose pour toi, je l'ai mis sous le sapin, je me suis dite que ça pourrait être trop personnel pour que tu l'ouvres devant tout le monde. Nathaniel, viens par là, j'ai un mot à te dire.

J'aurais pu trouver ça bizarre que ma tante veuille parler seul à seul au blond mais mon attention était sur l'enveloppe sous le sapin. Je courus presque et l'ouvris de mes mains tremblantes. Depuis le temps que j'attendais un signe de leur part, enfin !

C'était une lettre écrite par ma mère et il y avait un tout petit mot écrit par mon père. Elle disait que, même si tout l'or du monde ne pouvait pas faire qu'ils soient avec moi pour fêter le réveillon, ils pouvaient toujours essayer de se faire pardonner et qu'ils avaient mis dans l'enveloppe un chèque blanc pour pouvoir m'offrir l'animal de compagnie que je voulais. Noémie était apparemment d'accord tant qu'il n'était pas trop gros et qu'elle ne s'en occupait pas. Aussi, tout allait bien pour eux et ils rentraient dans un mois et demi, mais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète, je restais ici pour finir mon année scolaire et avoir mon bac, je rentrerais après.

Je fus heureuse de voir qu'ils pensaient à moi (et qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de mettre un chèque comme ça!) mais d'un autre côté, je trouvais ça vraiment dommage qu'ils tentent d'acheter mon pardon avec de l'argent. D'un autre côté, je pouvais avoir l'animal que je voulais …

Je posai la lettre sur mon bureau et me mis en pyjama. Noémie, complètement fatiguée, nous dit de ne pas s'en faire et qu'on rangerait l'appartement plus tard.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai tranquillement, surprise par le calme de l'appartement. Je regardai l'heure sur mon réveil. Il était 13h. Ah oui quand même. J'avais fait un bon gros dodo de dix heures, une vraie gamine. En tout cas, j'avais dormi avec ma toute nouvelle peluche. Je venais d'avoir une superbe idée. Je me levai et pris mon nouveau parfum et aspergeai sur la peluche. Là, c'était parfait. Je pense bénir Lysandre pour cette idée (qu'il avait dû avoir par le biais de Noémie).

Je sortis de ma chambre, enveloppée dans un pull, un gilet et ma robe de chambre (le look total glamour-killeuse de la mort, façon vieille mamie en maison de retraite) et trouvai Nathaniel qui finissait de ranger la vaisselle propre dans les placards.

\- Oh, bonjour Moana. Bien dormi ?

\- Merveilleusement bien, je dirais. J'ai adoré la soirée d'hier, en plus, elle s'est mieux passée que je le pensais.

Il me sourit et posa son regard sur ma main. Je vis une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux quand il vit que je n'avais pas retiré le bracelet. Un bijou pareil … Quelle idée de l'enlever ! Même sur mon lit de mort, je veux qu'il reste à ce poignet !

\- Au fait, je n'ai pas vu, qu'as-tu eu comme cadeau ?, lui demandai-je.

\- De la part de ton oncle et ta tante, une carte cadeau, comme tout le monde je crois. J'étais surpris mais d'Alexy, j'ai eu la série complète des Sherlock Holmes en anglais. De la part de Kentin, le dernier album de Avenged Sevenfold, je suis persuadé qu'il a regardé dans mes affaires d'ailleurs ! Bizarrement, Noémie m'a offert un kit de plusieurs huiles de massage et j'ai peur qu'il y ait un gros message derrière … Et alors le dernier cadeau … Il reste quand même le plus surprenant. Toi et Lysandre qui se sont mis ensemble pour m'offrir une veste en treillis sur mesure, avec l'aide de Leigh. Je peux savoir comment vous avez eu mes mesures ?

\- Oh, euh … Et bien tu vas rire … Rosa avait toujours les mesures qu'elle avait prises quand vous avez fait le spectacle de théâtre l'année dernière, alors elle nous les a donnés... T'aurais pu me dire que t'avais fait un super roi de cœur dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles (NDA : c'est la pièce que j'ai préférée sur les trois ^^) !

\- Et tu t'es pas dit que j'aurais pu grossir ou maigrir ou prendre du muscle ?

\- Euh … Je t'ai piqué quelques vêtements que tu portes assez près du corps pour comparer, voilà, voilà … Soit dit-en passant, par rapport à l'année dernière, t'es juste plus grand de trois centimètres, c'est tout, de chez tout.

Sur cette dernière parole, Nathaniel leva les yeux au ciel. Pour changer de sujet, il me proposa de manger, puisque nos deux estomacs criaient famine.

Nous prîmes un grand plateau et chacun piocha dans les restes de la veille. Là, on posa nos assiettes et nous mîmes « Le monde de Némo ».

« Les nouveaux héros » venait tout juste de se finir. On avait passé l'après-midi à grignoter tout et n'importe quoi en regardant la télé. En tout cas, j'avais envie d'une bonne douche ! Excusez le terme, mais passer la journée dans son jus, au bout d'un moment, on ne demande qu'à être un peu plus propre !

Je sortis de la douche et m'enveloppai dans ma serviette de bain. Allez savoir pourquoi, je n'eus pas envie de sortir de suite de la salle de bain. Je pris mon portable et jouai à la première imbécillité que j'avais, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, ce qui me fit sursauter et lâcher mon portable. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je fus plaquée contre un mur, avec un corps chaud contre moi. Nathaniel me tenait fort et j'avais sa tête dans mon cou. J'avais beau tenir fermement ma serviette contre moi, il la tenait et semblait prêt à tirer dessus à tout moment. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, j'étais complètement perdue. Il embrassa plusieurs fois mon épaule alors que je lui demandai de me lâcher, mais plus je le faisais, plus il me serrait contre lui. J'hoquetai quand je le sentis sucer violemment ma peau. Là, c'en était trop. Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces et le giflai.

\- J'en ai marre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ?! J'en peux plus de te servir de jouet ! J'ai attendu que tu m'en parles, de savoir ce qu'il te passe dans ta tête mais rien ! C'est un coup chaud, un coup froid, le jour et la nuit, ce que tu me fais ! Explique-toi maintenant !


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Beemoov sauf Moana et Noémie_

_Rating : T _

* * *

\- J'en ai marre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ?! J'en peux plus de te servir de jouet ! J'ai attendu que tu m'en parles, de savoir ce qu'il te passe dans ta tête mais rien ! C'est un coup chaud, un coup froid, le jour et la nuit, ce que tu me fais ! Explique-toi maintenant !

Nathaniel secoua la tête et toucha du bout des doigts la joue que je venais de frapper. Il me regarda avec des grands yeux, éberlué.

\- Moana ? Qu'est-ce que … Oh, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur ma poitrine partiellement dénudée.

Je croisais les bras sur ma serviette et le virai hors de la salle de bain.

\- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici !, dis-je avant de refermer la porte.

Fallait que je me calme. Et que je règle vite ce délire. J'inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois de suite jusqu'à ce que les battements de mon cœur ralentissent. Une fois fait, j'enfilai rapidement mon pyjama et fus prête à sortir mais un détail attira mon attention : dans le miroir, je pouvais très distinctement voir la jolie tâche violette sur mon cou. Super. J'allais devoir la cacher avant que quelqu'un d'autre que son très cher auteur Nathaniel ne la voie. Pour le moment, je m'enveloppai dans ma robe de chambre et remontai le col.

Je sortis et rejoins Nathaniel qui s'était assis sur le canapé, l'air penaud et surtout désolé. Mouais, trop tard. Je m'assis à l'extrême opposé de lui et attendis.

\- T'as très exactement trente secondes pour m'expliquer sinon, ce n'est même pu la peine de m'approcher ou d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ma part.

Je le vis se tortiller, gêné. Je comptais jusqu'à trente dans ma tête puis me levai mais fus stoppée par une main qui m'attrapa le poignet.

\- Non, attend, c'est … tellement compliqué … Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Ben par le début, ça n'a pas commencé tout seul, ça.

Je me recalai sur un coussin, les bras croisés.

\- Ça doit dater de la seconde. Non, de ma naissance. J'étais un enfant tyrannique et intenable, à tel point que mon père m'a bien corrigé, dirons-nous, et j'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai décidé de me ranger dans le chemin qu'il voulait. Mais, il y a deux ans, ça m'ait retombé dessus. Castiel avait une copine qui s'appelait Debrah. Ils faisaient de la musique ensemble et un producteur les a repéré. Malheureusement, Debrah a trahi Castiel en disant au producteur qu'il n'était pas intéressé pour qu'elle puisse avoir la gloire à elle seule. J'ai tout entendu et elle l'a su. J'étais encore ami avec Castiel à ce moment-là et j'étais parti pour tout lui dire mais elle m'a rattrapé et …

\- Et quoi ?

\- Comment dire … Elle m'a dragué, séduite, choisis le terme que tu veux mais je dirais, pour faire soft, qu'elle a utilisé ses charmes sur moi pour me faire taire.

Je rougis en comprenant ce qu'il me disait. Après réflexion, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir voulu savoir. Mais, je restais curieuse.

\- Comment vous … enfin … Pas au lycée …. hein ?, bafouillai-je.

\- Non. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait m'expliquer pourquoi elle faisait ça, et m'a coincé dans son appartement. Le problème, c'est qu'elle avait prévu de toute manière de raconter à tout le monde comment ça s'était passé de la manière la plus négative qui soit si je l'ouvrais.

\- Si elle avait prévu ça, pourquoi coucher avec toi quand même ?

\- Rien de plus simple : je reste un mec avant tout, surtout que je n'ai jamais eu de copine, et la voir comme ça m'a fait … réagir.(Il prit sa tête entre ses mains)Quand je pense que je me suis fait avoir par une conne pareille, ça me dégoûte. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est après.

\- Parce que Castiel l'a appris ?

\- Malheureusement, oui, comme toutes les filles qui sont venues me voir après Debrah. Elle a dû le dire à quelqu'un et ça a eu un effet boule de neige. Ma joue se souvient encore du poing qu'il m'a collé ce jour-là.

\- Mais, excuse de le dire franchement, personne ne t'a évité après ça ? En général, c'est le genre d'histoire qui finit pas super bien …

\- Eh bien, crois-le ou non, mais ça a fait l'effet inverse. Plusieurs filles ont compris qu'elles pouvaient avoir de moi ce qu'elles voulaient tant qu'elles passaient par la case « lit ». Et en bon naïf que j'étais, je me suis fait avoir à chaque fois.

Seigneur, comment on a réussi à avoir cette conversation... Le gentil Nathaniel tout sage, tout bien, tout propre auquel je pensais depuis le début n'en était rien. C'était carrément le contraire. Et je me demandais pourquoi il me faisait toutes ces choses ? Ce type-là était juste un gros pervers en manque, c'était clair ! Fallait que j'éloigne mes fesses de ce dégénéré, et le reste de mon corps aussi. C'était clairement un grand malade. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il avait pu cogité sur une histoire pareille mais je me devais de saluer le talent. Ce genre d'imagination, même moi, je ne l'avais pas. Et je devais faire quoi ? Le prendre dans mes bras en lui disant que ces filles n'étaient pas gentilles ?

\- J'ai arrêté tout ça, tu sais. Je me dégoûtais. Je me faisais l'effet de la prostituée du lycée. Le truc, c'est qu'à force de refouler mes envies, j'en ai déclenché cette espèce de deuxième personnalité dont tu as fait les frais, et j'en suis désolé.

Moi qui pensais que c'était plus le genre de Castiel ce genre de truc, je m'étais bien trompée ! J'hochai la tête, ayant du mal à avaler ce qu'il venait de me raconter, et me levai pour aller sur le balcon. Je voulais de l'air.

Qu'étais-je censée faire maintenant ? L'aider, lui hurler de ne pas m'approcher ? Il y avait quelque chose qui me dérangeait dans cette histoire : il ne semblait avoir montré cette deuxième personnalité qu'à moi. Alors qu'était mon rôle ? Pourquoi moi ? Ses autres pimbêches ne pouvaient pas lui suffire ? Ces filles … étranges. Que cherchaient-elles ? Et ça leur faisaient plaisir à ce point de tourmenter un pauvre gars qui n'avait visiblement rien demandé à personne ? Il n'empêchait que la reine était bien cette Debrah ! Dans le genre vipère, elle avait gagné le trophée ! Ambre n'était pas forcément mieux, mais de ce que j'avais pu voir, elle, quand elle poignardait, c'était par devant. Debrah n'avait été qu'une manipulatrice et je m'étonnai même de savoir Castiel amoureux d'une fille pareille. Dans un sens, Nathaniel n'avait pas été très malin. D'un cas ou dans l'autre, elle avait compté tout balancer alors, il aurait dû quand même prévenir Castiel. Ou peut-être l'attendait-il si impatiemment d'avoir une fille dans son lit.

Je le sentis arriver dans mon dos.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Tu peux pas aller voir tes pétasses pour ça ? Surtout pour aller jusqu'à en développer une double-personnalité, c'est que t'as dû prendre ton pied !

\- T'es jalouse ?

\- Jalouse de quoi ? De ce que …

Il me coupa dans mon élan et me bloqua de ses bras contre la rambarde.

C'est là que je réalisai. Même si son histoire faisait pervers échappé d'asile, il devait vivre un enfer chaque jour, se sentant sale, dépravé, en plus de ne pas pouvoir être ce qu'il est complètement.

Je le regardai, son visage d'ange déchu à quelques centimètres du mien. Ses yeux dorés ne semblaient attendre qu'une réponse positive de ma part.

Dans un élan de compassion inconsidéré, je choisis de me sacrifier. Le visage qu'il affichait n'avait rien à voir avec le Nathaniel dont je venais de me forger une idée lointaine. Celui qui était devant moi semblait à bout et devait en avoir marre qu'on le prenne chaque jour pour un idiot. Je m'étais enflammée trop vite. Sous le remord, je demandai fébrilement :

\- Es-tu heureux comme ça ?

\- Non. Tu …

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me vouloir comme sexfriend, hein ?

\- Tous ?!

Mince, je venais de me griller toute seule. Surtout que c'était sorti tout seul sous le coup de l'émotion, je savais ce qu'il allait me demander. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais lâché cette phrase. Elle n'avait aucun rapport avec ce dont on était en train de parler. Enfin si. Et non en même temps.

Les éclairs que me lançaient ses yeux me ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- C'était il y a un moment, hein, c'est Armin qui n'était pas bien à cause de Violette et qui m'a proposée ça ...

Je me sentais rougir de seconde en seconde. Je m'étais vraiment foutue dans un beau pétrin. Je triturai mes doigts, et me fis l'effet d'une enfant qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise.

Nathaniel me lança un regard indéfinissable. Il se pencha vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille d'une voix suave :

\- Et lequel choisis-tu ? Lequel de nous deux aimerais-tu avoir ?

J'hoquetai de surprise. Mon cœur manqua une demi-douzaine de battements, si bien que je crus défaillir. Je surchauffai, en plus de ne pas vouloir répondre.

Je sursautai en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Kentin et Noémie venaient de rentrer, tout sourire.

On rentra rapidement dans l'appartement, et un coup d'œil l'un pour l'autre nous fit comprendre de garder ce qu'il s'était dit pour nous. Bien que j'aurais juré entendre Nathaniel me dire qu'il aurait un jour sa réponse. J'avais été sauvée par le gong. Pas que je ne voulais pas répondre, surtout que même si j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour le brun, je ne voulais pas avoir ce genre d'expériences avec lui.

* * *

En retournant au lycée après les vacances, j'avais le cerveau toujours aussi embrouillé. Je ne cessai de peser le pour et le contre dans ma tête. Accepter de faire le catalyseur pour Nath ou non ? Surtout en passant après toutes ces excitées du slip qui devaient avoir bien plus d'expérience dans ce domaine que moi.

Je soupirai bruyamment, faisant réagir mon voisin.

\- T'en fais une tête en ce moment, tout va bien?, me demanda Alexy.

\- Oui, oui, t'inquiète. Tout va bien.

\- C'est ça, et moi, je suis hétéro. Il s'est passé un truc pendant les vacances ?

Je rougis violemment. Alexy fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais notre prof d'anglais nous réprimanda avant. Mon voisin me dit qu'on parlerait de ça après les cours, et c'était sans discussion.

Nous étions descendus tous les deux en ville, dans un petit café. Alexy eut juste la patience d'attendre que le serveur nous serve mon chocolat chaud et son café serré -comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez excité au naturel-, et me posa la question.

\- Donc je veux les événements, les détails et bien sûr, les conséquences, me dit il avec un grand sourire.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, je te dis !

\- S'il-te-plaît, ne me mens pas à moi, c'est vexant. Même Kentin m'a dit que chez vous, tu étais une vraie petite boule de nerfs et que tu réagissais à chaque fois qu'on te touchait. Il pense que c'est à cause du bac parce que t'as toujours été angoissée mais je n'y crois pas. Alors ? Ça a un rapport avec Nath ?

J'ouvris les yeux ronds. Comment il avait deviné ? J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir été discrète …

\- J'avais dit ça au hasard, mais j'ai visé juste, on dirait ! T'as appris quoi ? Qu'il n'était pas aussi sage que tu le pensais ?

\- Tu savais ?

\- Savais quoi ?

\- Qu'il avait eu autant d'aventures ?

\- « Autant » ? Celle avec Debrah reste juste la plus connue. Après, il fallait bien voir que pas mal de filles se sont mises à aller au bureau des délégués alors qu'elles n'y allaient jamais d'habitude. Et donc c'est ça qui t'a mise dans tous tes états ?

\- Non ! Si … Enfin, tu me connais, je me mêle rarement de ce qui ne me regarde pas, il fait ce qu'il veut de son corps …

\- Mais ?, demanda Alexy, amusé.

\- Mais il a couché avec ces nanas-là …

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors il a développé une deuxième personnalité perverse qu'il ne montre qu'à moi ! explosai-je. Il m'a carrément proposée d'être sexfriend !

\- Je ne vois pas où est le soucis ni pourquoi tu paniques autant. Tu veux ou tu veux pas.

Alexy dut sentir que je surchauffais : il me dit de finir mon chocolat, on paya et alla marcher en ville.

Les rues étaient plus ou moins bondées mais on réussit quand même à trouver un banc non loin du quartier résidentiel où on habitait.

\- Bon, t'as peur de quoi ?

\- Tu me demandes ? De un, ce n'est pas une question de peur, c'est que je me respecte quand même assez pour ne pas avoir ce genre de relation à la légère, surtout que je n'ai que dix-sept ans. De deux, si j'accepte, je passerais après je-ne-sais pas combien de nanas bien plus expérimentées que moi. Et de trois, encore si j'accepte, ça va nous mener où de faire ça, hein ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un âge limite pour prendre ce genre de décision. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais oublie pas : ce n'est pas parce que tu prendras ton pied de temps en temps avec quelqu'un, que tu connais en plus, que tu vas tomber dans la déchéance totale.

\- C'est joliment dit...

\- Ensuite, s'il te l'a proposé, c'est qu'il s'en fout. Totalement. Donc psychote pas trop là-dessus. Et pour le but de tout ça, je dirais, au pire une amitié, au mieux une relation amoureuse.

Je réfléchis. Qu'avais-je envie d'avoir comme relation avec Nathaniel ? Ce n'était pas pour moi que je faisais ça, mais pour l'aider. Pour l'aider à aller mieux, à s'accepter. Mais avait-on besoin de passer par cette case ? Il semblait bien. Je devais être là pour mon ami.

Alexy me tira de mes pensées.

\- J'ai une autre solution, aussi.

\- Laquelle ?

\- T'avoue que t'es amoureuse de lui, vous filez le parfait amour et l'affaire est réglée.

Il me lança un regard indéchiffrable. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête, un sourire satisfait flottant sur son visage.

\- Hé, je suis pas amoureuse de Nath ! Et puis, pour que ça marche, faut que ça soit réciproque.

\- Ça, t'es la seule à ne pas t'en être rendue compte.

Là-dessus, il me planta royalement. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, me salua et partit.

De quoi, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte ? J'avais encore loupé quelque chose ?

Et la façon dont Alexy avait réagi … Il fait ça à chaque fois qu'il en dit trop sur un sujet. Il fuit et quand on lui repose la question, il change de conversation.

Je devais peser le pour et le contre à ce que j'avais en tête.

Pour le « pour », l'idée en soi me séduisait. On me donnait l'occasion de savoir ce que ça faisait, d'être le bijou précieux d'une nuit. De plus, Nath n'était clairement pas désagréable à regarder. Et quel mal il y avait-il à profiter ? Quitte à n'avoir qu'une vie …

Mais mon cerveau me rappela les « contre » : je n'étais pas ce genre de fille dépravée d'habitude. Je me respectais un minimum. Et qu'est-ce que ça allait faire de nous ? Rien du tout. Ça donnerait sûrement un joli bordel. Et puis, savoir que lui avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine me donnait des frissons, si j'étais si nulle qu'il me rejetterait ?

Non, on parlait de Nathaniel. Je savais qu'il me respectait assez pour ne pas me prendre pour la première pimbêche venue. Et puis, l'idée me plaisait vraiment, finalement ...

Mais là n'était pas la question. Il fallait que j'en parle avec le principal concerné.

En rentrant, je vis avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait que Nathaniel dans l'appartement. Il était plongé dans un livre de cours, une tasse posée à côté de lui. Je posai mes affaires et m'assis sur une chaise. Je ne savais pas par où commencer et tripotai mes cheveux de nervosité.

\- Je suis d'accord, articulai-je difficilement.

Il releva la tête vers moi, surpris.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui mais tu comptes me faire quoi … ?

\- Oh, euh …, rougit-il. Ce que tu voudras bien …

\- Bah oui, mais moi je sais pas ce que …

On devait avoir l'air de deux bels imbéciles au milieu de la cuisine à rougir et à bafouiller comme deux enfants de quatre ans. Dans ces moments-là, je préférai l'autre personnalité de Nathaniel, il était beaucoup plus entreprenant.

Il n'empêchait qu'il arriva quand même à cerner mon problème.

\- Ah. Je pensais pas que … Je viens de penser à quelque chose, quitte à être gagnant tous les deux. Je t'apprends tout ce que je sais dans ce domaine et tu me laisses te toucher, dans la limite de ta volonté, bien sûr.

Voilà un discours bien plus franc, bien plus … l'autre Nath, en fait. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux et les mèches qui tombaient sur son visage lui donnaient un air affreusement sexy. Il me tendit la main, un sourire victorieux avec, que je serrai en tremblant. D'un coup de main habile, il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir tout le corps et un élevage de papillon se lâcher dans mon ventre. Étrangement, je fus soulagée, comme si j'attendais ça depuis longtemps, et légère. On se sépara, à bout de souffle. Il posa son front contre le mien et me sourit.

Nathaniel m'emmena jusqu'à ma chambre et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il m'allongea sur mon lit et m'embrassa dans le cou.

* * *

\- Tu m'as l'air radieuse, t'es enceinte ?

\- Rosa, pitié, non !

J'étais assise dans la cour avec Rosalya, Alexy et Violette. Chacun attendait tranquillement que la pause du midi se termine pour reprendre les cours, et malheureusement, j'étais le sujet de conversation de Rosa.

\- Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Ça va faire un mois que tu te ramènes tous les matins avec un grand sourire et un air béat sur ton visage. Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de savoir ? T'as un petit copain mais tu veux pas que ça se sache ? Il n'y a pas de raison, t'as le droit d'être heureuse dans les bras d'un homme. Oh ! Mais c'est ça ! T'as été dégoûtée à cause de l'autre andouille aux cheveux rouges et t'es devenue lesbienne ?

\- Rosa, Moana peut aussi être heureuse sans raison valable. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle m'a dit que ses parents revenaient bientôt de leur voyage, ça doit être pour ça, n'est-ce pas Moana ?, répondit Alexy.

J'hochai la tête frénétiquement. Il venait de me sauver. Il était le seul au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre Nathaniel et moi, et je vivais sur un petit nuage depuis qu'on a commencé. Il était aux petits soins avec moi, se montrait adorable le jour et sexy la nuit. En plus, je me sentais fondre à chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait. Il n'y avait qu'une limite dans ce que l'on faisait : nos sous-vêtements étaient notre barrière.

\- Et voilà, elle a les yeux qui r'pétillent ! Je veux bien qu'elle soit contente de voir ses parents mais là … dit Rosalya.

Alexy leva les yeux au ciel. Violette était amusée par la situation mais parlait de moins en moins. A l'instar de mon image, elle rougissait souvent et était vite dans les nuages. Bizarrement, quelque chose me disait qu'Armin, qui était toujours son copain aux dernières nouvelles, n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Ça va toi, en ce moment, Violette ?, demandai-je.

\- Oh, oui, oui, bien sûr.

\- Tu parles pas beaucoup …

\- Je suis désolée, je pensais à autre chose … Il est là-bas ! Excusez-moi, on se voit plus tard !

Une tornade violette passa devant moi à la vitesse éclair. Je la vis se dépêcher pour rejoindre une tête aux cheveux verts. Ce n'était pas Jade ? Si, c'était lui ! Il sourit à Violette et ramena une mèche de la dessinatrice en herbe derrière son oreille. Ils discutèrent tranquillement et Jade sortit du lycée. Violette semblait aux anges.

\- Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre, vous ?, demandai-je.

\- Pas plus que ta soudaine bonne humeur, me répondit Rosa.

\- T'es exaspérante.

J'espérai néanmoins que Violette n'allait rien faire qui puisse faire du mal à Armin. Le pauvre avait déjà eu tellement de mal à l'avoir, si en plus un grand bellâtre aux cheveux verts s'amenait là-dedans, il n'était pas sorti.

En revanche, je me fis violence pour ne pas en parler avec le brun. Cette histoire ne me regardait pas et je me faisais peut-être des idées pour rien.

Je retournai en cours, suivie d'Alexy, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Au fait, tu penses faire quoi pour la saint Valentin ? C'est dans deux jours quand même.

\- Oh, rien, tu sais c'est le principe d'être célibataire, cette fête se passe seul.

\- T'es sûre de ça ?

\- Oui, je suis sûre oui. Je sais à quoi tu fais référence mais on est pas ensemble.

Alexy haussa les épaules et entra en classe.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et vint le moment de rentrer à la maison. Je balançai mes chaussures contre le mur et me posai dans ma chambre.

Ce que m'avait dit Alexy un peu plus tôt m'avait plus énervée que je ne l'aurais cru, et m'avait attristée aussi. Oui, j'étais célibataire et oui, j'allais passer cette foutue journée seule. Je ramenai mes jambes contre ma poitrine et posai ma tête dessus. Je m'en étais toujours trop faite pour cette fête. Elle était devenue si commerciale que c'en était risible. Je souris tristement à cette remarque. Il n'y avait que les pauvres célibataires pour se dire ce genre de choses. Les autres avaient au moins la chance d'avoir quelqu'un, de pouvoir être excités le matin en se demandant ce que leur cher et tendre allait bien pouvoir leur offrir, ce qu'il allait leur faire comme surprise. Ils auraient la chance de s'embrasser et de se montrer qu'ils s'aiment toute la journée, pendant que moi, je serais là, sur le canapé avec une glace ou un bol de chips.

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que j'allais vraiment être seule dans l'appartement. Noémie était casée, adieu les soirées toutes les deux en bavant sur nos personnages de mangas préférés, à défaut de trouver quelqu'un qui voulait vraiment de nous. Elle avait Lysandre maintenant. Et Kentin était avec Alexy.

Il restait Nathaniel. Malgré tout, je ne nous voyais pas comme un couple. On en était pas un et on n'en avait pas l'air non plus. La base était quand même un amour réciproque … Or, il n'existait pas pour nous. Je n'étais que le jouet de môsieur dont il se servait à sa guise. Si lui n'était plus la prostituée du lycée, tout en moi me criait que j'étais devenue la sienne.

Une douleur lancinante vint me déchirer de part et d'autre sans que je n'en comprenne l'origine. Je ressentis un énorme pincement au cœur et, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à pleurer.. J'avais toujours passé la saint Valentin seule depuis bientôt dix-huit ans que j'étais sur Terre. Aussi pathétique que ça puisse paraître, je m'y étais habituée. Pourquoi ça changerait cette année ? Parce que tous tes amis sont en couple et que t'es encore le pauvre mouton noir à la traîne, comme d'habitude me souffla une voix moqueuse dans mon esprit. En plus, elle avait raison, la bougre.

Je fus prise de sanglots incontrôlables quand quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre. J'étais allongée, dos à la porte, et ne vis pas l'intrus. Avec un peu de chance, la personne penserait que je dormais. On s'approcha à pas feutrés près de mon lit.

Nathaniel portait un pantalon noir et une chemise en jean. Ça ressemblait aux vêtements qu'il avait la première fois que je l'ai vu mais clairement, le style était différent. La façon de se tenir, de répondre et de regarder les gens avait changé également. Il était beaucoup plus franc dans sa manière de faire, plus libre. Et quelque part, je l'enviai.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur mon épaule.

\- Moana... ? Ça va?

Il essuya mes larmes d'un revers de pouce. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. A la distance où il était, je pouvais très clairement voir les fils dorés qui s'entremêlaient au marron de ses yeux et la lueur anxieuse qui s'en dégageait.

Je réprimai un sanglot, incapable de répondre. De toute façon, j'espérai que c'était une question rhétorique. Je n'avais pas l'air de quelqu'un qui allait bien.

Nathaniel joua avec mes cheveux, retirant chaque mèche qui tombait devant mes yeux. Je voyais bien qu'il cherchait un moyen, une phrase qui pourrait me consoler.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée ? T'as eu une mauvaise nouvelle de la part de tes parents ?

Je répondis non de la tête à chaque question. Nathaniel ne semblait plus avoir d'idée. Je le vis cogiter longtemps. Je le regardai faire, me calmant peu à peu, tandis que sa main passait comme une caresse le long de mon épaule.

\- C'est à cause de moi ?, demanda-t-il, timidement.

\- Non, non, aucune raison..., parvins-je enfin à articuler.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Je sais pas trop, ça m'est tombée dessus comme ça, un coup de blues, je crois …

Valait mieux lui mentir. Comment pourrais-je avouer sans honte qu'être seule deux jours plus tard me terrorisait ? J'aurais l'air d'une gamine. J'aurais le droit au discours habituel du « mais ton prince charmant arrivera, ne t'en fais pas, te prend pas la tête pour ça » que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce soir-là.

Et comment le prendrait-il ? Au stade où était arrivée notre relation, qu'en pensait-il ? Je venais de réaliser que pour lui, peut-être formions-nous un couple. Je chassai rapidement de mon esprit cette pensée. Il n'y avait aucune chance. Il m'aurait dit au moins une fois qu'il m'aimait, ou qu'il voulait être avec moi, mais rien. Réellement, depuis que nous étions ainsi, nous ne communiquions plus. Un rapprochement physique contre un éloignement moral. J'aurais préféré l'inverse, comme on était au début. Je regrettai de plus en plus d'avoir accepter d'être son jouet jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. C'était idiot.

\- Chhhhut, viens là, me dit Nathaniel pendant qu'il me prenait dans ses bras en voyant que je pleurais de plus belle. Je ne sais pas ce que à quoi tu penses mais dis-toi que ce n'est pas si grave, hein ? Viens manger en tout cas, ça remonte le moral. Surtout que Noémie a acheté des framboises!

Décidément, il n'y avait que lui pour se rappeler que c'était mon fruit préféré. Je lui souris faiblement et me levai à sa suite. Noémie n'avait posé aucune question, et Kentin encore moins, en voyant la tête que je devais faire et en remarquant la manière dont Nathaniel m'avait couvée toute la soirée.

Le lendemain, Noémie vint me chercher au lycée. Apparemment, elle tenait à ce que je le choisisse enfin mon animal de compagnie. Je la soupçonnai franchement de vouloir me mettre de la compagnie entre les pattes pour affronter la journée du lendemain.

\- Ne choisis pas d'animal trop gros. Et n'oublie pas qu'on habite en appart', faut que ça soit un minimum pratique pour tout le monde.

\- Ouais donc j'évite de prendre un chien, quoi.

\- Ça serait préférable, en effet.

Dans un sens, c'était logique. Je n'allais pas enfermer une pauvre bête sans défense dans un petit appartement, sans endroit pour se défouler vraiment, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. J'en achèterais un quand j'aurais ma maison et mon jardin.

Je fis le tour des rayons mais eu bien du mal à me décider. Je ne voulais pas d'oiseau, puisque, pour moi, ça n'a rien à faire dans une cage, ils étaient faits pour être libres et non pour servir de déco au milieu du salon. J'avais du mal avec les rongeurs, ayant peur qu'ils me mordent avec leurs petites dents. Pas de chats, trop fourbes. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'avoir un poisson rouge. Restaient les reptiles.

\- Tu me prends pas de serpents, hein ! Pas de ces saloperies là chez moi !

\- Non, pas de serpent. Mais un reptile quand même.

Je m'approchai lentement de la vitre. Derrière se trouvaient trois jolies tortues mignonnes comme tout, et pas plus grandes qu'un CD. J'en voulais une. En plus, une tortue ça vit longtemps. Avec un peu de chance, je l'aurais jusqu'à ma mort.

\- Une tortue ? Sérieusement, t'avoir à la maison, c'est suffisant.

Je ne répondis pas à cette provocation ouverte. Enfin si. Je tirai la langue à ma cousine et me dirigeai vers une vendeuse. Cette dernière était plutôt jolie, les cheveux attachés, et arborait un super sourire.

\- Bonjour ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais avoir une tortue, avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour qu'elle soit bien.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je dois vous prévenir cependant qu'une déclaration doit être faite auprès de votre mairie en stipulant l'âge de votre animal, son nom et votre domicile.

La vendeuse disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Noémie me regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Il était vrai que la procédure semblait stupide mais les tortues se faisaient de plus en plus rares et devaient être déclarées.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? T'étais au courant ?

\- Arrête Noémie, il n'y a rien de grave. C'est simplement administratif. On ira juste après, à la mairie. Et c'est un moyen efficace qu'ils ont trouvé pour ne pas vendre à n'importe qui ces pauvres petits êtres.

\- Dans ce cas, on devrait le faire pour tous les animaux, les tarés, il y en a partout.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous mademoiselle.

La vendeuse était revenue et nous avait faites sursauter. La conversation dévia rapidement sur la maltraitance des animaux et sur le fait qu'il vaudrait mieux aujourd'hui avoir un permis stipulant qu'on peut garder un animal.

La jeune femme partit dans un monologue sur les dégénérés qui frappaient leur chien sans raison tout en déposant sur le comptoir le terrarium, tout ce qu'il fallait dedans, les papiers administratifs et tout un dossier sur « Comment bien soigner sa tortue de terre ».

\- Vous voulez laquelle ?

\- Elles ont toutes l'air adorable mais quitte à choisir, autant prendre la plus jeune.

La vendeuse hocha la tête. Elle mit ma tortue dans une petite boîte en nous disant d'y prendre le plus grand soin -sans blague !- et de la sortir le plus vite possible -sans blague aussi !-. Elle précisa, avant de nous laisser partir, de bien suivre les instructions quant à la chaleur dans le terrarium et que si on avait le moindre problème, on pouvait venir la voir ou l'appeler si c'était urgent.

Une fois le tout payé et casé dans la voiture, la tortue sur mes genoux, Noémie démarra.

\- Moana, j'ai une question à te poser.

\- Oui ?

\- Hier, tu nous as fait quoi exactement ?

J'aurais dû m'y attendre. J'inspirai et expirai calmement en cherchant un mensonge à dire. Noémie me scrutait de loin, attendant une réponse qui avait vraiment du mal à venir.

\- Aurais-tu de nouveau soucis de cœur ?, me lança-t-elle.

Je la regardai, interloquée. Ce n'était pas vraiment des soucis de cœur que j'avais, même si ça avait un lien.

\- Si c'est par rapport à demain, tu peux me le dire, hein, je ne mords pas et il n'y a aucune honte à l'avouer. On sait toutes les deux que ça fait de la peine. Alors, vas-y, dis ce que t'as sur le cœur.

Ce que j'avais sur le cœur ? Mais elle l'avait deviné ! Et puis, j'avais l'impression d'en faire toute une montagne de cette histoire. Mais l'image de tout le monde avec quelqu'un me pinçait le cœur.

\- Au pire, c'est rien, hein, c'est qu'un attrape-pigeon, cette fête. T'as pas besoin de bouder pour ça.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! explosai-je. Toi, t'as Lysandre maintenant, je vois pas ce que tu crains !

\- Ah, c'est ça que tu as ? Entre nous, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu quoique ce soit à propos de Nathaniel. Il a une copine ?

\- Non ! Enfin … non. Je ne crois pas.

J'avais réagi excessivement. Pourquoi savoir Nath en couple me broyait le cœur ? Et puis, avec ce qu'il me faisait, j'avais bien le droit de croire qu'il était à moi ! Mais de quel droit pouvais-je penser ça ? Il y a quelques heures encore, je clamai haut et fort dans ma tête que non, nous n'étions pas ensemble. Je l'avais même redis encore à Alexy !

Arrivée à un stop, Noémie me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Dis-moi, toi, tu me cacherais pas des choses par hasard ? Tu ne crois pas ou tu ne veux pas qu'il est une copine ?

Elle venait de me poser une colle. Je savais qu'il n'en avait pas, au moins à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents. Est-ce que je voulais qu'il ait une copine ? La réponse me semblait évidente : non. Non, je ne voulais pas. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. L'imaginer avec une autre fille me déchirait de l'intérieur et une bouffée de chaleur et de colère m'enveloppa.

\- Oh, je vois. Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ?

Pourquoi avais-je mis autant de temps à m'en rendre compte ? Ce qui m'avait faite pleurer hier, c'était ça ! Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être seule, c'était le fait de ne pas la passer en amoureux avec lui ! Parce que je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas ! Et vu la popularité qu'il avait auprès des filles, il ne resterait pas célibataire bien longtemps. Il allait recevoir pleins de cadeaux et pleins de demandes de toutes ces pimbêches, plus hypocrites les unes que les autres, qui ne se tiendraient devant lui parce qu'il était beau et populaire. Rien qu'à y penser, j'avais des envies de meurtre. Mais qu'étais-je à côté de toutes ces filles. Aussi superficielles étaient-elles, elles étaient toutes belles, bien habillées, minces et avaient les atouts qu'il fallait où il fallait. A côté de moi, pauvre naine, aux allures complètement délurés qui, en dépit d'une bonne poitrine, avait vraiment des hanches trop larges, je ne faisais pas le poids.

\- Ah non ! Pas passe « déprime » ! Il n'y a aucune raison de toute manière ! Alors tu va me répondre clairement et avec toute la sincérité que tu as : tu l'aimes, oui ou non ?

\- Oui ! Oui …

\- Super, lui aussi.

\- Il s'aime ?

\- Non, banane, dit Noémie en levant les yeux au ciel. Il t'aime. Ça crève les yeux. Tu te rappelles la conversation qu'on a surprit à Noël quand il parlait avec mon père ? Et bien c'était ça ! C'était parce que mon père l'avait remarqué et il voulait s'assurer que Nath n'était pas un malade mental.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles et n'en crus pas un mot d'ailleurs. Ça semblait trop irréel, trop simple. Je n'avais jamais eu de copain (non, l'épisode « Castiel » n'était définitivement qu'un essai), et personne ne m'a jamais avoué qu'il m'aimait. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Et comme par hasard, juste avant la fête fatidique ? Ça ressemblait un peu trop à un conte de fée, non ?

Nous étions arrivés depuis longtemps devant l'immeuble maintenant. Je secouai la tête.

\- Noémie, c'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral, mais ça ne marche pas. Je ne te crois pas. Vu ce qui se présente devant lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me choisirait moi.

\- T'es vraiment bornée, ma parole, en plus d'être aveugle.

\- Non, je suis réaliste. N'en rajoute pas plus et viens m'aider à descendre le terrarium. J'ai ma pauvre tortue toujours dans la boîte.

Noémie ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme prête à dire quelque chose. Elle sembla abandonner, soupira et vint à mon aide, si bien qu'une heure plus tard, ma tortue s'habituait tranquillement à son nouvel environnement, dans ma chambre, et mâchouillait une feuille de salade.

Je la contemplai, le regard dans le vague, quand ma cousine m'appela.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

\- On est que toutes les deux ?

\- Oui. Kentin est à son cours de boxe, comme d'habitude et Nathaniel a dit qu'il avait des papiers importants à régler.

J'hochai la tête. Ça nous fit bizarre de n'être que ma cousine et moi dans l'appartement, comme avant. Il faisait tellement vide sans les garçons... J'avais pris l'habitude de me dire qu'on était en famille, recomposée, un peu bizarre, mais ils me faisaient me sentir chez moi, tous les jours, et ils me faisaient sourire au quotidien.

Nathaniel et Kentin rentrèrent plus tard ensemble. Ils discutaient tous les deux comme larrons en foire et nous saluèrent rapidement avant de se servir chacun une assiette.

Ça serait mentir que dire que voir Nathaniel ne m'a rien fait. Mon cœur avait bondi dans ma poitrine, tout en se serrant et en loupant un battement, si bien qu'il me fit mal plus qu'autre chose. Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il était rentré et le dévisageait sans y faire attention. Il porta son regard sur moi et je me sentis comme une gamine prise en faute, les joues rouges.

\- C'est bon Moana, tu l'as choisi ta bestiole ?, demanda subtilement Kentin.

\- Oui, je … C'est une tortue, elle est dans ma chambre.

\- Une tortue … ? Dans le genre d'animal auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé, tu nous as choisi une tortue ? Et pourquoi tu l'as pas avec toi ?

\- Parce qu'elle est en hibernation. Jusqu'à mars, au moins.

Kentin hocha la tête, l'air de s'en ficher royalement. Soudain, il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Au fait, j'ai croisé Rosa, elle était comme une dingue. Soit disant que tu regardes pas ton portable ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Bref, je me suis fait engueuler à ta place. Je crois qu'elle aimerait que tu la rappelles.

Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait encore... ? Je levai les yeux au ciel et allai chercher mon téléphone dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte, sentant que la conversation allait être privée, et composai le numéro de Rosalya.

\- Ah ben quand même ! Il te faut une invitation par courrier pour que tu répondes ?

\- Je suis désolée, j'étais occupée et j'ai oublié l'existence de mon portable.

\- Oublier l'existence de ton portable ? C'est une blague ? Ma chère, c'est un instrument vital, qui sauve bien des vies ! Mais pour l'instant, l'heure est grave !

\- Tu t'es cassée un ongle ?

\- Moque toi ! Je parlais de toi.

\- En quoi je suis grave ?

\- Pas toi, andouille ! Ta situation ! Qu'as-tu prévu pour demain ?

\- Demain … ?

\- Oui, tu sais, ce jour où tes rêves amoureux se concrétisent. Qu'as-tu prévu ?

\- Ben rien du tout, que veux-tu que je prévois ?

\- Que tu te déclares enfin à Nathaniel, par exemple ?

\- De … Comment … Qui … ?

\- J'ai dû harceler Alexy, le menacer mais comme ça ne marchait pas, j'ai saoulé Armin jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il aille voir son frère pour qu'il me raconte. Tu aurais pu me dire ça quand même.

\- Attends, Alexy ne sait pas que … que je …

\- Non, bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu t'en es rendue compte ce soir, c'est ça ? C'est pas grave, chérie, tout le monde le savait plus ou moins, mais ce que m'a racontée Alexy a prouvé que j'avais raison !

Il pouvait pas se taire sérieux ? A présent, j'avais une cinglée sur les épaules qui avait sûrement plein d'idées derrière la tête. En plus, elle me donnait l'impression de discuter avec le diable.

\- Bon, il faut faire quelque chose pour vous deux. Ça ne peut plus continuer. Mais j'ai un plan.

\- Et j'ai le droit de donner mon avis ?

\- Non !

Rosalya m'avait donnée rendez-vous après les cours dans la rue de la boutique de Leigh. Je devais traverser le parc avant. Tout avait été fait pour que ce jour soit une réussite visiblement. L'air était relativement doux, le ciel tout bleu et les gens semblaient de bonne humeur. Super.

La journée avait déjà été dure au lycée, entre les couples qui s'étaient montrés, d'autre qui s'étaient formés, et évidemment, pas une déclaration pour moi dans la journée. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être sous le soleil à passer du bon temps.

Dans le parc, plusieurs enfants jouaient tranquillement les uns avec les autres, tandis que certains, emmitouflés encore dans leur manteau, s'étaient assis dans l'herbe et profitaient des rayons du soleil.

J'aperçus au loin deux têtes que je connaissais et qui se remarquaient : l'une était d'un roux naturel et l'autre d'un rouge flamboyant. Castiel et Iris étaient assis sur le sol et semblaient se chamailler pour une raison que j'ignorai, chacun allant de son commentaire envers l'autre jusqu'à ce que le rockeur embrasse la rousse qui le lui rendit bien. Je ne savais pas Castiel aussi cliché … Et aussi casé. Même mon propre ex avait quelqu'un.

Je passai rapidement mon chemin et me retrouvai dans la rue. Je fis un tour sur moi-même, regardai au loin et arpentai même plusieurs fois les boutiques mais rien à faire : aucune trace de Rosalya. J'étais prête à l'appeler quand je reçus un message de sa part justement Une tête blonde t'attend ». C'était ça son plan ? Donner rendez-vous à Nathaniel pour que je me déclare ? Elle était sérieuse ? On n'était plus en primaire que je sache ! Oh, et puis zut ! Pourquoi je l'avais écouté, moi aussi ! Par espoir. Espoir de quoi ? De me prendre le plus gros râteau de ma vie ? Merci bien !

Je pestai contre Rosalya, sachant très bien que je poserai sûrement un lapin à Nath, mais je n'en avais cure. Je ne me voyais pas du tout me ridiculiser en plein milieu de la rue, devant des passants rayonnant et au sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Non ça se ferait sans moi, surtout que …

Je lâchai mon portable de surprise. Nathaniel se trouvait devant moi. Mais à ma différence, il n'attendait personne et ne cherchait personne. Il se tenait là, cette sal*pe de Mélody dans ses bras, une main sur sa joue et l'embrassait avec passion.

Tout s'écroula autour de moi. Je ne ressentis que du vide, en plus de la douleur qui m'irradiait de l'intérieur. Je ravalai mes larmes, les jambes flageolantes, et partis dans la direction opposée. J'essayai le plus possible de respirer mais je suffoquai de plus en plus. Je savais que ça faisait mal, on m'avait prévenu, mais, pour ne l'avoir jamais ressenti, je ne pensais pas que la douleur était aussi fulgurante et aussi poignante.

Je rejoignis l'appartement avec peine, et sortis mes clés les mains tremblantes. Si tremblantes que je fis tomber à plusieurs reprises mon trousseau parterre avant enfin de pouvoir enfin ouvrir la porte avec un juron indigne d'une jeune fille.

J'envoyai valser toutes mes affaires sur le seuil de la porte. Je me mis à tourner comme un lion en cage je ne pouvais rien casser, n'étant pas chez moi, et ne pouvais passer mes nerfs dans ma chambre, ma pauvre tortue n'y était pour rien et ne demandait qu'un peu de tranquillité. Je tournai sur moi-même, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, ni comment apaiser mes maux moraux.

Une idée me vint. Je savais que c'était stupide, irresponsable, mais j'espérais sincèrement que ça puisse m'aider à oublier. Personne ne me verrait dans cet état de toute manière : Noémie et Kentin m'avaient faite comprendre qu'ils ne passeraient pas la soirée ici et Nathaniel avait visiblement d'autres projets … J'ouvris la table basse qui contenait un coffre intérieur et pris une bouteille d'alcool fort que je bus à grande gorgée sans plus attendre. Je voulais oublier ce que j'avais vu, et la sensation de ses mains que j'avais ressentie plusieurs fois sur mon corps. A ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu tellement de choses...

J'étais avachie sur le canapé, complètement débraillée, avec une musique de piano en fond. Les effluves de l'alcool se faisait sentir depuis un moment déjà et je pensais à des choses et d'autres, un goût de mélancolie dans la gorge. J'eus énormément de mal à me lever et à atteindre la porte d'entrée quand on sonna. Il était tard dans la soirée et je n'avais aucune idée de qui pouvait sonner. J'avais juste bon espoir que ce n'était pas lui et sa pétasse. Je ne pus cacher ma surprise en voyant Armin, l'air plus qu'abattu, sur le perron.

\- Ben qu'est-ce que … euh … tu fais … là ?, articulai-je avec difficulté, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Je peux entrer, s'il-te-plaît ?

J'hochai la tête, voyant bien que ça n'allait pas. Je m'effaçai pour lui laisser champ libre et le vis se traîner comme un zombie jusqu'au canapé.

Ma tête tournait à un point inimaginable mais je me sentis vite dégrisée en voyant Armin ainsi. Je trébuchai plus que je n'arrivai jusqu'au canapé et m'assis à côté de lui. Sans un mot, il prit la bouteille que j'avais commencée sur la table et bu. Il s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de main et me dit :

\- Violette m'a quitté.

Je ne répondis pas. De toute façon, je m'y attendais. Quand j'avais vu son excitation et le sourire qu'elle avait arboré deux jours plus tôt devant Jade, c'était presque évident. D'une certaine façon, je m'en voulais un peu. J'aurais dû lui en parler, ça l'aurait peut-être préparé ou il aurait fait quelque chose. Mais le visage de Violette me disait le contraire. Son choix était fait.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- C'est pas de ta faute. J'aurai dû le voir arriver, avec ses cheveux verts. Depuis au moins l'anniversaire de Lysandre. Mais je faisais confiance à Violette, j'avais tellement peur de la perdre... Ben, c'est chose faite maintenant.

Je sentis qu'il avait besoin de réconfort et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Réellement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était venu me voir moi. Mais il était là, et il avait besoin d'aide.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état?, demanda-t-il, soudain.

\- Un garçon que j'aime et que j'ai trouvé dans les bras d'une autre fille.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Nathaniel.

Il hocha la tête. Je le remerciai de n'avoir fait aucun commentaire. Quelque chose me disait qu'il était au courant de mes sentiments (on pouvait dire merci à Rosa et son frère), et qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais.

Par réflexe et par solidarité commune, nous prîmes chacun une bouteille qui se vidait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mot, juste du réconfort de l'être aimé qui nous manquait. Du réconfort … J'avais besoin, j'avais envie que quelqu'un me donne quelque chose. Une émotion, un sentiment, un frisson, n'importe quoi. Quelque chose que je voulais de Nathaniel et que visiblement, à deux cœurs brisés, Armin serait peut-être bien le seul à pouvoir me donner.

Je déboutonnai mon chemisier et m'avançai vers lui. Il semblait en être venu à la même conclusion que moi : il se pencha et m'embrassa. Un baiser sans amour, sans passion mais néanmoins réconfortant. Le genre qui donne un peu de baume au cœur. Au fur et à mesure que l'envie montait, le baiser se fit plus romantique, plus torride. La seule chose qui manquait, c'était la sensation de papillons dans le ventre que je ressentais quand Nathaniel m'embrassait.

Armin me fit bien vite oublier cette pensée en m'enlevant mon chemisier. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, caressant du bout des doigts sont ventre musclé sous son pull. J'étais prête à lui retirer quand il m'arrêta.

\- Attend.

Je me sentis frustrée mais il se leva, moi dans ses bras et toujours dans la même position.

\- Quelle porte ?

\- La toute dernière, à droite.

J'avais répondu dans un souffle. Armin nous conduisit jusqu'à ma chambre, sans me quitter des yeux. Il claqua plus qu'il ne ferma la porte derrière nous et m'allongea sur le lit. Là, j'eus tout le loisir de lui retirer son pull tandis qu'il envoyait valser ses chaussures. L'excitation rendait mes mains fébriles sur le bouton de son jean. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais sans jupe ni collant. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et plongea sur ma poitrine qu'il se mit à mordiller.

Nos dernières barrières vestimentaires furent rapidement enlevées et, dans un souffle, mes ongles allèrent se planter avec violence dans son dos.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec un mal de crâne horrible. Juste le fait de penser me donnait encore plus la migraine. J'ouvris les yeux lentement, éblouie par la lumière du soleil à cause de mes rideaux que j'avais oublié de fermer. Malgré mon mal de tête, j'avais fait un rêve d'une douceur exquise qui rendait mes joues roses. J'avais rêvé que j'avais couché avec Nathaniel et étrangement, un rêve ne m'avait jamais paru aussi réaliste. J'étais bien et m'étais sentie comme une pierre précieuse qu'on n'ose toucher de peur de la casser. C'était grisant comme sensation. Avec un soupir d'aise, je me renfonçai sous ma couette bien au chaud.

Un souffle chaud sur ma nuque me réveilla instantanément, migraine ou non. Je me retournai et faillis hurler en voyant Armin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Pourquoi avait-il dormi ici, dans mon lit ? Le souvenir de lui devant la porte d'entrée me revint doucement en mémoire. Oh non. Oh non, non, non, non. Je levai ma couette et fus finalement peu surprise de ce que je voyais : nous étions nus et visiblement sans complexe.

Mais quelle connerie, et surtout quelle conne ! Qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi j'avais fait ça ?! J'étais saoul à ce point ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Le rêve que j'avais fait … N'avait finalement rien d'onirique. Le souvenir de Nathaniel avait dû se former sous la peine mais plus j'y pensais et plus je me rendais compte que les émotions ressenties n'avaient été présentes que grâce à Armin … Si un jour, on m'avait dit que ça se terminerait comme ça … J'allais me faire tuer par Alexy, c'était sûr ! Et Violette … Comment j'avais pu lui faire ça ? Elle l'avait largué mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison ! J'avais passé mes nerfs, ma tristesse et mes hormones sur Armin. De ce que je me souvenais, il avait fait la même.

Dans son sommeil, je l'entendis murmurer le prénom de Violette.

La vérité me frappa en plein visage. Nous avions tenté de se reconstruire ensemble le temps d'une nuit mais surtout de trouver un substitut à l'être cher. Et je trouvais ça hypocrite.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Beemoov sauf Moana, Noémie, Seb et les parents de Moana_

_Rating : T_

* * *

Armin dormait toujours devant moi, l'air apaisé, une mèche brune tombant sur son front. J'hésitai entre pleurer et courir loin de ma chambre. Je me mordis la lèvre en paniquant à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux. J'avais beau me dire que nous étions tous les deux consentants dans cette histoire, je ne voulais faire souffrir personne. Pourtant, j'étais sûre d'avoir entraîné Armin dans une bêtise plus grosse que moi. Je regrettai. Beaucoup. Et même beaucoup trop pour ne pas y avoir réfléchi plus profondément.

Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Pour ma première aventure, j'avais rêvé d'un instant parfait, romantique à souhait avec un homme que j'aurais aimé, loin de l'alcool que j'avais touché la veille... Dans mes rêves les plus récents, cette soirée, je la passais avec Nathaniel.

Je me levai du lit en séchant d'un revers de main les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, le cœur encore broyé par le souvenir du blond embrassant Mélody. Il fallait au moins que je mette quelque chose sur moi. Je pris rapidement des sous-vêtements dans mon armoire et les enfilai. J'entendis Armin bouger.

\- Moana ? Mais qu'est-ce que …?

Je vis à son regard qu'il avait compris et qu'il venait de se souvenir. Sans un mot, je me rassis à côté de lui. Armin se redressa, se frotta les yeux et me dévisagea.

\- Tu m'expliques ?, me dit-il.

\- Je crois qu'on a essayé de se soigner tous les deux, répondis-je. Je suis désolée...

Il prit un moment pour analyser ce que je venais de dire et me demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Soyons honnêtes, c'était parce qu'on était pas bien. On aime tous les deux quelqu'un d'autre, hein?

Armin hocha la tête, la mine grave. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa. Ça n'avait rien d'amoureux et sonnait plutôt comme un baiser d'adieu. Je compris le message qu'il voulut faire passer et lui rendis son baiser. Armin se détacha de moi.

\- Désolé, j'aime autant finir là-dessus plutôt que sur un débat dépressif à souhait. Et soyons francs : je préfère me rappeler de cette nuit comme d'une bonne expérience plutôt que d'en avoir un souvenir triste. On est d'accord pour dire que c'était stupide mais pour moi, ce n'était pas une erreur. Ça reviendrait à dire que je regrette et ce n'est pas vrai. Au moins, je me suis consolé avec toi, quelqu'un que j'apprécie, plutôt que faire n'importe quoi ailleurs.

Ce qu'il venait de me dire m'alla droit au cœur. Dommage que le mien ne lui appartienne pas, mais encore un discours comme celui-ci et je lui donnai volontiers.

Soudain, je vis Armin se figer et il me fit signe de tendre l'oreille. Ça bougeait dans l'appartement. En gros, si on ne se bougeait pas maintenant, on était morts. Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. J'entendis la voix de Nathaniel.

\- Moana, tu es réveillée ? Je suis désolé, j'ai retrouvé ton portable dans la rue hier soir, je …

\- Oui, je suis réveillée, attends-moi deux minutes, j'arrive, répondis-je.

Armin me lança une œillade rapide et on se leva le plus silencieusement possible, en cherchant à droite et à gauche nos vêtements. Je ramassai les miens et les jetai au fur et à mesure sur une chaise plus loin. Dans la panique de ne pas se faire remarquer, je vis trop tard que Armin venait de glisser sur quelque chose et s'agrippa au premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main : moi.

On dut faire un boucan incroyable. Armin s'était étalé sur moi de tout son long. Il se releva mais il avait les yeux rivés ailleurs. Je suivis son regard et pus découvrir Nath, la main sur la poignée de ma porte grande ouverte, le visage blanc et visiblement en colère. Il plaqua plus qu'il ne posa mon portable sur mon bureau et repartit en claquant la porte.

Oh non, oh non, non, non. Tu parles d'une discrétion ! Si je résume : Armin était à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, torse nu, le jean déboutonné, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges tandis que je devais avoir l'air d'une folle avec ma robe remontée jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Y a pas à dire : c'était super crédible pour dire à Nathaniel qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Surtout qu'on pouvait deviner que deux personnes étaient dans mon lit il y avait quelques minutes. Armin se releva sans rien dire et m'aida à faire de même. Il mit rapidement son pull tandis que je me donnais un peu plus d'allure. Mais il fit l'erreur de sortir le premier de ma chambre.

Nathaniel l'attendait au tournant et envoya son poing dans le visage d'Armin. Je m'attendais à voir le brun complètement sonné mais il l'attrapa par le col, prêt à en découdre.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais là, au milieu du couloir, à les regarder se battre. Je devais intervenir. J'attrapais les mains de Nathaniel et réussis à me mettre devant Armin, comme pour le protéger.

\- Nath, arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'es devenu fou ?!

Il me lança un regard noir et se dégagea, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

\- Fou, ça, tu peux le dire ! J'étais fou de ne te trouver nulle part hier soir ! Quand j'ai vu ton portable dans la rue, j'ai cru qu'on t'avait enlevée, qu'il t'était arrivée quelque chose ! Ça m'a soulagé de voir que tes affaires étaient là quand je suis rentré. Mais je m'attendais pas à ça, à ce que tu te comportes comme ça …

\- Que je me comporte comme quoi ? , répondis-je, méfiante.

\- Prête à coucher avec n'importe qui. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu jouais à ça avec moi, c'est beaucoup plus clair maintenant que je me rends compte que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une traînée.

La claque partit toute seule. J'y avais mis toute la force dont j'étais capable, essayant de broyer sa joue comme lui venait de broyer mon cœur. Je ne pleurais pas. Le regard aussi dur que l'insulte qu'il venait de prononcer, j'explosai.

\- C'est moi que tu traites de traînée ? Pour quelqu'un prêt à se faire draguer par n'importe quelle gourde qui vient dans le bureau du délégué, je trouve ça fort ! Surtout que tu me reproches d'avoir été avec Armin mais est-ce qu'on en parle de Mélody hier soir ? C'est pour ça que t'as trouvé mon portable, je l'ai fait tomber en vous voyant ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me balances tout ça, on est pas ensemble à ce que je sache. Et vu comment tu es, espèce de fourbe pervers et manipulateur, on ne le sera jamais. Tu sais quoi ? Heureusement que demain t'as dix-huit ans. Tu vas enfin partir. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Avec un peu de chance, s'il comprenait ce que je voulais dire, le lendemain matin, sa chambre était vide. Ma décision était prise : le prochain qui prononçait le prénom de Nathaniel, je l'envoyais moi-même dire bonjour à Hadès.

Sans un regard pour le blond, je pris la main d'Armin, mon sac et mon manteau et partis en claquant la porte de l'appartement. Je descendais les escaliers à une vitesse folle et les nerfs toujours à vif. Dans la rue, Armin s'arrêta, ce qui me fit piler net.

\- Moana, hum … Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher, s'il-te-plaît ? Tu me fais mal.

Je le lâchai et étais prête à repartir quand mon portable sonna. C'était un appel d'Alexy. Je décrochai.

\- Moana ! Tu prends la chose qui me sert de frère et vous rappliquez tout de suite à la maison ! Je vous vois d'ici ! On vous a cherché presque toute la nuit !

Rosalya faisait les cent pas devant nous. Nous étions assis, Armin et moi, dans le canapé dans son salon. Kentin nous observait dans le fauteuil à côté et Alexy veillait à ce que personne ne bouge, les bras croisés.

\- Vous êtes au courant que vous avez gâché la saint Valentin de tout le monde avec vos conneries tous les deux?, explosa Rosa. On a reçu un coup de fil de Nath qui cherchait Moana. On a ratissé presque toutes les rues de la ville et personne ! Mais comme si une disparition à elle seule ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que môsieur Armin se laisse désirer en disparaissant lui aussi et en ne répondant à personne ! On était morts d'inquiétude ! Heureusement que Nath nous a rassuré en disant que t'étais rentrée chez toi mais en prime, on a dû pister le téléphone d'Armin pour savoir où tu étais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais chez Moana, toi, on peut savoir ?

Armin se ratatina sur lui-même et je devais rougir à vue d'œil. Oh la belle question embarrassante que voilà. Je voulais pas répondre, je voulais pas, je voulais pas … C'en était fini de ma vie et de celle d'Armin, c'était clair ! La nuit passée me revint petit à petit à l'esprit me faisant frissonner et rougir de plus belle. Je baissai les yeux, incapable de regarder qui que ce soit, et encore moins Armin. Je repensais à la manière dont il m'avait regardée, sa façon de me tenir dans ses bras, de m'embrasser, de me faire sentir femme … Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'espèce d'énergumène hypocrite. Avec l'autre, c'était orchestré, forcé, dû à mes sentiments et à ma naïveté. Je voulais quelque chose de lui, depuis le début. J'étais prête à prendre tout ce qu'il voulait bien me donner. Cette nuit-là, avec Armin, c'était complètement différent. Ça s'était fait par une pulsion, une étincelle, ça avait été passionné. Le pire, c'est qu'il m'avait dit ne rien regretter. Alors pourquoi je culpabilisais ? J'avais pris quelque chose qui ne m'était pas destinée, même si lui avait pris quelque chose qui ne lui était pas destiné non plus, et que je lui ai pourtant offert avec mon cœur. Je serrai les poings sur mes genoux. Pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas ? Pourquoi quand j'y repensais j'étais déçue ?

\- Oh, Moana, on te parle !

Je sursautai violemment et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Rosa me regardait en tapant des pieds et Alexy me regarda en soupirant.

\- Nous disions donc, continua Rosa, Armin s'est pointé chez toi parce qu'il venait de se faire larguer par Violette, ça d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais à moitié bourrée et seule ?

\- Eh bien … Humm... Oh et puis, c'est de ta faute, Rosa ! T'as voulu que je rejoigne Nathaniel mais tu sais ce que j'ai vu dans la rue ? Il était en train d'embrasser Mélody ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je cours vers lui en lui hurlant ce que je ressentais et me prendre le râteau du siècle ? Merci mais très peu pour moi !

\- Pourquoi ce que tu « ressentais » au passé ? C'est plus d'actualité ?

\- Quand on se fait traiter de traînée, non, plus vraiment ?

\- Hein ? Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

\- J'ai couru jusque chez moi et j'avais fait tomber mon portable dans la rue. J'ai juste chopé une bouteille en espérant oublier sauf que Armin est arrivé, on s'est saoulé ensemble et nous voilà.

Ça aurait pu être plausible dans le genre « on a fini la nuit tous les deux avachis dans le canapé » mais je vis bien que personne ne crut ça. Alexy s'approcha de son frère et désigna la marque qu'il avait sur la pommette.

\- Et vous allez nous dire que ça, c'est en tombant du canapé, je présume ? Je pense avoir deviné ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je veux l'entendre quand même de votre bouche. Allez, dites-le. Maintenant.

Je suppliai Armin du regard. Après tout, il disait qu'il ne regrettait pas, hein ?

\- Nathaniel m'a frappé quand je suis sorti de la chambre de Moana. En me rhabillant, je suis tombé mais sur Moana et, non seulement ça a fait du bruit mais en plus, on était pas dans une tenue descente …

\- Je rêve, ils ont couché ensemble, c'est pas possible..., soupira Rosa. Il y avait je sais pas combien de trucs à faire mais non, c'est celle qui vous enfonce le plus avec votre copain, copine respectifs qui vous vient en premier à l'esprit.

\- Franchement, Rosa, je vois pas de quelle copine tu parles puisque Violette ne veut plus de moi.

\- Et il n'aurait pas été voir une autre fille pour m'insulter comme ça le lendemain si je comptais vraiment pour lui.

Rosa ne trouva rien à répondre et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et maintenant, où vous en êtes tous les deux ?, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Nulle part. On est pas ensemble. On s'est mis d'accord là-dessus, répondis-je.

Elle hocha la tête et partit s'asseoir à côté de moi, la tête entre ses mains. Nous avions dû causer plus de soucis que nous le croyions... Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon cousin qui m'observait avec une lueur indéfinissable. Je ne savais pas trop s'il était en train d'essayer de redécouvrir sa cousine ou s'il était déçu par ce que j'avais fait. Je baissai les yeux, honteuse, mais me ravisai bien vite. Après tout, je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je fais les regarde. J'étais assez grande pour savoir quoi faire de mon derrière. Je n'avais de compte à rendre à personne. Je les remerciai pour leur bienveillance mais l'ennui était qu'ils voulaient bien souvent se mêler de ce qui ne les concernait pas. Je vis à l'expression d'Armin qu'il en était venu à la même conclusion que moi. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et me sourit.

\- Au fait, t'as faim ?

J'hochai la tête. Comme pour répondre à sa question, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment, faisant le même bruit qu'une baleine en train de s'échouer. Cela le fit rire et il m'indiqua de le suivre jusque dans la cuisine. Il déposa en un rien de temps tout ce qui était susceptible d'être mangé sur la table et s'assit avec moi.

J'allais entamer mon troisième bol de céréales quand mon téléphone sonna. Ne connaissant pas le numéro, je me levai et sortis répondre.

\- Oui, allô ?

\- Allô, mademoiselle Belleza ?

* * *

Nathaniel rentra dans l'appartement. Il balança son manteau sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de se calmer et une bonne douche aurait bien fait l'affaire.

Il laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau et inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour se détendre. Quand Moana était partie le matin avec Armin, il s'était senti prêt à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'appartement. Alors, il était sorti et avait flâné dans la ville toute la journée mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'énervait. L'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie la veille l'énervait. Voir que ses affaires étaient là et elle aussi alors qu'elle n'avait rassuré personne l'énervait. Le chantage de Mélody l'énervait. Ne pas avoir parlé à Moana la veille l'énervait. La revoir avec l'autre bellâtre l'énervait. Le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé quand il avait frappé Armin l'énervait. Qu'elle se soit interposée l'énervait. Qu'il ait eu l'idée stupide de lui balancer des horreurs l'énervait. Qu'elle lui réponde et qu'elle ait raison l'énervait. Qu'elle soit partie l'énervait. Qu'il l'ait laissé faire l'énervait. Qu'elle ait passé la nuit avec un autre l'énervait. Qu'elle le haïsse à présent l'énervait. Qu'il y pense s'en arrêt l'énervait. Et le pire, c'était l'idée qu'elle puisse être amoureuse d'Armin et non de lui qui l'énervait. Il l'avait perdue. Tout ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui donner, il l'avait pris, trop heureux d'avoir quelque chose de sa part. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté d'être un peu à lui, il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il l'avait enfin dans ses bras, près de lui. Il pouvait enfin l'embrasser autant qu'il le voulait. Il lui aurait volontiers montré à quel point il l'aimait s'il n'était pas quasiment certain de n'avoir que son corps. Plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus elle lui échappait, lui glissait entre les doigts. Au final, ils avaient eu un rapprochement physique contre un éloignement moral. Avec du recul, il aurait peut-être préféré l'inverse... Mais c'était ce qu'elle lui donnait et il était heureux avec ça. Au moins, elle lui donnait, elle s'occupait de lui. Il tenait une place dans sa vie.

Il frappa le mur de son poing. Il avait été obligé de frapper Armin. Il lui avait volé Moana. Il avait pris d'elle ce qu'il voulait lui. Être le seul pour elle, l'unique, le premier et le dernier mais il avait tout gâché. Ou plus précisément, Mélody avait tout gâché. Elle avait deviné ses sentiments pour Moana et s'en était servis. Rosalya lui avait dit de la rejoindre au magasin de Leigh et tout ce que Mélody avait eu l'idée de faire, c'était de le suivre. Pas de façon de discrète bien entendu. Ça aurait été trop simple. Elle l'avait collé, comme d'habitude. Alors, il l'avait repoussé gentiment, surtout que son instinct lui disait que ce ne serait pas Rosalya qui l'attendrait. Il avait espéré voir Moana au milieu de la rue, se retournant et lui souriant. Mais non. Il avait eu son stick géant pour l'accompagner. Sa patience avait atteint sa limite et il avait dû dire à Mélody se qu'il pensait, qu'il ne serait jamais amoureux d'elle et qu'il voulait qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Elle l'avait regardé, étonnée, et lui avait rétorqué qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur Moana pour le combler et qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui était assez bien pour lui, parce qu'elle le comprenait, parce qu'elle aussi avait souvent ses parents sur le dos. Ce qu'elle avait ajouté ensuite l'avait achevé : Nous sommes tous les deux les deux pauvres délégués dont personne ne veut. Si Moana voulait être avec toi, elle te l'aurait fait comprendre. Mais moi, je suis là. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je suis la seule à t'ouvrir mon cœur. Alors il l'avait embrassé. Pour qu'elle se taise. Pour qu'elle ait enfin ce qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, Moana était arrivée à ce moment-là. Quand il avait relâché Mélody, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus l'entendre, qu'elle avait ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle n'avait plus intérêt à dire du mal de Moana sinon il ne répondait plus de lui.

Il avait menacé une fille ! Une pauvre fille un peu trop obsédée avec qui il entretenait une relation pourtant correcte depuis un bout de temps ! Mais sur le moment, c'était ce qu'il lui avait semblé être la meilleure chose à faire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça de Moana. Elle, elle avait été vraiment là. Elle l'avait sorti de sa boucle infernale familiale dans laquelle il état pris depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait appris à le connaître. Elle lui avait donné une chance d'être lui-même, de s'affirmer, de se libérer. Elle l'avait écouté, l'avait consolé. Et elle lui avait donné un vrai foyer, chez elle et dans ses bras. Peu importe où il allait, si elle était à côté, il se sentait comme chez lui, en paix avec lui-même.

Mais elle n'était pas là. Et après ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle n'était pas prête de revenir près de lui. Nathaniel soupira et sortit de la douche. Deux options se présentaient devant lui : soit il réglait vite son problème soit il la perdait définitivement.

Malgré tout, il n'était pas prêt à être en face de Moana. En passant dans le couloir, il dit à Noémie qu'il ne mangerait pas et alla se coucher directement.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, la première pensée qu'il eut fut pour Moana. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait faire, même si ça n'avait abouti qu'à des remords pour ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ça lui avait traversé l'esprit de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et même lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis un bon moment mais à quoi bon ? Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais son cœur, surtout qu'elle avait l'air de l'avoir donné à Armin. Encore quelque chose que le brun lui avait pris...

Il était à peine arrivé dans la cuisine qu'il savait déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas. Noémie semblait triste, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas et Kentin avait trop la tête ailleurs pour que ça soit normal. Et il n'y avait que trois bols de sortis.

Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Moana et l'ouvrit à la volée. Son lit était vide, désespérément vide.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, elle est partie, lui dit Noémie.

\- Partie ? Comment ça « partie » ? Noémie, qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ?

\- Qu'elle ne reviendra pas.

Nathaniel se sentit désemparé. Le souffle coupé, il eut du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Où pouvait-elle être partie ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt ? Pourquoi … Était-ce à cause de lui ? De ce qu'il avait dit ? Mais quel con ! Il devait la trouver, lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il était juste jaloux à en mourir … Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça, elle n'avait pas le droit !

Il alla dans sa chambre et attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, puis il retourna voir Noémie. A sa plus grande surprise, Alexy se tenait au milieu du salon. Vu la mine de tout le monde, Nathaniel était prêt à parier qu'il y avait un mort.

\- Nath, tu tombes bien, lui dit Alexy. Moana nous a donné ça avant de … Enfin, elle nous a dit que c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait te dire.

Il lui tendait une clé USB. Elle était noire, simple sans capuchon mais Nathaniel avait l'impression que Alexy lui donnait un trésor. Il regarda Noémie sans comprendre et alla dans sa chambre, sur son ordinateur. Il dut s'y prendre plusieurs fois pour insérer la clé tant ses mains tremblaient. Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi, comme une blague d'Alexy, mais il pensait, non, il espérait qu'il puisse trouver les réponses à ses questions sur cette clé. Et si elle était vide ? Si c'était une lettre d'insulte (qu'il aurait bien méritée) ? Une photo d'elle dans les bras d'Armin, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait clairement aller se faire voir ?

Il se mordit la lèvre et cliqua sur le fichier, la curiosité emportant tout le reste. C'était une musique, sans nom, mais une musique.

Le refrain passait en boucle dans son esprit. « Je t'aime le jour. A quand la nuit ? Ton autre toi, tes envies ». C'était « Lunatique » de Margaux Avril. Cette chanson résumait à la perfection sa personnalité. Mais est-ce que, par là, Moana voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait ? « Je t'aime le jour. ». Elle l'aimait … Elle l'aimait ! C'était pour ça qu'elle avait accepté d'être comme ça avec lui, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait réagi comme ça en le voyant avec Mélody, c'était pour ça qu'elle était triste depuis plus d'une semaine à cause de la saint Valentin ! Tout concordait ! Il devait la retrouver. De n'importe quelle manière, en ratissant la France entière s'il le fallait, mais il avait besoin de lui dire que c'était réciproque, qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter et à avoir peur. Il se sentait soulagé. Même si une question persistait dans son esprit : pourquoi avait-elle couché avec Armin alors ? Pour le rendre jaloux ? Si c'était ça, bravo, ça avait marché au de-là de ses espérances.

Il y avait trop de questions qu'il devait aborder avec elle. Mais d'abord, il allait soutirer toutes les informations possibles à la seule personne susceptible de savoir où était Moana : Noémie, qu'il trouva au même endroit où il l'avait laissée.

\- Elle est où ?

\- Nath, elle nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire... Elle savait que tu n'allais pas la laisser partir, alors …

\- Je m'en fiche. Je dois la voir.

Son ton se faisait plus pressant et son cerveau tournait à plein régime, cherchant n'importe quel moyen pour faire chanter Noémie. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin.

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il se passera ! Elle est à Rouen.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas... ?

\- C'est sa ville d'origine. Elle y a grandi et c'est là où ses parents habitent.

\- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi …

\- Tu te souviens que ses parents sont partis en voyage et que c'est pour ça qu'elle a atterri chez moi ?, coupa Noémie. Et bien, elle a reçu un coup de fil de l'hôpital. Ils ont eu un accident d'avion en revenant d'Argentine et ont dû être ramenés d'urgence en France et comme ils habitent à Rouen …

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. En un coup de vent, Nathaniel avait préparé sa valise et courait vers la gare.

* * *

Normalement, Nathaniel n'était pas le genre à aller dans un endroit inconnu sans se préparer un minimum à l'avance. Il s'était retrouvé à la gare de Rouen sur un coup de tête et ne savait pas du tout où aller. Le pire, c'était que Noémie n'avait pas répondu aux dix-sept appels qu'il lui avait passés. En revanche, il ne repartirait pas sans Moana, sans l'avoir au moins vu, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Alors, il avança et déambula comme il le put dans les rues, en tentant de trouver une solution. Noémie ne répondait pas et il ne pouvait pas appeler Moana. Que dirait-elle si elle savait qu'il était venu la voir ? Elle était partie pour une bonne raison et il allait s'amener la bouche en cœur. Il voulait l'avoir encore dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi mais pas par téléphone. Pas après les horreurs qu'il lui avait balancé à la figure. Il devait d'abord s'excuser en bonne et due forme et donc trouver où elle habitait. Sa maison … Elle n'avait pas dit que son père était agent immobilier ? Il devait forcément avoir une agence dans la ville ! Et que dirait-il en se pointant là-bas ? Un annuaire ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un annuaire !

Il entra dans la première boutique qu'il vit et demanda où pourrait-il trouver la mairie.

\- Vous tournez à droite là-bas et vous allez tout droit. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper!

Effectivement. Non seulement la mairie, non, l'hôtel de ville, était énorme mais en plus, il avait trouvé la maison de Moana. Elle se trouvait dans un quartier assez bourgeois et calme mais néanmoins loin de la ville. La maison était une ancienne grange retapée avec de grande baies vitrées. Elle était énorme. Rien à voir avec l'appartement de Noémie voire sa propre ancienne maison ! Il n'empêche que ça n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup bouger à l'intérieur … Mais la sonnette lui tendait les bras, l'incitant petit à petit à appuyer dessus... Nathaniel avait beau tendre le doigt à plusieurs reprises, à rassembler tout son courage, il n'y arrivait pas. Il resta planter là, pendant cinq bonnes minutes, le doigt près du bouton, sa valise sur le dos, le visage blanc comme un linge et l'air ahuri. Il devait avoir l'air malin. Faire tout ce chemin pour la voir et abandonner aussi vite, quel lâche vraiment...

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?, l'interrompit une voix.

Nathaniel se retourna. Un grand brun aux yeux verts le regardait. Il avait un look assez bad boy, dans le genre James Dean des temps modernes. Le genre de look qu'adore Moana. Super.

\- Si tu cherches les Belleza, ils ne sont pas là., le relança le brun.

\- Tu connais Moana ?!

Il avait été obligé de réagir. Ce gars-là avait peut-être une idée de là où elle pouvait se trouver, il ne pouvait pas laisser l'occasion.

\- Oui, je la connais mais tu es qui pour elle ?

\- Hmm, un ami. Je viens de Sweet City. Elle est partie sans rien dire et je voulais savoir si elle allait bien.

\- Ah, je vois, c'est donc toi. Et bien, tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander toi-même.

\- Je veux bien mais où est-elle ?

Nathaniel commençait à en avoir marre de tourner en rond. Si ce type la connaissait, il devait savoir autre chose, et visiblement, Moana avait parlé de lui à ce gars-là.

\- Du calme, suis-moi, elle est à l'hôpital.


	15. Chapter 15

_Et l'avant dernier chapitre !_

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Beemoov sauf Moana et ses parents, Noémie et Seb_

_Rating : T_

* * *

\- Hein ? Comment ça « elle est à l'hôpital » ? Et qui es-tu à la fin ?

\- Je m'appelle Sébastien, je suis un ami d'enfance de Moana. Et suis-moi, je vais te montrer, tu comprendras mieux, lui dit le brun.

Nathaniel n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi ce gars-là avait besoin de la jouer aussi mystérieux ? Ça ne se voyait pas qu'il était plus qu'inquiet ? Visiblement pas assez. Et le pire, c'est que ce Sébastien avait l'air de s'amuser. Néanmoins, son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne fût rien arrivé à Moana mais qu'elle avait dû revenir ici pour une raison particulière bien que sûrement grave. Était-ce à cause de ses parents ? Il avait le souvenir que ces derniers ne devaient plus tarder à revenir de leur tour du monde.

Il fût coupé dans son enquête par Sébastien qui lui faisait signe de le suivre. Nathaniel dut allonger le pas pour suivre sa cadence car son guide devait faire une dizaine de centimètres de plus que lui, avait des jambes plus longues et donc un rythme de marche plus soutenu, bien que Nathaniel ne fût pas le pire des sportifs. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, Sébastien s'arrêta à un arrêt et grimpa dans le premier bus qu'il vit.

Sur le trajet, Nathaniel essaya de lui poser des questions ou tout du moins d'avoir quelques informations supplémentaires mais il ne reçut que pour simple réponse « oui » ou « non » suivant la question et comprit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister lorsque le brun sortit des écouteurs et écouta sa musique. Nathaniel se mit à bouillir de l'intérieur devant ce manque de savoir-vivre. S'il le gênait tant, pourquoi l'aider et l'accompagner ? Surtout avec le peu d'éloquence qu'il avait... Comment Moana avait réussi à devenir amie avec un type pareil ? Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, la jeune femme était si adorable qu'elle devenait amie avec quiconque croisait son chemin. Elle se faisait facilement apprécier des gens, avec sa bonne humeur et sa franchise. Le blond soupira. Comment peut-on être assez débile pour perdre une perle comme elle ? Y avait pas à dire, elle lui manquait.

Nathaniel sortit de sa torpeur en voyant Sébastien descendre du bus. Il dut se dépêcher pour le rattraper avant que les portes ne se referment. Ils étaient devant « l'hôpital Charles Nicolle » si Nathaniel lisait bien. Le campus avait l'air énorme. De toute façon, la ville était bien plus grande que Sweet City de base alors...

Il eut un temps d'arrêt. Maintenant qu'il était aussi proche de Moana, qu'allait-il lui dire ? « Coucou ma belle, alors tu sais ? Bah je t'aime aussi ! ». Ou pas. Même si elle avait laissé une clé pour lui, leur dernière discussion avait été quelque peu houleuse… S'excuser était la première étape. Ensuite, il … il … il improviserait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait tout d'abord voir la réaction que la brune aurait en le voyant. Il ne savait même pas dans quel état il allait la récupérer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de partir sur un coup de tête mais maintenant, il se souvenait pourquoi : trop d'imprévus, de « si », d'inconnu et de questions. Il adorait pourtant les récits policiers car il aimait résoudre les mystères et découvrir le mot de la fin. Ça en avait même quelque chose de grisant par moment quand il parvenait aux mêmes conclusions que l'inspecteur. Mais là, le mystère était tout autre. Il était dans le brouillard le plus total. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, ni comment. Il n'était pas motivé par le plaisir de résoudre un problème mais par un simple espoir : celui de voir Moana lui dire qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas mal interprété la chanson qu'elle lui avait laissée. En d'autres termes, il avait peur.

Ce n'était pourtant pas un sentiment inconnu chez lui, puisqu'il avait passé son enfance dans la crainte de voir son père le battre un peu plus chaque jour. Celle également de ne pas réussir à l'école ou d'échouer dans quelque chose que son père avait planifié pour lui. Finalement, la seule peur qu'il ait toujours connue était toujours liée à son paternel. Il n'en avait jamais connu d'autres. Cette peur-là le rendait nerveux et n'avait rien d'un mystère d'un de ses livres sympathiques à résoudre.

Nathaniel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Sébastien faisait de grands signes devant ton visage.

\- Ça fait cinq minutes que t'es dans le vague, tout va bien ?, lui demanda le brun.

Nathaniel hocha la tête et le suivit. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que Sébastien ne s'arrête devant une chambre.

Celle-ci était blanche, d'une propreté incroyable, avec une télévision et possédait de grande fenêtre, si bien que quiconque passant dans le couloir pouvait voir à l'intérieur. Deux lits trônaient au milieu, avec un homme et une femme, la quarantaine, tous les deux inconscients et branchés. Il vit Moana dormir sur les jambes de l'homme qui avait les mêmes cheveux bruns que les siens. Nathaniel fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce sont ses parents. Moana a dû te dire qu'ils étaient partis en voyage autour du monde ? Eh bien, les voilà revenus. Pendant leur dernier voyage, l'avion a eu un problème technique et est parti s'écraser sur le sol. Heureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de morts mais beaucoup de blessés graves, comme ces deux là. On a dû les rapatrier d'urgence en France, le coupa Sébastien.

Nathaniel comprenait mieux pourquoi Moana avait tout fait les rejoindre. Même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, si ses parents avaient été dans le même cas, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde et aurait couru à leur chevet, malgré ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux.

Sébastien lui fit signe d'attendre dehors. Le brun entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le bruit sembla réveiller Moana qui releva la tête. Elle était au bord des larmes et Nathaniel ne l'avait jamais vu aussi inquiète. Le cœur du blond loupa un battement quand Moana se jeta dans les bras de Sébastien.

Nathaniel ne fut plus aussi sûr de lui que lorsqu'il a pris le train pour la rejoindre. Les paroles de la chanson que Moana avait laissée étaient pourtant claires, non ? C'était lui qu'elle aimait. Mais ce bellâtre avait l'air d'être très proche de sa belle. Trop proche. Nathaniel se sentit complètement perdu.

Le regard que avait Moana l'acheva. Ses yeux, d'habitude d'un bleu si profond qu'il adorait s'y perdre, étaient d'une noirceur qui le fit frissonner. Pire encore, ils lui lançaient des éclairs. Elle avait quitté les bras de Sébastien, et l'inquiétude avait laissé la place à la colère sur ses traits. Moana ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée et vint se planter devant Nathaniel. Elle tremblait.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Nathaniel fronça les sourcils. Vu comment il était reçu, il était presque impossible que ce soit Moana qui ait laissé la chanson. Il essaya de paraître le plus neutre possible.

\- J'ai… Je… J'ai écouté la chanson que tu as laissée pour moi. Noémie m'a dit que je te trouverai là et Sébastien m'a accompagné. Moana, je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, je regrette. Et je tiens vraiment à toi, tu sais.

Cette dernière phrase était visiblement de trop. La brune sortit d'un coup de ses gonds.

\- Parce que tu montres que tu tiens aux gens en les traitant de prostituée toi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Et je peux savoir de quelle chanson tu parles ?

\- Celle que tu as laissée à Noémie et Alexy, enfin, je crois…

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Nathaniel. Et il me semblait t'avoir fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus te voir, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et retourna dans la chambre. De son côté, le blond s'était senti se vider d'un coup. Le cœur lourd et un nœud dans la gorge, la suite de la journée lui semblait claire. Nathaniel empoigna son sac et tourna les talons. Il n'était plus le bienvenu dans la vie de Moana encore moins dans sa ville. Il fallait donc retourner à Sweet City. En revanche, dès qu'il sera arrivé, il se promit d'avoir une petite conversation avec Noémie et Alexy. Ils avaient peut-être voulu bien faire, mais l'ascenseur émotionnel était bien trop violent. Il avait été sincèrement heureux et était prêt à faire une belle entrée, comme dans les comédies romantiques que Moana adorait regarder. Mais déjà, à peine arrivé, l'ending auquel il pensait commençait mal. Sébastien aurait pu n'être qu'un petit problème mais pire encore : Moana lui en voulait toujours énormément et les sentiments de Nathaniel ne semblaient pas du tout réciproques en fin de compte… Pourquoi Noémie et Alexy lui avaient fait ça ? C'était plus que cruel de leur part. Et comme journée d'anniversaire, il avait connu mieux…

Il avait déjà traversé plus de la moitié du couloir quand on l'appela. S'il pensait qu'une infirmière était prête à lui dire quelque chose, il vit avec stupeur que Moana arrivait à grand pas vers lui, suivie de près par Sébastien.

\- Il n'y a plus de train à cette heure, lui dit-elle d'un ton sec. Viens à la maison. Mais demain matin, tu pars.

Nathaniel ne savait plus où se mettre. Son regard fit la navette entre Sébastien qui affichait un sourire satisfait (qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le satisfaire ?) et Moana dont la proposition semblait lui coûter. Elle avait les lèvres pincées et le regardait dans les yeux.

* * *

Je savais exactement ce que pensait Seb à cet instant et j'aurais bien aimé le taper. Il avait réussi à me convaincre d'inviter Nathaniel à la maison alors que je n'en avais clairement pas envie. D'après lui, même si je lui en voulais beaucoup, mes sentiments pour le blond se voyaient comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Soi-disant que le fait qu'il fasse tout le chemin pour me voir et s'excuser était une assez belle preuve d'amour aussi. Ben voyons. Et moi qui pensais avoir la paix en revenant à Rouen…

J'avais fait le trajet à moitié en larmes, plus qu'inquiète pour mes parents. L'appel du médecin qui s'était occupé d'eux résonnait encore dans ma tête. Il m'avait dit que l'avion dans lequel ils étaient avait eu un problème technique important et les pilotes avaient tout fait pour se poser où ils avaient pu mais une explosion était survenue à une vingtaine de mètres du sol, faisant plusieurs blessés. L'avion s'était à moitié crashé sur le sol, les services médicaux avaient été mis au courant et furent très réactifs. Ils étaient au Portugal, le dernier pays que mes parents devaient visiter. Ils ont été pris en charge tout de suite. Mon père avait été touché sur tout le côté gauche et avait le flan brûlé. Il avait été mis sous coma artificiel. Quant à ma mère… Elle avait reçu un choc violent à la tête et elle était elle aussi dans le coma, mais rien d'artificiel cette fois-ci. On les avait donc rapatriés en France car il y avait plus de moyens.

Le médecin m'avait expliqué tout ça de long en large et qu'il valait mieux que je sois à leur côté. Mon oncle et ma tante allaient bientôt me rejoindre. Comme je n'étais pas encore majeure, c'était à mon oncle, mon parrain donc, de s'occuper de moi et des papiers en attendant. Mais j'avais couru jusqu'à leur chambre et eu une longue discussion avec le médecin. Il m'avait rassuré tout de suite : leur état était grave mais pas assez pour que leur vie soit en danger. En revanche, ils allaient mettre un moment pour se réveiller et se remettre de leurs blessures. Ma mère allait peut-être avoir des problèmes de mémoire pour la suite. Nathaniel me sortit de mes pensées.

\- Eh bien, si tu veux bien de moi chez toi, alors oui.

Bon. Super. Vraiment je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fait à ma bonne étoile mais elle était sadique. Grandes émotions sur grandes émotions. J'hochai la tête et lui fis signe de me suivre.

Sur tout le long du trajet, personne ne dit un mot. En revanche, Seb n'avait toujours pas quitté son air satisfait. Pire encore, quand il rentra chez lui, il me fit un clin d'œil. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me tournai vers Nathaniel. Lui, par contre, ne semblait pas satisfait du tout.

\- Tu sors avec lui ?, me demanda-t-il.

\- Pardon ? T'es sérieux, la seule question que t'as à me poser, c'est ça ? Non, je considère Seb comme mon frère, je le connais depuis la maternelle. C'est tout.

Nathaniel haussa les épaules mais sembla se détendre un peu. Et moi, je ne savais pas du tout quoi en penser. Si c'était de la curiosité mal placée, ça n'était vraiment pas drôle. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait encore ? Il n'était pas…

\- T'es jaloux ?

\- Que je le sois ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ?, me répondit-il tandis que nous passions la barrière de chez moi.

Ben ça ne changeait rien. Parce que peu importait ce que Nathaniel pouvait dire ou penser, je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Menteuse, me soufflait une petite voix. Et pourtant, il fallait bien que je l'avoue : voir Nathaniel jaloux me faisait plaisir.

\- Alors ? Raconte ? Comment ils vont ?

J'étais à peine rentrée dans ma maison qu'on venait de se jeter sur moi pour me secouer comme un prunier.

\- Armin, par pitié, ne fais pas ta Rosalya. Leur état est stable pour l'instant et le médecin m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de séquelles graves. Mais ils vont rester très longtemps à l'hôpital, par contre…

Le brun hocha la tête et me lâcha. Je le vis se retourner pour aller vers la cuisine puis il fit très rapidement volte-face. Armin s'avança à grands pas et attrapa Nathaniel par le col de son pull.

\- Moana, je peux savoir ce qu'il fout ici ?

\- C'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir à la maison, pour cette nuit tout du moins.

Je n'avais pas fait un seul geste pour libérer Nathaniel de l'emprise d'Armin. Je n'en avais aucune envie. Ses paroles de la veille résonnaient encore trop dans mes oreilles et s'il s'en prenait une, c'était plus que mérité. Mais lui non plus ne faisait rien pour se libérer. Nathaniel avait le visage impassible et de la détermination dans le regard, comme s'il s'était résigné à recevoir la colère d'Armin sans broncher.

Armin fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers moi.

\- Faut que tu m'expliques plus, je comprends rien. Comment t'as pu inviter cet abruti fini ?

Allez savoir pourquoi, mon cœur loupa un battement en entendant la violence des paroles d'Armin. Nathaniel n'avait peut-être pas été très tendre avec moi mais la réaction d'Armin commençait à devenir excessive.

De toute façon, Armin avait adopté un comportement plus ou moins étrange depuis la veille, quasiment dès qu'on était sortis de chez lui et que Alexy et Rosalya nous avaient passés un savon. Il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas spécialement apprécié la manière dont Rosa et son frère s'étaient mêlés de notre relation, puisque ça ne regardait que nous. Et j'étais assez d'accord avec lui, mais Rosa et Alexy étaient tellement à fond sur ma possible relation avec Nathaniel… Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir.

Et depuis le coup de téléphone de l'hôpital, Armin se montrait particulièrement attentionné et protecteur. Il avait également insisté pour m'accompagner voir mes parents puisque « il était hors de question de me laisser seule dans cette situation et dans cet état ». A vrai dire, je commençais à y prendre goût à ses petites attentions. J'en venais presque à me poser des questions sur mes propres sentiments… Armin avait été présent pour moi depuis qu'on se connaissait, le feeling est toujours passé entre nous et puis il y avait continuellement cette attirance mutuelle… Et je me disais parfois que si j'avais choisi de coucher avec lui, c'était peut-être qu'il y avait une raison. Mais… ce n'était pas Nathaniel, me susurra une petite voix dans ma tête. Et en parlant de ça…

\- Nathaniel est venu quand il a appris ce qui était arrivé à mes parents. Comme il n'y a plus de trains jusqu'à demain et que je ne suis pas une aussi grosse trainée qu'il le prétend, je l'ai invité à rester ici cette nuit. Il repart demain.

Armin ne répondit pas. Il lança un regard noir à Nathaniel et le lâcha enfin. Le blond remit son pull en place et s'approcha de moi.

\- Ecoute, Moana, je….

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai invité chez moi que j'ai envie de discuter avec toi. Maintenant, suis-moi, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir.

Je le vis, tout penaud, hocher la tête. Avant de me suivre, j'aurais d'ailleurs juré qu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil à Armin, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne venait pas avec nous à l'étage.

Arrivée en haut, je traversais le couloir et ouvrit la dernière porte sur la gauche. A l'intérieur se trouvait une grande chambre avec lit double et tout ce qui fallait.

\- C'est la chambre d'amis ici. La salle de bain est juste à côté et ne t'en fais pas, tu es le seul à l'utiliser. Armin et moi sommes dans celle de la chambre de mes parents.

\- Parce qu'il dort avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr.

Sur ce, je le plantai royalement. Je savais qu'il allait me répondre quelque chose de bien agréable encore et je commençais à être épuisée de ce petit jeu. Toute cette histoire m'agaçait prodigieusement. En réalité, avoir Nathaniel à côté de moi me rendait mal à l'aise. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si… s'il n'était pas venu. J'aurais pu à loisir penser et m'occuper de mes parents, avec Armin avec moi pour me soutenir et prendre soin de moi. Depuis le début, tout aurait été plus simple si j'avais été amoureuse d'Armin plutôt que de Nathaniel en fait… Mais je me sentais plus à ma place dans les bras du blond que dans ceux du brun. Il fallait que je le reconnaisse. Mais ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille plus le fait qu'il avait embrassé Melody et qu'à aucun moment il n'avait démenti des sentiments pour elle, ça me restait en travers de la gorge.

Mes mains tremblaient alors que je passais la porte de la chambre.

\- Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je dorme avec lui ou non ?

Je l'entendis soupirer derrière moi.

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire et puis si tu arrêtais de fuir à chaque fois que tu me poses une question peut-être que… Non mais, Moana, sérieusement !

Le blond avait vu que je commençais à me carapater. Il m'avait plaquée dos au mur et me bloquait de ses bras. Ses yeux exprimaient une détermination sans vergogne et je compris que lui aussi commençait à en avoir marre de jouer.

\- Tu vas m'écouter, oui ? J'essaye de te parler depuis que je suis arrivé mais tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Alors je vais tout reprendre depuis le début : je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je sais que c'est la deuxième fois que je t'insulte comme ça et je compte bien ne pas reproduire cette erreur. J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée et si je m'attendais à te voir avec Armin… Et pour Melody, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Elle m'a pris la tête et je l'ai embrassée pour avoir la paix, c'est tout. Je tiens à toi, Moana, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Il avait sorti sa tirade d'une traite. Ses yeux, barrés par une jolie mèche blonde, scrutaient mon visage. Il était clair qu'il attendait une réponse.

Mon cerveau se mit à analyser à toute vitesse ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il s'était excusé et j'avais passé l'âge de faire indéfiniment la tête. Et puis, Nathaniel me manquait. Ce n'était pas juste être dans ses bras, c'était bien plus. Le fait de discuter avec lui de tout, de le retrouver le soir à la maison, bref de le retrouver comme on était avant. Tout avait été si compliqué ces derniers temps, il n'avait rien facilité évidemment, mais moi non plus. Et ces affrontements ne pouvaient pas durer éternellement, ce n'était pas une solution. En plus, il était là, devant moi, alors autant que ça se passe bien, non ?

Et c'est finalement mon cœur qui prit la décision. Il battait trop la chamade devant le regard qu'il avait, qui était un mélange entre sincérité et inquiétude. Comment voulez-vous ne pas craquer ?

\- Très bien. Mais je peux t'assurer que c'est ta dernière chance.

Je vis son regard pétiller et il esquissa un sourire. Nathaniel me remercia dans un murmure.

Pourtant, le blond ne semblait pas avoir envie de bouger. Moi non plus à vrai dire. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je sentis la main de Nathaniel se poser délicatement sur ma joue. Et je restais comme ça, les joues sûrement très rouges et le souffle court, attendant de voir ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer. Le blond s'approcha lentement de moi et alors que nos lèvres se frôlèrent, je tournai vivement la tête et m'échappai de son étau.

J'étais clairement embarrassée et évitai de croiser son regard.

\- Hum, tu … Je vais te faire visiter un peu la maison. Suis-moi.

Nathaniel semblait être en bug monumental. J'avais dû lui griller une ou deux loupiotes en me barrant… Il était en plein « Error 404 » et me fixait. Puis, il secoua la tête. Il ne dit pas un mot mais avait l'air agacé. Agacé de quoi ? Je venais de lui pardonner, je n'allais pas tomber comme ça dans ses bras. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Melody mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il voulait quoi ? Le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le sourire de la crémière aussi ? Bah non.

Je resserrai mes bras autour de moi et lui fis un signe de tête vers les escaliers, après lui avoir dit que les trois autres portes à l'étage étaient des chambres. Je lui montrai aussi la cuisine puis le salon qui devait accessoirement faire la taille de l'appartement de Noémie. Armin y avait clairement élu domicile. Il était à genoux devant la télé et cherchait quelque chose.

\- Ça va, Armin ? Tu trouves ton bonheur ?

\- Ouais ouais, t'inquiète. N'empêche, t'aurais pu me dire que t'avais autant de jeux ici ! Y a toutes les consoles qu'on puisse rêver ! Oui, enfin, moi, surtout, roh ça va, tu m'as compris !

\- Je te rappelle surtout que ce n'est pas moi qui y joue mais mon père, lui répondis-je à moitié hilare.

Non mais voir la tête d'Armin devant des jeux vidéo reste la chose la plus épique. Même un enfant qui fait Pâques pour la première fois n'a pas autant d'étoiles dans les yeux. Et il fallait avouer qu'Armin était très mignon à fouiner partout comme ça.

Brusquement l'image du presque baiser de tout à l'heure qui me revient en mémoire. Je me mis à rougir toute seule et vu le regard que Nathaniel avait, il devait penser que je rougissais à cause d'Armin. Tant mieux.

\- ODDWORLD EN BOITE ! Si je m'attendais à voir ça un jour ! Il n'y en a que cinq mille dans le monde ! Moana, par pitié, est-ce que je peux y jouer ?

Armin avait hurlé et m'avais faite violemment sursauter. En attendant, il avait exactement la même tête que Gollum à la fin de Seigneur des Anneaux quand il retrouve son précieux. Après tout, Armin m'avait accompagnée jusqu'ici alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé. Je pouvais bien le remercier d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je lui fis promettre d'être le plus soigneux possible, puisque d'habitude même moi je n'avais pas le droit de toucher à la sainte collection de mon père, et sortis de la salle.

Je me tournai vers Nathaniel avec un sourire.

\- Je vais te montrer ma pièce préférée.

\- Le garde-manger ?

\- Très drôle. Et non, ça, c'est ma deuxième pièce préférée. En tout cas, il faut passer par là pour y aller.

\- C'est bien, je ne te suis plus du tout.

\- Tu vas voir.

Je traversai le hall et rentrai dans une pièce qui nous servait de buanderie et de garde-manger. J'attrapai au passage une barre de chocolat sous le regard amusé de Nathaniel et descendis les marches qui menaient au sous-sol. Il faisait plutôt froid en bas et je me mis à frissonner. De froid ou de plaisir de retourner dans cette pièce ? Sûrement les deux. En attendant, j'ouvris la porte juste devant moi et laissai entrer Nathaniel en premier.

\- Mes parents sont de grands cinéphiles. Il y a plus de deux milles films ici et de la meilleure qualité que l'on puisse trouver.

\- Je savais que tu adorais en regarder mais de là à trouver chez toi un vidéoclub…

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu !

Et j'ouvrais la porte au fond. Devant nous se dressaient quatre énormes canapés et un écran qui faisait la taille d'un mur. Le tout dans la pénombre et la pièce était tapissée de moquette rouge foncée.

\- Un home cinéma… J'aurais dû deviner. Ça, c'est impressionnant, me dit Nathaniel alors qu'il scrutait chaque partie de la pièce.

\- Je confirme ! J'ai regardé Interstellar pour la première fois ici et j'avoue que c'est plutôt pas mal. On regardera un film ici tout à l'heure si tu veux, Armin n'a jamais eu l'occasion de regarder Ready Player One.

\- Moi non plus tu sais ? me répondit le blond en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait ton style.

\- Je ne juge jamais un film avant de l'avoir vu.

Evidemment. Mon intuition me disait que c'était juste pour ne pas perdre la face devant le brun. Mais bon, je n'étais pas dans sa tête et j'avais bien réussi à le convertir aux films Disney, Spielberg ne devrait pas poser trop de problème…

Je refermai la porte derrière nous et lui dis qu'on y retournerait après manger. On retourna dans la cuisine où Armin avait commencé à …

\- Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lui demandai-je les yeux ronds.

\- Ca se voit, non ? Je cuisine.

\- Armin, ne bouge plus, ne touche plus à rien.

Le brun s'était brusquement arrêté et me regardait avec angoisse. Il avait étalé une pâte sur le plan de travail et une bonne demi-douzaine d'ingrédients. La pâte regorgeait de bonnes choses : j'y voyais de la sauce tomate, du fromage, champignons, des olives… Bref, il avait fait une pizza faite maison. Et pour ma part, j'étais partie m'asseoir sous le choc.

\- J'y crois pas. Tu as fais quelque chose de tes mains.[/]

Le brun fronça les sourcils et mit une main sur sa hanche.

\- Très amusant. Tu sais que j'arrive à faire deux trois trucs ? Je suis pas aussi doué qu'Alex mais quand même, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Et puis c'est pas gentil de se moquer des invités qui s'occupent du repas, ça mérite une punition ça.

Sur ce, il se jeta sur moi pour me chatouiller, prenant d'assaut mes côtes et mon ventre. J'hurlai de rire entre ses bras. Il avait trouvé un de mes points faibles. Je ne pus empêcher une larme de s'échapper sur ma joue tandis que j'essayais de le faire arrêter sa torture. Armin avait le sourire aux lèvres, amusé.

\- Armin, arrête… s'il-te-plait… Je respire plus avec tes bêtises, articulai-je entre deux rires.

\- Tu ne pensais pas insulter ton maitre et rester impunie ?, me répondit-il, en arrêtant néanmoins ses chatouilles.

\- Pardon, maitre Vador, ça ne se reproduira plus dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Par contre, j'avais réussi je-ne-sais-comment à me retrouver assise sur les genoux du brun. Je regardais instinctivement Nathaniel qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Il était stoïque et tendu, comme si quelque chose l'angoissait. Je fronçai les sourcils mais m'abstins de commentaire. Quelque chose me disait que si je lui demandais ce qu'il avait, ça allait finir en dispute monumentale entre Armin et lui. Et mon instinct ne se trompait jamais. Enfin presque.

\- Bon, ça ne va pas se cuire grâce à la Force !

\- La Force donne des pouvoirs télékinétiques mais n'a jamais servi à faire cuire une pizza. Il va falloir revoir tes classiques, chérie.[/.b]

Armin m'offrit un sourire charmeur tandis que je rougissais sûrement à vue d'œil en entendant le surnom. J'entendis un grognement derrière moi.

\- Surtout si je gène ou si vous voulez que je tienne la chandelle, dites-le moi.

Nathaniel avait dit ça de la manière la plus désinvolte qui soit. Pourtant, il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés. Il était quand même plutôt rare de l'entendre exprimer ouvertement son mécontentement. D'habitude, il le faisait comprendre, mettait les formes et tout mais là…

Je secouai la tête et ne répondis ni à Armin ni à Nathaniel. C'était de la provocation ouverte et je voyais très bien que le but était de se quereller.

Je mis finalement la pizza au four puis mis rapidement la table. Comme l'ambiance s'était vite tendue, j'allumai les enceintes et lançai une playlist au hasard. Armin était retourné à son jeu et semblait à fond dessus.

Deux ou trois musiques passèrent jusqu'à ce que la mélodie de « One More Night » de Maroon5 se fasse entendre. Mon cœur loupa un battement en entendant cette chanson. Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis le concert… Et Nathaniel avait énormément changé entre le moment où il l'avait chanté et là. Notre relation aussi par ailleurs. Je me remémorai tous les souvenirs que je pouvais avoir avec le blond entre l'après-midi où je les avais massés avec Kentin, en passant par Noël et le jour où Noémie l'avait accueilli. Je me sentis vite nostalgique. Ma vie avait également changé, entre septembre et là, février. Février… Février ! On était quel jour au fait ? Je regardai mon téléphone et vis s'afficher « 16 février ». Nathaniel avait dix-huit ans aujourd'hui et ça m'était totalement sorti de l'esprit ! Je me retournai pour le regarder. Il avait le dos appuyé contre le mur et semblait apprécier la musique, les yeux fermés. Je m'approchai à pas de loup et vins lui dire à l'oreille « Au fait, joyeux anniversaire ». Je m'enfuis avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir et fus en plus sauvée par le gong. Le four sonnait et heureusement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais souhaité de cette manière mais cette proximité m'avait donné des frissons. Ou le fait de sentir son parfum. Ou les deux. De toute façon, son odeur m'avait toujours fait de l'effet alors… Un savoureux mélange entre le frais et le boisé qui lui donnait un côté très sexy. Une image s'imposa dans mon esprit… Celle de Nathaniel en boxer allongé sur son lit, comme à chaque fois que l'on se trouvait tous les deux.

Honteuse de repenser à ça alors que le principal concerné se trouvait à deux mètres de moi, je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de baver tandis que j'ouvrai le four. Je voulus faire deux choses en même temps : m'essuyer le menton et prendre la pizza pour que ça ne fasse pas trop bizarre. Mais comme ma maladresse n'est toujours pas une légende, je me brulai en prenant le plat. Je retirai vivement ma main avec une exclamation de surprise et portai mon doigt douloureux à la bouche.

\- Moana, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es brûlée ? Va mettre ta main sous l'eau froide maintenant ! Je m'occupe du plat.

Nathaniel m'avait éloignée du four et avait ouvert le robinet. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et mis mon doigt sous l'eau. Je vis ma peau rougir mais au fur et à mesure, celle-ci refroidissait. Le blond avait pris un torchon qui trainait pour prendre le plat et avait posé la pizza sur un dessous de plat.

Armin, qui s'était réveillé après la guerre, arriva dans la cuisine et comprit rapidement que j'étais toujours aussi douée. Il ne fit pas de commentaire et on mangea enfin. La pizza était aussi bonne qu'elle en avait l'air. « Au moins je crèverais pas de faim s'il y a une attaque de zombies. » me répondit Armin quand je lui ai demandé sa motivation à cuisiner.

On alla ensuite dans le home cinéma. J'allumai tous les appareils et lançai Ready Player One avant de m'installer sous un plaid à côté d'Armin. Nathaniel était derrière nous.

Quand le film commença, je me calai contre le brun et posai ma tête sur son épaule. J'étais trop bien, en boule et au chaud. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, je pris carrément mes aises et posai ma tête sur ses genoux. Je sentis Armin poser une main sur ma tête et jouer avec une de mes mèches de cheveux. Un de mes films préféré, un plaid et des papouilles, que demandait le peuple ?

Deux heures plus tard, quand le film se termina, je sus ce que le peuple demandait. Armin semblait très concentré sur quelque chose. Il avait les joues roses et fixait un point sur l'écran. Je me relevai et regardai Nathaniel. Il avait une mine renfrognée…

\- Le film ne t'a pas plu ?

\- Si si, au contraire, le nombre d'Easter Eggs est vraiment impressionnant !

\- Si tu le dis…

Je voyais bien que quelque chose le gênait pourtant. Nathaniel lança un regard noir à Armin qui haussa des épaules. Bon, c'est bien, ça se fait des conversations télépathiques sans moi… Ils étaient plus que fatigants à se chamailler comme ça. Pour ma part, je pliai mon plaid et le posai sur le canapé à côté du mien.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner et je me demandai qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure si tardive, puisqu'il était à présent une heure du matin.

Mes poumons se vidèrent instantanément de tout leur air. C'était le numéro de l'hôpital et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

On avait couru tous les trois jusqu'à l'hôpital. Le médecin avait appelé car l'état de mon père s'était aggravé. Il n'avait cependant pas voulu m'en parler plus au téléphone et m'avait demandé à venir rapidement.

J'étais assise sur une chaise, mains et jambes croisées, et me mordillai la lèvre. Nathaniel était assis à ma droite et regardait Armin faire les cent pas devant nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout sérieux ? Je croyais que c'était urgent !, claqua Armin.

\- Je n'en sais rien et par pitié, arrête de tourner comme un lion en cage, ça me stresse encore plus.

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement en entendant ma réponse. Il marmonna un vague « désolé » et releva la tête. Le médecin arrivait vers nous.

\- Je suis désolé, jeunes gens. La nuit est plutôt agitée. En ce qui concerne l'état de votre père, je ne vous cache pas que je suis inquiet. Il est pourtant sous coma artificiel mais c'est comme s'il avait fait un cauchemar post-traumatique. Il s'est agité et ses plaies se sont rouvertes. Il a perdu énormément de sang. Son corps essaye tant bien que mal de récupérer ce manque mais son rythme cardiaque est bien trop irrégulier.

Je portai une main à ma bouche. Une larme coula sur ma joue en comprenant la gravité de la situation. Je n'arrivai pas à parler et me contentai de fixer le médecin dans le vague. Je savais qu'il fallait que je réagisse, que je dise quelque chose mais je n'y arrivais pas… Le ton que le médecin avait employé était bien trop grave. Le message était clair : il y avait de très forte chance pour que mon père ne s'en sorte pas.

\- On ne peut pas faire de transfusion ?

Je me tournai vers Nathaniel. Il avait raison. Une transfusion ne pourrait pas être envisagée ? Vu la tête que le médecin faisait, il y avait un autre problème.

\- Nous manquons cruellement de sang. Les réserves sont quasiment vides. C'est pour cela que je vous ai faite venir. Est-ce que vous savez si vous avez le même groupe sanguin que votre père ?

\- Malheureusement, non… J'ai le groupe sanguin de ma mère, A positif. Mon père est O positif…, lui répondis-je en retenant un sanglot.

\- Moi je suis O positif. Et majeur.

Nathaniel avait levé la main. Ma respiration s'était accélérée. Il était clairement en train de proposer de sauver mon père !

\- Moi aussi ! Bon par contre, je ne suis pas encore majeur, ajouta Armin.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il allait forcément se passer quelque chose… quel pouvait être le pourcentage de chance pour que les gars soient compatibles avec mon père ?

Le médecin sembla réfléchir. Il pinça les lèvres et se gratta la tête avec son stylo.

\- Hmm… Autant quand ce sont des membres de la même famille, on peut faire une exception sur la majorité mais lorsque ce sont des personnes extérieures, c'est plus délicat. Suivez-moi, jeune homme, nous allons voir si vous êtes bien compatibles.

Il désigna Nathaniel du doigt et partit avec lui vers le bout du couloir. Ils tournèrent vers la gauche et disparurent.

Mes jambes se mirent soudainement à flageoler. Armin m'aida à m'asseoir et je me rendis compte que je tremblais de tout mon corps. J'essayais d'inspirer et d'expirer doucement, pour essayer d'évacuer toute la tension accumulée en deux minutes. Je ne pensais pas qu'une nouvelle pareille pouvait arriver. Je n'avais pas vu mes parents depuis des mois et voilà que j'étais à deux doigts de perdre mon père.

On dit toujours que ça n'arrive que chez les autres, que c'est bon pour un scénario d'une série… mais lorsque ça arrive dans la vraie vie et que ça vous tombe dessus, la douleur n'est même pas supportable. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Quand je suis partie plus tôt de l'hôpital, on m'avait pourtant assuré que l'état de mes parents était stable. On n'est vraiment que peu de choses…

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains et pleurai silencieusement.

\- Pleure pas, Moana, je suis sûr que ça va bien se finir. Nathaniel va assurer et tout va bien se passer.

Armin me souleva doucement pour me poser sur ses genoux. J'avais la tête au creux de son cou. Le brun chassa mes larmes d'un coup de pouce et me serra dans ses bras, de la même manière qu'un adulte le ferait pour consoler un enfant.

La tension était vraiment trop lourde à supporter. Je me sentis partir tandis que le brun me berçait.

Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsqu'on m'appela. L'horloge au mur en face de moi m'indiquait que je m'étais endormie pendant plus d'une heure. Armin n'avait pas bougé et avait les yeux bien ouverts. Nathaniel était revenu et se tenait devant nous. Il semblait mitigé.

\- J'étais effectivement compatible. La transfusion a commencé. Le médecin m'a dit que ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps et qu'on aurait une réponse rapide sur son état.

Je me dégageai des bras d'Armin pour me jeter dans ceux de Nathaniel. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais serré aussi fort contre moi. J'étais tellement soulagée… Je le remerciai un nombre incalculable de fois et me remis à pleurer. Heureusement qu'il était venu, il y avait un espoir pour mon père.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien. Je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés alors que je pouvais faire quelque chose. Par contre, je suis vraiment désolé mais est-ce que tu peux serrer moins fort ? Je commence à étouffer.

\- Oh, pardon, excuse-moi !

Je lâchai d'un coup le blond et lui souris franchement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'observai son visage et parcourrai ses traits des yeux. Il avait une mine épouvantable. Il avait les traits tirés, des cernes incroyables mais ce qui fit battre mon cœur plus fort, c'était le regard qu'il avait. Il était doux et semblait me couver. Nathaniel avait l'air épuisé et venait pourtant de donner en plus son sang.

Oui, c'était vrai, il avait pas mal merdé. Mais il avait toujours fait ce qu'il avait pu pour moi. Et je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Malgré tout, je sentais bien qu'il y avait encore trop de non-dits entre nous. On avait encore clairement des choses à se dire mais aucun de nous deux n'avait envie de faire le premier pas. Certains aspects de son comportement m'énervaient encore, comme sa jalousie mal placée, son agressivité constante envers Armin alors que le brun n'avait rien demandé et son côté séducteur qu'il gardait quand on était tous les deux et qui me donnait toujours l'impression qu'il jouait avec moi. Et c'était encore pire depuis que je m'étais rendue compte de mes sentiments pour lui.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le médecin revint nous voir. La transfusion avait parfaitement fonctionné et mon père s'était enfin calmé. Son état s'était de nouveau stabilisé.

Nous venions de rentrer. Il était à présent quatre heures du matin et il commençait à neiger dehors. Nous étions tous les trois épuisés.

Nous étions remontés en taxi jusque chez moi, l'hôpital étant bien trop loin pour rentrer à pied et il n'y avait pas de bus à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Personne n'avait prononcé un mot depuis qu'on était sortis de l'hôpital et c'est sans un mot également que chacun rejoint sa chambre.

Avant d'entrer dans la chambre de mes parents, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Nathaniel entrer dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte simplement la porte derrière lui et je n'entendis plus un bruit.

Je soupirai tristement sans trop savoir pourquoi et entrai dans la chambre, suivie par Armin. Je rentrai directement dans la salle de bain, fermai la porte et entrai dans la douche après m'être déshabillée. L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou. Mais elle ne chassa cependant pas la tristesse qui avait pris place dans ma tête sans que je n'en sache ni l'origine ni ce qu'elle faisait là. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de vider mon esprit. Ce ne fut pas facile mais j'y parvins tant bien que mal, même si une silhouette aux cheveux blonds persistait au loin.

-Moana ? Tout va bien ?

Armin m'avait faite sursauter. Il avait à peine toqué à la porte et j'entendis qu'il était inquiet au son de sa voix. Je répondis hâtivement et sortis de la douche. Je me séchai rapidement et enfila un vieux t-shirt de mon père, trois fois trop grand pour moi.

En sortant, Armin m'attendait assis sur le lit. Comme la nuit précédente, il n'avait enfilé qu'un simple jogging et ne portait rien en haut. Il fallait bien l'admettre, pour un geek enfermé vingt heures par jour dans sa chambre, il restait sacrément bien foutu.

\- Je suis désolé, je me suis demandé s'il ne t'était pas arrivé quelque chose. Tu es restée pendant une demi-heure là-dedans. Ah oui, je vois. Viens là.

Je courus me blottir contre lui. J'étais en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je pensais que la douche m'aurait fait du bien mais c'était encore pire qu'avant. J'avais accumulé trop de choses en peu de temps. Et évidemment, pour changer de d'habitude, j'avais tout gardé pour moi. En l'espace de deux jours, je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais réellement amoureuse pour la première fois de ma vie puis j'avais subi une peine de cœur incroyable pour finalement me retrouver au lit avec un autre garçon. Et au réveil, j'apprenais que mes parents étaient gravement blessés. Et là, j'avais failli perdre mon père. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Je commençais vraiment à saturer. Heureusement qu'Armin était avec moi.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas lui que je voulais. Je n'avais pas cet élevage de papillons dans le ventre quand il était avec moi, je ne me sentais pas autant à ma place, aussi entière que lorsque j'étais avec Nathaniel. Armin était un de mes amis les plus précieux et les plus présents pour moi depuis que ma bonne étoile avait décidé de prendre des vacances. C'est pour ça aussi que je ne regrettais en rien qu'il ait été mon premier. Il avait même accepté de dormir avec moi pour ne pas que je reste seule. Mais il n'était pas Nathaniel.

Je ne savais pas si cette histoire avec le blond allait me mener quelque part… Mes parents étaient apparemment hors de danger maintenant, grâce en partie à lui. Mais il y avait encore tellement de choses qui n'allaient pas… Notre relation n'avait jamais été aussi compliquée. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, de me dire de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. J'appréciais trop sa gentillesse, son écoute, ses bras, son odeur, et tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Même sa double personnalité, qui s'était irrémédiablement calmée par ailleurs. Tout en lui avait quelque chose de grisant. Pourtant, ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques…

\- Chhhhut, respire calmement. Tes parents vont mieux maintenant. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se réveillent, hein ?, me dit Armin alors que mes pleurs redoublaient d'intensité.

J'hochai la tête. Je ne voulais pas lui parler de Nathaniel alors que ça faisait deux jours qu'ils s'embrouillaient continuellement.

Armin souleva la couette et la posa sur nous avant de s'allonger. Il était à présent sur le côté gauche, un bras sous ma tête et me serrait toujours contre lui.

\- Essaye de dormir quand même. Ça te fera du bien.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai d'essuyer les larmes sur mes joues.

Une heure après, je tournai toujours sous la couette. Armin s'était endormi quasiment aussitôt et je me demandais comment il avait bien pu faire. Pour ma part, je ressassais toujours les mêmes questions, les mêmes scènes. Au final, je n'avais pas envie de dormir. J'étais agacée à force de tourner. Je me relevai sur mon oreiller et m'adossai au mur. Je pris soin d'ouvrir lentement le tiroir de la commode à côté de moi et en sortis un bracelet. Celui que Nathaniel m'avait offert à Noël.

Je l'avais retiré sous l'effet de la colère deux jours plus tôt et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Devais-je lui rendre ? Si je faisais ça, ça signifiait que je voulais couper les ponts avec lui. Mais était-ce vraiment ce que j'en avais vraiment envie ? Je serrai le bracelet dans ma main et le portai à mon cœur.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, hein ?, me dit Armin qui venait de se tourner vers moi.

\- Non, en effet.

Je le vis sortir de sous les couvertures pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me prit la main qui tenait encore le bracelet dans la sienne et me retira le bijou d'entre mes doigts. Armin tira mon bras plus proche de lui et m'attacha le bracelet à mon poignet. Surprise, j'allais lui demander pourquoi il faisait ça mais il me coupa.

\- Il faut que je te parle, Moana. Ne me coupe pas, s'il-te-plaît, ajouta-t-il avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Tu te souviens de l'autre soir quand j'ai débarqué chez toi parce que Violette m'avait quitté ? Et bien je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Il y a une raison pour laquelle elle a fait ça. Oui, c'est vrai je crois que Jade y est pour quelque chose mais Violette ne se serait pas éloignée comme ça. La raison pour laquelle elle m'a quitté, c'est toi. Parce que je t'aime. J'ai commencé à ressentir tout ça quand tu m'avais consolé dans la rue après le concert. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir. D'ailleurs, je suis très content d'avoir été ton premier et je suis plus qu'heureux que toi tu ais été ma première. Mais …

Je le coupai dans sa tirade et l'embrassai. Ça avait été plus fort que moi. Je pressai timidement mes lèvres contre les siennes et il me rendit très vite mon baiser. Il passa une main dans mon cou pour me rapprocher de lui. Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus doux aussi, comme si Armin tentait de faire passer ses semaines d'attente à travers cet échange.

Je pensais qu'il allait essayer d'aller plus loin. Il se ravisa et se détacha de moi, essoufflé. Il plongea son regard dans le mien.

\- Mais je sais très bien que tu es amoureuse de Nathaniel. Ne nie pas, je vois bien comment tu le regardes. J'ai tenté ma chance, en espérant que la balance penche de mon côté mais tu l'as toujours dans la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pourrais jamais rien y faire. Tu ne seras jamais heureuse avec moi alors que c'est lui qui t'a volé ton petit cœur.

Armin avait posé une main sur ma joue. Je me sentais complètement perdue. Et pourtant, je savais qu'il avait raison. Mon choix était fait, et ça me faisait énormément de peine de lui briser le cœur alors que lui m'était cher.

Il se leva sans un mot de plus et ouvrit la porte.

\- Je vais dormir à côté. Si je reste plus longtemps à côté de toi, je sens que je ne vais plus répondre de rien et je n'en ai pas envie. Frappe contre le mur si tu as besoin, dit-il avant de me laisser seule.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire exactement ? Ce que je pensais ou … ? De toute façon, le message était clair : il m'aimait mais les sentiments que j'avais pour Nathaniel étaient bien trop évidents. Alors pourquoi je l'avais embrassé ? Réponse relativement claire. J'ai voulu voir si le fait qu'Armin se déclare avait changé quelque chose pour ce que je ressentais pour le brun. Et malheureusement non. J'avais apprécié, je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire. Mais rien. Je n'avais rien ressenti… Un réchauffement au cœur parce que ses paroles m'avaient touchée. Même si je savais très bien ce qu'il ressentait, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui. C'était quelqu'un d'assez fort et puis volage comme il était… Il allait vite s'en remettre. Mais j'espérais que ça ne changeait rien à notre amitié. Et il n'y a qu'Armin qui pouvait le décider.

Je me remis sous la couette, la main sur mon bracelet et m'endormis finalement. La fatigue était bien trop présente et je n'arrivais plus à aligner deux pensées à la suite.

Je me réveillai deux heures plus tard, la tête complètement dans le brouillard. J'avais froid. Je me retournai et me rappelai ce qu'il s'était passé. Je soupirai et murmurai :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Armin…

Le son était à peine audible. Mais il était vrai que je me sentais mal pour lui. Malheureusement, c'était comme ça. Comme dit le dicton « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. »

Je me levai et enfilai un jeans et des chaussettes. Je pris le premier gilet qui trainait sur une chaise et descendis dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne et la maison était étrangement calme. J'étais prête à attraper un bol sur l'étagère quand quelque chose attira mon attention. Sur la table, il y avait une enveloppe. Blanche, simple, et mon prénom était écrit dessus d'une fine écriture penchée vers la droite. Elle n'était même pas fermée. Je fis glisser son contenu sur la table. Il y avait une clé USB et un petit mot.

_Moana,_

_Ce n'était peut-être pas toi qui avait laissé la chanson à Noémie pour me dire ce que tu ressentais mais moi si. Tout ce que je veux te dire depuis le début est dessus._

_Je vois bien comment tu es avec Armin et je te souhaite de tout mon cœur d'être heureuse avec lui. Tu mérites ce bonheur plus que n'importe qui._

_Nathaniel._

Nathaniel était persuadé que j'avais choisi Armin… Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien y avoir de plus sur cette clé ? Je courus sans plus attendre jusqu'à ma chambre et allumai mon ordinateur. Les mains tremblantes, je fis tomber plusieurs fois la clé avant de l'insérer. Le dossier s'afficha aussitôt ainsi que le petit logo « musique ». Par contre, il n'y avait pas de titre… Je double-cliquai dessus, fébrile. Et là, je l'entendis. « Fallin' All In You » de Shawn Mendes. Je n'avais plus le droit d'avoir le moindre doute sur ce que Nathaniel pouvait ressentir pour moi.

La chanson passa au moins trois fois de suite sans que je ne bouge. Plus le temps passait et plus j'étais énervée contre le blond. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Après tout ce qui s'était passé, me laisser juste avec une chanson et un mot me souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde… Je refusais. Je frappai du point sur mon lit.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi il me fait un truc pareil ! C'est …

\- Tu ferais mieux de le rejoindre.

Armin se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et avait le mot que Nathaniel m'avait laissé entre les mains.

\- Il a dû partir il y a un moment déjà, il doit être loin…

Le brun ne répondit pas et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il prit mon ordinateur sur ses genoux et cliqua à plusieurs endroits.

\- Il a ajouté la chanson il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Il devrait être encore à la gare je pense.

Que faire ? Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Et le regard sérieux d'Armin n'arrangeait rien. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Vas-y, fut tout ce qu'il me dit.

Mais il ne m'en fallait pas plus. Je dévalai les escaliers et faillis même glisser sur les dernières marches. J'enfilai rapidement une paire de baskets et me mis à courir en direction de la gare. J'étais à peine couverte, juste un t-shirt et un gilet sur les épaules, alors que dehors tout était blanc. J'allais sûrement attraper la mort mais je n'en avais cure. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était d'arriver avant que ce fichu train ne parte. Je glissai plus que je courrai sur la neige et me fis peur plusieurs fois. J'entrai enfin dans la gare et jamais je n'avais descendu un escalier aussi rapidement.

Je le vis au loin. Il tenait sa valise à la main et regardait le quai en face. Il semblait triste et je sentais d'ici qu'il avait le cœur lourd. Et moi, j'avais beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Je courus une dernière fois vers lui et lui mis une claque monumentale.

\- T'es sérieux ? A quel moment tu pensais pouvoir me balancer tout ça et fuir ? Tu es vraiment le plus grand des imbéciles, c'est pas possible ! Tu ne pouvais pas me dire tout ça toi-même ?!

J'étais prête à lui en mettre une deuxième pour me défouler. Mais il attrapa mon poignet avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'atteindre son autre joue.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Il fallait bien que je te le dise ! Ça fait des jours que je crève de jalousie. Et puis, peu importe, non ? T'es avec Armin. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser cette nuit. C'est que ton choix est fait.

\- Arrête de tout rejeter sur Armin ! Lui au moins a fait ce que tout ami devait faire ! Il m'a proposé aussitôt de m'accompagner quand j'ai dit que je revenais ici !, hurlai-je, hors de moi.

\- Et tu crois que j'ai hésité combien de temps, moi ?, murmura-t-il.

Il lâcha mon poignet. Mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps. Il était vrai que je ne savais pas combien de temps il avait pris pour se décider à me rejoindre. De toute façon, il faisait fausse route depuis le début. Je tremblai comme une feuille.

\- Idiot. Je ne sors pas avec Armin. Il m'a juste avoué les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi. Mais ça en est resté là. Parce que c'est toi que mon cœur a choisi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Nathaniel. Il m'attrapa par la taille pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Un vrai baiser amoureux et passionné comme je les aimais. J'avais de nouveau des papillons dans le ventre et frissonnai en le sentant sourire tout en m'embrassant.

A bout de souffle, je me détachai de lui mais il me prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça…, me dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je me mis à rire contre lui. Ma curiosité prit cependant le dessus et lui posai la grande question.

\- Et depuis combien de temps tu attends ?

\- Depuis que tu es entrée pour la première fois dans le bureau des délégués.

Donc j'étais passée à côté de Nathaniel depuis tout ce temps ? J'avais vraiment été aveugle… Ah et têtue aussi. Je comprends mieux le comportement de notre entourage, ce que mes amis essayaient de me dire. Et le comportement de Nathaniel à mon égard également. Ses réactions que je trouvais excessives ou les moments où il s'était montré agressif sans raison apparente. Et je comprenais mieux pourquoi il était en conflit permanent avec Armin.

Nathaniel m'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Ne pars pas maintenant, s'il-te-plait…, lui dis-je.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne vais pas te laisser, me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour retourner chez moi. Nous étions main dans la main et Nathaniel m'avait passé sa veste sur les épaules quand on était sortis de la gare. Ma tenue plus que sexy l'avait pas mal amusé d'ailleurs. Il était vrai que j'avais sorti le grand jeu pour le retrouver.

Un mot m'attendait sur la table. Une écriture rapide et plus que brouillonne. C'était Armin qui me disait qu'il était à côté, chez Sébastien et qu'il m'avait écrit un mot car j'étais partie sans téléphone. Heureusement qu'il ne m'était rien arrivé…

\- Nous sommes tous les deux alors ?, me dit Nathaniel en posant une main sur ma hanche.

\- Il semblerait bien…

Je posai alors mes lèvres sur les siennes et croisai mes mains sur sa nuque. Il répondit au baiser avec beaucoup de ferveur et me fit asseoir sur le plan de travail. Ses mains parcouraient ma taille tandis que je passais une main aventureuse sous son pull.

\- Pas ici… suis-moi, parvins-je à articuler alors que Nathaniel m'embrassait dans le cou.

Je descendis de mon perchoir et pris mon à présent copain (et qu'est-ce que j'aime ce mot !) par la main et le trainai avec moi dans ma chambre.

* * *

J'avais la tête posée sur le torse de Nathaniel et traçais des cercles invisibles sur ses magnifiques abdos. Le blond me caressait mon dos nu du pouce.

\- Heureusement que le train n'a pas pu partir à cause de la neige.

Je me redressai vivement pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il était sérieux, là ? Vu la tête qu'il faisait, il en avait fait exprès en sachant très bien que je réagirais.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

\- Oui et non. Le train n'a réellement pas pu partir. Ne fais pas cette tête-là, tu m'aurais rejoint si j'étais revenu chez Noémie ? Je ne pense pas. Alors oui, je suis heureux qu'il ait neigé cette nuit.

Ben voyons. Rattrape toi comme tu peux, hein.

\- Je ne préfère même pas répondre. C'était tellement compliqué dans ma tête… Une chose est sûre, c'est que je t'en aurais collé une dans tous les cas.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé, d'ailleurs ? Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte en plus.

\- Oh, pauvre petit chat. J'ai une force de crevette, tu n'as pas dû sentir grand-chose. Et c'est parce que tu le méritais. Tu sais depuis combien de temps moi j'ai mal à cause de tes bêtises ?

Nathaniel se redressa aussitôt, m'obligeant à me relever aussi.

\- Redis-moi ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas …

\- Je ne pensais pas à mal, tu sais. C'était…Tu étais… Mais je ne te ferais plus de mal, c'est promis.

Il me serra contre lui et je rougis en sentant ma poitrine s'écraser contre son torse. Bon ce n'était plus vraiment le moment d'être gênée mais bon…

\- C'est plus très grave maintenant, lui répondis-je. De toute façon, je t'en ai fait baver aussi. Et pendant plus longtemps encore.

Cette dernière phrase le fit sourire. A cet instant, il était la créature la plus magnifique qu'il m'avait été donné de voir.

* * *

Mon oncle et ma tante, Giles et Manon, venaient d'arriver. Armin était rentré une heure plus tôt de chez Sébastien. Apparemment les deux s'entendaient à la perfection, puisqu'ils étaient des gamers tous les deux. On avait pu profiter de notre solitude comme il se devait avec Nathaniel…

\- Nous revenons de l'hôpital. Le médecin nous a fait un bilan de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tes parents sont toujours endormis mais ils ont confiance.

Ma tante me prit dans ses bras. Je me doutais que c'était dur pour elle aussi de voir son frère dans cet état. A côté d'elle, mon oncle était égal à lui-même. Il n'avait pas déboisé un mot et scrutait Nathaniel et Armin qui se tenaient derrière moi. Après une séance d'analyse qui parut interminable, il se décida enfin à parler.

\- Tu n'es pas le copain de mon fils, toi, dit-il en désignant Armin du doigt.

\- De … Hein ? Kentin ? Ah non ! C'est mon frère jumeau ! Je ne suis pas de ce bord là, moi !

\- Giles, ne commence pas à les asticoter, ça ne va vraiment pas le faire.

Manon avait mis un gros coup de coude dans les côtes de mon oncle. Le pauvre n'était pas prêt et grimaça sous la douleur. Un peu douillet pour un militaire, non ?

Ma tante se tourna vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

\- Est-ce que c'est bon ? Je peux dire que Nathaniel est ton petit-ami maintenant ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais répondis quand même par la positive. Armin l'avait deviné dès qu'il était rentré, juste en nous regardant. Oui, apparemment même un panneau avec écrit en encre clignotante « ÇA Y EST » ne ferait pas autant d'effet. Genre c'était marqué sur nos fronts quoi.

\- Par contre, parlons d'un sujet qui va moins te plaire, ma chérie, commença ma tante. Je sais que tu aimerais rester ici et être présente lorsque tes parents se réveilleront mais on ne sait pas encore combien de temps cela peut prendre. Ils ont été très touchés… Alors ton oncle et moi avons décidé que tu retournerais chez Noémie. Nous t'appellerons dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

Etrangement, je ne fus pas surprise. Mon oncle, donc mon parrain surtout, avait toujours été très droit en ce qui concernait les études et je devais tout de même passer mon bac… Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il avait expédié Kentin à l'armée pour vite me faire une raison et qu'il était hors de question que je négocie. Et puis, mes cousins commençaient à me manquer. Manon avait raison. Que je sois ici ou là-bas, cela ne changeait rien. Et elle avait promis de me donner de leurs nouvelles deux fois par jour.

* * *

_Un certain début juillet…_

J'étais en panique la plus totale. Noémie avait perdu ses clés de voiture par je-ne-sais quelle opération du saint esprit et nous étions tous en train de fouiller dans l'appartement, tels des nains cherchant des joyaux dans une mine. Bref, une fois n'est pas coutume, on allait encore être sévèrement à la bourre. Sauf que là, c'était les résultats du bac et c'était vraiment pas drôle.

\- T'as essayé de les appeler ? Sur un malentendu, ça peut marcher…

\- LES CLEEEEES ! Petits, petits…. Venez voir Maman…

Kentin avait balancé l'idée comme ça mais Noémie était vraiment en train de péter un câble. Elle était à quatre pattes sur le balcon et essayait de voir si ses clés n'étaient pas tombées sous une plante.

Pour ma part, j'avais chaud à courir partout, surtout qu'il ne faisait pas moins quinze degrés dehors pour le coup. J'ouvris le frigo et faillis lâcher la bouteille d'eau sous la surprise.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'elles font entre la crème fraîche et la mayonnaise ?

Les saintes précieuses étaient coincées là et devaient appeler au secours depuis un bon moment. Noémie avait dû rentrer bourrée un soir, je ne voyais que ça…

On arriva enfin tant bien que mal au lycée. Heureusement, le portail n'était pas encore ouvert. Je pris la main de Nathaniel et on rejoignit les autres. Ma cousine était déjà parti voir Lysandre et regardait toutes les autres lycéennes avec l'air de « tu touches, tu bouffes ». Il fallait absolument que je pense à lui offrir un déguisement de chat avec de grosses griffes pour son anniversaire… Ou pour Halloween. Dans tous les cas, elle aurait fait peur.

De mon côté, je plaquai un bisou sur la joue d'Armin pour le saluer. A notre retour, on avait pas mal discuté et au fur et à mesure, quand l'un avait quelque chose sur le cœur, il en parlait à l'autre. Oui, oui, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, nous étions devenus meilleurs amis, même s'il arrivait au brun de montrer encore quelques sentiments pour moi. Il me disait souvent qu'il était bien plus heureux de me savoir avec notre blond national qu'avec lui à me demander ce que je fichais.

Par contre son frère m'avait hurlé dans les oreilles en voyant que nous sortions enfin ensemble avec Nathaniel. Nathaniel qui avait eu une petite discussion par ailleurs avec lui et ma cousine au sujet de la clé USB qu'ils lui avaient laissée… Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer plus que ça dans leurs histoires.

Le portail s'ouvrit enfin. Et trente secondes plus tard, je me faisais secouer comme un prunier par une Rosalya à l'air possédée.

\- Je l'ai, Moana ! Tu te rends compte ?! Je vais enfin pouvoir travailler avec Leigh !

Oui, oui, Rosalya. J'aimerais voir mes propres résultats maintenant, si c'était possible…

Nathaniel avait rejoint Kentin. Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord que nous regardions nos résultats en même temps. C'était très cliché mais bon, on ne les découvre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie après tout.

\- Les gars. On a géré. On la tous les trois !

Kentin avait l'air d'être le plus soulagé. En même temps, son père lui avait mis une pression de dingue et l'avait menacé de le renvoyer à l'armée s'il n'avait pas son bac. Pour ma part, j'avais une moyenne d'environ douze et n'étais pas peu fière de me dire que j'avais la mention « assez bien ». Mais c'est Nathaniel qui était major de la promo. Dix-neuf de moyenne générale avec les félicitations du jury et tout ce qui allait avec.

\- Alors la naine, t'as eu combien ? Ouah, j'hallucine, tout ça ? Genre t'as réussi à faire un truc ?

Une masse aux cheveux rouges venait de poser sa tête sur la mienne et m'avait piqué mon relevé de notes.

\- Castiel, commence pas à me brouter l'olive. Montre-moi plutôt si toi tu as réussi à sortir quelque chose.

\- Mais tout de suite, madame, me répondit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il me tendit sa feuille. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Castiel était le deuxième major de la promo !

\- Ben si je m'attendais à ça… Genre je pensais qu'avec le temps, même Bob l'Eponge y avait élu domicile quoi.

\- C'est toi plutôt qui est pas toute seule dans ta tête.

Même Kentin se retenait de rire. Oui, bon hein, je les zut d'abord.

J'allais voir les jumeaux qui m'annoncèrent qu'ils avaient réussi, laborieusement, mais que ça passait. En même temps, passer un bac S avec des maths et tout, ça relevait du miracle de réussir à l'obtenir ce truc-là.

J'appelai mes parents pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ils étaient sortis du coma il y a quelques semaines à présent mais faisaient encore beaucoup d'allers-retours à l'hôpital et j'allais les voir toutes les semaines.

Nathaniel revint me voir et posa une main sur ma hanche.

\- Tu cours partout depuis tout à l'heure, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te féliciter !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui mériterais des félicitations, mais toi. T'as super bien géré, bravo.

Mon blond préféré ria et m'embrassa.

\- Je viens d'avoir une idée. Tu pourras me rejoindre sur la plage, ce soir ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, me dit soudain Nathaniel.

\- Euh, oui, d'accord, si tu veux, répondis-je en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Il sourit et colla son front au mien. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier le moment. J'étais trop bien là. Dans mon cocon, protégée, avec le bac en poche, je ne pouvais décidément pas rêver mieux. Je vivais sur un nuage depuis que je sortais avec Nathaniel et je n'avais aucune envie d'en descendre. Avec ça, que pouvait demander le peuple ?

\- Bon elle compte venir me voir pour me dire ses résultats l'autre morue ou faut que je vienne la chercher ?

Ah ben visiblement le peuple avait décidé de ruiner cet instant magique. Merci la cousine.

Noémie se tenait à une dizaine de mètres de nous et avait les mains sur les hanches. En même temps, elle n'avait pas tord… Je n'étais pas allée la voir pour lui dire que j'avais réussi alors qu'elle avait toujours été la première à savoir tout ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie.

J'arrivai finalement vers elle et me prit une claque derrière la tête. Elle avait tout de suite compris que les résultats étaient bons. « De toute façon, si même mon abruti de petit frère a réussi à l'avoir, c'est pas pour que toi tu te loupes. » Oui. Vu comme ça. Kentin faisait la tête la plus épique du monde derrière sa sœur. Alexy le serra contre lui et lui dit :

\- T'inquiète pas, on t'aime quand même !

-Merci, trop aimable, lui répondit mon cousin avec ironie.

Chacun repartit ensuite chez lui. Un peu trop rapidement à mon goût d'ailleurs… Mais bon, ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait le bac qu'on allait plus se revoir du jour au lendemain, n'est-ce pas ?

Par contre, je remarquai bien vite que ce qui me servait de copain était aux abonnés absents. Kentin me dit qu'il lui avait dit un truc comme quoi il était parti voir ses parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et qu'il avait préféré y aller seul pour pouvoir discuter calmement avec eux. J'eus aussitôt une boule au ventre. J'espérais sincèrement que son père n'allait rien lui faire… Ou pire qu'il n'allait pas revenir. En plus, ce qui me chiffonnait, c'est que Nathaniel était parti comme un voleur, sans me dire le moindre mot.

\- Il va revenir, ne fais pas cette tête-là, me dit Kentin. Nath m'a dit qu'il était certain que tu aurais tout fait pour l'accompagner s'il t'en avait parlé.

\- Mais c'est normal, non ? Et puis son père me donne des sueurs froides… J'ai toujours en travers de la gorge ce qu'il lui a fait. Oui, bon, d'accord. Vous avez raison. Je lui aurais rentré dans le lard direct. Donc mauvaise idée d'accompagner Nathaniel, ajoutai-je avec une mine renfrognée.

\- C'est pratique, tu te fais les questions-réponses toute seule. Castiel doit vraiment avoir raison quand il dit que vous devez être plusieurs là-haut. Vous vous faites des réunions aussi ?

Je lui tirai ma plus belle langue. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable en attendant, mon ventre se mettait à gargouiller et rien n'est plus important qu'un appel à la crêpe.

Je mis la tonne de chantilly sur la divine invention en tentant de noyer mon angoisse. Il fallait que je fasse plus confiance à Nathaniel… Et puis, non. C'était plus fort que moi. Je devais m'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui.

Je lâchai ma crêpe à moitié mangée et sortis dehors. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler tandis que je dévalai les escaliers mais n'y fis pas attention et courus le plus rapidement possible jusque chez Nathaniel. J'avais vraiment le sentiment qu'il fallait que j'aille là-bas.

Il était devant chez lui. Les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, Nathaniel semblait en grande discussion avec ses parents. Et le débat avait l'air houleux…

\- Je vous l'ai dit ! Il est hors de question que je revienne ici.

\- Mais nous sommes ta famille ! Il est normal que tu…

\- Non, Maman. Une famille ne traite pas ses enfants comme vous l'avez fait avec moi.

\- C'est à cause de cette fille, n'est-ce pas ? Ambre nous a dit que tu sortais avec elle. Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis que tu la côtoies. Et cet accoutrement, c'est elle aussi ?, s'écria le père de Nathaniel en me pointant du doigt.

J'avais essayé d'être la plus discrète possible. Mais bon, ça n'avait pas spécialement marché… Par ailleurs, je ne voyais pas ce que la tenue de Nathaniel avait de si choquant. Ce qui me choquait plutôt, c'était pourquoi personne ne l'avait verbalisé pour sex-appeal trop imposant… Il portait un jeans déchiré aux genoux, sa paire de Dr. Martens, un t-shirt blanc et une chemise à manches courtes ouverte par-dessus qui lui donnait un côté DiCaprio dans « Roméo+Juliet ».

Nathaniel s'approcha de moi et me prit par la main avant de revenir devant ses parents. Il me prit par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

\- Cette fille a un prénom. Elle s'appelle Moana. Et qu'on soit bien clair là-dessus, ma vraie famille, c'est elle.

Il tourna ensuite les talons, ne laissant pas le temps à ses parents de répondre ou même à moi de dire quelque chose, et me tira à sa suite.

Lorsque nous fûmes plus loin dans la rue, Nathaniel ralentit le pas. Il semblait sincèrement contrarié et je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de moi ou à cause de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses parents. Quelque chose me disait que c'était les deux…

\- Je croyais avoir dit que je voulais les voir seul.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée, ça a été plus fort que moi… J'ai eu peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose.

Je fus coupée par Nathaniel qui plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Surprise, je ne répondis pas au baiser mais ça n'eut pas l'air de le déranger.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, va. Et puis, mes parents ne me lâchaient pas, tu es arrivée au bon moment. Allez, viens, Noémie et Kentin doivent nous attendre pour manger.

Ça a suffit pour que je ne pose pas plus de questions. Mon ventre fit justement un bruit de baleine en train de s'échouer et la demi-crêpe avalée plus tôt n'avait pas été suffisante. Nathaniel ria en l'entendant et prit ma main dans la sienne.

On était le soir. Nathaniel avait encore disparu et j'étais en train de bronzer, un livre dans les mains, avec Noémie sur le balcon de l'appartement. J'avais ma musique dans les oreilles et sursautais en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. C'était mon cher petit-ami qui me disait de le rejoindre une demi-heure plus tard. Je lui répondis un simple « D'accord » et fermai le dernier tome de Percy Jackson d'un coup sec.

\- Au fait, Moana, je me suis toujours posée une question. Lequel entre Armin et Nath est le meilleur au lit ?

Je glissai de ma chaise. Noémie m'avait sorti ça, l'air de ne pas y toucher, comme si elle demandait la météo ou s'il y avait encore des « petits-suisses » dans le frigo.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Tu me demandes ça comme ça sans transition ?

\- Bah quoi ? C'est une question comme une autre, non ?, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Oh, allez, tu peux bien me dire ! T'es pas marrante. Je croyais qu'on se disait tout entre cousine.

\- T'as déjà eu l'info que j'ai couché avec les deux, c'est plus que suffisant. Je te demande, moi, ce que Lysandre te fait sous la couette ? Et puis, tu veux te les faire ou quoi ?

\- Non, merci. Et Lysandre est un très bon coup. Bon, ça va, t'as gagné ! On s'est posés la question avec Kentin. Savoir si c'était de famille ou non, tu vois… ?

Je la regardai en secouant la tête, incrédule. Je crois que sur toutes les plus grandes idées de Noémie, celle-là méritait vraiment la palme d'or. Si le frère et la sœur en étaient venus à parler de ça… Non, en fait, je ne veux vraiment pas savoir. C'était un débat chelou, j'aime pas ces débats.

\- Bon, vu que je te connais et que tu ne me lâcheras que quand tu auras une réponse qui te plait, en toute objectivité, je dirais qu'ils sont pareils. Juste qu'Armin est plus sauvage alors que Nathaniel est plus passionné. Après, de un, j'avais bu avec Armin et je ne me souviens pas de tout. De deux, vous avez comparé les jumeaux entre vous, donc que … oh, non, oh, pitié. Y avait des choses que je voulais vraiment pas savoir et ça, ça en faisait partie. Pourquoi je suis obligée de savoir ça, sérieux… Kentin et Alex, quoi… Rah, j'ai le truc dans la tête, je te remercie pas, hein ! Je vais arriver devant Nath avec cette image de mon cousin, bah bravo tiens.

Noémie était en train de se taper la barre du siècle et se tortillait sur sa chaise, ressemblant à un manchot qui essaye de voler. Et je compris aussitôt : ma cousine m'avait simplement posé la question pour m'embêter.

Je devais faire une tête de chameau mort parce que le fou rire de Noémie redoubla d'intensité.

\- Faut que j'appelle Alexy, il ne croira jamais à ça ! Oh, les infos croustillantes, j'adore ! C'était parfait !, hurla Noémie entre deux rires.

Pour ma part, je soupirai bruyamment et la laissai dans son délire. J'allais être en retard à cause de ses bêtises ! L'heure du four m'indiqua que je l'étais déjà. Merci la famille, hein ! Je partis enfiler une robe légère et mon maillot de bain avant de rejoindre la plage au pas de course.

L'air était encore assez chaud pour l'heure et le soleil se couchait peu à peu, laissant le ciel devenir de plus en plus rose. Il n'y avait presque personne sur la plage, à mon grand étonnement. Je vis une famille au loin jouer avec leur enfant et deux joggeurs. Puis mon regard tomba sur le plus adorable des spectacles.

Nathaniel était assis face à la mer en short de bain sur un plaid qu'il avait tiré. Je vis un panier rempli à côté de lui et une rose rouge. Je m'avançai à pas de loup avant de me mettre à côté de lui et de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il sursaute ou au moins qu'il tourne la tête mais rien.

\- Tu sens le sucre à des kilomètres, me dit Nathaniel, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

\- Désolée… Et pour le retard, j'ai été retenue par Noémie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je te connais. Je viens d'arriver.

Fichtre. Fallait dire que j'avais une réputation qui me précédait pas mal. Genre connue pour être tout le temps à la bourre quoi. Ça me jouera des tours un jour…

On parla de tout et de rien en mangeant ce que Nathaniel avait amené. Je finissais mon sandwich quand il sortit un énorme bol du panier.

\- Un tiramisu ! J'adore ça ! Comment t'as deviné ?

\- T'aimes tout ce qui est sucré… C'est pas bien difficile, me répondit Nathaniel en souriant.

Je pris le bol et pris une grosse cuillère de ce morceau de paradis. C'était super bon et je me surpris même à fermer les yeux pour apprécier toute la saveur. Pendant que je savourais mon dessert, je me fis la remarque que je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi Nathaniel avait préparé tout ça. J'allais lui poser la question mais me ravisai. Après tout, c'était évident. Il avait simplement voulu passer la soirée en tête à tête avec moi. Le fait qu'il ait choisi un cadre romantique faisait juste partie de sa personne.

Le grand romantique en question me regardait, amusé.

\- T'en veux… ?, lui demandai-je en tendant ma cuillère.

\- Tu sais bien que la seule chose sucrée que j'aime manger, c'est toi, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Je rougis d'un coup. Il avait beau être mon copain, il lui arrivait encore de me surprendre.

Je finis le bol et le remis dans le panier. J'allais me lever pour me caler entre les jambes de Nathaniel mais il se redressa avant. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et me regarda avec toute la sincérité et toute la douceur dont il était capable.

\- Tu sais, ce que j'ai dit à mon père aujourd'hui, je le pensais vraiment. Ma vraie famille, c'est toi. C'est grâce à toi si je peux être aussi libre. Tu m'as aidé à me débarrasser de tout ce qui me pourrissait la vie avant. La situation avec mon père, mes angoisses, même ma deuxième personnalité. J'ai même de vrais amis… C'est à toi que je dois tout ça. T'es mon ange gardien. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Mon cœur loupa un battement et fit un énorme looping dans ma poitrine. Jamais il ne m'avait fait de déclaration comme celle-là. Ni qu'il m'aimait d'ailleurs. Je le savais, bien évidemment, mais l'entendre… C'était vraiment unique comme sensation. Je me sentis aussitôt sur un petit nuage et me jetai à son cou. Je lui murmurai un « Moi aussi… » à peine perceptible. Je me redressai et mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes.

\- A LA FLOOOOOOOOOOOOTTE !

Je sursautai vivement et vis avec horreur une espèce de troupeau de bisons avancer vers nous. Tous nos amis étaient en maillot de bain, courant avec autant de grâce que des pachydermes. Et avant qu'on ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, les jumeaux portaient Nathaniel tandis que j'étais soulevée par Noémie et Kentin.

\- Ah mais lâchez-moi ! Ne me…

Ils nous balancèrent sans la moindre cérémonie dans l'eau. Noémie était morte de rire. Et Kentin aussi d'ailleurs. Pour ma part, j'étais trempée, et fus saisie par la température de l'eau qui était bien plus fraiche qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Nathaniel avait atterri à côté de moi et faisait la même tête que quelqu'un qui vient de débarquer sur une autre planète. Moi non plus je n'avais pas compris spécialement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ni pourquoi les autres étaient là.

En attendant, les deux babouins qui me servaient de cousins se foutaient royalement de nous et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réaliser, je les chopai par les chevilles et les fis tomber dans la flotte.

Noémie râla et balança de l'eau sur Armin et Alexy qui n'avaient pas été encore touchés.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous ?, demandai-je en relevant les cheveux de mon visage.

\- Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'on n'allait rien faire pour fêter le bac et ton anniversaire ?, me répondit Alexy avec un grand sourire.

\- Depuis quand c'est mon anniversaire… ?

\- Bah depuis ce matin, banane. Je savais que t'étais débile mais au point de zapper son propre anniv' faut vraiment y aller.

Noémie. De la grâce et de la douceur réunies en une seule entité. Il faudrait vraiment que j'ai une discussion un jour avec Lysandre pour savoir ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver…

En attendant, je fis une tête de chameau mort devant tant d'aplomb.

\- Les gars. Z'êtes mignons mais c'est demain mon anniversaire.

\- Qui a dit qu'on allait se coucher à l'heure des poules, gamine ?

Ah ben ils avaient même embarqué Castiel dans leur plan. Donc en plus de mes cousins et des jumeaux, il y avait Lysandre, Rosalya et le roux.

\- Oh, blondie t'a fait un petit diner aux chandelles ? Comme c'est mignon. Et elle est où la licorne qui va avec ?

\- Va te faire voir, Castiel.

Nathaniel s'était relevé et lui faisait face. Il avait la main sur une hanche et fronçait les sourcils.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui irait préparer tout ça pour quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'Iris t'a quitté, d'ailleurs ?, continua le blond.

\- Mais ferme-la ! Et de quoi je me mêle d'abord ?

Les garçons étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains. Ils avaient tous les deux la mâchoire serrée et leurs yeux se lançaient mutuellement des éclairs. Ils allaient se rebalancer des vacheries quand ils reçurent tous les deux un énorme coup derrière la tête.

\- Mais aïeuh !, dirent-ils en cœur.

\- Ils vont se calmer tous seuls les gosses, là, ou c'est à moi de le faire ? Ils veulent vraiment que je m'énerve ? On est bien d'accord que non. Donc, vous faites une trêve.

Noémie les avait calmés en un clin d'œil. Nathaniel et Castiel se frottaient l'arrière de la tête. Castiel ouvrit la bouche mais ma cousine l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Non mais c'était pas une question. Allez, vous vous serrez la main. Oui, là. Et avec de la bonne volonté. Sans s'écraser les phalanges, merci. Comme deux presque adultes que vous êtes censés être. Maintenant, un bisou.

\- Quoi ?! T'en as pas assez, là ?

\- Il est hors de question que j'embrasse ce truc ! On ne sait même pas où ça a trainé !

\- J'ai bien envie de répondre quelque chose mais y a des gosses, on va rester polis.

\- STOP !, cria Noémie avant de les refrapper. C'était toujours pas en option. Allez, du nerf. Sinon je vous jure que j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre.

Je m'approchai de Lysandre. J'étais incapable d'intervenir tellement la scène allait entre le ridicule et le flippant. Noémie faisait peur à voir et aurait pu commander toute une armée.

Lysandre secouait la tête et je le vis sortir son téléphone pour le mettre en mode vidéo.

\- Ben, Lysandre ?

\- Oui ? Oh, ça. C'est la première fois depuis des années que Castiel et Nathaniel vont se toucher sans que ça finisse en bagarre. Il faut bien garder un souvenir. Et puis, Noémie est très belle quand elle s'énerve.

Que répondre à ça ? Si je m'attendais à ce pan de personnalité du victorien… M'enfin, je savais qui portait la culotte maintenant.

Rosalya se tordait de rire et se mit à encourager les garçons. Kentin était planqué derrière Alexy (il avait déjà dû avoir à faire à sa sœur en mode sorcière) et Armin regardait la scène, un étrange air de vengeance sur le visage.

Et c'est là que l'impensable se produisit. Nathaniel et Castiel se rapprochèrent pour se faire un pitit smack de rien du tout. Et Noémie venait de gagner mon respect le plus énorme. Avoir autant de caractère pour réussir à faire ça… Mais bon j'avais déjà eu un petit aperçu quand elle avait obligé les parents de Nathaniel à le laisser aller chez elle. Et puis, mon oncle était un grand militaire de renom réputé impassible… Les chiens ne font pas des chats.

Castiel avait plongé la tête dans l'eau pour se « nettoyer » et Nathaniel s'essuyait plusieurs fois la bouche. Et Castiel se releva en secouant ses mèches L'oreal à la manière d'un canidé. Nathaniel lui jeta un regard noir, prêt à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, mais je le pris par la main pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur le sable.

On s'était tous assis sur le plaid on discutait de tout et de rien quand je me tournai vers Kentin.

\- Au fait, je peux savoir ce que c'est que ces discussions que vous avez avec Noémie ?, lui demandai-je à voix basse, en faisant référence à la question que m'avait posée ma cousine dans l'après-midi.

\- Ah, ça… Tu sais, c'est qu'une discussion comme une autre, hein…, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Bah oui mais ne m'incluez pas là-dedans, par pitié. Pourquoi j'ai été obligée de savoir que vous vous secouez mutuellement le séquoia, sérieux…

Kentin se mit à rougir sous ma remarque. En revanche, Alexy ne semblait pas en avoir raté une miette.

\- J'adore cette expression ! Permets-moi de la réutiliser. Fais pas cette tête, Kentinou, vu ce que Noémie m'a dit, il y a bien longtemps que notre Moana n'est plus très pure…. Et moi aussi, maintenant je sais des choses sur mon frère que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre non plus ! Mais bon, on s'adapte…

\- De quoi ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur moi ?

Et c'était reparti… Évidemment, comme le deuxième prénom d'Alexy était « discrétion », tout le monde fut au courant. De ce que j'avais dit sur Armin et Nathaniel, et sur la profondeur de la relation entre mon cousin et Alex. Super. Nathaniel me regarda d'un drôle d'air mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement plus vexé. Par contre, Armin avait les joues bien roses. Castiel le chambra comme il fallait « et ben, pour un puceau… ». Heureusement que Castiel et Armin s'entendaient mieux qu'ils ne le laissent paraître.

Le soleil était bien couché et minuit approchait.

\- Allez, bain de minuit obligatoire tout le monde ! Sinon je vous balance moi-même à l'eau !

Rosalya était en mode survoltée. Alors qu'on se regardait tous gênés, Rosa précisa quand même :

\- Non mais on garde nos maillots, hein. Je vous aime bien mais j'ai pas envie de voir des horreurs.

Je soupirai de soulagement. J'avais vraiment cru qu'elle avait craqué. J'entendis même Castiel marmonner un « Tefal a dû griller avec le soleil » avant de se lever. Et au final, on la rejoignit tous dans l'eau. Même Lysandre, qui avait été un peu réticent au début, enleva sa chemise à la demande de Noémie. Et je compris pourquoi il la gardait. Lysandre arborait un magnifique tatouage dans le dos qui avait la forme de différentes ailes. Il se justifia en me disant qu'il avait toujours peur que le soleil ne l'abime. Ah ouais d'accord. M'enfin là, l'eau de mer ça fait pas vraiment du bien non plus hein. Mais bon vu qu'il faisait bien nuit et que l'eau était assez fraiche… Bref. Il se débrouille.

J'étais entièrement dans l'eau et les gars avaient commencé à s'éclabousser. Je nageai un peu pour les rejoindre mais mon dos fut plaqué contre un torse.

\- Alors, dis-moi, que choisis-tu, passionnément ou sauvagement ?, me dit Nathaniel au creux de l'oreille, me faisant frissonner.

\- A ton avis ?

Nathaniel sourit comme guise de réponse.

\- Promis la prochaine fois, j'essaye la version moins soft.

Puis il m'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable. J'approfondis le baiser en passant mes mains autour de sa nuque. On se sépara, à bout de souffle, et Nathaniel cajola ma joue de son pouce. J'allai lui dire ô combien j'avais adoré la journée quand on m'appuya fort sur la tête, m'obligeant à m'immerger totalement dans l'eau. Je ressortis aussitôt en prenant une grande inspiration et me tournai vers mon agresseur. Noémie affichait un énorme smile, toute fière de sa bêtise.

\- Il est minuit passé. Bon anniversaire la morue.

Les uns après les autres chacun y alla de son souhait. Alexy me serra même fort dans ses bras, me disant qu'enfin j'allais pouvoir les accompagner en boîte, puisque j'étais majeure. En vrai, ce n'était pas forcément mon truc de danser collée-serrée à des inconnus mais ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir…

On resta encore un moment dans l'eau avant de sortir, nos serviettes sous le bras. Nathaniel avait pris mes affaires et j'avais sa rose rouge à la main, l'autre étant dans celle du blond. Et quand je pensais à la journée qui venait de s'achever, aux amis qui étaient devant nous et au plus parfait des petits amis dont je pouvais rêver, je me dis que je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse.


	16. Epilogue

_Et l'épilogue ! Merci d'avoir lu -w- _

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Beemoov sauf Moana et Noémie (ainsi que Charlotte !), la chanson "I'm Not a Saint" est de Billy Raffoul :) _

_Rating : K+_

* * *

\- Madame, ne courrez pas comme ça, vous allez vous blesser !

La secrétaire était derrière moi. J'étais encore bien à la bourre pour une réunion avec les collègues. On devait parler du cas d'un enfant qui n'était pas sans me rappeler celui de Nathaniel, il a dix ans de cela.

Maintenant, j'étais éducatrice et faisais tout mon possible pour redonner un espoir dans la vie de ces enfants pour qui rien n'avait été simple alors qu'ils sortaient à peine du berceau. Bon, pour le coup, je faisais surtout tout mon possible pour ne pas être plus en retard que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je passai en coup de vent dans mon bureau pour prendre des dossiers et fonçai vers les escaliers. Dans la précipitation, mes pieds s'emmêlèrent et je ne vis pas la fin des marches.

Je fus réveillée par un « bip bip » continu et désagréable. Ma tête me faisait affreusement mal et je n'osai pas bouger. La dernière fois que j'avais eu aussi mal au crâne, c'était à l'appartement que je partageais avec Nathaniel. Nous avions fait une grande fête avec nos amis pour notre crémaière. Et disons que le lendemain n'avait jamais été aussi difficile…

Mais cette fois-ci, j'avais mal partout. J'ouvris prudemment les yeux et vis que je me trouvais dans une pièce d'une blancheur immaculée.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fabrique dans une chambre d'hôpital… ?

Évidemment, personne ne me répondit. Je me rappelai la réunion, la secrétaire qui me courrait après et … Ah. La chute dans les escaliers. Je comprenais mieux. Je refermai les yeux, trop éblouie, mais fus obligée de les rouvrir en entendant des éclats de voix dans le couloir.

\- Laissez-moi la voir ! C'est ma femme !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Nathaniel rentra à l'intérieur, plus pâle que la mort, et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il portait encore sa robe de magistrat, étant à présent juge pour enfants, et avait dû venir ici le plus rapidement possible.

\- Moana, parle-moi, est-ce que tout va bien ?, me demanda-t-il en posant une main sur ma joue.

\- Oui, je crois. J'ai mal partout mais ça devrait aller, t'inquiète.

\- Tu n'imagines pas la peur que j'ai eue… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de courir dans les escaliers, sérieusement ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'un médecin et une infirmière rentrèrent dans la chambre.

\- Ah, vous voilà réveillée ! Tant mieux. Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, vous savez ? Une chute encore plus violente vous aurait fait perdre vos bébés.

\- Mes quoi… ?

Des bébés… ? Mais de quels bébés parlait-il ? Où est-ce qu'il y en avait plusieurs ? En voyant mon incrédulité et le fait que Nathaniel avait l'air complètement déconnecté.

\- Les jumeaux que vous portez, bien entendu. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Dans ce cas, je suis navré de vous l'avoir appris de cette manière. Cependant, nous allons devoir vous garder un petit peu pour être sûrs que tout va pour le mieux pour eux et bien évidemment pour vous. Je repasserai dans la soirée et reposez-vous bien.

Nathaniel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et une larme coula sur sa joue. Je ne compris pas sur le coup et l'essuyais d'un revers de pouce.

\- Ben, Nath, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Tu le savais… ?, me demanda-t-il en posant une main sur mon ventre.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je te l'aurais dit sinon… Je suis enceinte… De jumeaux. Et de toi.

Nathaniel se mit à rire doucement en entendant cette phrase.

\- J'espère bien qu'ils sont de moi ! Et désolé si je t'ai fait peur, je ne m'attendais tellement pas à cette nouvelle. L'hôpital m'a appelé pour me dire ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Je pensais qu'on allait me dire que c'était grave. Pas que ma famille allait s'agrandir avec la femme la plus merveilleuse du monde, me dit-il en caressant mon ventre.

\- Parce que tu veux les garder ?

\- Pas toi ?, me demanda Nathaniel d'une voix blanche.

\- Évidemment que si.

Nathaniel se leva en secouant la tête. Il alla rapidement voir le médecin qui lui dit que je pourrais sûrement sortir dans quelques heures, une fois que j'aurais passé une échographie et que j'aurais un peu dormi.

Nathaniel était resté avec moi toute la journée et je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Les médecins n'avaient pas réussi à l'expliquer mais tout allait bien. On venait à peine de rentrer à l'appartement et pour ma part de me caler sur le canapé quand on frappa à la porte. Moi qui aurais bien voulu avoir la paix ce soir… Nathaniel ne semblait pas si surpris que ça que quelqu'un vienne nous voir par contre….

\- Ah bah quand même ! Bon, elle est où Maman, que je la félicite comme il se doit ?

Noémie venait d'entrer comme une furie dans ma salle, sa fille dans les bras. La petite était un petit bout de chou le plus adorable du monde. Elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de sa mère mais avait hérité des yeux vairons de son père. Du haut de ses deux ans, elle regardait tout le monde avec curiosité et adorait les câlins. Par contre, si elle n'aimait pas la personne, elle le faisait vite savoir en tirant la langue. Bon, je l'avoue, c'était moi qui lui avais appris ça. Noémie me rappelait sans cesse que si sa fille était mal élevée, c'était à cause de moi.

\- Charlotte, va voir ta marraine pour dire bonjour, dit Noémie en la posant par terre.

Charlotte crapahuta comme elle put jusqu'au canapé et entreprit de l'escalader. Mais elle perdit l'équilibre avant que je n'ai eu le temps de l'attraper. Elle tomba sur les fesses, sans dire un mot, se releva, tira sur sa petite robe violette et grimpa directement sur mes genoux. Elle me fit un énorme câlin et un gros bisou bien baveux sur la joue.

\- Jour Tata, dit-elle.

\- Bonjour, ma belle. Alors dis-moi, il est où papa ?, demandai-je en recoiffant ses bouclettes.

\- Figure-toi qu'on était tranquillement à la maison, puisque Lysandre n'a pas de défilés de prévu en ce moment, et là qu'est-ce que je reçois ? Un appel de ton cher et tendre qui me dit que tu es à l'hôpital. Non mais tu te rends compte ? J'ai failli lâcher Charlotte qui était dans mes bras ! Je pensais que t'avais eu un accident et tout ! Bon si apparemment mais c'est pas le plus important. T'es enceinte ! Des jumeaux en plus ! Vous avez pas chômé, hein.

\- Euh, oui, on va dire merci. Je crois, lui répondis-je.

Noémie s'assit à côté de moi et regarda Nathaniel avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Elle continua sa tirade.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, Lysandre est à la maison. Castiel a débarqué tout à l'heure. Comme Lysandre a écrit quasiment toutes les chansons de son album, ils devaient voir je-ne-sais-plus trop quoi par rapport à ça… Donc ils arrivent dès qu'ils ont fini.

\- Oui, j'ai vu que son album était sorti ! Sa chanson « I'm Not a Saint » marche pas mal apparemment.

\- Ce qui est surtout étonnant c'est que ce soit la seule que Castiel ait écrit sans Lysandre. M'enfin, ils se débrouillent tous les deux.

Noémie haussa les épaules. Charlotte descendit de mes genoux pour venir quémander les bras de Nathaniel qui la prit de bon cœur avec lui. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui avait fait mais la petite adorait Nathaniel. A chaque fois qu'elle nous voyait, j'avais le droit à un câlin et elle passait le reste du temps dans les bras de mon cher et tendre. Il arrivait même à faire tomber les petites filles sous son charme… Ça nous avait pas mal fait rire d'ailleurs parce qu'elle ne portait même pas autant d'attention à Castiel qui était son parrain. Ne me demandez pas à quel moment dans leur tête ils ont jugé que le roux serait le parfait candidat au poste. Je m'étais attendue à ce que Noémie choisisse son frère… Mais comme ils m'avaient prise comme marraine, ils voulaient prendre quelqu'un de proche de Lysandre, histoire de rétablir la balance. Logique.

Nathaniel était parti avec Charlotte dans la cuisine quand notre porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Moana, je comprends pas, t'attends des enfants et on a été prévenus à l'arrache par texto ? Il y a quelque chose qu'on a fait de mal ? Pourquoi on a pas eu un vrai faire-part et tout ? Tu nous en veux ?

Alexy me secouait par les épaules. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement avant de poser ses mains sur mon ventre et de se tourner vers Kentin.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il y en avait combien là-dedans, déjà ?

\- Ben, deux.

\- Ah oui voilà, merci.

\- Et Alex, je n'ai rien envoyé parce que je ne le sais que depuis ce matin, lui dis-je. Par contre, je peux savoir comment ça se fait que l'information ait autant fuité ?

Je m'en doutais plus ou moins mais je voulais la confirmation. Nathaniel était en train de se planquer derrière Charlotte et je lui lançai mon plus beau regard accusateur.

\- Coupable, madame la juge. Je les ai prévenus ce midi quand tu t'es rendormie. Me regarde pas comme ça, de toute façon on devait tous se rejoindre pour fêter les dix ans du bac. Ils nous auraient tués s'ils l'avaient su aussi tard.

Alexy et Noémie secouèrent frénétiquement la tête pour confirmer ses dires. J'allais dire quelque chose mais me ravisai. Ça me faisait plaisir de les avoir tous ici à la maison, même si je n'aurais pas été contre un peu de repos supplémentaire. De toute façon, Nathaniel était parti faire autre chose et ne m'aurait pas écouté. Il était revenu sur le canapé, Charlotte toujours accrochée à son cou (j'allais finir par être jalouse !), et lui lisait « la Belle au Bois Dormant ».

\- Thaniel !, s'écria la petite en pointant le dessin du prince de son petit doigt.

Elle fit un énorme sourire à Nathaniel et mit son pouce dans sa bouche. Je réprimais un fou rire en voyant que Charlotte le regardait amoureusement.

\- Papa il va être content quand il va voir que sa fille chérie a succombé au charme d'un autre homme, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Noémie.

\- Ça va lui briser le cœur, oui. Nath, t'es cruel. T'en prendre à une fille si jeune…

\- Qui s'en prend à ma fille ?

Lysandre et Castiel venaient d'entrer à leur tour. Surtout faites comme chez vous les gars, vous embêtez pas à frapper hein. Castiel me fit comprendre d'un geste de la main que la porte était ouverte. Il partit prendre sa filleule dans les bras alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé. Mais bon ça n'eut pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça. Elle lui fit aussi un gros câlin avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Bon par contre Charlotte fit une grosse grimace.

\- Tonton ! Pique !

Je partis dans un fou rire. Castiel qui se fait engueuler par une gosse parce qu'il n'était pas rasé. Excellent. Il posa Charlotte et vint vers moi pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Entre la tortue et l'éléphant que tu as en tatouage, bientôt tu vas ressembler à une baleine, est-ce que je peux te surnommer « Zoo de Beauval » maintenant ou j'attends un peu ?

\- Toujours aussi délicat. T'es vraiment un pote, toi, lui dis-je en levant les deux pouces. On va dire que tu nous félicites, hein.

Castiel ricana et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir. Il salua de la main Nathaniel qui était encore occupé avec ma filleule.

Ça m'étonnait toujours de voir comment, en l'espace de dix ans, les deux avaient réussi à devenir amis. Même leurs plus vieilles connaissances ni croyaient plus. Bon déjà, leurs rapports avaient commencé à s'améliorer après le bac mais ça s'était vraiment arrangé quand Castiel avait été pris dans une espèce d'histoire avec la justice (je ne me rappelais plus de tous les détails, un problème de trafic …) alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. J'avais demandé à Nathaniel de l'aider puisqu'il était en quatrième année de droit à ce moment-là et il avait réussi à lui constituer un dossier en bêton. Si bien que Castiel avait réussi à s'en sortir sans aucun dommage. Comble du comble, puisque le concours que Nathaniel avait passé pour rentrer juge portait sur un problème similaire. Il connaissait déjà pas mal la procédure et les textes de loi.

Ça leur arrivait encore de se chamailler, évidemment. Mais c'était bien moins violent qu'à l'époque et c'était plus que reposant.

\- Au fait, Moana, j'ai une surprise pour toi !, me dit soudainement Alexy. Mais je ne peux pas te l'apporter maintenant…

\- Euh, oui, d'accord, merci. Par contre tes surprises me font toujours un peu peur…

\- Mais non, faut pas, tu vas voir !

\- Si tu le dis… D'ailleurs, comme on est dans le thème « bébé », ça en est où pour vous ?

Alexy ne me répondit pas et se contenta de pincer les lèvres. Kentin vint se mettre derrière lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- On ne sait pas encore. Les papiers sont encore en attente pour savoir si on peut adopter ou non… Et comme ils se sont basés sur le fait qu'Alex ait travaillé de nuit toute l'année dernière, j'ai peur qu'ils refusent.

\- Mais complètement idiot ! C'est pas comme s'il faisait des strip-teases, il est infirmier ! Et de toute façon, t'es là la nuit, toi. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait gêner. Je suis sûre que vous allez bientôt avoir une réponse positive, leur dis-je avec un sourire.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux comme parents que ces deux là. Kentin était devenu instituteur en primaire. Ça nous avait tous pas mal surpris d'ailleurs. On pensait tous qu'il allait repartir à l'armée ou quelque chose comme ça et puis, un jour, il nous a sorti qu'être prof lui plairait bien. Et c'est qu'il a réussi le bougre. Même si je ne comprends pas toujours le pourquoi du comment… Autant Noémie était devenue traductrice de mangas et d'animés, c'était assez prévisible, mais son frère… Et Alexy était devenu infirmier en clinique. Quand ils ont commencé à vouloir adopter, Alex avait même revu ses horaires pour ne travailler que de jour. On pouvait difficilement faire plus motivé pour vouloir avoir des enfants.

\- Je ne sais pas, Moana. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons et s'ils ont décidé d'être abrutis…

J'allais lui répondre qu'il fallait être moins pessimiste quand Alexy se mit à hurler.

\- Ma surprise est arrivée ! Attends-moi là !

Alexy courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et bouscula même Noémie. Je ne savais pas ce que le bleu avait préparé mais ça commençait à me faire peur, il était bien trop excité… Et un Alexy trop joyeux n'annonçait pas forcément un super plan.

Quoique.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas dans l'appartement, je me jetai dans ses bras.

\- Armin ! Ce que je suis contente !

\- Oui, je vois ça !, me dit-il en me rendant mon étreinte.

Ça faisait presque un an que je n'avais pas vu le brun. A la sortie du lycée, il était parti dans une école pour faire de la programmation mais s'était mis à présenter des jeux vidéo sur internet. Et tenez vous bien, il avait reçu une offre pour faire du doublage dans un film d'animation. Ça lui avait tellement plu qu'il avait laissé tomber la programmation. Sauf que le doublage ne lui suffisait plus et être devant la caméra le charmait de plus en plus et puis, il devenait vraiment populaire mine de rien. Donc il était à présent acteur. Le dernier film qu'il tournait lui demandait énormément de temps et de préparation, puisqu'étant un film d'action (si j'avais bien suivi ce qu'il m'avait dit). C'était de plus en plus compliqué pour lui de venir nous voir mais on s'appelait toutes les semaines.

La seule chose qui me dérangeait c'était qu'il était avec une nouvelle nana quasiment chaque mois. Surtout depuis qu'il avait tourné dans une pub pour un parfum. En même temps, je pouvais les comprendre ces filles-là. Dans la pub, Armin était en costard, plus sexy que jamais, et emballait un nombre incalculable de filles. Autant vous dire que ça vous met les hormones en ébullition. En vrai, je faisais une remarque par rapport à la carrière inattendue de Kentin mais celle d'Armin était pas mal non plus.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? Je croyais que le tournage te prenait trop de temps ?, lui demandai-je.

\- Quand Alex m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire que la plus belle des meilleures amies était enceinte, j'ai sauté dans un jet pour venir te féliciter figure-toi.

\- T'es vraiment adorable. Allez viens, tout le monde est là en plus ! Nath' les a tous prévenu dans mon dos.

Je l'entrainai à ma suite dans le salon. Armin salua tout le monde et vint s'asseoir à côté de Lysandre. A peine posé, les deux partirent aussitôt dans une grande discussion. Si j'avais bien compris, la maison de couture pour laquelle Armin avait tourné sa pub cherchait à embaucher Lysandre depuis un bon moment. En même temps, avec sa couleur de cheveux et ses yeux vairons, toutes les grandes maisons se l'arrachaient. Mais il répondait toujours que les défilés de son frère Leigh passaient avant tout.

Quand je faisais le bilan, ça me fit drôle de me dire que j'avais trois presque stars dans mon salon. Qui se mirent d'ailleurs à se chamailler comme s'ils avaient cinq ans. Bon, tant pis pour les grands mythes…

Je demandai ce que mes invités voulaient boire avant d'aller préparer tout ça dans la cuisine. En posant les derniers verres sur un plateau, je faillis sursauter en voyant que Kentin se tenaient à côté de moi.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il est là, n'est-ce pas ?, me demanda mon cousin.

\- De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

\- D'Armin, bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ? Il te dévore toujours autant des yeux… Mais, s'il-te-plait…

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Kentin. La dernière fois, c'était une erreur, je n'allais pas bien et puis ça remonte à il y a quatre ans ! C'est fini tout ça.

\- En attendant, lui a l'air toujours aussi amoureux, me dit Kentin avant de repartir dans le salon.

Je soupirai. Je savais tout ça. Je savais aussi que c'était à cause de moi si le brun n'arrivait pas à se poser avec quelqu'un parce qu'il m'aimait toujours. Rien n'avait changé depuis le lycée de ce côté-là. Mais mes sentiments pour Nathaniel n'avaient pas changé non plus et c'était avec lui que j'avais décidé de construire ma vie, point à la ligne.

Mais j'avais dérapé une nuit… Quatre ans auparavant, Nathaniel passait encore d'importants concours et l'ambiance à mon travail n'était pas super. On était tous les deux à cran et on s'était fortement disputés. Trop fortement. J'avais pris mes valises en faisant comprendre au blond que c'était fini entre nous et avais atterri chez la seule personne qui m'écouterait sans porter de jugement : Armin. Il était sur Paris à ce moment-là et travaillait sur projet d'animation. J'étais tellement triste en arrivant chez lui qu'il m'avait hébergé pendant deux jours sans me poser la moindre question. La dispute avec Nathaniel tournait trop dans mon esprit et j'étais en colère pour ce qu'il m'avait balancé à la figure. De toute façon, à ce moment-là dans ma tête, notre relation était terminée entre le blond et moi. Donc Armin en avait profité et on avait de nouveau couché ensemble. Le lendemain, j'avais été prise de remords et Nathaniel m'avait appelé pour s'excuser. J'étais revenue mais le mal était fait.

Il n'y avait que Kentin qui était au courant de cette histoire. Il nous avait grillés un jour où les jumeaux et mon cousin étaient venus à la maison. D'après lui, les regards qu'on se lançait étaient trop évidents et Kentin m'avait prise entre deux pour que je lui explique.

Depuis, mon cousin ne cessait de me répéter de faire attention. Je le savais bien. J'avais fait une énorme connerie que je regrettai encore aujourd'hui. Mais Nathaniel était au courant de tout ça. Il n'avait pas hurlé, n'avait pas foncé chez Armin pour lui en coller une. Il m'avait juste pris dans ses bras et c'était excusé une nouvelle fois. D'après lui, il était le seul fautif dans cette histoire parce qu'il avait passé ses nerfs sur moi alors que j'essayais de le soutenir pendant qu'il passait le concours. On n'en avait jamais reparlé depuis. Par contre, il tolérait le brun à la maison mais je sentais son regard rempli de jalousie à chaque fois qu'Armin n'était pas loin de moi.

Le brun était conscient de tout cela. On en avait déjà parlé. Il n'arrivait pas à m'oublier et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'était comme ça et il fallait faire avec. Ma place était avec Nathaniel et il avait parfaitement raison. J'adorais Armin mais cette nuit-là avait été une erreur.

Je posai un bol de chips sur le plateau. J'allai le prendre quand on me le prit des mains.

\- Pas d'effort, fillette.

Castiel prit le plateau d'une main et quelques bouteilles de l'autre. Si bien qu'il ne me restait plus que, ben, une bouteille d'eau à porter.

Nathaniel était en train de servir quand je m'assis sur le canapé.

\- Non, Charlotte, ne touche pas à ça !, l'interpella sa mère.

La petite avait plongé sa main dans le bol de cacahuètes. Lysandre avait vu le coup venir et prit sa fille dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de refermer son poing dans le bol. Je me mis à rire en voyant que ma filleule boudait royalement son père. Lysandre ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et lui expliqua le plus calmement du monde qu'elle savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle touche à ça. Il tourna son poignet et regarda sa montre.

\- Vu l'heure, c'est normal qu'elle ait faim. Moana, je t'emprunte ta cuisine.

Il se leva, toujours sa fille dans les bras, et disparut faire je-ne-sais-trop quoi. Noémie était stoïque et commençait à laisser des marques d'ongles sur la table basse.

\- Oh, déstresse, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?, lui demandai-je.

\- J'essaye de faire confiance à Lysandre. Disons qu'à chaque fois qu'il rentre dans la cuisine, ça finit en catastrophe. Il oublie un truc à chaque fois. J'ai passé le week-end dernier à nettoyer le four. J'espère que tu ne tiens pas trop à tes ustensiles non plus…

\- Ah, euh…

Je lançai un regard inquiet à Nathaniel. On était prêts à se lever pour rejoindre le victorien quand il revint avec un biberon plein de lait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-il avant de donner son biberon à Charlotte.

En même temps, c'était assez comique. Noémie tiquait de la paupière, Castiel était mort de rire sur sa chaise, les trois autres le regardaient comme s'il était un martien et Nathaniel et moi étions sur les starting-blocks. Lysandre fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Il leva les yeux au ciel et nous dit qu'il savait quand même se servir d'un micro-onde. J'aurais juré avoir entendu Noémie dire « Permets-moi d'en douter ».

Je pris mon verre de jus de fruits en secouant la tête.

\- Bon, allez, à la vôtre tout le monde !

\- Yep !, me répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- Au fait, vous avez des prénoms en tête ?, me demanda Alexy après avoir vidé sa coupe.

\- C'est pas un peu tôt, ils l'ont su que ce matin, hein, dit Noémie. Nous, on a mis six mois avant de nous décider.

\- Et bien figure-toi qu'on en avait déjà parlé un peu, lui répondit Nathaniel. Il y en a toujours deux qui sortent du lot donc ça tombe bien.

\- C'est Léo et Raphaël, terminai-je avec un grand sourire.


End file.
